<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War Between Universes by Uncle_RJ_Kitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476663">War Between Universes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten'>Uncle_RJ_Kitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Foxy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anthropomorphic, BAMF Foxy, Background Relationships, Cameos, F/M, Female Bonnie, Foxy is a pirate, Gen, Minor Self-Insert, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Living Object.</p><p>Several years had passed since the last event. Now, they all have to face it yet again. But this time, the threat was far beyond their imagination. Join Foxy and the others as they fight for the peace between worlds and dimensions.</p><p>And what's happening to Foxy?</p><p>Featuring OCs from FF.net readers</p><p>Originally posted on FF.net under the same username from:<br/>30-01-15 to 10-12-15</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Foxy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924768</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Familiar Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I am new to AO3</p><p>I had been posting fanfic on FF.net for a long time and now I am moving stuff here to expand my audience, and that I have taken a liking to AO3. I will not change anything on the work, keeping everything original and unedited.</p><p>I have not check through this fic at all, so the tags are missing quite a bit.</p><p>Note: This is one of my first fanfic, so it is incredibly different to how I write nowadays.</p><p>Expect cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy frantically looked back at his tablet to wind up the music box and quickly put it down to shine his flashlight at the animatronics at the hallway.</p><p>Toy Chica and Old Bonnie were there.</p><p>His finger was a blur as he rapidly shone his flashlights at them, disorienting them during the process.</p><p>He turned to his left and pressed the light button for the left vent, still in the process of shining his flashlight at the two animatronics.</p><p>Nothing was in the left air vent. Good.</p><p>Then, he heard some banging coming from the right air vent, soon followed closely by loud statics. He didn't need to look at the right air vent to know who was there.</p><p>Quickly, Jeremy put on his Fazbear suit and waited for the statics to disappear. He sat there motionless, a bit scared that he might not have time to wind up the music box because Mangle sure took her time at the air vent.</p><p>The statics finally disappeared and Jeremy quickly took off the suit and pulled up the tablet, didn't bother to shine his lights at the hallway in front of him. The music box was at the last warning and Jeremy was just a fraction faster to wind up the music box before Marionette got released.</p><p>He sighed in relief after he fully wound up the music box. He turned on the light to watch the puppet dropped back into his present box. He put down the tablet and nearly threw it up in the air.</p><p>Golden Freddy had just appeared and disappeared before him, nearly giving him a heart attack.</p><p>He cursed under his breath as he shone his flashlight at the hallway. Toy Chica and Old Bonnie were gone. Now it was Toy Freddy standing there and Mangle hanging upside down. He rapidly shone his light at them to disorienting them.</p><p>Then, he heard a child-like voice saying 'Hi!' and banging from the right air vent.</p><p>Sure enough, BB was there at the left air vent and Toy Bonnie at the right.</p><p>Jeremy threw on the suit and sat motionless at his chair. The light in his office began to flicker as Toy Bonnie slid into his view through the holes for the eyes. Then, it went dark for Jeremy and a 'Hello' was heard.</p><p>Slowly, the room began to fill with lights and Jeremy took off the Fazbear suit without hesitation and took out the tablet to wind up the music box. Once fully wound, he put down the tablet but put on the Fazbear suit in a flash.</p><p>Luckily he was fast enough, because Old Chica was there in the room with him.</p><p>Once the chicken had finally gone, Jeremy checked both air vents first before he picked up his tablet and wound up the music box. But he forgot to check the hallway.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>As Jeremy wound up the music box, rapid footsteps were heard and Foxy jumped into his face as he screamed in terror.</p><p>Somewhere around the pizzeria, Old Freddy looked up when he heard the screech. He knew that screech and came up to a conclusion.</p><p>"Well, it looks like the security guard has been caught," he stated and made his way to the security guard office. "<em>Finally</em>"</p><p>"So, who caught the guard?" Old Bonnie came up, holding her iconic red guitar over her shoulder. Before Old Freddy could shrug his shoulders, Toy Bonnie appeared beside Old Bonnie, mirroring her pose.</p><p>"Let's find out, shall we?" Old Freddy suggested as they made their way to the office. Sure enough, the others began to join the two and headed the same place.</p><p>Finally they had arrived and stared at the sight before them.</p><p>"FOXY! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! STOP! NO, PLEASE, GOD PLEASE, STOP!"</p><p>"Ya try ta stop ol' Foxy from catchin' ya, aye ya landlubber!?"</p><p>"OW! NO! OW, ENOUGH WITH- OW! STOP!"</p><p>"Tryin' ta say somthin'!?"</p><p>"STOP! PLEASE, GOD, STAPH!"</p><p>"Ol' Foxy couldn' hear ya! Ya're screamin' too lou'!"</p><p>"STOP!"</p><p>Jeremy got himself in a headlock by none other than Foxy the Pirate Fox, who roughly scratched his knuckles onto Jeremy's head. Jeremy desperately trying to break free but he greatly failed at it. It was beholding sight to see.</p><p>"Brother, I think that's enough," Freddy said, barely containing his mirth. "If you rub any further, his head might catch on fire," he added.</p><p>Foxy stopped his playful torture and gazed up at the bear, to Jeremy's relief but still in a headlock.</p><p>"Ah woul' like ta see tha' happen," and with that he scratched his knuckles even rougher and harder and faster. Jeremy trashed frantically in his grip in pain.</p><p>"OWOWOW! FOXY!"</p><p>The others couldn't hold it back and started to laugh. Finally, Foxy released Jeremy from his grip. The security guard curled up and held his throbbing head, tears of pain streamed down his face.</p><p>Hey, grownups can cry, you know; especially out of pain.</p><p>"Oh, cheer up, lad. Ol' Foxy was messin' with ya," Foxy said, chuckling. He pulled Jeremy back onto his feet and patted his shoulder.</p><p>"You're doing it a bit <em>too</em> rough, you know, Foxy," Jeremy commented, wiping away the tears from his face. Foxy only merely laughed.</p><p>"Well, ain' tha' a fac," Foxy said. Before Jeremy could reply back, Foxy suddenly got assaulted by the girls. "OI! Like las' time, be gentle wi' Ol' Foxy! I be too ol' fer this stuff!" Foxy stumbled, holding his hook high into the air to avoid injuries.</p><p>"You caught him again, Papa!" OC squealed as she and the other girls increased their embrace on him.</p><p>"Well, ain' tha' a fac'!" Foxy commented, still stumbling around.</p><p>Since the past years the girls grew very fond of the pirate fox, a bit too fond for the pirate fox's likings but he didn't complain. They constantly gave him hugs and cuddles that matched with the children's. But the downside of the girls' hugs and cuddles was that they were heavier than the children.</p><p>Foxy once voiced that out and the next thing happened was that, Foxy ran around the pizzeria with the angry girls hot on his tail. But the situation, Foxy couldn't stop laughing as he kept running at their pace. He could easily outrun them, but he liked to tease them.</p><p>The three bears approached Jeremy as Marionette and BB watched the scene with amusement. This happened a lot, but it was still amusing to watch.</p><p>"So, Jeremy," Goldie started with a wide smile on his face. "That's a new record. This is your first caught since six months ago. You're getting better at the game," Goldie continued. Jeremy's sulk had entirely vanished and replaced with a proud smirk on his face.</p><p>"That's very impressive, Jeremy," Eddy added as Foxy still stumbling at the new weight. Jeremy smirked even wider.</p><p>"Well, what can I say," he said smugly as he stared at his fingernails. "I am the professional," he added as he rubbed his fingernails on his chest, acting cool and stuff. The bears were just stared at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"Lassies, please ge' of off ol' Foxy, woul' ya!"</p><p>"Don't try to act cool and stuff, Jerry. You're still <em>years</em> away from Mr. Fazbear and Mike," Freddy said. The smirk on Jeremy's face faltered a bit but it didn't disappear.</p><p>"But still, I'm making a great progress. I'll beat their score in no time," Jeremy stated proudly. The three bears rolled their eyes.</p><p>"If Foxy didn't give you a chance, you would've got caught <em>all the time</em>," Eddy spoke. The smirk faltered again and disappeared a bit.</p><p>That was a fact, actually. Since the day Foxy began playing the Game he had his own rules. And since the day he played Foxy had giving Jeremy a <em>lot</em> of chances. Every time the night guard flashed his light at the hallway, the first sight greeted him was Foxy lying on his side on the floor, waving cheerfully at Jeremy. Each flicker of the flashlight had different pose Foxy gave.</p><p>"Stop latchin' onta me!" Foxy shouted before he gave a yelp when he finally fell to the ground with the girls piling on top of him. The girls gave a simultaneous yelp before they all laughed when Foxy fell. "Lassies," he wheezed. "Ol' Foxy may be made ou' o' wires and metals and circuits, he still nee' his space fer breathin'," he continued.</p><p>This wasn't the first time Foxy fell down because of the girls piling on him. But it was one of the rare things that would happen to him.</p><p>The girls giggled in unison before they removed themselves from piling on top of Foxy. They brushed themselves first before they helped their oldest member of the family getting back onto his feet. The girls stabilized Foxy when he stumbled a bit when he got back onto his feet. They held him gently until he finally regained his footing.</p><p>"Than' ye, lassies," he said to the girls, smiling at them. He patted each of them on the head like a kitten. It was the most common affection Foxy gave to everyone.</p><p>"You're welcome," they said in unison, smiling widely at their oldest family member. Foxy chuckled before the gained everyone's attention.</p><p>"Alrigh' ye landlubbers, teh Game be ova!" Foxy shouted and turned toward OC, smiling at her. OC smiled back at him.</p><p>"It's pizza time!" she shouted, earning a chorus of cheers from everyone. They all loved Chica's Pizza Special; who wouldn't? Without any word, everyone rushed toward the party room. They sat at their own specific seats, idly chatting and gossiping with each other.</p><p>Several of years had passed since the encounter of the so-called Purple Man. Several of years had passed since the return of Foxy the Pirate Fox. During those several of years, it had been very eventful for the crew of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.</p><p>Since the grand reopening of the Pirate Cove, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had gain much more popularity than ever. Despite the place was mainly for children, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is one of the greatest tourist attractions of the country. The popularity of the pizzeria shot through the roof.</p><p>Since the encounter with the Purple Man Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria crews had been learning self-defense from Grandpa Foxy. It was excruciating, but it will be worth it in the future just in case something happen. He went easy on them, but he went a bit rougher than easy.</p><p>Maxwell Fazbear, creator of Foxy and the Old animatronics had passed away few years ago, and the crews took it hard. The animatronics were there, present at his funeral. The girls and BB were crying while the boys comforted them. When it was time for everyone to leave Foxy had lingered back to spend some alone time with his creator.</p><p>Old Chica had finally arrived with her pizzas and everyone cheered. Now, everyone was there.</p><p>Well, nearly everyone.</p><p>One seat was empty. Everyone had their gazes on one seat at the far end of the table. They all sighed in happiness. Some of them had their eyes swelling with tears.</p><p>It was the only chair that was empty. Although the chair was empty, a plate of <em>two</em> slices of pizza place in front of it and a tall glass of water.</p><p>Several years ago, the chair had been left untouched. Several years ago, the chair had gathered huge amount of dust that no one would believe that the chair was blood red in color. Several years ago, the owner of the chair had never been sat in that chair.</p><p>Now…</p><p>"Excuse Ol' Foxy fer being late again, mateys. I be gettin' ol' each day"</p><p>A certain red pirate fox slowly made his way to his seat and dropped into the chair. Everyone smiled widely at him.</p><p>Since Foxy had returned the crews had celebrated his returning. They had cleaned up the special chair that was only for him and they served him a whole pizza. They threw a party, even.</p><p>"Chica! Ye kno' Ol' Foxy couldn' ea' pizzas anymor'! It mad' me gears stuck togetha'!" Foxy complained as he pushed the plate of two pizza slices away from him. But he gratefully took the tall glass of water. He can't taste it, but it help to clean his insides.</p><p>They were still confused on why he was still in his animatronic form unlike every other Living Object which was flesh. But they brushed it off.</p><p>"Oops," Old Chica said sheepishly. "I guess I forgot… <em>again</em>," she added, softly knocking herself on the head with a sheepish smile on her face. Everyone laughed at her forgetfulness.</p><p>Everyone then turned their attention to their pirate fox. He was laughing softly; a bit too soft to be the usual Foxy laugh. His golden fangs glittered at the light's touch.</p><p>Their smiles lessened, hinting a small touch of sadness.</p><p>While it was eventful for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria it was even more eventful for Foxy the Pirate Fox. Most of them were saddening and depressing.</p><p>When Maxwell Fazbear passed away, Foxy had a hard time getting over it. He was Maxwell's greatest creation, and he was proud of it. It took Foxy a few days to finally perform on the stage.</p><p>Some of the parents to the children who always came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had passed away. Most of the passed away parents were the kids that had came to the pizzeria back before 1987, the ones that had a special place for Foxy in their hearts.</p><p>Their children came to the pizzeria to seek comfort because the place had become a part of their childhood. Most of the children ran to Foxy for comfort. He did his best to comfort their young hearts but he was still struggling to comfort his own old heart.</p><p>Since the grand reopening of the Pirate Cove and Foxy's returning, he had mysteriously got slower than before. While it was not visible to anyone, the Old animatronics seen it very obviously like a slap in the face.</p><p>Foxy had taken more rest than ever, now. Every time after his performance he would sit at the edge of his stage hunching over, resting. It wasn't something to be worry about since everyone also took their rest. But what made everyone worried was the duration Foxy took to rest.</p><p>In the early days after the grand reopening of the Pirate Cove, Foxy only took twenty minutes of resting. Now, after Maxwell's and the parents' death, the minimum was around two hours. It made everyone, the animatronics, the children, the employees and the parents, incredibly worried.</p><p>It may not seem possible, but Foxy looked like he <em>was</em> getting old.</p><p>But Foxy had stayed strong. He fell down but instantly back on to his feet. He slowed down but quickly sped up. He helped those who needed it. He entertained the children to make them happy.</p><p>He protected everyone and anyone who he loved and loved him back with every inch of his life until the day where he would move on to the afterlife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Different Starting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baron and Haru are from Ghibli's The Cat Returns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A certain cat figurine was hunching over several of opened books on his working desk. He constantly flipping pages and switching books one after another, as his slanted mint green eyes scanned over the words. Tall stacks of books were surrounding him all had already been read by him alone. The books from his bookshelf had been taken out, read through everything, and put away.</p><p>He then sighed and tiredly leaned back into his chair, one of his white gloved hands was on his furry face. He had been researching for hours now. But he always seemed to be coming into a dead end.</p><p>But he had been researching for several years, now. He will not give up today or anytime soon. A client needed his help and it involved everything, literally.</p><p>He had never failed before, and he will keep it like that until the day he left the world.</p><p>His fiancée looked up from the red Victorian-era sofa. She gave him a sad and tired smile as she put down a thick brown leather book. She also had been researching along with her fiancé. She had tall stacks of books surrounding her, placing on the floor and on the table. But the height of the book stacks couldn't even hold a candle to her fiancé's.</p><p>"Tired, Sweetheart?" Haru questioned her fiancé. Despite the question, she herself was also tired of spending constantly reading through books after books for hours. Her fiancé sighed tiredly again into his white gloved hand.</p><p>"You two had been spending the whole day reading through the whole stacks of books since <em>yesterday</em>. The two of you should've rest," a white-green clothed man decided to answer as his dark green eyes scanned through the pages of the book in his hand. Like the engaged couple he too did the research as he sat on the floor, next to the fireplace like usual, with tall stacks of books surrounded him. But, like Haru's, his couldn't hold a candle to Baron's.</p><p>"Like you didn't do any better," the engaged couple muttered in unison and rolled their eyes. While not actually seeing them doing it RJ smiled, knowing that they would roll their eyes at him. He knew them a bit too much.</p><p>Baron and Haru had been engaged long time ago. They were supposed to be married shortly after the Baron's return several years ago. But when a client needs a help from the Cat Bureau that involved everything, again literally, they willingly moved the date further away until the problem is solved.</p><p>They are such a perfect couple and, if anyone knew RJ, the Eli will make sure that the two will stay together.</p><p>"Are you sure that these are everything?" RJ asked the cat figurine as he gestured toward the books all around the house.</p><p>"The Cat Kingdom is doing their best on researching the same thing at their world. So does the Bird Kingdom. I managed to borrow some books from the Realms of Magicians, and even them also doing their best," the Baron answered, lowering down his hand and looked at the Eli. RJ blinked as a small smile crept onto his face.</p><p>Even anyone from a different realms know about the great Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen.</p><p>"And Miss Nova is also leaning a helping hand," the Baron added.</p><p>Though, 'leaning a helping hand' isn't the correct term to use. It was more like repaying an <em>old  </em>debt the Crystal Maiden owned him <em>big</em> time.</p><p>She was a Creation that went by the title, 'Wisdom Maiden' for her great knowledge and wisdom. She was very calm and patient, a peacemaker but fight when needed. She can create powerful illusion and control plant life. She also loved to read, which dedicated to the old debt.</p><p>The Baron usually wasn't a person who would demand a debt to be repaid. But when a person crossed the line…</p><p>"<em>Well, good luck,"</em> are the words that is correctly use when you are the unfortunate victim. The witnesses are unable to do anything other than stand on the sideline and watch the scene unfold as they eat a full bowl of popcorn.</p><p>The Baron had confronted her about two years ago. He calmly talked about the old debt she still had yet to be repaid, but anger was burning in his eyes. Although Nova was very calm and patient, fear was present and completely shown in her eyes. While she wasn't tremble in her seat, her fearful brown eyes didn't meet his angry green eyes.</p><p>Nova was intelligent, yes. And she should've used her knowledge to <em>not</em> make the Baron angry <em>long</em> ago. But she focused on the borrowed books <em>too</em> much to pay attention about the debt. She thought about it, but quickly brushed it away.</p><p>And because of that, she had to face the fury of the great Baron. She had read about the widely known anger of the Baron. It rarely happened but it could happen. He may be a doll, but he was a powerful doll.</p><p>And she was certainly did not want to be the opposite end of his <em>cane</em>. He's incredibly deadly whenever he wield his sword.</p><p>Nova apologized over and over again, and doing it over and over again, bowing very low toward the Baron. She said she will do anything to repay the debt.</p><p>Since the Baron was too tired after spending years of researching to put a punishment on the Crystal Maiden, he asked her to help him on the research instead. She immediately sprinted to her own library for research without a single protest or a falter in her step.</p><p>"I hope she did what you ask her to do," RJ said, lowering down the book in his hand, making the bell on his right wrist rang gorgeously. "And not doing the same mistake again," he added, muttering under his breath. "You two just rest. Get some sleep, make your special blend of teas and spend some times with each other, okay?" RJ asked them.</p><p>"But helping the case <em>is</em> one of the times we spend with each other," the two half-cats simultaneously complained tiredly, holding back a yawn. RJ held back a chuckled but couldn't hold back the smile.</p><p>The two <em>really</em> are a perfect couple.</p><p>"Please, just take a rest. You'll feel great after you had made your batch the next morning you wake up," RJ said. "Go on, now. Shoo," he waved his hand in a shooing motion. The engaged couple sighed but they complied. They finally yawned as they went to the bedroom for a good long day sleep.</p><p>RJ smiled at the couple. The Baron doesn't need a bed to get his sleep since he was a doll. He could transform back into his doll form to rest.</p><p>Haru, on the other hand, was actually a human that willingly transformed herself into a half-cat form because of her love for the Baron. She needed a bed to rest and the Baron would sleep in his flesh form with her for her sake.</p><p>The Baron loved Haru too much to leave her alone in a room.</p><p>RJ shook his head and made a move to grab another book. They were still engaged and the Baron was a true gentleman. Yet, they shared the same bed. Heh, talk about love. The Baron and Haru were probably talking about marriage and the thought about changing 'Haru Yoshioka' to 'Baroness Haru Von Gikkingen' right about now before they went to sleep.</p><p>As RJ read the next book he found that he had not read yet, he heard a knock on the front double doors of the house. He blinked in confusion, closing and putting away the book in his hand and made his way to the door.</p><p>He opened the door when he heard a second knock finished. It was Nova the Crystal Maiden on the opposite side of the door. Her eyes were glued on the ground in fear. She was shifting from one foot to another. Her hands were intertwined with each other, fidgeting.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Nova," RJ greeted, causing the Crystal Maiden to sharply look up. Her brown eyes were wide in surprise.</p><p>"Oh, Mr. Ralph! Good morning to you too. I mean- good afternoon…" she quickly corrected herself. "I wasn't expecting for you to be here," she added in surprise.</p><p>RJ cocked his head to the side. It looked like Nova was expecting the Baron to answer the door.</p><p>"Is Milord Baron inside?" she calmly asked, trying her best to peer over his broad shoulder. But he was just too tall since he was exactly seven feet tall at regular height. The Eli opened the door wide and stepped aside to let her in.</p><p>"The Baron is currently taking a long sleep with his fiancée. But knowing Baron, you're welcome to come in," RJ told her invitingly. Nova stepped in and nodded a thank you toward him as he closed the door.</p><p>Her jaw hung shamelessly when her eyes landed on the books that were neatly stacked everywhere around the house.</p><p>"I did not know that you guys are already this far ahead," she said, amazed. She picked up a random book and began to read the sentences her brown eyes caught. RJ went back to his previous spot and picked back up the book he had left.</p><p>"Well we've started years ahead of you so you shouldn't be surprise," he commented, returning back to research mode. The words didn't seem to reach Nova's ears. Her focus was directly on the book in her hand.</p><p>"Oh my, look at this," she calmly said, amazed. "I didn't know that magic could be this advance. And look at this one. I had never seen this kind of illusion before. And-"</p><p>"Nova," RJ cut her off, his dark green eyes were on her. She looked up at him in confusion, the book in her hand lowered down a bit. Fear rose inside her when RJ nodded towards a particular room, causing her to put down the book to where she found it before.</p><p>"So what bring you here to the Cat Bureau?" RJ asked her, returning his attention back onto the book in his hand. "Any particular problems you couldn't solve and need Baron's help for it?" he added, looking up at Nova for a moment before back to the book in his hand, flipping the page during the process.</p><p>"Well, not really," Nova calmly answered. "I came to a dead end back in my library since I couldn't find anything in particular," she added. "How long have you guys been doing this?" she changed the subject.</p><p>"Since Shelby the Toy Cobra came here several years ago. We haven't stop since then," RJ answered the question, eyes till locked onto the page. "I was planning on leaving this Earth few years ago but I always lean a helping hand when it comes to the great Baron," he added, still reading the book in his hand. "Anyway, what about the things you had been found out in your study?"</p><p>"Like I said, I came to a dead end," Nova answered.</p><p>"But there is always something that could lead to our research before you reach the dead end," RJ replied back, flipping another page and read the sentences quickly. "Shelby said that a portal would open up that could lead to the world's disruption. The Baron predicted it to happen around tomorrow or the day afterward," RJ told her.</p><p>"Is that the only thing she gave?" Nova questioned.</p><p>"That is the only thing she gave," RJ answered.</p><p>"That doesn't help much," Nova commented, frowning. RJ sighed but kept his dark green eyes on the book in his hand, determined to help the Baron at all cost.</p><p>"At least there is <em>something</em> instead of <em>nothing</em> at all," RJ commented back. Nova couldn't help but nodded in affirmation.</p><p>Silence appeared in the room as RJ kept reading the book as Nova read another book in order to help. The silence was broken when they heard soft snores coming from a certain room. RJ chuckled as Nova giggled.</p><p>"They sure really are very tired," RJ softly commented.</p><p>Before RJ could read the next line, he and Nova heard another knock on the door. Confused, Nova decided to answer the door. When she opened the door, she immediately used her power upon seeing the person on the opposite side of the door.</p><p>"This is not necessary, Miss Creation"</p><p>Recognizing the soft darkly voice RJ closed the book and made his way to the door. Sure enough, Commander had got wrapped around by huge and thick vines created by Nova. She had her hands on the dirt ground as she kept her eyes on Commander.</p><p>"That's really unnecessary, Nova," RJ patted her shoulder to calm her down. She looked up at him in shock and confusion, but kept her calm demeanor.</p><p>"But he's a monster," she stated, looking at RJ like he was insane.</p><p>"Nova, please," RJ said, insisted. "Release my best friend, would you?" RJ asked calmly. Nova looked at him in shock, and then looked back at the giant before her questioningly.</p><p>"What can you prove that you're not a monster like I thought you would?" she asked the giant. Commander shrugged his shoulders as best as he could in his situation. He could break away from her grip with ease, but for her sake he won't.</p><p>"I love kittens. Does that prove to you that I am not a heartless monster?" he said calmly, softly gazing down at the Crystal Maiden.</p><p>Nova narrowed her eyes at him skeptically but reluctantly released him from his entangled situation. He bowed toward her, thanking her for releasing him. He knelt down on both knees to be more eye-level with RJ and Nova since he was just too tall.</p><p>"Commander," RJ greeted his usual greetings.</p><p>"Sir," Commander greeted back, bowing a bit.</p><p>"It's been years, isn't it?" RJ asked, smiling a bit at his giant best friend.</p><p>"Several years, to be more precise," Commander replied. RJ chuckled softly.</p><p>"What brings you here to the Cat Bureau? It's quite rare to see you seeking help from the Baron. Sorry, he's currently sleeping with Haru right now," RJ said, tilting his head to the side a bit.</p><p>"That is not the reason on why I came here," Commander answered, his tone was downcast. Very slowly, he raised a large hand and placed it on his heart. RJ straightened his posture when he saw the gesture. Nova looked at the two in confusion.</p><p>"What did Kira says?" RJ questioned seriously. Commander was silent for a moment, his hand still placed over his heart, before he answered the question.</p><p>"She said to not involve the Army Ants in the upcoming event tomorrow. You and the Cat Bureau are also must stay out of the problems Foxy the Pirate Fox and his friends and family will face starting tomorrow"</p><p>RJ started to curse under his breaths. He ran his hand through his black spiky hair, making the bell on his wrist rang gorgeously. He sighed, closing his eyes.</p><p>At least the Baron's prediction was true.</p><p>RJ repeated back the words Commander told him in his mind.</p><p>"She didn't say anything about solving the problems, right?" RJ asked, still in serious demeanor. Commander was silent, his large hand still over his heart, waiting for a response from Kira.</p><p>"No," Commander answered. "She did not say anything about solving the problems," he added, hand still over his heart. RJ nodded and placed two fingers on his chin. He was now thinking, lost in thought.</p><p>So Kira told him to not disturb the upcoming event tomorrow. And RJ will do that since he did not want to disturb destiny (most of the time anyway). But he and the Cat Bureau can solve the problems of the upcoming event tomorrow. He repeated back the words again in his mind.</p><p>"Nova," he called the attention from the Crystal Maiden, who looked a bit startled from the sudden call. "I need you to be with a Living Object name Foxy the Pirate Fox, an animatronic fox worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Stay by his side and help him whenever you can," RJ said in his commanding tone. Nova raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"And why would I?" she asked, skeptical.</p><p>"There's something going to happen around him," RJ answered with no hesitation, looking at Commander's hand that placed over his heart. "Whatever it is, Kira said it's something <em>big</em>. And Foxy needs all the help he could get"</p><p>The parents who were once the children at the pizzeria back before 1987 had recently passed away. According to the Baron, Foxy would be weakening by now. He was even weaker than he was before. But he didn't voice that out to Nova.</p><p>He also kept the secret that Foxy the Pirate Fox <em>was</em> in fact a Creation. But only RJ and the Baron knew that. Not even Commander knows the secret.</p><p>"Okay," Nova agreed after thinking for a while. "I'll do my best on helping this Foxy the Pirate Fox"</p><p>"Good," RJ said, and then looked at her straight in the eye. "Listen, Nova," He spoke in a hush tone, making Nova a bit confused and suspicious. "I know you're very intelligent and very wise, and I suspect that you will find something drastic about Foxy"</p><p>Despite trying their best, RJ and the Baron knew that one day another person will know about Foxy's Creation ability. They suspected Nova will find out when she hung around him.</p><p>"Whatever you found, whatever you discovered, keep everything to yourself. Don't let anyone know about it. Understand?" RJ softly spoke, nearly whispering.</p><p>Nova and Commander stared at him. Whatever made RJ to speak softly when talking about this Foxy the Pirate Fox guy, it was something big and drastic. It could be life-changing.</p><p>"Okay, but can I ask one question," Nova requested. RJ nodded, allowing her. "Who is this 'Kira'?" she asked in suspicion.</p><p>Both RJ and Commander answered with one word.</p><p>"Destiny"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to "Team Sonic Forever 4910" for the OC,<br/>Nova the Crystal Maiden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Incoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The current day of today was Sunday.</p><p>Earlier that morning everyone was all hyped up, because it was 'Dancing Sunday'. So, everyone in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria basically danced. That morning, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had transformed into Freddy Fazbear's Discoria.</p><p>It was fun for everyone. They all danced and laughed together. And they all loved it when Foxy took the dancing floor.</p><p>He was never alone whenever he took the spotlight. He usually grabbed a random woman or a random girl or even one of the animatronic girls and started to waltz on the dance floor. Everybody clapped and laughed as Foxy twirled his partner under his fingertips.</p><p>It's funny how a pirate knows a waltz, especially the pirate fox.</p><p>Everyone was tired from the dancing, but none as tired as Foxy the Pirate Fox himself. After the long dance the said pirate fox sat in his red chair at the party room deactivated.</p><p>"<em>Ol' Foxy be gettin' ol' these days. He needs his rest once in a while,"</em> Foxy said tiredly to the children who came to him as he gently patting them on the head with his gloved hand. They pouted and sad that Foxy had to sleep but they gave him one final hug before he went to sleep.</p><p>He had a smile on his face when he was deactivated.</p><p>Currently, it was already night time in the pizzeria. It was a day off for Jeremy, who was now happily hibernating in his bed at his home. The animatronics had got nothing to do. They couldn't play the Game since Jeremy was away.</p><p>The two chickens were at the kitchen, trying new recipes for their pizzas and hoped that they'll be turning out well. It didn't, most of the time.</p><p>The two brown bears were idly chatted with each other, telling each other stories or criticisms for catching Jeremy much better than before. It was surprising that the things that came out from their mouths were always the same, yet they still appreciated it.</p><p>Goldie and Marionette were playing chess. One of them had a smug smirk on his face while the other was sweating heavily. And it was still not on the tenth move on the board.</p><p>BB and Mangle had nothing to do other than drawing stuff. So the sat on the ground, idly drawing what came to their minds. Mangle felt incredibly embarrassed that BB's drawings were a lot better than hers.</p><p>The two bunnies were sitting facing each other. They were tuning their guitars since they agreed on making collaboration. They fought most of the time instead.</p><p>Foxy, on the other hand, was still on his red chair, still resting since that morning after the dance.</p><p>The worry and concern everyone had toward the pirate fox still hadn't died down. Foxy had improved for the pass few weeks but he was still far away from his usual speed. He still took long rests and slower that usual.</p><p>But the animatronics had faith that Foxy was getting there, to his usual self. One day, Foxy the Pirate Fox will return back to normal.</p><p>They had never give up hope that Foxy will perform again, long time ago. That came true. So now, they hoped that Foxy will return to his normal speed, and prayed that it will come true.</p><p>The boring moments for the animatronics had finally broken when everyone heard clanging in the kitchen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the door that led to the kitchen.</p><p>"Is it Mickey Mouse this time?" Toy Bonnie questioned, remembered the exact moment long time ago. Goldie stood up, and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"Let me check it out <em>before</em> we decided that it's Mickey Mouse and not Minnie Mouse," he stated before disappeared behind the kitchen door.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment after Goldie entered the kitchen until everyone heard pots and pans clanking each other followed closely by a shriek. Soon enough, Goldie stepped out from the kitchen door with scared eyes.</p><p>"God damn those chickens," he cursed under his breaths and dropped down onto the nearby chair. Soon enough, OC and TC came out from the kitchen wearing equally smirk on their faces.</p><p>'<em>Oh yeah,' </em>everyone thought. <em>'OC and TC are at the kitchen. I forgot…' </em>they all somehow thought the same thing.</p><p>"And that is what you get when you try to scare us," the two chickens stated simultaneously, still smirking as Goldie glared at the girls.</p><p>Whatever happened inside the kitchen just now was probably something drastic since Goldie was horrified.</p><p>"I surely don't want to be in his position"</p><p>Somehow, none of the animatronics had said that. They were looking at each other, wondering who spoke the sentence out. Then their eyes fell onto the speaker who sat on a chair quite a few feet from the group, calmly holding a book in one hand.</p><p>It was a girl; a <em>maiden</em> to be more precise.</p><p>"Greetings," she calmly greeted. The others didn't greet back. They stared at the woman, feeling very suspicious about her and wondering how she got into the pizzeria undetected or making any sound.</p><p>"How did you get in?" Freddy demanded the girl. The said maiden just calmly looked to her left, making the others looked at where she was looking.</p><p>Sure enough, there was a window wide opened as the curtains gently blew by the breeze coming from outside.</p><p>The animatronics turned their heads and glared at Mangle, who looked away as she blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>Someone didn't do their duty on keeping every window locked up tonight.</p><p>"Anyway," Eddy started, eyes still glued to the blushing white fox. "Who are you?" he asked the woman, finally got the answer on how this woman got into the pizzeria. He wasn't happy about it, though.</p><p>The said woman put a bookmark in her book and gently put it away. She stood up and introduced herself to everyone.</p><p>"I am Nova the Crystal Maiden," she introduced, bowing in greetings. "I go by the title 'Wisdom Maiden'. It is nice to meet you all," she added with a smile on her wise face. Liking the honesty she had gave, the animatronics decided to introduce themselves.</p><p>Nova first eyed Freddy Fazbear, the mascot for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Most commonly called Freddy, he was quite bulky for a man wearing a brown suit. Nova thought that Freddy must had been training that made his body a bit bulky since the suit looked a bit tight for him.</p><p>Then there was the Toy Freddy Fazbear, the counterpart for the original Freddy Fazbear and usually went by the nickname Eddy to avoid confusion. Unlike Freddy, Eddy was less bulky but more lanky than the original brown bear.</p><p>Old Bonnie the Bunny was next. Commonly called by the nickname 'OB', the purple rabbit always had her iconic red guitar with her. By the way she played it Nova could tell she was an expert at it. She believed that OB could play the guitar in her sleep.</p><p>Toy Bonnie the Bunny was the counterpart to OB that called 'TB' by everyone to avoid confusion. TB also had her red guitar with her, very similar to OB's, which always caused a fight between the two bunnies. Like OB, TB was an expert at playing guitar. The two bunnies were like sisters.</p><p>After that, there were the chicks (pun intended if you really want).</p><p>Old Chica the Chicken – as Nova could obviously tell – was like a mother figure from the way she acted. She was great at cooking, especially pizzas. She was a peaceful animatronic chicken but can easily make a fuss when she was mistaken to be a duck.</p><p>Nova fidgeting with her hands together when she had just now mistaken Old Chica – OC for short – to be duck. OC was sure caused havoc after that.</p><p>Toy Chica the Chicken was next. Nova silently admitted that TC – short for Toy Chica – was a little bit too exposed. But according to others, she was less expose now than before. Like OC, TC was also good at cooking, but more toward cupcakes than pizzas.</p><p>Mangle the Fox was the said white fox that was still blushing in embarrassment. She had this some kind of clothes or bandages that wrapped around her limbs. Nova guessed that they were used to grab stuff or hanging on something.</p><p>Then, there was Balloon Boy but commonly known as BB. The little boy was cheerful. His cheerfulness was a bit contagious since Nova felt bubbly inside her when the animatronic boy cheerfully introduced himself. Nova had to admit; she already developed small fondness toward the boy animatronic.</p><p>The final two were Marionette the Black Puppet and Goldie the Golden Freddy Fazbear. The two were Creations like her. Marionette went by the title 'Puppet Master' and Goldie went by the title 'Timer'. Nova could feel the strong auras the two Creations emitted.</p><p>Nova then looked around the group.</p><p>So far, everyone at the pizzeria had introduced themselves. But none of them were the one she was looking for.</p><p>"Why are you here?" OB asked here after landing a right jab onto TB's face. The bunnies were still in their usual squabble, by the way.</p><p>"Oh, I've heard that you are the ones that killed Anon the Titanium Human along with his minions. I came here to know whether that was true or not," she decided to say instead of saying the truth.</p><p>Well, what was she suppose to say!?</p><p>"<em>Oh, I came here because destiny decided to be a pain the butt and target your precious friend named Foxy the Pirate Fox. Destiny said he will be facing something big today, like DEATH or something"</em></p><p>She was pretty much sure that she will immediately got kicked out from the pizzeria at that instant. Or worse, DEATH.</p><p>It was a half-truth, by the way; the statement earlier. Nova <em>had</em> heard about the battle with Anon years ago and was kind of curious about it. She was about to check about it, years ago.</p><p>But, ever since she had borrowed <em>that book</em> from the Baron she was cut off from reality, and severely paid the price with the Baron's anger.</p><p>She doesn't want to make the same mistake ever again.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard slow footsteps approaching. She along with everyone else turned toward the approaching person. Nova had her eyebrows rose while the others smiled widely.</p><p>"Arrgh, Ol' Foxy mus' 'ave overslep'. It be dark ou'side"</p><p>It was a red pirate fox, scratching the back of his head with his left gloved hand.</p><p>Unlike the others, this animatronic had no human features. He was completely a fox that stood on two legs and had hands.</p><p>Then, his left golden eye – since his right eye was covered by the black eyepatch – landed and stopped at her, mysteriously causing her to freeze at her spot. As she was frozen there, she eyed the animatronic before her.</p><p>He had a velvety crimson fur covered his head and body, but his chest and muzzle along with the tip of his ears were very pale red.</p><p>The blue jeans he wore were tugged into his tall brown boots. He had three small brown bags that hung on the left side of his hips. He also wore brown gloves, the same color with his brown bags and boots.</p><p>The tips and the heels of his boots were plated with shiny metal. His knuckles also plated with shiny metals.</p><p>He had a purple cloth or a long scarf with stars on it that wrapped around his waist. One end of the cloth hung freely on the right side of his hips. Since the window was still opened, the purple scarf billowed dramatically by the gentle breeze.</p><p>He was shirtless, and Nova's eyes trailed to the curve of his body. She had to admit, though; his body was handsomely slim. She was very sure that girls will go crazy about it. Luckily Nova wasn't attracted to him…</p><p>…well, almost.</p><p>"Ahoy, lass," the red pirate fox spoke, breaking Nova from admiring his perfect body. "Ol' Foxy ha' ne'er seen ye aroun' 'ere. So ah guess ye're new ta this place. Teh name be Ol' Foxy teh Pirate Fox. Who ar' ye migh' be?" the red pirate fox, Foxy, inquired as he held out his left hand instead of his right hand.</p><p>Nova was confused at this, making her eyes trailed down to his right hand. Her eyes were widened in realization.</p><p>'<em>Correction,' </em>she thought. <em>'A hand and a hook'</em></p><p>The hook wasn't look like what a pirate would have. It looked very modern and had gears on it. Actually, there were two hooks instead of one. The smaller one looked like it can be act like a thumb.</p><p>Then, Nova gratefully took the offered hand and gave the pirate fox a handshake. Foxy gave her a small smile, but Nova noticed something a bit off about the smile.</p><p>It was weak. It's not like Foxy wasn't grateful on meeting her. From his gesture and his statement earlier, he <em>was</em> grateful on meeting a new person. His smile was <em>physically</em> weak, like he was trying his best to give Nova a smile.</p><p>It looked like an old man's smile.</p><p>Then, Nova also noticed something different about this Foxy the Pirate Fox.</p><p>He seemed to approach her directly unlike the others, who decided to introduce themselves a distant away instead of giving her a handshake like this crimson fox.</p><p>"You seem to approach me directly, dear Foxy," Nova voiced her thought out. "I could have been a killer that might have stabbed you when you approach me," she added. Instead, Foxy only chuckled.</p><p>Even his chuckle seemed weak.</p><p>"Well me friends ar' still standin' thar, all saf' and soun'. Ol' Foxy trust 'em tha' ye be good fella," he stated, still with the tired smile on his face. He released her hand and flipped his eyepatch over his eye, revealing his golden right eye.</p><p>"But still," Nova protested. "I might've threatened them to be quiet," she said to the pirate fox.</p><p>She was taken aback when the glitter in his golden eyes instantly changed and his posture. The gears on his hooks spun and the two hooks opened wide as his brown gloved hand turned into a fist.</p><p>"Did ye?" he asked, voice darker than before. Nova swallowed at the sudden change of demeanor but kept her calm self.</p><p>"I didn't," she answered calmly. "I mean no harm," she added. Foxy then smiled back at her, his previous demeanor completely forgotten.</p><p>"Well, no' since ye're 'ere, why don' ye try on' of Chica's pizzas?" at the mentioning of pizzas, OC jumped on her feet and clapped her hands together, eager to make the pizza. She can be a bit childish sometimes.</p><p>"Say yes! Say yes!" she shouted excitedly to Nova, who raised an eyebrow at her. But she agreed at the suggestion, causing OC to squeal excitedly as everyone else cheered. Everybody loved Chica's Pizza Special; who wouldn't?</p><p>They all went to the party room but stopped dead in their tracks when one person didn't move at all. Everyone stared at him in confusion.</p><p>Foxy had his eyes closed as he scratched the back of his head with his gloved hand. He then sighed for unknown reason.</p><p>Suddenly his brown gloved hand shot out to his left and made an attempt to strangle the air beside him, a bit higher than him though.</p><p>"ARRGH!"</p><p>Somehow that worked…</p><p>Nova and everyone heard a cry of pain, causing them to startle. No one else was in the same place with them.</p><p>"Ol' Foxy woul' appreciat' i' if ye didn' spah e'eryon' lik' a creep," Foxy stated to no one, Nova expected. His hand was still gripping the thin air.</p><p>"I didn't spy- ARRGH! Stop!" the voice seemed mysteriously to be nearby Foxy. The voice sounded like the person was strangling.</p><p>"Ol' Foxy couldn' 'ear ye, ye scallywag. Ye're screamin' a bi' too lou'," Foxy sarcastically stated, idly scratched his chin with his hook as he tightened his grip on the thin air. Suddenly, something appeared at where Foxy gripped the air.</p><p>It was a dragon-like creature. It- <em>he</em> was red in color, standing on two feet and had no wings or whatsoever resembled a real dragon. But he was a dragon nonetheless. And he had nails that looked a lot like shining diamonds.</p><p>The dragon was holding onto Foxy's wrist, desperately trying to escape his strangle. So far, he had so such luck.</p><p>"Please, stop! I promise I won't spy on you or your friends again!" said the mysterious dragon. Foxy then released the blood red dragon, causing him to fall to the ground gasping to regain back his breaths.</p><p>Everyone else was shocked at the dragon's sudden appearance. But none were as shocked as Nova, though she was barely showed it. Her brown eyes were locked on the crimson dragon.</p><p>'<em>We're barely aware of the dragon's presence and he didn't even make any sound at all. Even </em>I <em>didn't know he was here,' </em>Nova thought to herself. Then her eyes slowly trailed to the red pirate fox, questions ran though her mind.</p><p>'<em>How did the pirate fox know that there was an extra person in the room? Did the dragon make a sound? No, I didn't even hear a think coming from the dragon at all. Did he know this whole time?' </em>questions kept running through her mind.</p><p>"Woul' ye min' if ye explain yerself why ye're 'ere?" Foxy asked coolly, looking down at the red dragon. He nodded frantically before he stood up, gasping slightly.</p><p>"I am Vyrn the Crimson Dragon. I go by the title, 'Rift'," the red dragon introduced himself. "I came from another universe"</p><p>Everyone looked at him in confusion and suspicion.</p><p>"How did you get here?" Marionette questioned him. Vyrn shrugged his crimson shoulders.</p><p>"I don't even know. I was just casually walking around in a forest when suddenly I got zapped into a portal and landed outside the pizzeria at the same time she arrived," Vyrn pointed toward Nova. "I turned invisible and trying to peek some answers from you guys whether you know or not. By the looks of it, you aren't"</p><p>But before anyone could say anything or even judging the crimson dragon, something appeared in front of them.</p><p>It was a large portal, and it was taking in everything that it can swallow. The animatronics were shocked and startled by the sudden appearance of a random portal. But before they could open their mouth or resist anything, everyone was swallowed by the portal and it closed.</p><p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was suddenly dead silent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to "Brine Veyrn" for the OC,<br/>Vyrn the Crimson Dragon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Different Dimension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere around a place far away from normal humans would know, a place where there are no humans at all, a place where only located in a different dimension, a mysterious portal that shaped like an oval with blue outer ring had appeared.</p><p>Instead of sucking in, this portal was puking out. As it hovered above the ground, furniture began to drop out and crashed onto the hard ground. As multiple chairs and tables fell onto the ground, another multiple things came out from the portal.</p><p>The animatronics, along with two new Creations, screamed before they created a loud thud when they slammed onto the hard ground. The portal then decreased its sized before it disappeared from existence.</p><p>Everyone groaned in pain, rolling over to relief their sore sides. Well, one wasn't in pain at all. Foxy swiftly stood up and helped the others to get back onto their feet. As he helped the two brown bears got back onto their feet, Nova looked at him in confusion and suspicion.</p><p>Foxy had only yelped in surprise when the portal showed up. He didn't scream in terror when they were inside the void emptiness of space inside the portal. He didn't groan in pain when the crash landed. Heck, he looked like he wasn't in pain at all.</p><p>'<em>Is he invincible or something?' </em>Nova questioned in her thought, eyeing the pirate fox. The two brown bears had thanked him, and he nodded back his reply. He then approached her and held out his hand, in case if she needed any help to get up. She took his only hand and he pulled her to her feet.</p><p>"Thanks," she said to him, wobbling a bit as he stabilized her. He nodded before he helped the crimson dragon. She still remembered the smile he gave her back at the pizzeria.</p><p>'<em>That smile looked weak,'</em> she thought, confused and a bit sad. <em>'Even his chuckles were weak,'</em> she stared at the pirate fox as the crimson dragon thanked him and apologized to him yet again for spying. Foxy patted his shoulder, forgiven. Nova blinked when a thought came to her mind.</p><p>'<em>He acted like he's an old man,'</em> she thought.</p><p>But then, she shook her head in denial.</p><p>'<em>That's impossible,' </em>she thought. <em>'Living Objects and Creations don't age, both in their object form and flesh form. They are immortal'</em></p><p>Upon thinking the word 'immortal' came to her mind, Nova swallowed hard.</p><p>She better be careful when she said that word when around RJ Ralph. The seven foot white-green clothed Eli had a tendency of proving that nothing is immortal.</p><p>'<em>Living Objects and Creations </em>can<em> die. They just don't age, that's all,' </em>she corrected herself.</p><p>The Baron is actually one of the many examples. He was born to the world around ninety years or so ago and had been living ever since. He even managed to find the love of his life, after he lost the first one. The Baron was still as strong as before, probably even stronger.</p><p>But this Living Object named Foxy the Pirate Fox…</p><p>He acted like he was getting old. Nearly everything about him was weak as and old man. And he-</p><p>"Is som'thin' wrong, lass?" Foxy suddenly questioned her, his two golden eyes locked onto hers. "Ye've been starin' much. If ye star' any longa' yer eyes migh' po' ou'," he stated to her. Though, there was no tease in his tone; just purely concern.</p><p>Nova turned away blushing, embarrassed that he had caught her staring.</p><p>'<em>Studying!' </em>Nova yelled to herself in her mind. <em>'I'm not staring at him. It's not like I'm checking him out,'</em> suddenly she stopped dead in her mind.</p><p>'<em>Why did I to go and think that far?'</em></p><p>Shaking the uneasy thought in her mind and trying her best to calm down her blush, she began to look around the place.</p><p>It looked like they were in a forest. There's nothing weird about the forest, except for the color. Instead of green color all around, this particular forest was colored pinkish-red. Even the grass at their feet was the same color. The red-leaf trees were very tall and very branchy.</p><p>The Living Objects and Creations looked around in wonder and confusion. They had never seen forest with the color of red before.</p><p>"Where are we?" TB asked everyone, picking up her red guitar. Somehow the two bunnies had carried their guitars with them.</p><p>"We're somewhere far away from home," Nova stated as she looked around the place. "In other words," she added, eyes still scanning the ground and the air. "We're in a different universe," she stated the obvious fact.</p><p>Everyone else, except for Vyrn who looked unusually quiet and calm, turned toward her in shock.</p><p>"A different universe?" Goldie asked in shock and confusion.</p><p>"You mean there's another world out there?" Freddy asked in bafflement. Nova nodded, confirming his question.</p><p>"Multi universes are actually exists. We're standing in one right now," Nova replied back calmly. She looked back at the red forest surrounding them. Just by the look, the forest looked pretty calm.</p><p>"How are we here?" Mangle decided to question everyone. "<em>Why</em> are we here?" she asked again, feeling worried about the place as she looked around, comforting BB at the same time.</p><p>"I don't even know," Eddy answered back, scratching the back of his head nervously.</p><p>Nova had to agree with him, though. Even she doesn't know what happened. She had never travel through universes in her life. She had read about it – there's a book about travelling through space and time and parallel universes in her library – but she had never done it.</p><p>RJ Ralph had been travelling through multiple universes all of his life. He said that he got the travelling thing from his Eli father, who was a universal traveler before he died. Nova should have asked the seven foot Eli about universal travelling.</p><p>Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.</p><p>Years ago, the Baron came to – confronted her to be more precise – and asked for her help about something closing a portal. And then there was this 'Kira' person who RJ and Commander said that she is destiny. Kira said that something <em>big</em> about to happen around Foxy the Pirate Fox.</p><p>Her eyes trailed back to the pirate fox.</p><p>His golden eyes were very wary and alerted. They darted there and here, already prepared if something happened. It surprised Nova that such look came from a person who acted like an old man.</p><p>RJ trusted her to help Foxy whatever destiny had for him. Nova was a bit confused on why destiny decided to focus on Foxy alone. From what Nova witnessed, Foxy was very close to the animatronics. Why wouldn't destiny focus on them all?</p><p>She obviously didn't get the answer as suddenly, the ground shook heavily like an earthquake had happened. Bits of dirt jumped into the air a bit as the ground shook in a rhythm. Then, everyone realized, the rhythm was footsteps. Judging by how much the ground shook, the creature must be <em>huge</em>.</p><p>Then, they heard a roar, and it was close nearby. The ground shook even heavier, signaling everyone that the creature is approaching them. It was only a few seconds later that they heard rustling nearby.</p><p>Sure enough, a head poked out from the canopy, gaining everyone's attention. It was quite big, but not that big, and the two big round eyes slowly blinked. It was greenish-brown in color, and the eyes were darkly green.</p><p>Everyone crouched in their battle stance, preparing for an attack. Then, the head approached them, revealing its very long and muscular neck, then its massive body, and lastly its tail. Finally it fully emerged from the trees.</p><p>The creature was massively <em>huge</em>! Standing over ten meters high with its four legs. It was over sixty meters long from its head to its muscular tail.</p><p>The Living Objects and Creations gawked with wide opened mouth as they stared up at the giant creature because of its sheer <em>size</em>. It was probably the biggest animal they had ever seen.</p><p>Suddenly, the giant creature's head slowly leaned in closer to them, making them tensed in their spot. They prepared themselves as the creature opened its mouth.</p><p>…And munched on the leaves above them.</p><p>They stared up at the creature in confusion as it kept munching on the leaves. It acknowledged their presence but focused on eating the leaves from the branches. Hesitantly, everyone dropped their battle stance.</p><p>Multiple heavy footsteps were heard and more of the same creature came out. They slowly munched on the leaves surrounding the area. All of them acknowledged their presence but ignored them as they kept munching.</p><p>Foxy and the others stared in wonder and amazement. These gigantic creatures looked a lot like dinosaurs and were menacingly huge yet from what they saw, the giant creatures were vegetarian and possibly a gentle giant.</p><p>Not long after the giants' appearance, it was time for the babies to show up. Though, babies wouldn't be correct for their size. They were still big, bigger than Vyrn who is taller than Foxy, standing at six foot five inches.</p><p>The babies munched the leaves on the lower branches. Very slowly, Foxy began to approach one of the babies. The parents eyed the pirate fox but didn't make a move to stop him. He held out his only gloved hand toward the baby's head. He stopped a good few centimeters away from it. When the baby didn't move away, Foxy landed his hand gently on its head.</p><p>The baby left its meal and, instead of pulling away, it leaned into Foxy's touch. Foxy smiled and petted the baby, keeping his hook behind him to avoid any harm on it.</p><p>Nova stared and gaped in shock, watching the pirate fox gently and delicately petted the gigantic creature. The baby even leaned into his touch. She heard multiple sighs behind her. She turned around and noticed that the sighs came from the animatronics.</p><p>All of them had a smile on their faces.</p><p>"We all know that Papa is good with kids," OC spoke softly, eyes glued on the smiling pirate fox.</p><p>"We all know that the kids love him as much as Uncle Foxy loves them," Marionette added, smiling as Foxy scratched the creature's head.</p><p>"We didn't know it is to <em>this</em> extend. Dear god, Brother Foxy is a miracle," Freddy concluded, shaking his head good-naturedly as a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Nova stared at the animatronics, taken aback by the names the used for the pirate fox. His influence must have greatly affected them for them calling him other than his name. They even called him 'Papa' for god's sake.</p><p>Nova turned back her attention back to the pirate fox. Foxy was petting the baby creature affectionately. It made her jealous a bit. She decided to do the same thing; she also wanted to show her affection.</p><p>Though, she wasn't as successful as Foxy.</p><p>She was still far away from a baby when the creature turned and walked away from her, making her pout a bit.</p><p>It also happened to the next baby she tried to approach, and also the next one.</p><p>She became frustrated and gave up. But she couldn't shake the thought of how Foxy managed to approach one without them walking away.</p><p>Looking back at the pirate fox, another one of the babies approached him and begged for his affections. He chuckled but gave the new baby an affection it wanted.</p><p>Nova couldn't form a word from her mouth at the amazing sight. A baby creature had <em>approached</em> him and <em>begged</em> his attention like a domestic cat. It even closed its eyes as Foxy petted its head.</p><p>'<em>There is something about this Foxy guy that no one knew about'</em>, Nova thought. <em>'There are a lot of mysteries about him,'</em> her eyes significantly widened at the next thing happened. <em>'One of them is </em>this'</p><p>An adult had approached Foxy and slowly lowered down its head and calmly stared at him. It was a bit funny that its head is as large as Foxy's while its body was massively huge. And even the adult nudged Foxy for attention.</p><p>'<em>Just how did he do it?' </em>Nova thought in shock and confusion. She had never seen such magnificent sight.</p><p>'<em>He may hold such secrets that many would </em>kill<em> to have it'</em></p><p>Suddenly, Foxy collapsed onto the ground for unknown reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. About AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Cat Bureau, the trio had taken a break from their research for a while. Currently they were having a tea time over the Baron's special blend of tea; their favorites of course. Best tea blend ever.</p><p>The trio had two extra companies today, though.</p><p>One of them is Commander. The giant had a bit of hard time entering the bureau, but he managed to squeeze in though the tight hole and didn't break a single vase or any furniture. Usually at least a pot was maimed by his gentle yet dangerous footing.</p><p>Currently now he had his helmet removed, a very rare thing he would do. Only a handful of people had ever seen his face. RJ Ralph and Kira were the two of those people. Haru was staring shamelessly at his face while the Baron politely drinking his tea instead of staring.</p><p>Commander had just tasted the Baron's blend from the teacup that looked <em>puny</em> in his massive hands as he knelt down beside the red sofa. He was surprised at the shocking taste and very impressed.</p><p>"I should not be surprise," Commander stated, looking down at the empty teacup in his hand. "I had met three of you, Lord Baron. And yet I am quite impressed every time I meet you again," he added while giving Haru the teacup, asking for another one. She gladly poured the tea into his cup.</p><p>The other extra company is surprisingly Army Queen herself. It's quite rare for the mother of the Army Ants to leave her nest or walking around without any Army Guardians tailing her around. Even RJ was a bit worried when he caught a sight of her.</p><p>Commander was very worried when he found his mother standing in front of the bureau's double doors without any Army Guardians around. He made quite bit of a fuss as Army Queen casually walked in made herself comfortable on the red sofa.</p><p>The Baron and Haru were quite surprised that Army Queen didn't look as massive as they thought she would. Her size is fairly close to an average woman and she's quite a beauty for being an alien that can produce <em>zillions </em>of sons and daughters asexually.</p><p>She brushed her son's worry away as the Baron served her his tea. She had never tried his tea before, but she heard from the other Army Ants that his teas are the best. So she was quite excited to try his tea, and amazingly impressed by the incredible taste in her mouth.</p><p>"Beside," she cut of her oldest son's worry rants. "Ralph is here. He had saved me nine times already. So I feel safe around him," she said casually before taking another sip from her teacup. Commander tried to find another thing to reply but soon gave up and placed himself beside his mother.</p><p>"But still," RJ decided to speak when Commander was silent. "I may have saved you nine times, Queen, but that doesn't mean that I can protect you <em>all</em> the time. I might not be able to save you in the future, you know that?" he stated to her worriedly.</p><p>"You do have a point," Army Queen replied, nodding a bit. Suddenly, she brightened up. "Well at least there're you, Commander <em>and</em> Lord Baron here! That's three times more than one could ever give protection," she said confidently.</p><p>RJ and Commander just sighed tiredly, fully aware that they cannot change her mind starting from now.</p><p>"Did you manage to transport every Army Ant to this universe, Queen?" RJ decided to question her, changing the subject as he put down his teacup. Queen nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"Barely," she answered with honesty. "The teleporting portal seemed to be disrupted when everyone was teleported here. I nearly lost an Army Scout because of it," she said as she finished her cup of tea.</p><p>"What happened?" the Baron decided to intervened, putting down his empty cup of tea. Army Queen may have a small experience with the portal, but it may give something to solve their current problem. Army Queen sighed.</p><p>"The portal kept changing over and over again. Statics also produced. Different places showed up on the other side of the portal, like something is disorienting the interference. That's as far as I know before the portal closed. We couldn't open another portal now; we only received mysterious statics," Queen answered.</p><p>The Baron placed his fingers on his chin, losing himself in his thought. He used Queen's information to help him solve the mystery. Although the information didn't help much, but at least there's <em>something</em>.</p><p>He sighed, sinking back into his seat.</p><p>The information Queen given led him to yet <em>another</em> dead end. He was getting frustrated but he will not back down. He had been doing this for several years; he will not give up now. He has streak stubbornness over a mile long, along with his fiancée. Thus, this made the two a perfect couple.</p><p>His fiancée sadly smiled at him, fully aware of his frustration. He's her fiancé, of course; she knew him much more than the back of her hand. She put down her empty cup of the tea on the table and softly grasped his hand, giving him some comfort. He smiled at her, thankful for her comfort.</p><p>Suddenly, something came up to Haru's mind.</p><p>"Ralph," she called out, earning the Eli's attention. "Can you tell us your tale travelling through the universes?" Haru requested curiously at the white-green clothed Eli.</p><p>She, along with her fiancé, had been curious about universal travelling since they had never done it before. RJ had been doing it ever since and the engaged couple was curious of his tale travelling across multiple universes.</p><p>"It's a bit bizarre, you know," RJ answered from his usual spot: on the floor beside the fireplace. "That's a bit incorrect. It <em>incredibly</em> bizarre," he amended. "Different universes have different time. In one universe the time is in 2015 in Earth year. While in other universe at the same time is in 3126 in Earth year. Time isn't in unison across the dimensions," he said.</p><p>Then he turned his head away from the engaged couple and muttered under his breath.</p><p>"That blasted Clockwork guy <em>loves</em> to play with the time," he muttered as he was getting comfortable on the wooden floor.</p><p>Although sitting on the floor seemed uncomfortable RJ preferred sitting on the floor instead on a chair unless necessary.</p><p>"There's also the fact that not every person appear in every universe," RJ continued his story, propping up one of his knee and rested his arm on it. "You two are one example," he stated, looking at the engaged couple.</p><p>"Through the universes I've been visited, I only met three of you two before I came here," he said pointedly to the Baron and Haru. Suddenly, he gave them a smile. "Although there're three of you, despite the differences in appearance, all of you are the same"</p><p>The Baron and Haru looked at him with the same confused expression on their furry faces. Even their ears flicked at the same time. RJ's smile widened.</p><p>"I'll tell you guys about that later," he stated. Then, he rested his head on the wall behind him, losing himself in his thoughts of memories.</p><p>"For years I had been living, I had been travelling <em>everywhere</em>, though the world; every world," his mouth moved, voicing out his thought. "I had met billions of zillions of people, both humans and non-humans. I've made lots and lots of allies, lots of colleagues, and lots of friends," RJ continued, subconsciously ringing the silver bell on his right wrist, giving out a gorgeous melody.</p><p>"The trait of travelling came from my Eli father, Felinus. If it weren't for his travelling, he wouldn't meet my human mother, Marian. Bless that shapeshifting Eli for being so kind," RJ whispered the last part. Then, he started to softly chuckle.</p><p>"My younger brother also loves to travel," he said to everyone, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "That half-human half-Eli goes around, find a mate and bang her right there and then"</p><p>The Baron blinked upon hearing the word 'bang'. He's still in the old school; he's still getting use to the modern slang. He turned toward his fiancée, question in his eyes.</p><p>"You don't want to know," Haru stated when she caught the questioning gaze, blushing a bit under her brown fur. She's a new school; she knew what the word meant.</p><p>RJ had an amused smile on his face when he saw the Baron's questioning gaze. He held back a chuckle.</p><p>'<em>I'm over nine hundred and something thousand years old, and he's only around ninety something. Yet he looks he's older than I am,' </em>RJ amusingly thought. Haru turned back to RJ when a thought came to her mind.</p><p>"Don't you think that that disrupted the balance of the world?" she questioned him. "I mean, you are at a place where you are not supposed to be. You came to a place where you are not exists," she explained.</p><p>RJ merely sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>"That's a fact, Haru. I <em>had</em> made the world imbalanced. I disobeyed destiny, but with reasons," he stated. That was when the intense silence came in.</p><p>When the white-green clothed Eli finished the sentence, Commander and his mother's actions didn't escape the Baron's sharp eyes. The Second-In-Command and the Queen were stiffened a bit, then their eyes downcast as they lowered down their heads. They looked like they were on the verge of crying.</p><p>The only sound that was made came from the silver bell on RJ's right wrist as he slowly moved his right hand, making it rang gorgeously.</p><p>The Baron and Haru didn't look closely at the bell before. Now, since they had the chance, the bell is shiny silver with green branch-like design engraved on it. The gorgeous bell looked a lot like a bell that usually tied on a cat's collar.</p><p>RJ traced his left fingers on the ribbon that tied the silver bell on his wrist. It was a dead knot; it is unable to take the thing off from his wrist. The green ribbon looked worn-out and very old. But the color remained there.</p><p>Then his fingers slowly trailed to his ring finger where a ring was placed. The ring, like the bell, is shiny silver with green branch-like design engraved on it. It has no gems on it, though. And it looked like an engagement ring. But something told the Baron and Haru that the ring didn't belong to him.</p><p>Then, very slowly, he lifted his right hand moved it to the back of his right ear, making the bell gorgeously rang during the process. The Baron and Haru didn't know what he was grabbing, but during the process they managed to catch a small glimpse of what he was grabbing.</p><p>It was a simple bundle of hair, mixture of RJ's black and green hair, tied with a fading green ribbon. The hair bundle was very messy, like it hadn't been touch for a very long time.</p><p>The Baron's eyes kept averting from RJ to Commander and Queen, taking in their weird behavior. Even Haru noticed this. Then, it hit them as their eyes widened in realization.</p><p>Something must have happened to RJ that made him disobeyed destiny, made the world imbalanced, and changed to course of the road to the future. It must have dedicated to the hair bundle, the silver bell, the green ribbon and the silver ring.</p><p>From their actions, it was something sorrowful; <em>incredibly</em> sorrowful.</p><p>To change the mood, Haru suddenly thought of something again.</p><p>"Did <em>you</em> meet your alternate self?" she asked the Eli. That seemed to snap the trio from their trace, since they suddenly brightened up with a smile on their faces.</p><p>"Surprisingly, yes I have," he answered honestly, the situation before forgotten. "He's just a casual human guy live in a normal life, still in school though. He wrote down stories based around whatever came to his mind and published them to the internet. I forgot his name account though, Albi… something? It dedicate to the color white and a marine animal. I kind of forgot. I mean, that was hundreds of thousands of years ago. He's probably writing down about universal war right now, probably"</p><p>Haru and the Baron smiled at the Eli. His previous state had disappeared.</p><p>But suddenly, RJ's mood turned a bit dark.</p><p>"While you two are all the same like your alternate selves that I had met, there are also massive differences of the same person on different dimensions," RJ stated darkly, previous humor completely disappeared. "Similar like time, not everything is going in unison or in perfect order," he continued. He looked up at the chandelier on the ceiling above.</p><p>"I had met the same person from two different dimension, both took different paths. I had the same person from two different universes; both took the same path, but led to a different consequence. I had met a man who was kind-hearted and a peacemaker in one universe, while being notorious, mass-murdering killer in another universe," RJ explained.</p><p>Before anyone could say a word, someone knocked on the double doors that lead to the Cat Bureau. Haru rushed to the door to open it. She was quite surprised when she opened the door and stepped aside to let the person enter.</p><p>"Army Messenger," RJ greeted once the Army Ant fully entered the house. The Army Messenger bowed toward Army Queen before bowing toward him in very respectful manner.</p><p>"Sir," she softly greeted back before she straightened up to deliver her message. "A message had come from the Army Spy for you, Sir. Foxy the Pirate Fox and his friends and family had disappeared through an unknown portal," she said. Everyone looked up at the Army Messenger in shock and surprise.</p><p>"It looked like it had begun," RJ stated. He then lost in thought, thinking of a certain possibility Foxy might face. He doesn't know how high, but he knew that Foxy may face one. "There is a chance that they might meet themselves coming from other universes," he continued in his serious tone.</p><p>"The only difference is, they took different paths from one another"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Love From The Pirate Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Living Objects and the Creations were currently inside a cave, resting. The world they were currently in was nighttime. Since there is no light pollution, the dark night was beautiful and filled with glittering stars, illuminating the night.</p><p>The cave was lightened by a small fire, half illuminating the place. The other half was lightened by the stars themselves. The fire wasn't needed to give warmth since the Living Objects and the Creations returned back to their object form.</p><p>Nova stared up at the sky, admiring the beautiful stars that shone down to the face of the red ground; her book was on her lap. It's quite rare for her being distracting from reading her book. But it's also quite rare for her seeing this starry night. Back at home, there's light pollution, disrupting the atmosphere. So it is rare, there for night to be as beautiful as tonight.</p><p>As she stared up at the starry sky her mind wandered back to the Cat Bureau.</p><p>According to RJ, this event actually had been predicted by Shelby the Toy Cobra, also known as 'Great Sense'. Currently now, they were probably continuing their research after taking a break from the tea time.</p><p>Speaking of tea, that thought didn't help her in her current situation. She's probably in a world where teas do not exist, and her mouth is quenching for tea.</p><p>She had read about the Baron's special blend of tea. She read that his teas are the best blend ever exists.</p><p>Speaking of the Baron, Nova's mind flashed back at the time where the Baron confronted her years ago.</p><p>She shuddered at the thought of the Baron's angry mint green slanted eyes. Even worlds away from him, Nova was still afraid of him.</p><p>She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the bright starry night and looked around her, at the Living Objects and Creations around her.</p><p>Currently now, Goldie was at the mouth of the cave keeping a lookout, just in case if something happen. He volunteered for the job and had been on the look since they had arrived at the cave. So far, there was nothing happened. Well, a pink Tyrannosaurus Rex-like creature had passed by earlier; does that count?</p><p>Vyrn was deep inside the cave, sleeping in his crimson gem form. The red dragon had been pretty quiet since the whole thing begun. He only nodded and replied a simple 'yes' and 'no' and nothing more. But everyone thought that just might be his personality.</p><p>Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, along with BB, were sleeping in their animatronic form. They had passed out quite a while ago and they were sleeping soundlessly. The two best friends and the little boy were quite tired from the stuff happened earlier.</p><p>Toy Bonnie was clutching her red guitar since earlier she and OB had yet another fight about their guitars. Toy Chica took quite some energy to break the two bunnies apart. BB was just plainly tired. He's a boy animatronic, after all; youngsters need sleeps too.</p><p>Old Bonnie and Toy Freddy along with Old Chica were now getting into slumber as their bodies slowly transforming back into their object form. Eddy had a small conversation with Mangle earlier and currently the now the white animatronic fox was finding a comfortable spot to rest.</p><p>Marionette had enough sleep earlier so he had just wake up from his slumber. He stretched, covering his fatigue under his palm before he stood up and headed to the mouth of the cave.</p><p>Earlier he and Goldie agreed to exchange shift every now and then. So, the Puppet Master was changing shift with the Timer for the lookout. Goldie gratefully took his leave and entered the cave, yawning tiredly under one palm. It didn't take long for the golden bear to find a comfortable spot before he was fast asleep in his object form.</p><p>Nova's brown eyes trailed to a certain animatronic and glued on him. He had been sleeping not long after they had arrived to this world. His rest was longer than any usual Living Object would have. But he kept reassuring everyone that he is fine and is getting old.</p><p>But Nova and everyone else had never stopped worrying over him ever since he collapsed earlier. He kept saying that he's getting old but Nova never believed that since Living Object or even Creations never age.</p><p>Nova may only know about him for a day, but just by that one day she could see how kind he was, and how fiercely protective he was toward his family. Also, Nova had a lot of questions about him.</p><p>"Hey, Nova"</p><p>Old Freddy greeted her as he approached the crystal maiden. Nova calmly nodded him her greeting but she kept her eyes on her target. Freddy seated himself a respectful distant away beside her and turned toward what she was looking at.</p><p>He gave out a sad smile when he saw what she was looking at.</p><p>"Dear Brother Foxy had taken more rest that usual lately," Freddy commented, his blue eyes glued on the pirate fox.</p><p>Earlier when Foxy suddenly and mysteriously collapsed for no apparent reason everyone panicked and horrified. Everyone rushed to him in order to check him if he was fine. Despite their worries, Foxy waved them away and reassured them that he's fine as he gave out a weak chuckle.</p><p>After his chuckle died, he managed to utter out that he'll be taking a nap for a while before he immediately passed out. Everyone else had to carry him here to the cave. He's quite heavy but not as heavy as Leon the Lion Statue. Foxy is even lighter than his sword.</p><p>But everyone managed to carry him to the cave. They placed him quite near to the fire, lying back against the wall, slumping.</p><p>Since then, he had never woken up from his slumber.</p><p>"He had never been this tired before. Even after his grand reopening back at the pizzeria," Freddy continued. "But he always performs <em>first</em> before he takes his rest; he always done that. He just loves the children too much to leave them," he stated next, shaking his head good-naturedly.</p><p>Freddy sighed, his mind thinking back about the memories.</p><p>"The love he gave," Freddy started slowly, his blue eyes faded. "It's so pure and strong," he said with admiration.</p><p>Nova turned her head to him. She bookmarked the page she had stopped reading, closing the book before she placed it away. She was curious about Foxy. His friends and family may answer some of her questions.</p><p>"We, animatronics of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, perform in front of children. We weren't created to save the world from destruction or even to be in a battle. We were created to be kids friendly, to entertain them and make them happy," Freddy explained. "We sing to make them smile. We serve pizzas to cheer them up. We perform to make them laugh"</p><p>His smile suddenly widened, his eyes glowed with warmth of respect and admiration.</p><p>"But dear Brother Foxy didn't just do that," he told her, causing Nova to raise an eyebrow. "He didn't just sing to make them smile. In fact, he rarely sings. He didn't just serve pizzas to cheer them up, since he himself cannot eat for his gears stuck together. He didn't just perform to make them laugh since he <em>interacts</em> with them most of his performance," he continued.</p><p>Nova blinked when she caught something.</p><p>'<em>His gears stuck together?' </em>Nova thought, repeating the words to herself, confused. <em>'What does that mean? Did Freddy mean Foxy's animatronic form? Why would he eat pizza in his object form?'</em></p><p>Now, more questions had come to her mind. She had more questions than answers and they didn't seem to make any sense. Why would Foxy eat pizza when he's sleeping? <em>How</em> in particular?</p><p>Nova kept her thought to herself as Freddy continued.</p><p>"Foxy did much more than that. He comforted them when they need it, and he did it like a parent would do to their kids. He is there for the children when they are at their darkest moments that seek for comfort," he explained to her, eyes still fading with memories.</p><p>"That made the children more attached to him than to us," Freddy stated. "While the children like us because of our performance for them, they love Foxy because of his caring nature. Because of this, the parents trust him with the children. And even some of the adults love that pirate fox; that's a fact," he continued.</p><p>Nova took the story in. Apparently Foxy had gained a lot of love from the children, and not just the children themselves but also the parents too. That's a lot of trust been given.</p><p>"What happen if someone plants a seed of doubt in Foxy questioning the others' love and his love for them? We all know that not all of the children or the adults love him," Nova asked the brown bear. She also had experience with false love, and it ended horribly.</p><p>Freddy shook his head in denial.</p><p>"Foxy's belief on the love he received from others is genuinely strong and is something that is very unchallenging. That question cannot be questioned, since the answer is very firm and unquestionable. Those who didn't love him or pretend to love him are not what Foxy considers his family. And he could see that. We could see who Foxy considers family and who is not just by judging his behavior"</p><p>'<em>A pure love. Those are very strong words coming from a person like Foxy. He must have a very huge heart containing inside him. I wonder why?'</em></p><p>"You know, Foxy have consider you as a part of his family now"</p><p>That snapped her from her thought. She looked at him like he talked something bizarrely crazy.</p><p>"Preposterous," she replied. But Freddy nodded, smiling slightly at her.</p><p>"I'm not lying, Nova. From the way he behaved earlier toward you, he already accepted you as a part of his family," Freddy said to her.</p><p>Nova blinked, frowning a bit. Foxy accepts someone as a member of his family just by walking directly toward them and shakes their hand?</p><p>That's a bit too forward, one might think. And that one person is none other than Nova herself.</p><p>"Foxy is a fierce protector," Freddy spoke, causing Nova to blink in surprise. "He puts other before him no matter who they are. Even if you threatened to kill or destroy him he will not back down from protecting others"</p><p>Then, he smiled widely, knowing what comes next. He just loved telling this tale to others. And it's one of the great examples of how incredibly protective Foxy can get.</p><p>"There was this one time, back before the year 1987 the pizzeria got held hostages by a band of armed robbers. While we all stood still, afraid that one move will give harm to the children, Foxy stood his ground. He threatened the robbers to leave, growling at them. When a child was injured, he snapped. They got a quick way out via the windows, heavily injured by Foxy"</p><p>Nova's eyebrows rose high above her forehead. She didn't know that a happy place for children and adults alike like the pizzeria could be a target for robbery.</p><p>"What happened to the child?" Nova curiously asked, leaning in a bit.</p><p>"The little girl was fine and only received a small scar on the back of her left hand and upper arm," Freddy answered her question. Then, he shook his head as he chuckled.</p><p>"Out of everyone who know about Foxy, the said little girl was probably had the strongest attachment to Foxy. Probably because when she was injured, Foxy was there for her. He treated her wound and comforted her as she weep"</p><p>Then, Freddy's mind flashed back about a young little girl with brown eyes and brown hair who always around the pirate fox.</p><p>Freddy remembered the time when she came into the pizzeria. And the first thing she does was sprinting toward Foxy, excitedly shouting his name before jumped into his anticipating arms. Both the little girl and Foxy shared a laughter.</p><p>Freddy remembered the times where she dropped random kisses on the pirate fox's mechanical cheeks. Foxy would have blush if he had skin, but his actions said it all. But he never complained about it; in fact, he loved it.</p><p>Freddy remembered the time where she tugged Foxy's ear, giggling sometimes. And then she squealed happily as Foxy swung her around. Later on that same day, she was sleeping in his arms, happily snuggling into Foxy's crimson fur.</p><p>"How is she now?" Nova asked, breaking the brown bear from his flashback.</p><p>"She was a happily married woman who had a daughter who completely took after her mother," Freddy answered. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Even until she was matured, the said woman still loved Foxy. And her daughter also has a special place for Foxy in her heart," Freddy added.</p><p>Then, Freddy's mind flashed back about an old married woman with the same brown eyes and brown hairs who always around the pirate fox.</p><p>Freddy remembered the time where she tugged Foxy's ear, the same ear she tugged back in 1987. He remembered how much she had cried as she clung to Foxy, a huge happy smile plastered on her wrinkled face afterward.</p><p>Freddy remembered the time where she <em>and</em> her daughter dropped random kisses on the pirate fox's mechanical cheeks. It brought back memories for her and Foxy, and it always brought tears to her eyes as it reminded her how much she loved Foxy.</p><p>Freddy remembered the time where she, her husband and their daughter always hung around Foxy twenty-four seven. Their seats were actually beside Foxy. And everyone knew that. They happily munched their pizzas as they accompanied the old pirate fox. They even stayed for a moment even after he shut down.</p><p>Nova frowned a bit when she caught onto something from Freddy.</p><p>"<em>Was</em>?" she repeated the word.</p><p>That was when Freddy looked down at the ground; eyes lost its warmth and radiant. Nova knew what this meant.</p><p>"She…" Freddy hesitantly started, swallowing a lump from his throat. "She died in a car crash along with her husband. Luckily her daughter survived, but she's permanently scarred," Freddy answered.</p><p>He added the next part so soft Nova could barely hear it.</p><p>"Dear Brother Foxy too is horribly scarred"</p><p>He remembered when Mr. Fazbear reluctantly dropped the news on Foxy. The poor pirate fox was unable to perform for quite numbers of days. Having a person who loved him to the heart even after <em>years</em> of living is something hard to get over.</p><p>Then, Nova and Freddy heard a scuffle coming from the cave. They turned their attention to the sound and noticed it came from the animatronic that had centered their attention.</p><p>Foxy had finally waked up, and he was shifting to get a better position. He shifted into his familiar position: his right leg propped up and rested his hook on his knee. Nova was taking notes on his movement the whole time.</p><p>Like always, his movements were weak.</p><p>Nova didn't expect to see what happened next.</p><p>Foxy's body suddenly shuddered. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Foxy bowed his head blocking her view from his golden eyes. Then, his body began to tremble.</p><p>Nova furrowed her eyebrows together, confused at the pirate fox's sudden trembling. She turned her attention to the brown bear beside her and was about to ask Freddy about it. She bit her tongue when she saw Freddy turned away, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>Now, she knew.</p><p>"He's still recovering, isn't he?" Nova softly asked the brown bear, despite that she knew the answer. She sadly gazed at the pirate fox, who silently weeping with invisible tears.</p><p>While he had mended young children's hearts, he is still recovering with his old aged broken heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova and the others were happily sleeping inside the cave, except for Marionette who stayed up to keep a lookout.</p><p>At least, that was what Nova noted before she transformed into her crystal form and slept.</p><p>They don't know how long they had been sleeping, but judging by the position of the sun or the star or… whatever that thing is, they had slept for quite sometimes now.</p><p>Nova is usually an early riser; she would wake up at the early hint of sunlight. But since they are currently in another dimension her usual time clock might not working properly. And she, along with the others, had exerted themselves when they had to carry Foxy to the cave.</p><p>Surprisingly, Nova had woken up by the sound of birds chirping outside of the cave. Her brown eyes instantly snapped open as her body transformed from crystal to flesh. She didn't know that birds exist in this dimension.</p><p>She sat up, hiding her fatigue under her palm as she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes scanned the area and noted her surroundings.</p><p>The Living Objects and Creations around her were still at where they had before. One small change was that a certain black puppet had lie down beside her. It looked like Marionette had slept beside her. Her mind registered that Goldie is currently now on the lookout, but a golden bear had hunched over against a wall the opposite of her.</p><p>She frowned, noting that no one was now currently on the lookout.</p><p>She was proven wrong when her eyes trailed to the mouth of the cave.</p><p>The first thing that greeted her was the color of purple with stars on it. The purple scarf billowed dramatically by the wind, as the owner stood at the mouth of the cave with his arms crossed over his pale red chest. His velvety back facing her.</p><p>As if he felt her eyes on him, Foxy turned around and their eyes met each other. He had his eyepatch up, revealing both of his golden eyes. A moment of silent had passed and Foxy opened his mouth.</p><p>"Gud mornin' lass," Foxy greeted her. "Ah see ye be the first one up," he stated once he noticed that the others were still sleeping.</p><p>"Good morning to you, too," Nova greeted back. She stood up, stretching during the process as Foxy returned his attention back to the red forest before him. She yawned again; this time didn't bother to cover it up and made her way to Foxy's side.</p><p>She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The atmosphere here is just very calming and soothing. It reminded her about the woods that lead to the Cat Bureau.</p><p>Why does everything about the Baron have to be incredibly good?</p><p>She opened her eyes and glanced at the pirate fox beside her. Like before, he had his eyepatch flipped over his right eye. Both of his golden eyes were opened and calmly gazed at the reddish forest before him.</p><p>Nova blinked, her eyes were now filled with sadness.</p><p>She still remembered about the story Freddy told her about Foxy last night. About a young girl who loved him until she was matured. Her love for the pirate fox had passed down to her daughter, who had a special place for Foxy in her young heart.</p><p>It breaks Nova's heart to see that Foxy is still recovering from the shock, even if he's barely showing it right now. And he's good at masking it; she hardly noticed his wound.</p><p>Suddenly, Nova heard a chirp nearby. Her head snapped to where the sound came from. Sure enough, there was a small bird perching on a red branch.</p><p>The bird took the form of a Hummingbird. Its feathers are colored beautifully pink and shining blue. Its head is almost like a Paradise bird's head, and the eyes are darkly blue.</p><p>The bird was <em>gorgeous</em>. It tilted its head from side to side, switching from one dark blue eye to another. Nova stared at it in awe as her jaw hung slightly.</p><p>Suddenly, Foxy gained her attention and placed a brown finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet. She looked at him in confusion but silently complied with no protest.</p><p>He nodded, thanking her and had a small smile on his face. This time, however, the smile wasn't weak. It was genuine and pure, startling Nova a bit at how his smile shone. Foxy straightened up and fully faced the pink-blue small bird. He stood still as his eyes locked onto it, the smile still present on his furry face.</p><p>As if a connection was made, the Hummingbird-like bird stopped moving and locked one of its dark blue eyes with Foxy's Golden eyes.</p><p>The two were frozen in their places. Neither of them blinked or even moved. Only Foxy's fur and the bird's feathers were gently waved by the soft breeze.</p><p>Suddenly, very slowly, Foxy raised his mechanical hook. He held it out toward the bird while still maintaining eye-contact with it. He then froze in the new position as the bird turned its head and gazed at him with its other eyes.</p><p>The silent moment had returned, not even Nova made a sound. The only sound available was the gentle breeze. Nova stared at Foxy with furrowed eyebrows, confused at his action.</p><p>Suddenly, shockingly, the Hummingbird-like bird left the branch and landed on Foxy's hook. Nova swore that her eyes might've pop out if she let her eyes widen even more.</p><p>The bird chirped and shook itself, ruffling with its pink-blue feathers but stayed on the hook. Foxy chuckled and brought his arm closer to himself, and the bird didn't fly away from the sound or the action.</p><p>Nova's mouth flapped open and closes as she tried to form words in her mouth. But she couldn't even comprehend at the sight before her.</p><p>'<em>First, a baby dinosaur. Second, an adult dinosaur. And now, this?' </em>Nova managed to state that in her mind, in the least. <em>'Well, the adult dinosaur is the coolest. But still'</em></p><p>She looked at Foxy with questioning brown eyes as he gently petted the small bird. He seemed to notice her questioning gaze, so he decided to speak.</p><p>"Ah had me ways wit' teh animals," Foxy spoke, his left gloved hand still petting the bird. "Ol' Foxy learn ho' ta approach an animal, bac' in me days befor' Freddy an' teh others wer' created. Ah did si' aroun' doin' nothin'," Foxy chuckled.</p><p>"Can I…?" Nova trailed off, gazing curiously at the pink-blue bird that was perching on Foxy's hook. He knew what she meant, so he gave her a small smile.</p><p>"Aye," Foxy allowed, holding out the bird toward the Wisdom Maiden. Nova felt excited and eager to touch the fascinating little bird. "Be gentle, lass. Or ye migh' scar teh little bird away," he warned when he sensed her eagerness.</p><p>Nova nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once Foxy noticed her visibly relaxed, he held out the bird closer to her.</p><p>"Gently, lass," Foxy reminded her and she slowly nodded in response, afraid that sudden moves might scare it away. Slowly, Nova gently petted the bird and marveled at how soft the pink-blue feathers it had.</p><p>"When Ol' Foxy sailed across teh seven seas, and travelled to new places back in me ol' days, ah 'ave ta ask fer directions from anyone. Tha' includes animals too," Foxy stated to her as Nova kept petting the gorgeous bird. "They can be very helpful frem times ta times," he added.</p><p>Nova looked up at the pirate fox, her hand still petting the bird.</p><p>"You actually travelled? Like, seriously sailing through the ocean?" Nova curiously asked, wondering if Foxy really did travelling. The said pirate fox only merely chuckled while the pink-blue bird chirped idly.</p><p>"Nothin' can keep me arse in on' place, lass!" Foxy said a bit loudly. "Ol' Foxy couldn' si' aroun', back in me days. Ah need ta mov' aroun' an' do stuff," he added casually and gently petted the small bird on his hook. "And aye, Ol' Foxy <em>had</em> travelled across the seven seas," Foxy stated proudly with a smile on his face.</p><p>Then he leaned closer to Nova to quietly whisper to her.</p><p>"Don' tell this to teh others," he whispered quietly. "They wou' 'ave gon' crazy. Don' as' me why; ye don' wan' ta kno'," he added silently with a teasing smile on his velvety face. Nova suppressed a smile and decided to ask Foxy a question.</p><p>"So what was the first animal you approached?" she inquired, removing her hand from the pink-blue bird to give Foxy her attention.</p><p>But before he could open his mouth his head suddenly snapped up, causing Nova looked at him in confusion. His eyes were glued to the tree that was meters away from them. Nova frowned in confusion and looked at the said tree.</p><p>There was nothing special about it. Though, there was a shadow there, probably casted by the sun. But Foxy intensely stared at it, like a person would come out from it. He gently shooed away the small bird, making Nova a bit disappointed.</p><p>"Ge' yer arse ova 'ere an' sto' hidin', ye landlubber," Foxy spoke out loud as he lowered down his hook. "Ol' Foxy be no' appreciat' it if an extra companeh didn' announc' 'imself," he added, eyes still glued to the said tree.</p><p>Now, Nova frowned at him. She was in total confusion and turned her head to look at the said tree earlier. Nobody was there.</p><p>"Who are you talking t-"</p><p>"How did you know I was here?"</p><p>Nova was startled when she heard a new voice. She turned back to the earlier tree and was surprised to see a pair of red eyes from the shadow. She dropped into a battle stance, just in case.</p><p>"No need for that," said the voice, coming from the red eyes. Suddenly, the shadow pulled away from the tree and started to form a figure. Finally, the figure was fully formed and took the shape of a large wolf, standing on two legs.</p><p>It turned out that the said tree had no shadow at all.</p><p>The shadow wolf held up its hands, a gesture of surrender, as it slowly approached them. The color of the wolf suddenly morphed into the color of silver, and the eye color was diamond blue.</p><p>"I mean you no harm," it- <em>he</em> reassured kindly. Nova narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She was not fully trust the wolf. He could be a spy since he was spying on them. Nova didn't notice it, but Foxy does.</p><p>Nova froze and stopped dead in her mind tracks. She slowly turned toward the pirate fox beside her.</p><p>"<em>How did Foxy noticed him?"</em></p><p>That's another question added about Foxy. This was the second person Foxy noticed someone spying, and like before Nova hadn't notice about it. Foxy somehow <em>knew </em>that this silver wolf was there.</p><p>"<em>Just… Just… HOW!?"</em> Nova thought, incredibly dumbfounded. <em>"What are his secrets?"</em></p><p>Nova was still lost in thought, so Foxy decided to open his mouth.</p><p>"Who ar' ye migh' be?" Foxy inquired kindly, but kept up his defense. The silver wolf gratefully introduced himself.</p><p>"I am Samuel the Silver Wolf," the silver wolf suddenly grimaced when he mentioned his name. "Please, call me Sam. I'm not too fond of my name," he added.</p><p>Well that explained the grimace.</p><p>"Are you a Creation?" Nova asked the silver wolf named Sam. "It isn't normal for a wolf to appear from a shadow," she suspiciously added. Yes, Nova may be smart, but even the smartest people in the world can have mistakes.</p><p>"I am," Sam answered, confirming her suspicion. "I go by the title, 'Shadow', for my power of shadows"</p><p>Well that explained the shadow thingy.</p><p>"How did you know that I was at the tree?" Sam questioned the pirate fox. He was shocked that this pirate fox knew that he there.</p><p>"It wouldn' tak' an idiot ta kno' yer ther'," Foxy answered like it was nothing. Nova slowly turned toward him, looking at him like she was insulted.</p><p>Suddenly, the trio heard noises coming from the cave. They turned around and noticed that the animatronics and Vyrn had woken up.</p><p>OC and Freddy were the first ones that exited the cave and joined Foxy and Nova. They were still yawning, still fresh from their slumber, but they noted the extra company.</p><p>"Who are you might be?" Freddy questioned, trying to sound a bit intimidating but the yawn was kind of ruined it.</p><p>"Please, call me Sam," the silver wolf replied as the other started to exit the cave and stretched under the warm sun.</p><p>Marionette opened his mouth to speak but it quickly transformed into a loud yawn, which caused everyone else except for Foxy, Nova and Sam to yawn.</p><p>"'Ow did ye ge' 'ere, lad?" Foxy decided to ask since everyone else busy yawning.</p><p>"I didn't come from somewhere, like you guys," the silver wolf answered. "I'm from here. The real question is: where do <em>you</em> guys come from?" Sam questioned them all, looking suspicious of these new people who were in his territory.</p><p>But he kept a very close eye to the pirate fox. Foxy? Is that his name from what he had been eavesdropping earlier? Whoever this pirate fox is, he looked like a person who someone shouldn't mess with.</p><p>But he looked weak; Sam could see that from his posture. But the pirate fox somehow managed to spot him in his shadow form. Nobody had spotted him before, because he <em>is</em> the shadow when he's in his shadow form. It's almost impossible.</p><p>But this pirate fox guy managed to. And the look he gave Sam earlier made him froze in his spot. It shocked Sam that that certain look came from a person who looked like an old man.</p><p>"I don't know," Nova answered his question. "There was this mysterious portal showed up, took us in and dropped us here, <em>worlds</em> away from our home," she explained, emphasized the word a bit, telling Sam how <em>far</em> they are from home.</p><p>Sam narrowed his slanted eyes in suspicion. From what Nova said, they are from another universe, a universe with more Living Objects then here.</p><p>Here, in Sam's world, he was one of the two Living Objects had left. The others are extinct or killed, and his creator died from heart attack shortly after creating him. Civilizations are rare here. Even peace like now is scares.</p><p>Sam was a bit happy to meet another Living Object or Creation that didn't come to kill him, although they came from other universes.</p><p>"You're saying that a portal came out from nowhere, sucked you guys in and zapped all of you here?" Sam questioned suspiciously.</p><p>"That's basically it," Nova replied, agreed to the summary.</p><p>Before Sam could comment on the statement, they heard rustles coming from the large bushes, causing them to turn and dropped into their battle stance. While everyone heard a regular rustling, Sam knew the sound incredibly well. He had practically been hearing it most of his life. He knew what the rustling meant.</p><p>Someone's here to kill him, and he knew who what that guy would be.</p><p>Suddenly, someone or something came out from the large reddish bushes, revealing…</p><p>…Samuel?</p><p>All of the Living Objects and Creations, other than Sam, stared with wide eyes, shocked. They looked at the Sam beside them, and then looked back at the Sam that had just emerged from the bushes. The two looked identical.</p><p>Suddenly, the new Sam grinned sadistically. The corners of his lips stretched very high up, his teeth sharpened even more. The grin resembled Cheshire Cat's grin. His eyes then turned full black with hollow purple pupils. He tilted his head almost ninety degree, still with that sadistic grin on his wicked face.</p><p>"<em>Samuel,"</em> said the sadistic Sam, causing the Sam beside the animatronics and the others to growl deeply.</p><p>"<em>Samuel," </em>it said again before it laughed like a maniac. Its head rotated, giving out snapping sound, but it was still laughing.</p><p>"Caelix," the real Sam growled. Slowly, his body shifted into black shadow, starting from his feet. Soon, his whole body was consumed by the darkish color and his eyes turned into fury blazing red, glaring at the creature that resembled Sam.</p><p>It laughed again, crazier than the previous before its body began to melt like clay and reformed back into a figure.</p><p>This creature resembled a human in the pre-teen age or older. But his skin is pinkish instead of usual brown. He wore a pair of yellow boots and baggy white pants and no shirt. His eyes are similar like before: whole black with purple hollow pupils. His mouth is filled with razor sharp fangs and he still has that sadistic grin on his face.</p><p>"Why does that guy reminds me of the letter M?"</p><p>"This is not the time to make reference, TB"</p><p>"Samuel," the pink creature said, mockingly cooed at Sam. "Where have you been? I've been looking you all over the place"</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprise if it takes you a whole season to find me, with that lazy pink fat ass of yours," Sam menacingly replied with a deep growl. This only caused the creature to smile even wider. Then, his eyes fell on the extra people around Sam.</p><p>"What's this? You've brought extra meals? For me? Oh, how kind of you, <em>Samuel</em>," the pink creature licked his lips deliciously, revealing his lizard-like tongue. Icky saliva dripped from the corners of its mouth.</p><p>"You're not going to get any of them, Caelix!" Sam roared, his red eyes glowed brighter. But his words fell to deaf ears as the pink creature, Caelix as Sam called, gazed at the group. Then, his eyes landed on the four Creations who stood out the most then the others. His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Another Creations?" Caelix said, awed at there are still other Living Objects alive. The corners of his lips stretched even higher, revealing even sinister grin on his face. "This is going to be <em>good!</em>" he yelled in enthusiasm.</p><p>He took a step forward toward the group but then, Sam suddenly disappeared into the shadow and appeared right behind Caelix, still in his shadow form. The shadow wolf roared as he swung his fist directly toward the head.</p><p>The pink creature didn't even bother to turn around as his head melted like clay, completely missing the hit and kept advancing toward the group. Sam pulled back his fist and the head reformed back.</p><p>The shadow wolf growled in irritation. Sam and Caelix had been fighting for decades now. They knew each other's strategy, each and every one of them. It's nearly impossible to beat each other now, since they practically knew each other.</p><p>The only to beat each other is to <em>not</em> beat each other. Let someone else do the job.</p><p>"Guys!" Sam yelled, gaining the Creations' attention. "I need your help!" he required.</p><p>Like that wasn't obvious enough.</p><p>Upon hearing his distress call the Timer, Puppet Master, the Wisdom Maiden and the Rift reacted. Goldie disappeared, teleporting. Rift vanished with his invisible ability. Marionette held out his hands and thin wires were formed at his fingertips. Nova dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the ground as large tree trunks burst from the ground.</p><p>Caelix smirked. These attacks are child's play to him. He was about to stop the assault but found himself unable to move a single muscle. He raised a confused eyebrow in confusion but suddenly his eyes noticed there are thin wires wrapped around his limbs. He acknowledged their presence and looked back up.</p><p>He was greeted by an uppercut from the golden bear, followed closely by an elbow straight into his face by the crimson dragon from above. His head recoiled from the attack, but the rest of his body refused to move. He looked back up after shaking his head. This time, however, a huge thick wall of brown wood approached him at high speed.</p><p>The wall of tree trunks slammed into him, causing massive impact on his body. He was stopped when another huge tree trunk grew from the ground behind him, creating a sandwich. The impact caused the place to fill with dusts.</p><p>The four Creations smirked triumphantly as Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>They managed to stall Caelix with less than a minute. He was quite impressed at their performance. But he knew it wasn't enough to stop Caelix. He knew the pink guy <em>way</em> too much.</p><p>Sam was still wondering why he kept the information about the size of the poop Caelix produced when he ate the cocoa half season ago.</p><p>Removing himself away from that thought, he looked back at the sandwich. Just like he expected, pink liquid-like substance leaked out from the tree trunks, gaining everyone's attention. Not long after that, a sadistic smile appeared from the substance followed closely by a pair of dark hollow purple eyes.</p><p>"That's pretty impressive powers you have there," Caelix informed as he reformed back to his usual body. "You did quite some damage," he commented, twisting his neck around, cracking it.</p><p>"He's a human clay," Sam informed everyone as he appeared beside the regular animatronics, right by Foxy's side. "He has the ability of reformation like real clay," he added as his body returned back to silver fur.</p><p>The four Creations dropped back to their battle stance, preparing for another round of assault. This could prove tricky to fight Caelix. It also makes things difficult.</p><p>Suddenly, the four Creations launched their attacks, very similar like the ones before. This action caused Caelix to smirk evilly.</p><p>"Don't get to close on him!" Sam shouted when he saw Goldie and Vyrn disappeared. "If you made contact with him he will-"</p><p>Sam was cut off when Nova got hit from the side of her face and few meters away before she got stopped by a tree she produced.</p><p>Caelix laughed evilly and uproariously from his spot, at the exact same spot where Nova once stood.</p><p>"What?!" everyone yelled in shock and bafflement.</p><p>"You didn't tell us he's able to teleport!" Freddy yell a bit mad at the silver wolf.</p><p>"That is because he doesn't even have the ability to teleport!" Sam yelled back. "Caelix has an extra ability. He has the ability to absorb other Creations' ability for few moments when contacted," he explained to everyone. They sucked in their breaths upon the new information.</p><p>"Which means he has my ability to teleport and instant heal," Goldie growled through his teeth in frustration.</p><p>"And my ability to become invisible," Vyrn added, also equally frustrated.</p><p>Luckily it was only Goldie and Vyrn who made physical contact with Caelix. But then, he hit Nova in the face recently, which mean he currently now has Nova's abilities.</p><p>Things have gone a whole lot harder…</p><p>Caelix grinned broadly before he went disappeared. He reappeared right beside Goldie and swung his fist at the back of the golden bear's head. But before the fist could reach him, Goldie disappeared and reappeared right behind Caelix.</p><p>He managed to land a hit on the pink human clay before he could do anything. Caelix flew away and landed on a wall of tree Nova created at the last minute. Goldie smirked at his counterattack.</p><p>'<em>I have to thank dear Brother Foxy for the training,'</em> Goldie thought, silently thanking the pirate fox. Then, he suddenly grimaced painfully. <em>'His training is excruciating. But constant bombardment with clattering pots and pans sure help with my reaction time, especially when they came straight to your face'</em></p><p>His thought suddenly cut short when Caelix reappeared and grabbed Vyrn by the back of his head. He slammed the crimson dragon's face hard to the ground before anyone could register he had just teleported.</p><p>Marionette, once he broke out from the shock, held out his hand toward the human clay. Thin wires started to form at the tip of his fingers and rushed toward Caelix. The pink human clay just broadly smiled and stood still, not bothering to move away.</p><p>Shockingly, the wires went though him, causing the Puppet Master to gap in shock. Before a word could form in his mouth, he was suddenly got kicked at the back of his head followed closely by an elbow to the back. Marionette skidded across the ground before halted to a stop.</p><p>It was another Caelix. He laughed maniacally as the previous Caelix did the same before the latter one slowly vanished from thin air. Nova hissed in irritation from her spot: still by the tree.</p><p>'<em>He has my ability of illusion,' </em>she bitterly thought before rushed toward the human clay with her powers ready. At the same moment, Goldie teleported and grabbed Vyrn before he teleported away a safe distance to put down the crimson dragon.</p><p>"I'm not going down that easily," Vyrn spat as he stood up without any help. Goldie followed his movement before he rushed toward Marionette to inspect the Puppet Master. Vyrn disappeared from thin air.</p><p>Sam growled under his breath. Currently now, he stood in front of the animatronics, guarding them if Caelix decided to target them. He watched the battle happened before him, hoping that Caelix would just die already. But he's much tougher than that as it has been proven here.</p><p>Nova, Marionette, Goldie and Vyrn are working together to take down the human clay, but Caelix was just currently having fun. Caelix is a lot stronger than he ever thought.</p><p>"Ho' long' be his ability las'?" Sam was brought out from his thought when he heard a pirate accent coming from a certain pirate fox that stood by his side.</p><p>"His ability to absorb other's ability? It only last for a few seconds," Sam answered Foxy's question. "But if he constantly fights a Creation, he can use the power for as long as he needs to, since he has a constant contact with that Creation," he explained.</p><p>Upon hearing the explanation, Foxy's ears perked up as an idea formed in his head.</p><p>"Well, in tha' cas'…" Foxy trailed off as he turned around and looked behind him.</p><p>Back at the battle, the four Creations were having a very hard time. They were panting tiredly while Caelix looked like he was having fun. They – except for Goldie – were all bruised up and beaten caused by Caelix while he looked all fresh and new.</p><p>Caelix gave them a toothy evil grin before he rushed toward them. But before he could get to his third step…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A frying pan suddenly came straight to his face. Caelix fell to the ground holding his face in pain as his legs trashed around in the air, totally unexpected the UFO coming.</p><p>"I am still wondering where you put those pans, OC"</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the speaker, except for Caelix who busy wailing on the ground. Sure enough, OC was holding another frying pan over her shoulder with a proud smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>"You don't know how useful this gown and apron can be," OC answered Eddy's curious question.</p><p>"Alrigh', mateys," Foxy gained everyone's attention. He had a big smile on his face, with a hit of pride from OC's accuracy. "Time ta sho' bubblegum thar' wha' Ol' Foxy though' ye," he said to the ordinary Living Objects.</p><p>Freddy and the others who aren't Creations smiled as the stepped forward, except for BB who stayed behind. Caelix sat up, still holding his face in pain and peered between his fingers. When his purple eyes landed on the ordinary Living Objects, he laughed manically.</p><p>"You're sending these weaklings to fight me? I could jus-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Caelix's head dropped back onto the ground and held back his face in pain, howling as his legs trashed around one more time. Another pan clattered onto the ground near the previous one.</p><p>"Chica, he's speaking there!" Freddy scolded as he slapped OC by the arm. Old Chica looked sheepish at her action.</p><p>"Well, that was an opportunity for me to strike," OC sheepishly answered, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>"Talking about the opportunity it's time to fight, you two," Mangle gained their attention as Caelix began to stand up. He was angry as hell and his purple eyes were filled with rage, but it's hard to take his expression seriously with that big red nose of his. He looked a lot like a clown now. And those tears of pain.</p><p>The Living Objects dropped into their own battle stances and prepare for the first battle of their lives. Several years ago, they weren't prepared for this and had no confidence in themselves. But thanks to their Dear Foxy they are well prepared.</p><p>"Don't let Papa's training go to waste," Old Bonnie reminded everyone, her red iconic guitar was firmly held in her hands. Everyone nodded as they kept their eyes on the enraged Caelix. The four Creations stepped aside as they had a standoff.</p><p>With a loud cry, Caelix launched straight at the group as they did the same. But Caelix didn't get anywhere though. He halted in his steps and sunk his head into his torso using his reformation ability.</p><p>The butcher knife went over his sunken head, causing TC to pout that she had completely missed her target. Luckily the portal yesterday also swallowed a bunch of knives and cleavers along with them. So she used them for her current battle.</p><p>Although she missed, her actions gave enough time for the other to strike. Eddy was the first one to arrive since he was the fastest among the group. He jumped and raised his fist and swung it at Caelix's face.</p><p>The pink human clay easily avoided the attack. He was about to retaliate back the attack but he noticed Freddy stampeding in hot, shaking the ground. He was preparing his fist, and Caelix unable to do anything but to let go of Eddy so he could avoid Freddy's upcoming fist.</p><p>Caelix moved his head away and was half an inch away from avoiding Freddy's fist. He could hear the wind whistled when his fist flew by his face, indicating how strong his attack was. Freddy flew passed him and Caelix reformed back to his usual form. The two chicks, two bunnies and Mangle was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The two brown bears unknowingly smirked. Their strategy is working.</p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a strong kick from his back, causing him to yowl in pain and dropped onto the ground. Mangle shouted in ecstatic as she swung from the branch with her bandages and then disappeared into the canopy.</p><p>Caelix was now furious. He made a move to stand up but regretted at the decision. Immediately once his feet touched the ground, his head was sandwiched by two very familiar frying pans. His head vibrated when the pans were removed and he had a massive headache. And the shouting he head wasn't helping.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>"YOU HEAR ME!?"</p><p>"HELLO!"</p><p>"JUPITER TO SADWITCHED CHOPPING GUM!"</p><p>"STRAWBERRY MAN!"</p><p>"KNOCK-KNOCK!"</p><p>"RING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!"</p><p>"Tjúúúúúú!"</p><p>"WHAT!?" Caelix yelled in response, his head was still aching. When his vision cleared, two bunnies were in his sight.</p><p>"Do you know how to play tennis?" OB questioned the human clay. Caelix blinked in confusion.</p><p>"Ten…what?" he repeated.</p><p>"You know, tennis," TB answered like everyone should know about it.</p><p>Seriously, everyone should know about it.</p><p>"You don't know tennis?" OB inquired. "Don't worry; we'll show you," she quickly added before Caelix could answer.</p><p>The two bunnies flashed him their evil mischievous grins.</p><p>"It's basically…" TB spun her guitar as OB walked a few meters away. "…like <em>THIS!"</em> she immediately swung her guitar at Caelix's face before he could register what she meant.</p><p>Caelix grunted in pain and flew backward right into OB's crosshair. She prepared her red iconic guitar and swung it when Caelix was close enough. He was passed on to TB who swung her guitar at him and passed him to OB.</p><p>And the crowd was presented, tennis.</p><p>Sam, who watched the scene the entire time, had his eyebrows shot up and his guard dropped down. He watched as the two bunnies played their own version of 'tennis'.</p><p>He had to say one thing: he was very impressed at Foxy's technique. Fight Caelix with ordinary Living Objects with no special powers. Caelix have massive advantages when it comes to fight Creations since he can use their powers. But it's basically fistfights when it comes to fight with ordinary Living Objects since he have no powers to absorb.</p><p>But even though, Caelix still have an advantage since he's a Creation. He could easily beat one Living Object with no sweat dropped.</p><p>That's why teamwork is the best answer.</p><p>Sam turned his attention to the pirate fox. He admired Foxy for his intelligence. Sam was a bit surprised that such intelligence came from a guy who looked and acted like an old man.</p><p>Well, it's either Foxy is an intelligent old fox, or Sam is an idiot wolf who know almost everything about Caelix.</p><p>Nova, on the other hand, was lost in her thought that suppressed the surrounding sound.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Except for those ones.</p><p>Earlier when Goldie pulled her aside Nova was worried. Ordinary Living Objects could easily be beaten by Creations. She thought that they were suicidal, but now…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"YOU-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It amazed her that they, the animatronics, lasted these long, and winning.</p><p>'<em>I mean…"</em> Nova trailed off in her thought, watching the 'tennis' competition. Apparently the two chicks joined the game while the two bears acted as the commentators…</p><p>"IsToyChicagoingtohithimorwillshemissandletthehertargerlooseandlosethegamewiththebetofonecentworthofcoin-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"NOToyChicahithertargethardwithherfryingpansheborrowedfromOldChicawhohithertargetbackwithextremeforce-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"AndtherehegoesagainrightbackatToyBonniewhostillhashericonicredguitarwithinhergraspandletherinnerstrenghtcomeouttohit-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"AND THERE HE GOES AGAIN!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>…speaking rapidly into their mikes as Mangle cheered from the tree branch.</p><p>They're having fun, basically.</p><p>Nova averted her attention to the person who thought everything through. Foxy had his arms crossed with an amused and prideful smile plastered on his furry face.</p><p>Goldie informed her that they were under Foxy's training for the past several years. They've gotten stronger and more confidence in themselves. Nova was incredibly impressed by the statement. She didn't except something like that coming from a person like Foxy.</p><p>Suddenly, as Old Chica did a homerun, another mysterious portal showed up. This time, the portal was gloomy black. It sucked in everyone with such force. No one had expected this, so they were taken by surprise, especially Sam since he had never seen this before.</p><p>Once everyone was sucked in the portal closed, leaving all bruised up and mangled Caelix lying on the ground, twitching at some point in pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big Thank You to:</p><p>"Awesome393" For the OC,<br/>Samuel The Silver Wolf</p><p>"Destryoric" For the OC,<br/>Caelix The Human Clay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aftermath Of A War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos hissed through his teeth in frustration.</p><p>He had lost hundreds of his servants against his one and only opponent, again. All of them got killed single handedly and easily. And they were his last servants he could find. No matter how much he tried to fight back, he always got back down onto the ground.</p><p>Hanon is just plainly a tough opponent to defeat.</p><p>He, Thanatos the Onyx Humanlike Crow, who goes by the title 'TideTurner', had been fighting with Hanon for three years now. His naked feathery chest is filled with tattoos, and his crow-like wings had been torn from constant war. Now, they looked a lot like the wings of a fallen angel.</p><p>Humanity on Earth is nearly wiped out by Hanon alone. The Army had immediately reacted to the Hanon's destruction three years ago. They had tried their best on defeating the ultimate Creation. But they gave up hope about seven months ago and embraced their current fate. Life on Earth is near extinct, all because of Hanon's power.</p><p>But Thanatos and other Living Objects or Creations who are still alive, are still kicking. They are still fighting against Hanon with all of their wills and powers. They hadn't given up. They will never give up until Hanon is dead.</p><p>Even if he had five abilities of the Joy of Creations.</p><p>Hanon the Silver Human is his full name and he had showed himself out from nowhere three years ago, along with six other Creations who worked under his order. His target of taking over Earth was a tremendous success and took out his own servants since he had no need of them.</p><p>Hanon killed for fun and pleasure and selfish reasons, murdering civilians with such cruelty that words could not even described. He is no longer a Creation. He is a monster.</p><p>Thanatos removed himself from the block he hid and sprinted into a warehouse where he stayed. When he arrived, the human crow was greeted by a girl, shrouded with dark and gloomy void.</p><p>"Any progress?" Moirai asked the human crow. Thanatos shook his head sadly, feeling depressed at his failure. Moirai sighed for the umpteenth time of the day.</p><p>Moirai the Obsidian Human Girl, who goes by the title 'Void Bringer', is Thanatos long time partner and a great friend. She looked like a young girl wearing Goth-like clothing.</p><p>She and Thanatos weren't created by the same creator, but their creators were best friends. She had been fighting along side with Thanatos against Hanon ever since he arrived.</p><p>The void that surrounded her feet grew larger and went a bit wilder. Shadow tentacles slowly crept into the air as Moirai huddled even tighter.</p><p>"Moirai!"</p><p>The Obsidian Human Girl snapped her head up upon hearing her name. The tentacles disappeared as the void around her form decreased size to its previous form.</p><p>Thanatos was staring at her with worried expression written all over his feathery face. The feelings were getting to her yet again.</p><p>"Sorry," Moirai apologized for another time of the day for the same reason. She needs to control her emotions or she might cause harm to anyone around her, especially Thanatos.</p><p>She hated to see Thanatos in pain, although he had the ability of heal and resurrection. She deeply cared about him, and would do anything to keep him safe.</p><p>"Have you heard anything from Alaska yet?" Thanatos asked her for the second time of the day.</p><p>"She is still gone, searching for any survivors or corpses you can use," Moirai answered, interested in the dirt at the edge of her black void. Thanatos huffed in irritation.</p><p>"That girl had been gone far too long! She doesn't have any protections on her," Thanatos complained, hitting the back of his head onto the wall behind him.</p><p>He regretted his action when his head throbbed in pain.</p><p>"Well you know how stubborn she can be. It's hard to change her mind when she was determined to do something, even if it means taking her own life," Moirai commented, now staring at her nails, noted that they're a bit dirty.</p><p>Alaska the Ice-Sculpted Human Girl, is a girl with some fox features on her. She had white fox ears and tail on her. She was made entirely from a block of ice by an artist who had a fetish of foxes.</p><p>She is a gorgeous vixen girl. Her white hair flowed down her back like a waterfall as beautiful snowflakes slowly drifted across the air in the middle of a calm winter. The fox ears on top of her head just made her even more gorgeous than ever. Her sapphire blue eyes always sparkled with beauty and her curves are just plain perfect.</p><p>The first time Thanatos laid his eyes on her, he couldn't look away. His eyes scanned hungrily over her curves before he yowled in pain when Moirai stabbed him in the spleen. Although the position of where she stabbed wasn't necessary, Thanatos thanked her for breaking him from the spell.</p><p>Alaska is a very nice girl and incredibly caring. She had once risked her life saving Moirai from danger despite that Moirai can save herself. But she can be a bit stubborn; <em>too</em> stubborn, one might say. There is nothing can change her mind when she is determined to something. Even death couldn't bother her mind.</p><p>"What about that cat?" Thanatos asked another question. Before Moirai could answer his question, there was a white blur in the house.</p><p>"You talk about me?"</p><p>A fast speaking cat appeared out of nowhere and was up close into Thanatos' personal space, his tail swished excitedly behind him. The human crow tried to swat him away but he disappeared before the hand could land on him.</p><p>"Too slow!" the cat taunted, laughing.</p><p>Max the Cat Doll is his name, and it matched perfectly with his power and personality. He goes by the title 'Vanish' for his incredible speed and invisibility. Max is a white cat with black lightning bolts on both of his sides and he has black paws. The cat doll is eccentric and hyper like his name and power, but Max is a friendly cute cat.</p><p>Max mysteriously showed up two days ago out of nowhere. He said he came from a different dimension. While others may find him bluffing, Thanatos and Moirai believed him. They are quite common to alternate dimensions since Moirai had an ability to pull a person from other universes. And Moirai didn't pull him here to her world.</p><p>"What have you found, Max?" Thanatos asked the cat. Max's laughter died a bit when he answered the question.</p><p>"Sorry, birdie. I still found nothing, like always," Max gave his usual answer. "I do found <em>loads</em> of rations back at the army base, but it's not like we need them," he added shortly. Thanatos sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>"I'm back"</p><p>The three heard a new voice. Sure enough, Alaska entered the room, dragging a huge machine behind her. Thanatos and the others had their eyebrows shot up their forehead at the size of the thing. They were surprised that Alaska is able to pull such big thing.</p><p>"I brought souvenir," she informed, dragging the machinery to Thanatos' feet. Now that they got a closer look, it isn't just an ordinary machine. The machine took the form of an android and was heavily dismantled. It lost both of its legs and its right arm was completely gone.</p><p>"Alright," Thanatos cracked his knuckles and twisted his neck. "Let me work my magic," he flexed his fingers before he crouched down to get closer to the android. He placed his palms on its form and spread his wings. The broken wings began to glow dark gloomy blue, like his eyes.</p><p>"<em><strong>Resurrect!</strong></em>" Thanatos commanded, and the android began to shiver on its own. Its missing limbs began to grow and its body began to cover by fake skin, followed closely by clothing. Finally, the android looked like a human man.</p><p>The android wore a black jumpsuit with mint green vest over it. His hair is auburn red and in Mohawk style. He also had golden earrings, and his body was muscular.</p><p>Thanatos removed his hands as his wings began to loose its glow and stood up, brushing his hands together as the android opened his eyes.</p><p>Thanatos' resurrection ability is very useful, both Alaska and Max had to say. He can resurrect anyone he wanted and they will work under his command, no matter who they are.</p><p>He can resurrect Hanon and he will work under Thanatos without questioning. That is, if Hanon will die someday.</p><p>Out of a sudden, the android's body shifted into flesh. The four Creations were surprise about that part. One thing came to their mind about the android.</p><p>'<em>A Living Object!'</em></p><p>The new Living Object slowly stood up, towering everyone in the room, and faced Thanatos. He then bowed deeply and opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"I am AD-16, the Human Android. I go by the title 'Hell' for my ability of hellish flame," the android introduced himself. "My loyalty lies with you, Master Thanatos," he added, still bowing.</p><p>'<em>A Creation!' </em>everyone amended.</p><p>"Rise, AD-16," Thanatos commanded, and he obeyed.</p><p>"Please," AD-16 said formally like it's a part of him. "Call me 16," he offered, his silver eyes showed respect and worship.</p><p>"How did you died, 16?" Thanatos inquired from the giant before him.</p><p>"I was fighting with Hanon the Silver Human," 16 answered shortly like a machine he is. Upon hearing his answer, Moirai stood up.</p><p>"This is worthless!" she cried angrily. "It is impossible to fight against Hanon if everyone here died in his hand. We need someone from somewhere else!"</p><p>They are in desperate need for help. Moirai made a move to open up a portal.</p><p>"Moirai, don't! You know what happened the last time you do it!" Thanatos shouted, but his warning fell to deaf ears. Alaska and Max took a huge leap back as Thanatos pushed 16 back for a safe distance.</p><p>Moirai opened up a dark gloomy portal. Like the last time she opened, the portal gave loud statics with a mix of shrieks and wails. Everyone in the room covered their ears as other side of the portal kept changing constantly, giving no exact location. Then, the portal turned black and fourteen figures fell out from it just as the portal closed by itself.</p><p>Thanatos, Moirai and the other three immediately dropped into their battle stance upon the appearance of the newcomers.</p><p>Everyone, except for 16, remembered what happened the last time Moirai opened up a portal, which was yesterday. Two Creations plus three large creatures came out from the portal and attacked them suddenly. They could've died from the attack.</p><p>One figure out of the fourteen, quickly and swiftly stood up in a flash. He dropped into his own battle stance in preparation.</p><p>The figure is a fox, red in color. He wore blue jeans and tall brown boots. He had a brown glove over his left hand and three brown bags that hung loosely on the left side of his hips. He had an eyepatch over his right eye and had a hook for a right hand. The hook and the eyepatch reminded them of a pirate.</p><p>The most noticeable about this fox was the purple cloth that wrapped around his waist. One end of the cloth hung freely on the right side of his hips, and it dramatically billowed by the wind as the owner stood there.</p><p>Thanatos was tensed in his spot.</p><p>This pirate fox could strike any moment. He looked menacing, even without the hook or those teeth – some of them are golden teeth, even – peeked out from his lips. His body was slim and very agile, and his battle stance able him to move freely. This fox is a master, Thanatos thought.</p><p>Moirai clenched her fists and the void surrounded her grew a bit bigger.</p><p>She had done it again; bringing another trouble to herself and her friends. This time, there are nine more enemies than before, which mean more trouble for her and her friends. And it's all her fault. But she will fight this pirate fox to defend them, no matter what the cause is.</p><p>Alaska held her gaze on him without blinking.</p><p>The pirate fox before her is handsomely slim, she had to admit. But he looked dangerous and vicious, especially with that hook and those teeth of his. And from the way he instantly stood back up earlier, he can be hard to take down.</p><p>Max was bouncing in his feet.</p><p>He was prepared if this pirate fox attack. This fox looked fast and agile, but Max knew that he is the fastest. He can take out this pirate fox in a flash, but he must not be confident about himself. Just by the appearance, this pirate fox looked dangerous and fast.</p><p>16 just kept silent and waited for a command from Thanatos.</p><p>The golden eyes of the pirate fox landed on Thanatos, causing the human crow to tense up. He swallowed as the golden eyes locked with his dark gloomy blue ones. He could see the iron- no, scratch that. He could see the <em>gold</em> inside those golden orbs. It was stronger than any iron Thanatos saw in anyone's eyes.</p><p>The golden eyes left him and focused on Moirai. Sweats ran down her face, wetting her brows during the process. Even though there is only one figure standing, it was intense. Moirai could feel the tension in the air. All of attentions were centered on this pirate fox. If he attacks, she will retaliate.</p><p>His golden eyes then left her and drawn to the white vixen girl. Alaska stiffened in her spot when his head turned toward her. Those golden eyes stared into her eyes and straight into her very soul, making her hard to blink. It's not that she admired how bright his eyes are. It's because how intense his gaze was.</p><p>The golden eyes moved on to Max. Max stood even lower, lowering his center of gravity as his tail swished behind him in anticipation. But he was trembling in his place, while this pirate fox wasn't even shaking. It showed how ready he was.</p><p>The pirate fox didn't acknowledge AD-16's presence, even.</p><p>His golden eyes quickly scanned through them one more time. Thanatos and the others prepared to strike when he didn't attack. But they held back, just in case. Suddenly, the pirate fox moved, causing everyone to tense up.</p><p>But all he did just straightened up and took down his guard. Thanatos and the others were shocked at his action. He turned around and began to help the others who came out from the portal. The other thirteen were still on the floor, groaning in pain and still confused about the sudden transportation.</p><p>"Don' be worry, ye lots," the pirate fox spoke with his pirate accent, startling the four Creations. He turned around to glance at them for a moment before continue helping the others. "We won' 'urt ye," he continued, helping the duck onto her feet.</p><p>Or is she a chicken?</p><p>"Excuse us for the intrusion," the humanlike dark brown bear spoke in a daze as the pirate fox pulled him up.</p><p>"Who are you guys?" Thanatos decided to question them once everyone was back to their feet. Since these newcomers haven't attack them, Thanatos and the others dropped their guards. But they kept their eyes closely on them.</p><p>"The name is Old Freddy Fazbear," the previous brown bear introduced himself, still in dazed. He wore dark brown suits, completed with a black top hat. "Friends call me Freddy," he shortly added.</p><p>"I'm Toy Freddy Fazbear, but call me Eddy," a lighter brown bear spoke, wearing the same suit like the previous bear but lighter in color.</p><p>"Call me Goldie," a golden bear came next. Unlike the previous two bears, this bear wore bright yellow suit, on the broad of gold. But he still had the black top hat on his blonde hair.</p><p>"Are you three twins or something?" Alaska questioned curiously. The same question ran through the other three's minds. The dark brown bear shook his head.</p><p>"No, but our creators decided to use the same model," he informed them, a hit of amusement in his tone. Thanatos and the others raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Creators?" Max repeated. "Are you guys Living Objects or something?" he asked them.</p><p>"Yes we are," Goldie answered. "All of us are," he gestured toward his own group.</p><p>"Oh, okay," Thanatos nodded in understanding as the others joined him. "So who's the duck?" he gestured toward the blonde woman who wore a yellow gown and an apron that stated "Let's Eat!"</p><p>A vein popped from her forehead.</p><p>"<em>For</em> your <em>information</em>, I am Old Chica the <em>Chicken</em>," she hissed, gritted her teeth and gave them an angry and toothy smile. "But <em>please</em>, call me OC if you mind," she tapped a frying pan that came out from nowhere into her hand. Thanatos held up his hands in surrender as he chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Anyway," a young girl, wearing a white tank that stated "Let's Party" and a pair of pink shorts came up and gently pushed OC out of the way. The chicken was still fuming but didn't complain. "I'm Toy Chica the Chicken. Nice to meet you!" she gave them a cheerful smile.</p><p>"Aw man! My string broke!"</p><p>Thanatos and the others heard a whine coming from the newcomers. Looking carefully, they spotted a light blue bunny girl, holding a red guitar. Then, they saw her eyes landed on another bunny girl except she was purple in color.</p><p>"Nu uh; this strings are mine and you're not getting any of them!" the darker bunny held her own red guitar behind her.</p><p>Then, all hell broke loose from the two bunnies.</p><p>"The darker one is Old Bonnie the Bunny, but preferably to be called OB," Freddy informed them as OB landed a fist on the lighter bunny's face. "The lighter one is Toy Bonnie the Bunny. Call her TB for short," Freddy added after TB retaliated by swinging her red guitar straight into OB's face.</p><p>"Crap; there goes another one!" TB whined again when she noticed that another string broke. This gave OB an opportunity to slam her heel onto the back of TB's face.</p><p>"Should we be worried?" Thanatos questioned with a winch when TB wrestled the other bunny onto the ground, holding her in a headlock.</p><p>"Nah," Eddy said plainly as he waved a hand. "They had done this all the time; we've grown use to it. And they won't be the bunnies we knew if it wasn't for their daily squabbles," he answered.</p><p>"Okay…" Max said instead, not knowing what to comment about it.</p><p>"Anyway," a vixen girl came up. She had unnatural pink hair and white dress, and the bowtie around her neck matched perfectly with her hair. She had these weird bandages that wrapped around her limbs. "Call me Mangle, the White Vixen," she said simply, giving them a simple smile.</p><p>"I'm Marionette, the Black Puppet," a human-looking Living Object spoke. He wore black suits that had white stripes around his forearms and shins. He had jet black hair under a white mask.</p><p>He then suddenly stumbled when a human-looking boy jumped onto his shoulder, giggling at some point.</p><p>"And I am Balloon Boy! Call me BB for short!" the boy spoke excitedly, holding onto Marionette's shoulder.</p><p>"BB! For the last time, don't jump on to me! You nearly plant my face into the ground!" Marionette scolded the boy. BB was unfazed and giggled even more. As the two argued, a silver wolf approached them.</p><p>"I'm Samuel the Silver Wolf. But please, <em>please,</em> call me Sam," the wolf introduced. His fur is thick and silver in color. He wore a pair of white pants and unbutton long jacket. He also wore a pair of fingerless white gloves. Alaska found him attractive with his appearance, but she didn't voice that out.</p><p>"I'm Nova the Crystal Maiden," a young girl was next. She wore a diamond blue blouse and white sleeveless top. Her hair is brown and reached her waist. Although she looked like a normal girl with her appearance, the aura she gave told Thanatos and the others that this maiden is intelligent and filled with wise wisdom.</p><p>Finally, a crimson dragon approached them.</p><p>"Call me Vyrn, the Crimson Dragon," he introduced himself. He looked a lot like a wingless dragon, scales with the color of bright red and stood on two legs. He had crystal claws that flashed by the light.</p><p>Once everyone had introduced themselves, Thanatos introduced himself.</p><p>"I am Thanatos, the Onyx Humanlike Crow," he waved his hand toward them. They waved back at him in response.</p><p>The two bunnies halted in their squabble to wave at him for a moment before they got back into the fight.</p><p>"I'm Moirai, the Obsidian Human Girl," Moirai spoke as the void around her decreased in size. It drew attention from the newcomers but they ignored it.</p><p>"I'm Alaska the Ice-Sculpted Human Girl," the vixen girl introduced herself. The males, except for BB, from the newcomers got their eyes stuck onto her form for a bit longer than usual. But thanks to the girls, they broke loose from the spell.</p><p>"The name is Max, the Cat Doll!" Max exclaimed. "Nice to meet you guys," he added, smiling at them, now knowing that they are friendly.</p><p>"And I am AD-16," the giant put a hand over his chest and bowed toward the newcomers. "But please, call me 16," he shortly added as he straightened up.</p><p>"That guy reminds me of seven individual balls with different numbers of stars in them"</p><p>"You open yourself wide open there, OB"</p><p>And the two bunnies continued their squabble after the short reference.</p><p>"So…" Marionette started as he balanced BB on his shoulder. "How did we get here?" he asked them.</p><p>"Well, <em>someone</em> here," Thanatos started, placing a fist on top of Moirai's head, who didn't make any eye contacts with anyone. "Decided to open up a portal despite the warning," he informed them.</p><p>"You can open a portal?" TC questioned curiously.</p><p>"Yes," Moirai answered, still not making any eye contact. "But the portal somehow not working," she added, making the newcomers confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Goldie inquired.</p><p>"The other side of the portal keeps changing," Thanatos answered. "It didn't give exact location. We don't know why it did this, and it caused us a lot of trouble," he said, remembering the previous event.</p><p>"So you guys are Creations, then?" Sam asked, looking at the four of them.</p><p>"We are," Thanatos nodded. "What about you guys? Does any of you are Creations?" he returned the question to them.</p><p>"Goldie, Nova, Vyrn, Sam and I are," Marionette answered, setting BB down onto the ground. "The rest of us are just ordinary Living Objects"</p><p>Thanatos and the other nodded in understanding as the two bunnies finally stopped their squabble and got back to their group. TB was rubbing her bruised cheek as she looked around her group, noting something different about it.</p><p>"I feel like something is missing, or someone," she commented.</p><p>Now that she mentioned it…</p><p>"Uh… where's Papa Foxy?" OB said frantically looked around with a worried expression. The others joined her as Thanatos and his group looked confused.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Foxy the Pirate Fox," Nova answered Moirai's question. "The red pirate fox earlier?"</p><p>Oh that one…</p><p>It's funny how the first person they noticed is the first person who also they didn't notice had disappeared. That pirate fox is really is as slick as a real fox.</p><p>How come everyone didn't notice that he was gone? Probably because of the squabble between the two bunnies earlier.</p><p>They frantically looked around the warehouse in search of the pirate fox and finally found him.</p><p>He was at the door, leaning against the doorframe, slumping on it. The purple scarf around his waist billowed dramatically with his back facing them. The newcomers sighed in relief.</p><p>"Hey, Uncle Foxy? Are you alright?" TC approached him. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder and he suddenly slid of from the doorframe and fell onto the hard ground with a thud.</p><p>"FOXY!" the newcomers yelled and immediately rushed toward him, inspecting him to see any sign of damage.</p><p>He was deactivated, which mean he is resting, again. They sighed in relief.</p><p>"He's asleep," Freddy stated, taking a deep breath to calm down his beating heart. "He gave us a fright there," he commented, glaring slightly at the deactivated pirate fox.</p><p>"It looks like we're going to carry him, again," TB commented, sighing tiredly.</p><p>Foxy is quite heavy, they had to say.</p><p>"So this is where you guys are hiding"</p><p>Everyone heard a new voice that made Thanatos and his group's blood ran cold. They turned around and found a man sitting on a window at the second floor. Their body trembled with fear.</p><p>"Oh no," Thanatos whispered as his eyes wide with fear. He shakily dropped to his battle stance as his friends did the same.</p><p>The newcomers did the same thing when they saw Thanatos and his group prepared their battle stances.</p><p>"Hanon," Moirai growled as the void that surrounded her grew larger. The man, Hanon, idly checked his fingernails and then looked up at them. He noted the new people around Thanatos and the others.</p><p>"I see you found some new friends," he stated as he jumped off from the window and landed on the ground unharmed. Thanatos and the others back up a bit and Freddy and the others followed their movement.</p><p>Something told them that this Hanon is a tough opponent.</p><p>"I've been looking for you," Hanon spoke, smiling evilly. "And now, this is where your journey ends," he stated as a chuckle slowly erupted from his throat.</p><p>Without any words, Marionette made the first move. Thin wires produced from his fingertips and quickly made their way toward Hanon. They wound around his limbs, stopping his movement. Hanon was confused when he found that he couldn't move his limbs.</p><p>This gave 16 an opportunity. He curled his fingers into claws and blazing inferno flames were produced. He put the heel of his palms together and pointed his hands toward Hanon. A huge stream of fire was created and Hanon was in his crosshair.</p><p>Hanon disappeared inside the stream of fire, but they weren't finish.</p><p>Alaska slammed her hands onto the ground as 16 halted his attack. Huge blocks of ice burst up from the floor and surrounded the blackened Hanon, incasing him.</p><p>"RUN!" Thanatos yelled at everyone, surprising them but complied without complaining. Nova produced large block of tree trunks for a second barrier. Moirai blew up the wall of the warehouse and quickly made their way out. Thanatos and Sam decided to carry Foxy as they ran away from Hanon as far as possible.</p><p>The warehouse collapsed with Hanon still inside, but Thanatos and his group knew that that wasn't enough to take down Hanon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to:</p><p>"GrezzWizard" for the OCs,<br/>Thanatos the Onyx Humanlike Crow<br/>Moirai the Obsdian Human Girl</p><p>"NotGiveinAGlub" for the OC,<br/>Max the Cat Doll</p><p>"XxFairytail dreamerxX" for the OC,<br/>Alaska the Ice-Sculpted Human Girl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hanon the Silver Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddy, Thanatos and the others had been walking and running for hours now, away from Hanon as far as possible. They had covered miles just by foot.</p><p>They are getting tired, and now they are looking for a safe place to stay. Carrying Foxy is exhausting. Thanatos and his group envied him, for resting in this kind of time.</p><p>Thanatos and the others decided to rest for a moment inside an abandoned café store when they arrived to a city. The place is a wreck; windows are shattered, tables are turned and the chairs are broken. But it was a good place for the Living Objects and Creations to stay.</p><p>Sam and Thanatos set Foxy down on the floor, leaning him against the wall. They sighed in relief after getting that weight off of them. Foxy is pretty heavy in his animatronic form.</p><p>"Finally, a place to sit down," Mangle sighed as she sunk into a chair that was still intact but groaned in protest of her weight.</p><p>Luckily Mangle didn't understand 'chair' language, or it would be taking a short trip to the outside world via window.</p><p>Everyone else flopped onto the floor, feeling the same way as Mangle. They may not need to eat food, but they need rest and preserve energy. They eat and drink for entertainment only; there's no big deal about it.</p><p>The sun was still high up in the sky, but it slipped to the side a bit, signaling that it had already passed noon. But the weather was still blazing hot.</p><p>"What happened here?" Goldie questioned out loud as he looked through the window.</p><p>The city they arrived was completely deserted. Cars filled the street, all wrecked up as they crashed into each other. Vines and plant lives crawled up the buildings and Goldie convinced that he could climb a building just by those vines themselves.</p><p>The setup was kind of reminded the golden bear of an outbreak he watched in movies back at home.</p><p>"Did war happen here?" Goldie questioned them another one, looking at Thanatos and his group. The event that had occurred here was something big and drastic. It isn't something that ordinarily happened once in a while.</p><p>"You could say that," Thanatos hesitantly answered. Upon hearing his hesitated answer, the others began to take interest of it, sensing something hidden in the meaning. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain, causing the human crow to sigh.</p><p>"Do you remember about the man back at the warehouse?" Thanatos inquired.</p><p>"You mean the one who we all kill back then?" OB answered as she raised a confused eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, him," Thanatos replied, nodding his head. "His name is Hanon the Silver Human, and for your information, he is not dead"</p><p>The newcomers stared at him with wide shocked eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nova asked, standing up. "How could he possibly survive those attacks? There's no way he survive 16's hellish fire and he can't escape from the collapsing warehouse since Alaska and I encased him"</p><p>Nova had felt 16's flame back then. She stood meters away from the human android when he used his power, but Nova felt like 16 used his power on her. The fire was blazing hot since it gave her that feeling. Nothing can survive 16's hellish flame.</p><p>Then, the thickness of the ice Alaska produced. It isn't something that can break through easily. Combining that with Nova's power, it's impossible to escape the cocoon.</p><p>But Thanatos said this Hanon guy survived.</p><p>"Hanon the Silver Human have five Joy of Creation abilities," Thanatos answered her question.</p><p>Nova, Vyrn and Sam were confused at the statement. What's Joy of Creation? The animatronics, on the other hand, froze as their hearts stopped beating. They heard about Joy of Creation, several years ago.</p><p>…When Purple Man was still alive.</p><p>"What's Joy of Creation?" Vyrn decided to voice out their confusion.</p><p>"A deep secret of Creations," Freddy answered his question instead of Thanatos. The human crow and his group turned their heads and looked at him with a surprised look on their faces.</p><p>"You know about it?" Alaska inquired, leaning forward a bit. Freddy nodded before he continued.</p><p>"You could say that it's a secret perk that only Creations able to obtain. It is an ability anything you want, but in order to have it, you need one fresh life in exchange for one thing you want," Freddy quoted.</p><p>Nova was speechless. Joy of Creation? She may be wise and filled with knowledge but she had never heard about this 'Joy of Creation'. She was shocked at the description Freddy gave.</p><p>"A sacrifice for an ability?" Nova whispered, barely audible but can be heard. The dark brown bear nodded.</p><p>Nova lost her breath. One must need to sacrifice in order to obtain an ability, any ability you want. Fresh life in exchange…</p><p>Fresh life… as in…</p><p>"Sacrificing a child?" Nova whispered in disbelief. Freddy slowly nodded his head, also not appealing to the statement.</p><p>A child must die to obtain Creation ability!? What kind of absurd perk is that!? Only heartless and ruthless with coldhearted Creations would do such things.</p><p>Apparently Purple Man and Hanon are among those Creations.</p><p>"So how many Joy of Creation abilities Hanon have?" Goldie question Thanatos and his group, very serious about the situation. Nova turned sharply toward him, eyes as big as dinner plates.</p><p>"He has five Joy of Creation abilities"</p><p>"What do you mean?" she immediately asked Goldie after Thanatos answered. The golden bear turned toward her before he answered her question.</p><p>"Nova, in order to obtain <em>one</em> Joy of Creation ability, you need <em>one</em> fresh life in exchange," Goldie answered her question, not liking the answer.</p><p>Nova's blood ran cold; if Hanon has five Joy of Creation abilities, does that mean…?</p><p>"Yes," Thanatos answered, as if he read her mind. "Hanon murdered five innocent children," he continued.</p><p>"He's a coldblooded killer," Vyrn hissed through his teeth. Thanatos and his group only sighed and rolled their eyes at that.</p><p>"You're three years late on that part, Vyrn," Moirai stated, fiddling with her black shirt as the void surrounding her twitched randomly.</p><p>"This war has been going for three years, now?!" Goldie exclaimed, baffled as everyone else.</p><p>"Yes," 16 finally answered after being silent for a very long time. "All because of Hanon the Silver Human. He has once six Creations worked under his command, but he killed them heartlessly since he has no use of them. Since then, life on planet Earth is now near extinct, including humans" he added.</p><p>Freddy and his group have trouble breathing upon hearing the news.</p><p>"Anyway," Thanatos returned back to previous topic. "One ability Hanon obtain is to have other's ability by touch"</p><p>"That's a strong one," Sam commented. Hanon's first ability also reminded him one of the two Caelix's abilities. "Is it permanent?" he questioned the human crow.</p><p>"Yes," Thanatos answered simply. "And he can have them permanently," he added.</p><p>"That's a very powerful ability," Sam amended, spoke in disbelief. Fighting Caelix is hard enough and he can have other's ability temporarily. Fighting a person who can have other's ability <em>permanently</em>, that's a whole different story. "How many abilities he currently have?"</p><p>The question made Thanatos thinking a bit, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"I lost count," the human crow answered.</p><p>"AKA, <em>a lot</em>," Moirai translated shortly.</p><p>The animatronics, Vyrn and Sam cursed under their breaths. Nova and BB stayed quiet, Nova covered the animatronic boy's ears to block away the colorful words everyone gave.</p><p>"Just by hearing <em>one</em> out of <em>five</em> Joy of Creation abilities, Hanon already give me the shivers," TB commented, fidgeting with her iconic now beaten up red guitar.</p><p>"Oh, that's the beginning," Alaska informed.</p><p>"And that's not what we want to hear"</p><p>Ignoring TB's statement, Thanatos continued.</p><p>"Hanon's second Joy of Creation ability is cloning," he stated. Everyone, except for Thanatos' group, choked.</p><p>"That's a bad combination with the first one," TC commented. Imagining fighting one Hanon is hard enough, especially when he have a lot of Creation abilities. "And please don't tell us that he can divide himself infinitely"</p><p>"He can divide himself infinitely," Thanatos said the unfortunate news.</p><p>"F-"</p><p>"Anyway, Hanon's third Joy of Creation ability is an ability to create," the human crow continued.</p><p>The animatronics had their ears perked up upon hearing the third Joy of Creation ability. That sounds familiar.</p><p>"Ability to create?" Sam questioned, a bit confused. He knew the meaning in general but not in the context.</p><p>"He can create anything he wants," Thanatos didn't answer the question. It was Freddy, causing all eyes on him.</p><p>"You know?" Moirai said, a bit suspicious about it. Freddy nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"Like what?" Sam asked further, still not fully understanding. Eddy decided to answer the question. He leaned forward a bit.</p><p>"<em>Anything,</em>" he emphasized the word, telling the silver wolf just what kind. "If that's not enough for you, Hanon can create another <em>universe</em>"</p><p>Sam swallowed hard and turned speechless. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. The silver around his neck rose in fear.</p><p>"So he's basically like a god," Sam managed to whisper out.</p><p>"Just like he's able to create," Marionette decided to continue the story since he also knew where this was going. "In my guess, Hanon's fourth Joy of Creation ability is an ability to destroy," he looked at Thanatos and his group to confirm his answer.</p><p>They nodded, confirming his answer.</p><p>Marionette and the animatronics cursed under breaths again. Hanon had two abilities to create and to destroy. If their suspicion is correct, they knew what Hanon's five and last Joy of Creation.</p><p>"Hanon didn't die earlier because of his fifth Joy of Creation ability, which is-"</p><p>"Invincibility," BB completed Mangle's statement. Everyone sucked in their breaths through their teeth.</p><p>"Dear… God…" Sam was lost at words. Now, hearing that Hanon had invincibility, it is now impossible to kill him.</p><p>There's no hope.</p><p>"How did you guys know?" Max spoke up, gazing at the animatronics. In his world, no one have Joy of Creation; so it is quite new to him. He knew about them from Thanatos. Seeing that these newcomers who had just arrived earlier that day knew about Joy of Creation, something tells him that they had some experience with someone who had Joy of Creations.</p><p>"In our world," OC spoke up. "We had one person who has three Joy of Creation abilities," she informed everyone.</p><p>"Of course," Nova perked up, snapping her fingers. "Anon the Titanium Human! He came out of nowhere several years ago, destroying a city as an initial of his invasion," she said out loud.</p><p>Then something clicked in her mind.</p><p>In her world, Anon the Titanium Human is his name. In this world, Hanon the Silver Human is his name. Both of them have Joy of Creation abilities. Both of them invaded Earth and they are coldblooded Creations.</p><p>This universe is a parallel universe to hers. Except Nova and the animatronics do not exist, Hanon have five Joy of Creation abilities, and succeeded on conquering Earth.</p><p>More importantly, Hanon is alive in this universe while Anon is dead.</p><p>"Wait, hold on," Moirai said, catching something from OC's statement. "'Had'?" she repeated suspiciously. "Is your version of Hanon is dead?" she questioned, hope began to bubble up inside her. Everyone else in her group leaned in, anticipating for the answer.</p><p>"Yes," OC answered.</p><p>The animatronics were surrounded by Thanatos and the others, bombarded with questions. The animatronics are the solution for taking out Hanon since they were able to take out their own version of Hanon.</p><p>They said that their own version of Hanon also have the Joy of Creation ability to create, to destroy and invincibility. But they managed to take him out.</p><p>These guys are their last hope.</p><p>"Guys please, stop!" Freddy tried to tell them off but his words fell to deaf ears as Thanatos and his group kept questioning.</p><p>"Shut up all of you!" Goldie yelled but met similar fate like Freddy. Feeling angry and irritated, OC produced a familiar frying pan that came out from nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CLANK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Thanatos fell onto the floor wailing, legs trashed around as he clutched his throbbing head. That managed to make everyone quiet down.</p><p>"Why was that for!?" Moirai shrieked as the void surrounding her grew in size. Although Thanatos can heal from the bruise, Moirai couldn't help but be worried about his health.</p><p>"Listen <em>first!</em>" OC hissed angrily, not fazed by the Obsidian human girl's anger. OC is also famous for her hot-temper. It rarely shows up, but when it did, be prepare for constant bombardment of pots and pans.</p><p>Goldie received his training from OC, truth to be told. Foxy suggested to him that OC's temper is great for his reaction time. Goldie paled at the idea, but he had to agree with that. So he forced himself to make OC angry.</p><p>His face was totally all bruised up from the pots and pans on the first few weeks. But it got reduced as times went on. He thanked her for the training.</p><p>"It is not <em>us</em> who took out Anon," OC scowled, tapping one frying pan into her hand. Moirai and her group had their shoulders slumped, hope began to fade away.</p><p>"If it's not you guys who killed… Anon, then who did?" Alaska questioned them. Before any word could pass from any mouths, the windows suddenly shattered, startling everyone in the café. Everyone dropped into their battle stance as Mangle grabbed BB and swung away to safety.</p><p>Bursting through the window is a werewolf, standing at over six feet. He was grey in color, eyes with the same color and had a scar across his left eyes. He was shirtless but had black pants. He had golden earrings and bracelets.</p><p>The werewolf was angrily growled at everyone, baring his razor sharp fangs. With a loud roar, he instantly lunged at Marionette. Marionette quickly dodged, not fast enough to react to the lung. He crashed into a table as Goldie teleported behind the werewolf.</p><p>An elbow was connected into the back of the werewolf's head, causing him to roar in pain. But he quickly spun around and slammed his fist into Goldie's face.</p><p>The golden bear grunted and quickly teleported away to avoid any more assault. The werewolf roared again and made a move to pounce TB, but he found himself unable to move. He looked down and noticed thin wires wrapped around his limbs, and the source was coming from the person who avoided his attack earlier.</p><p>He furiously roared at Marionette who had a blood dripped from his forehead as he lay there in the rubbles. He panted as he firmly kept the werewolf at his place using his ability. The werewolf trashed around to break free, but only able to move his head and nothing else.</p><p>"ALPHA!"</p><p>Everyone heard a new voice rang through the café. Turning toward the entrance, two figures ran in. Everyone dropped into their battle stance again, knowing that these people are colleagues with the werewolf.</p><p>"No need to be worried," one of the two figures spoke up, both raising their hands into their air, an act of surrender. "We don't mean any harm, except <em>one</em> of us didn't follow the rule," the person continued, glaring at the werewolf.</p><p>"Let go of me!" the werewolf roared as he still struggling with the binds.</p><p>"Alpha, shut the hell up!" the same person yelled at him, angry. "The more you struggle the more reluctant they will let you go!"</p><p>The werewolf, Alpha, according to the new figure, growled deeply but he stopped struggling. He still glared at Marionette with such hatred. Marionette shivered at the glare but he was unfazed as the two chicks helped him to get back to his feet. OC wiped away the blood with her apron and then gave the werewolf the exact same glare.</p><p>"What are you trying to do, Mercedes?!" Alpha turned his head to the earlier speaker, scowling. "These guys could be spies for Hanon!"</p><p>"I highly doubt it," the person, Mercedes, rolled her eyes. This human girl wore bright blue jacket with white dirty shirt underneath, a matching blue jeans and boots along with a pair of blue gloves. Her hair is long and dark, tied in a high ponytail.</p><p>What made everyone suspicious about this Mercedes person is the huge scar on her face, starting on the right side of the forehead and ended near the left earlobe.</p><p>"Hanon have no use for spies; he could take anyone out on his own. These guys are the survivors, or maybe someone from another universe like me," the second person spoke up for the first time.</p><p>It was also a human girl. Her appearance looked a lot like a beautiful white angel. Her hair is blonde and tied into a braid. But what made her looked fearsome is that she wielded a broad sword and a big round shield.</p><p>"Not everyone from another universe is nice, Talanya!" Alpha roared at the angel. "These bastards could kill you!" everyone scowled at him for the insults.</p><p>"They wouldn't," Mercedes informed. "They would've done it by now"</p><p>"They will in your sleep!" the werewolf roared again, angrier than before. "We shouldn't trust these stupid idiots! They are murders!"</p><p>"They have a kid," Mercedes pointed toward BB at the far back of the group.</p><p>"That bloody son of a bastard could be the leader of these murderers!" Alpha snapped even louder than before.</p><p>Having enough, OC angrily stormed to his direction and smacked his face with her frying pan, twice. Alpha yowled in pain, and then furiously roared into her face. His roar cut short when the pan connected with his face again.</p><p>"No one," she darkly snarled. "<em>NO ONE,</em> insult BB," she sneered at his face as Alpha growled. He snapped his jaw at her face, but she managed to back away before hitting his face with the frying pan again.</p><p>"Don't you see right now, Mercedes!?" Alpha yelled at Mercedes, who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, not making any movement to stop the attack.</p><p>"I would do the same thing if I was in her position," she said casually as shrugged her shoulders. "You insulted them many times and offend them. And that's a great way to earn their trust," she told him sarcastically.</p><p>Suddenly, the thin wires that wrapped around Alpha's limbs disappeared, causing everyone to panic. Marionette was downed to his knee, clutching his head in pain. The crash earlier made his head throbbed in pain and in dazed.</p><p>Alpha jumped away and landed right beside Talanya. He held his bruised face as he growled at the group. He made a move to lung one of them but was stopped by Mercedes.</p><p>"Alpha, stand down," she forcefully commanded. "You alone against seventeen of them is a one sided fight. And no, we will not help you," she said angrily, glaring at him.</p><p>Alpha growled but obeyed her order. He dropped to all four and his body shifted into mechanical body. He transformed into a smaller form before his body shifted back into flesh again. Now, Alpha is a large grey wolf, but he still has the golden earrings and bracelets.</p><p>Nova watched the thing the whole time. Alpha's transformation and mechanical body reminded her of the robots she watched in the movie Transformers. She also noted about the transformation.</p><p>'<em>A moment of weakness,'</em> Nova thought. She kept the thought for later use if needed. She looked back at Marionette. The two bunnies were on both of his sides, worried expression plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Anyway," Freddy spoke, glaring at Alpha. "To forget the previous event, let's introduce ourselves. Shall we?" he suggested.</p><p>"I'm Mercedes the Puppet Doll," Mercedes started first, nodded at everyone.</p><p>"I'm Talanya the Crystal Angel," Talanya was next, placing her broad sword and round shield on her back, right between her wings.</p><p>Both of them kicked Alpha simultaneously, not holding back their kicks. He yelped and then growled at them.</p><p>"Alpha," he reluctantly introduced. "The Mechanical Wolf," he shortly added.</p><p>Freddy, Thanatos and the others introduced themselves. They told Mercedes about Freddy and his group came from other universe, like Talanya. When they told them that in Freddy's world, Hanon was successfully stopped, Mercedes and her group perked up at the news.</p><p>"Hold on for a moment there," Talanya spoke up, pausing the story. "If your version of Hanon also had a Joy of Creation ability of invincibility, how did you manage to take him out?" she asked the animatronics, very confused.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, Nova was also confused. She had never fought Anon before when he came, but she heard that he was taken out. Some even said he was taken out with <em>style</em>. The ones who took Anon out were these animatronics.</p><p>"Actually," TC slowly started, rubbing her arm a bit. "It wasn't us who take out Anon"</p><p>"WHAT?!" everyone roared, causing the animatronics to wince at the vocals.</p><p>"Mercedes, these guys have no use to us!" Alpha said to the marionette puppet girl.</p><p>"Wait, we're not finish yet!" Eddy quickly informed before things gone worse.</p><p>"Wha' be all teh ruckus?!"</p><p>Everyone heard a new voice. Turning toward the new speaker, they noticed a red fox approached, wearing a black eyepatch and had a right hand as a hook as the purple cloth around his waist dramatically billowed behind him.</p><p>"Uncle Foxy, you're up!" TB exclaimed as Foxy came to her side, relief that the pirate fox is okay.</p><p>"Ye all not ta be worry aboot Ol' Foxy," he said to her, gently patted her on the head. TB smiled slightly at the pat on her head, but feeling sad at the same time.</p><p>His movement is weak. His pat didn't have as much force like before at their home. And it was more like a flop than a pat. Her heart quenched painfully inside her chest.</p><p>"Excuse Ol' Foxy fer passin' ou' earlia," Foxy turned around and informed Thanatos and his group. "Ah been takin' more rest lateleh," he continued.</p><p>"Apology accepted," Thanatos said, although he was tired when he carried Foxy earlier.</p><p>"Teh name be Ol' Foxy teh Pirate Fox," Foxy introduced himself to them, his only gloved hand still on TB's head. "It is nice ta meet ye"</p><p>"You're hot"</p><p>Foxy heard a voice behind him. He turned around and noticed the extra three people in the room. One of them, an angel looking girl, had her hands covered her mouth and her face was incredibly red.</p><p>"An' who ar' ye migh' be?" Foxy inquired, tilting his head a bit. He had never seen this three people before, even when he confronted Thanatos and the others earlier. "Excus' Ol' Foxy fer no' bein' 'ere durin' teh introduction," he apologized.</p><p>Thanatos and his group introduced themselves first to Foxy. He nodded to them, saying that it was nice to meet them although having a 'good' first impression. But Foxy didn't seem to acknowledged Ad-16's presence although the giant was the tallest, even taller than Vyrn.</p><p>Mercedes introduced herself first. Foxy noticed the huge scar on her face. He pointed it out and Mercedes immediately avoided the subject, causing the pirate fox blinked suspiciously. Mercedes swallowed at the suspicious blink Foxy gave her.</p><p>The angel looking girl is next. Her name is Talanya the Crystal Angel. She came from other dimension, like him and the others. Apparently, this shy girl can be outspoken and speaks before she thinks, like what she did earlier. She apologized to him for her runny mouth. But she didn't deny what she just said, causing all eyes landed on her.</p><p>Then, there's the grey wolf, bigger than the average wolf. Alpha the Mechanical Wolf is his name, very reluctant to introduce himself. His grey eyes were glaring at Foxy with such distrust and aggressive. Foxy learned that this grey wolf is the reason why Marionette was injured. He removed his hand from TB's head before he balled them into a tight fist.</p><p>"Now," Foxy suddenly started after the second introduction finished. "Befor' me mind slip, wher' be tha' bloody dragon?" he looked around the place. He may not know about the crimson dragon, but he is good enough for Foxy to consider a family.</p><p>Now that he mentioned it, Vyrn had suddenly disappeared. Everyone began to look for the crimson dragon. The found him, standing at the far side of the wall, looking at his claws.</p><p>"Vyrn, what are you doing?" Mangle questioned the crimson dragon, gaining his attention. He turned his head to reply her question.</p><p>"Just testing something," he simply answered, and then faced the wall.</p><p>"And that is…?" Freddy trailed off, not satisfied with the answer.</p><p>"Moirai isn't the only person who can pull a person from other universe," Vyrn answered the second question, raising his claws in front of him.</p><p>"You have the ability too?" Moirai inquired, curious and surprised by the statement.</p><p>"Why didn't you show is before?" Eddy asked, a bit irritated that Vyrn could just pull someone to help them out with the situation.</p><p>"I didn't have time to," he answered simply. Foxy tilted his head, curious. He began to approach the crimson dragon as everyone else stayed back.</p><p>Suddenly, his crystal diamond claws began to shine bright before the sunk into the wall. The way they sunk was like putting his fingers in a pond. The wall even rippled like a pond. Then, he pulled his claws away from each other, creating a tear in the middle; a portal of another dimension.</p><p>Just like what happened with Moirai, the portal gave loud statics with a mix of shrieks and wails. Everyone in the room covered their ears as other side of the portal kept changing constantly, giving no exact location.</p><p>Instead of going black, this portal gave bright white light, blinding everyone during the process. Then, they heard a yelp followed by a thud and a grunt of pain before the portal closed.</p><p>Everyone was distorted by the blinding light they couldn't make out the new person who entered this dimension. When their vision was cleared they can clearly looked at the new person.</p><p>It was a she, they could tell by the figure. They could also tell that she is a part vixen, judging the white ears and tail. Her snow white long hair flew down her back like a waterfall. She looks incredibly familiar though.</p><p>As Thanatos, Moirai, Alaska, Max and 16 stared harder, they know who she is.</p><p>The new girl is none other than Alaska herself. This Alaska looked the exact like their Alaska, except she looked more alive and more feminine.</p><p>The major difference between their Alaska and this Alaska is the very familiar purple cloth that wrapped around her neck. Everyone was wondering why the cloth looked familiar.</p><p>The new Alaska was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head in pain with her eyes shut tight. Her hands immediately shot to the purple cloth and then sighed heavily in relief, her grimace completely forgotten.</p><p>Vyrn made a huge leap back since he was standing exactly in front of her. The noise caused the new Alaska to look up. She looked frightened upon seeing the faces around her.</p><p>But when her eyes landed on Foxy, she loudly gasped in shock. Her grip on the purple cloth around her neck tightened until her knuckles turned white as her eyes widened as far as they could.</p><p>Foxy, being the one closest to her since Vyrn had jumped back, surprisingly stood straight instead in a battle stance like everyone else. He stood there with his whole guard completely down as the new Alaska very slowly, shakily stood up. Foxy had his reasons why he let his guard down.</p><p>He knew those eyes she gave him. He had never met this Alaska before in his life, but he knew those eyes incredibly well; especially the emotion they shown to him. Foxy knew what she was feeling right now, it troubled her. He <em>knew</em> it, because he knew the posture and the emotions her eyes showing him.</p><p>The new Alaska slowly took a step forward, her blue sapphire eyes locked onto Foxy's yellow golden eyes. She had trouble breathing because she didn't believe what she is now seeing, although she begged for it to be real.</p><p>Now, she was face to face with Foxy, although she had to tilt her head up since Foxy is a head taller than her. Foxy looked back down at her, sadness filled his eyes.</p><p>Her hands were still gripping the purple cloth around her neck, but one of her hands very slowly letting go of it. The free hand very slowly made it way up, inching its way to Foxy's furry face.</p><p>Once it made contact with Foxy's cheek, her sapphire blue eyes flooded with tears. Her arms immediately went around his chest and loudly wailed into it. Foxy's arms went around her in comforting manner, causing her to wail even harder.</p><p>Just through the eyes, Foxy knew that this Alaska is looking at someone, who is incredibly close to her heart, who she thought dead.</p><p>As Foxy and Alaska held each other, everyone else had their eyes widened in realization.</p><p>The two purple cloths are the exact same cloth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to:</p><p>"RegularShowMemorabilia" for the OC,<br/>Alpha the Mechanical Wolf</p><p>"fnaf marionette" for the OC,<br/>Mercedes the Puppet Doll</p><p>"Goldenpelt" for the OC,<br/>Talanya the Crystal Angel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This And Hers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What be wrong, lass?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Alaska gasped in surprise and quickly turned around to look at the intruder. She immediately stiffened and her face was red with blush. Her heart rate quickened when he stood there, few inches away from her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>N-nothing, Foxy. I just had a… uh…" Alaska trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words. Let alone, telling it to him. The pirate fox blinked, showing concerns in his golden eyes that always made Alaska stared.</em></p><p>"<em>Ye mad' Foxy worry, lass, fer spacin' ou' like tha'," Foxy informed her, softly petting her head, unknowingly causing her heart beat faster. "Ye ready ta go, no'?" Foxy asked her one more time since earlier she spaced out for unknown reason. Alaska had done that more often than before, which caused Foxy to be more worried over his companion.</em></p><p>
  <em>Not trusting her own voice, Alaska nodded, Foxy's only gloved hand was still on her head. Foxy smiled and removed his hand from her head. He then, led her to the party room where everyone else was waiting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alaska was fidgeting with her fingers as she followed the pirate fox. She glanced at Foxy, her heart in her sapphire eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alaska Winter, a white gorgeous fox, is from a rich and prideful family. Her family cared about their reputations. So about a year ago, Alaska was thrown away from her own home by her own parents upon hearing a false rumor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lived on the street, eating garbage or anything she could find and slept on a small piece of cardboard. She didn't have any proper home, proper meal or even a proper bath for six months. She was filthy, she was ugly, she was broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, everything changed when a certain red fox came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foxy P. Dýrasson is his full name, usually wearing blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans with brown boots, and an iconic purple scarf wrapped around his waist. He saved her from the street and welcomed her to his home. He gave her a proper home, proper meal, proper bath and even a proper bed. He took his free time to buy her the necessary clothes using his own money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He fixed her. Now, she is clean, she is gorgeous, she is mended.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foxy had truly saved her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three weeks after his rescue, Foxy decided to introduce her to his friends at his work place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His job was to entertain kids and he loved his job, Foxy explained to Alaska. He loved the kids as much as they loved him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Foxy introduced her to the Fazbear gang, they warmly welcomed her. Freddy was a great bear, a sort-of father figure to Alaska, and Bonnie and Chica became her best friends. On the same day, she was offered a job at the pizzeria by Freddy, which she gladly accepted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her job was to be Foxy's partner at Pirate Cove, which surprised her. Since then, when Foxy wasn't around, Alaska got endless teases from her best friends that she was supposed to be Foxy's 'mate' instead of a partner. Alaska, of course, denied everything they said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as time went on, she began to think of her relationship with Foxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got closer and closer to Foxy as the time passed. She was around Foxy all the time since she stayed at his home. She even slept in his bed while he slept on the couch, for her sake. She spent a lot of her time with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Foxy was there for her when she needed him the most.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since Alaska got thrown out by her family, she got constant nightmares of it and the disappointment in her parents' eyes haunted her. She trashed around in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs and sweated heavily. Even after months since then, she still had those nightmares.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foxy would burst into the room and wake her up every time. He whispered into her hair that everything's fine as she clung to him like a lifeline, crying into his furry chest. He would rock her to sleep and hummed a lullaby into her ear. She didn't have any nightmares after that and slept soundlessly in Foxy's bed as he silently went back to the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, one night, everything changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seven months after Foxy came to her rescue Alaska was hit by another nightmare. The nightmare so horrible and so frightening she woke up in the middle of the night screaming Foxy's name. The said fox burst into the room upon hearing the scream. This time, Alaska jumped off from the bed and threw herself into Foxy's arms instead of him coming over to the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wailed into his chest, tears flowed down her cheeks as he comforted her there and then. As her tears subdued, Foxy brought her to the bed, gently laying her down. She was so distorted and so scared that night that she whispered one word that made Foxy stopped from leaving.</em>
</p><p>"Stay…"</p><p>
  <em>And he did. He stayed there in the bed, holding her, comforting her with his embrace as she clung to him, not wanting to let go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When a blissful sigh escaped her lips, Foxy knew that she was sleeping undisturbed. Just like she requested, Foxy stayed with her, holding her close in comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stayed up as she slept, just in case if another nightmare hit her again tonight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next morning, Alaska was the first one to wake up. The first thing that came to her mind was how comfortable Foxy's arms around her. She recalled the event last night and still remembered her one word request.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alaska knew that they have to go to work, but she doesn't want to be release from this blissful dream. So, she stayed. She increased her hold on Foxy, and buried her face into his furry chest. She inhaled his scent, noted that it was better than the scent of his bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widened in realization when a thought came to her mind after that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She fell in love with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mind went numb when the thought struck her. She denied the statement and tried to push it away from her mind. But as she thought about it, the more plausible it got.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had saved her life, he had provided her home, he had provided her comfort, he had provided her everything and asked nothing in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The relationship she and Foxy shared was very strong. They performed together on stage. She would jump on him unexpectedly to surprise him. He would sneak up behind her before swung her around to surprise her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alaska felt giddy inside her at the thought of falling in love with Foxy, but the main question is: does he felt the same way? The question caused her to drop her smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, he did give her constant hugs and all, but does that mean he loves her too? Suddenly, Alaska felt afraid that if she confessed, her feelings won't return. So, she kept her feelings to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And things got a bit difficult for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A simple action from Foxy can have effect on her. Like, his usual pat on her head can cause her heartbeat quickened up, her face would burn if his face is close to her, and his usual hugs would cease her heart to a stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She also got all nervous and stammered around him. This caused Foxy worried over her, thinking that he was making her uncomfortable. But Alaska reassured him that she enjoyed his presence. This caused him to smile down at her, unknowingly caused her face to burn up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody knew about her feelings toward Foxy except herself. Not even Chica and Bonnie, her best friends, knew about her feelings. But their teases can make her tongue slip, which she hopefully won't happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though, her actions around Foxy caused Freddy to become suspicious. Alaska could see it in his eyes, and knew that one day he will confront her about it. She hopefully will not happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The more she spent her time with Foxy, the more she fell in love with him. And she still kept her feelings to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was busy fantasizing if Foxy loves her too. This caused her to space out earlier when Foxy approached her from behind when she didn't respond to him earlier. She didn't tell him the truth when Foxy snapped her out from her fantasy with a worried expression.</em>
</p><p>"<em>There you two are. We've been waiting for you"</em></p><p>
  <em>Alaska heard a voice, snapping her back into reality again. Freddy was there, sitting at their usual table, smiling broadly at her and Foxy.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I thought you two were busy making ou-"</em></p><p>
  <em>Chica's tease was cut short when a purple furry hand slapped over her beak. Bonnie chuckled nervously at Foxy's questioned gaze. Alaska, on the other hand, was blushing furiously at his back, fully knowing what Chica was about to say. Her eyes trailed to the brown bear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes were narrowed at her, taking notes of her reaction. Alaska scolded herself for being so transparent. She hoped that he wouldn't find out about her feelings toward Foxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had lunch, like usually what they do. They idly talked to each other about anything that came across their minds. Today, however, Foxy had a request from her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alaska, lass," Foxy spoke. Alaska was startled upon hearing her name coming from him. She turned her attention to him. "Can ye do me a small favor?"</em></p><p>
  <em>A small favor for Foxy? She would do anything for Foxy, not just because she loved him, but also because he saved her life. She would do anything to repay him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Anything," she replied without hesitation. Foxy put down his mug of coffee and closed his eyes.</em></p><p>"<em>Ah… wan' ye ta sho' yer full commitment on teh job, aye?"</em></p><p>
  <em>It was a weird request, Alaska had to say. She loved her job on entertaining the kids. In fact, she loved the kids themselves. She loved working with the Fazbear gang. And over everything else, she truly loved working along side with Foxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was his first ever request from her. After a year, Foxy had finally wanted something from her, something that she can repay. She will take it seriously.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I will," she answered.</em></p><p>
  <em>Although her job was simple, she did put her best effort into it. She even did her solo performance on the stage. A lot more kids loved her, one that rivaled with Freddy's. Foxy was proud of her, and Alaska gushed over his complement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, on one early morning before going off to work, as Alaska lay on Foxy's bed – yes, she still slept in Foxy's bed – she began to think that now was the time for her big confession. She was afraid that her feelings wouldn't return, but just had to tell him that she loved him instead of keeping it all bottle up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steeling herself, she got off from the bed and walked to the living room. He was there, still lying on the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. However, he looked a little paler than usual, which made Alaska worried a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, she noticed a paper lying on the table near the couch. Curious, she went over to it and picked the paper up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes were instantly tear up and shamelessly crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dropping the paper on the ground, she slowly and shakily went over to Foxy and dropped to her knees. She buried her face into his furry naked chest and cried her heart out.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Lass…?" Alaska heard his voice, weaker than ever and a hand on her head. She didn't bother to look up, afraid of what she will see.</em></p><p>"<em>Why?"</em></p><p>
  <em>That was the first word that came out from her mouth between sobs.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why?"</em></p><p>
  <em>She repeated the word again, more forceful than before.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Lass…"</em></p><p>"<em>Why didn't you tell me you're going to die?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Foxy had an incurable cancer. He had them three months ago, exactly three days before his request.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alaska was devastated. Her whole life is gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He won't be there for her when she needed him the most. He won't be there to give her hugs to scare away those nightmares. He won't be there with her anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything crumbled down all because of a frigging cancer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is probably why he wanted her to show full commitment to her job. He was planning for her replacing him on stage.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ah didn' wan' ta make ye worry ova' me, lass"</em></p><p>"<em>But I love you!"</em></p><p>
  <em>This isn't what Alaska planned for her confession. The setup is very wrong. The timing is so wrong. Everything in the whole process is goddamn wrong.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alaska, lass…" Foxy whispered, causing her to peek at him fearfully with one eye. He gave her a small sad smile. "I love you too," he replied perfectly. Then his eyes slowly fluttered close. Those four words caused her eyes to flood and cried into his chest one more time.</em></p><p>
  <em>That was his last words.</em>
</p><p>Alaska gasped as she immediately sat up. Her hands immediately went to the purple scarf around her neck and sighed in relief when it was there. She leaned back against the wall behind her.</p><p>It belong to Foxy; <em>her</em> Foxy.</p><p>She pulled up the scarf and deeply inhaled in as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Even after two years, his scent was still there, lingering for her to smell. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she recalled back her fond memories with her Foxy.</p><p>"What be wrong, lass?"</p><p>Alaska gasped in surprise and looked up to look at the intruder. She immediately stiffened and her face was red with blush. Her eyes immediately trailed to his waist.</p><p>There was a purple scarf there, wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were filled with sadness.</p><p>This Foxy is not <em>her</em> Foxy.</p><p>She looked back up to the golden eyes that stared down at her with concerns. She missed those eyes, but immediately reminded herself that this Foxy is not her Foxy. She decided to tell Foxy the truth. She gave him a sad smile.</p><p>"I'm just thinking about our moments together," Alaska answered honestly. Foxy blinked upon her choice of words.</p><p>"Ye kno' ah am no' teh Foxy ye love, ay lass?" Foxy said sadly, his golden eyes filled with understanding sadness. He knew her story with her version of Foxy. Alaska's eyes widened a bit before she sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>It looked like her tongue slipped, or maybe she wanted to believe that her Foxy is actually standing before her.</p><p>"Ar' ye goin' ta be fine, lass?" Foxy asked her. When she was questioned, she began to realize her surrounding. Everyone else was sleeping in their specific position. The only ones who are awake are Alaska and Foxy.</p><p>Earlier when she was somehow mysteriously teleported to this unknown world, she answered some questions she received. Like, how she got here, why her sudden reaction, why with the purple scarf around her neck and everything else. The animatronic girls were crying when they heard her tragic story, holding her in comfort.</p><p>Currently now, it was in the middle of the night.</p><p>"I'll be fine; don't worry, Foxy," Alaska answered, fidgeting with the scarf around her neck. "Why are you up in this kind of time?" Alaska decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Ol' Foxy her' had enough o' res' earlia'," Foxy answered. He did sleep earlier, <em>again</em>, causing everyone else to be worry, especially Alaska who cried all over him.</p><p>He had another rest earlier that day, and then got back to sleep shortly after this Alaska's story. His rest was long; far too long for an ordinary Living Object. He just woke up from his slumber and heard Alaska's waking up shortly after that.</p><p>"Ar' ye sure yer fine, lass?" Foxy pressed a bit, still worried over her. Alaska smiled at his expression. It reminded her of her Foxy.</p><p>"I'm fine, Foxy," she repeated. Foxy still gazed at her with worried eyes, but trusting her words, he began to walk away. But before he could get any further, her tongue slipped one more time.</p><p>"Stay…"</p><p>Foxy stopped in his track as Alaska slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widened in shock as her heart stop beating. She squeezed her eyes shut and faced away from the pirate fox, hand still over her mouth.</p><p>No matter how much she tried, she couldn't handle her feelings. No matter how many times she told herself that this Foxy is not <em>her</em> Foxy, she just… couldn't.</p><p>Tears ran down her face over her hand, her body trembled. She just loved Foxy too much that she wanted to believe <em>her</em> Foxy was standing there before her, came back for her, be there for her, like he would usually do.</p><p>But he can't, because her Foxy was already…</p><p>Alaska felt something brushing her right shoulder, causing her to stiffen up. She looked over slowly, afraid who would that be.</p><p>It was Foxy, but not <em>her</em> Foxy.</p><p>"It be alrigh', lass," Foxy said softly to her with his eyes closed, hinting at her what he meant. Catching the hint, she slowly and fearfully crept closer to him and buried her face into his shoulder. He gently placed his arm around her and squeezed in comfort.</p><p>Alaska cried into his shoulder, both in sadness and relief.</p><p>While this Foxy may not be the Foxy who had saved her life, who gave her a proper home, proper meal, proper bath and even a proper bed, who used his money to buy her the necessary clothes…</p><p>…who Alaska really loved...</p><p>…this Foxy is still the same Foxy who cared deeply about others, giving comforts to the ones who need it, loving them as a family, loved by children and loved them back.</p><p>He is as same as her Foxy, but he isn't her Foxy.</p><p>But the thought that this Foxy care deeply about her made her smiled blissfully. For the first time in a long time, ever since that tragic day, Alaska slept blissfully with a smile on her face.</p><p>When a blissful sigh escaped her lips, Foxy knew that she was sleeping undisturbed. Just like she requested, Foxy stayed with her, holding her close in comfort.</p><p>He stayed up as she slept, just in case if another nightmare hit her again tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eternal Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's one on your right, Baron"</p><p>"Thank you, Love"</p><p>"Here come two of them on the left"</p><p>"My left or your left?"</p><p>"My left"</p><p>"All done"</p><p>"Don't forget the one charging towards you"</p><p>"You mean that one?"</p><p>"Oh, you took him out already"</p><p>Haru was sitting on the woven chair outside the Cat Bureau, making embroidery flawlessly with her brown furry hands. Her eyes occasionally shifted from her handiwork to her fiancé on the flowering field before her.</p><p>The Baron was wielding his cane in his right hand while having his left hand on his back. His grey tailcoat and top hat are still on the standing rack inside the bureau. He felt a bit naked without them whenever he's outside, but he doesn't need them right now.</p><p>Few seconds ago the Baron was battling a very familiar army of silver robots. They were human sized, but with the Baron's magic he was able to shrink them down and easily took the whole army all by himself.</p><p>Around half an hour ago these army of silver robots came out from an unusually large portal, placed right in front of the Cat Bureau. The Baron reacted on instinct, grabbing his cane and burst through the double doors.</p><p>Well, opened the doors politely and calmly exiting out before closing them after Haru got out too.</p><p>Haru was only merely put down the book she just read and walked outside. She sat down and continued doing her embroidery, occasionally telling her handsome fiancé the opponents he missed. Just now, he took out the last one.</p><p>This is actually their average days at the Cat Bureau. Talk about a weird yet perfect couple…</p><p>"That was a pretty good warm-up," the Baron commented, twirling his cane around his right hand. He then checked his cane if it's still straight or not. "Still not a bend on the cane," he proudly stated, twirling the cane under his right arm before shifting it to his left hand, still twirling. "Record time, Haru?" he inquired at his fiancée.</p><p>"Five enemies in two seconds," Haru answered, still working on her handiwork. The Baron winced and his tawny ears folded, stopping his tricks with his cane.</p><p>"I am way out of practice," he stated, placing a hand on his hip while tapping his cane onto his shoulder. "Is Mr. Ralph still sleeping?" he asked her. Haru's brown ears turned to the window behind her.</p><p>"He's just woken up"</p><p>As if on queue, the double doors swung open, revealing the seven foot giant exiting the bureau. He was about to yawn when it suddenly changed into a shocked yelp when his dark green eyes landed on the flowering field.</p><p>"Good mor- What the heck is happened around here?!" RJ yelled at the top of his lungs in shock. Broken yet familiar silver robots were lying everywhere around the Cat Bureau.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Ralph. Had a nice sleep?" the Baron walked up to him, his cane still over his shoulder. Haru came to her fiancé's side, putting away her handiwork. RJ only gawked at them.</p><p>"It is not a good time to warmly greet a person after seeing this view," RJ stated, gesturing the dead broken silver robots that littered everywhere. The engaged couple tilted their heads in unison, even their ears flicked simultaneously.</p><p>"We don't see anything unusual at the view," the Baron said, causing Haru to nod her head. Both of them had confused expression written all over their face.</p><p>RJ doesn't know how to react. He felt like laughing, but he felt like it's not an appropriate time to. He felt weird, but at the same time he felt like laughing. The thing he currently felt is total confusion. He guarantee that even Commander be extremely confused with mixed emotions.</p><p>Talking about that thirteen foot giant, Commander returned back to his nest with his mother tagging along. Their nest is in this dimension, so it is safe for them to travel. RJ even willing to bet that even Army Queen will be confused by the Baron and Haru.</p><p>This version of Baron and Haru is probably the weirdest version of Baron and Haru he had ever met.</p><p>And now everyone will be confused at this, right?</p><p>Suddenly, as the trio stood there, a portal mysteriously showed up right in front of the bureau, a few meters away from the trio. They turned their attention to the portal, now in serious mode, especially the Baron and RJ.</p><p>This portal, however, only puked out one single person. The person yelped in pain when he made contact with the ground.</p><p>"Gila, paloi bnar. Time-time Urang kn membuat chapter 11 tarus-tarus ada portal datang mengambil aku"</p><p>Upon hearing the accent and language, RJ had his eyebrows shot up his forehead. The person stood up, brushing away the dust from his clothes.</p><p>He wore a white short sleeved shirt with a pair of dark green long pants. His hair is as black as RJ's and as tall as Haru.</p><p>"Aya… ani mna aku ne?"</p><p>The newcomer placed his hands on his hips, his back faced the trio. RJ suddenly leaned down to speak with the Baron.</p><p>"Baron," RJ started, eyes still locked onto the familiar form before them. "You better prepare yourself," he said, causing the Baron to turn toward him, confused.</p><p>"May I inquire why?"</p><p>As if hearing the voices, the new person turned around and his brown eyes landed on the trio. When his eyes landed on the Baron they are widened in shock.</p><p>"HOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYY Sh-"</p><p>Some minutes had passed ever since the newcomer had arrived. The young man is currently eagerly drinking the Baron's personal blend of tea. He sighed blissfully at the wonderful taste.</p><p>"Ahir skalinya, buleh ku minum Baron punya teh," he said in his tongue language. The Baron and Haru turned toward RJ for translation.</p><p>"He finally has another wish fulfilled," RJ translated. Apparently RJ knew this young man, because he knew him incredibly well.</p><p>That is because this young man is the alternate version of RJ Ralph; the same person RJ told the engaged couple a while ago. The young man's nicknames are also 'RJ' and 'Ralph'.</p><p>When the young man met the Baron, he shook his hands excitedly, babbling something the Baron and Haru don't understand. But after RJ translated, they smiled down widely at the young man before inviting him into the Cat Bureau.</p><p>Young RJ is apparently greatly admired the Baron, which made the cat figurine swelling with pride. In his world, the Baron and Haru are only appeared in Japanese animation, which surprised the engaged couple.</p><p>"Please," RJ rolled his eyes when they talked to him about it. "Foxy and the others might appear in games in other universe," he stated. "And we, here in this universe, may be just some fan fiction written by <em>him</em> – could be – and publish it to the internet," he added.</p><p>"Is that why I get this feeling that some people out there are laughing, thinking about how correct your statement is?" the Baron rubbed the back of his neck. Young RJ chuckled at his statement.</p><p>Half an hour later, the engaged couple and RJ continued doing their research. Young RJ also helped them, but he shortly stopped and took out a paper and a pencil and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Haru asked RJ, her eyes gazed curiously at the young RJ who audibly muttered under his breaths to himself.</p><p>"He said he is continuing chapter 11," RJ answered, also staring curiously at the alternate version of him himself. He kept muttering under his breaths as he kept on scribbling on the paper.</p><p>"RJ tarus-tarus beranti membaca n tanya Baron pasal Foxy…"</p><p>The seven foot giant stopped reading the book in his hand and exhaled through his nose. He laid the book onto his lap and turned his attention to the Baron as Haru returned back to the book in her hand.</p><p>"Do you think that Foxy will be okay?" he asked the cat figurine, leaning back into the wall behind him. The Baron kept reading but he answered RJ's question.</p><p>"If his friends and family are always around him, then he will be fine," the Baron answered, flipping to the next page and kept on reading.</p><p>"According to the Army Spies, the people who love Foxy are all still alive. So Foxy is still strong," RJ idly commented, putting the book aside and placed his hands behind his head, making the silver bell on his right wrist gorgeously rang.</p><p>"Pas tu, Baron tutup buku, jadi serious…"</p><p>The Baron suddenly closed the book he read, gaining Haru and RJ's attention. He gazed at the air before him, motionless. Haru knew the looked her fiancé gave. He is thinking about something. He is thinking about it very seriously.</p><p>"Sweetheart?" one of her hand shot out and grasped the Baron's, a bit concerned.</p><p>"That rule won't apply to Foxy," the Baron said in serious tone. RJ sat up straight, and removed his hands from the back of his head.</p><p>"What do you mean?" RJ demanded, not fully getting the idea. The Baron put away the book and intertwined his fingers, reluctantly letting go his fiancé's hand.</p><p>"To be frank, Mr. Ralph," he started, looking at RJ straight into his eyes. "It is lethal for those who have Eternal Heart to travel through multiple universes"</p><p>RJ and Haru frowned in confusion, now more confused than before.</p><p>"Pas tu, Baron cerita pasal Eternal Heart…"</p><p>"As you can see, each Eternal Heart is different from one another but applies the same rules: an Eternal Heart powers by not on itself but by others," the Baron started, telling RJ the obvious first before going into the finishing blow.</p><p>"Take me as an example," the Baron placed a gloved hand over his chest, where his Eternal Heart lays. "My Emerald Eternal Heart beats by how many people I had helped, both directly and indirectly. The more people I helped, the stronger I get. But if one person who I helped dies, I get weaker because the connection between me and that person is also dies"</p><p>RJ knew that, actually. The Baron explained to him in his iconic white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona when they were on their way to the Cat Bureau. But something tells RJ that there's a deeper meaning to it.</p><p>"But there is an extra ability for those who possess Eternal Heart; an extra 'perk' to put it simply," the Baron put his hand back onto the arm of his armchair. "In my case, if I earn the love from those who I help, be it of Companionship or Friendship or Family or Romantically, my lifespan lengthened. The more love I earn from the people, the longer I live. The deeper the love, the <em>longer</em> I live"</p><p>"Ku rsa ada urang nda brapa paham pasal atu. Ku cuba lh, bgi extra detail sedikit…"</p><p>"Let me get this straight, first," RJ spoke up, causing the Baron to pause from his speech. "You will live longer if you earn their love comparing to if you don't, even if the two numbers are the same?"</p><p>"Yes," the Baron nodded. "For instance, if there are only ten people I helped, I live for, for example, one hundred years. But if I earn a great friendship just from one of them, my life extended to around maybe one hundred and seven years," the Baron explained, trying his best to put it as simple as possible.</p><p>"That's neat," RJ commented. "Does that life extension permanent?" RJ asked, a bit curious.</p><p>"Yes, but if <em>everyone</em> who I helped dies, so do I," the Baron answered. "The first and the main power of the Eternal Heart apply first, before the extra perk put into the equation," he explained a bit. Upon hearing the statement, Haru grasped one of his hands, silently telling him that she will be around for awhile. He smiled lovingly at her before continuing his speech.</p><p>"Foxy the Pirate Fox, on the other hand, is different from I am," the Baron stated, looking back at RJ who perked up at the mentioning of the pirate fox. "His Gold Eternal Heart beats by how many people love him, in every way it can. The more people love him, the stronger he gets. But if a person who love him dies, he is get weaker because the love that person give him is also dies"</p><p>RJ also knew about that. He is worried about the pirate fox. More people who love him had recently die from accidents or passed away from old age. And that woman, Mary, had the strongest and deepest love she gave to Foxy. RJ could actually feel it because of how strong it was. But since she died from a terrible accident, Foxy grew weaker.</p><p>"His 'extra perk', however, is completely different from mine," the Baron continued. "Foxy's extra perk give him a drastic boost of strength," that statement caused RJ to become confused a bit.</p><p>"If that's the case, why Foxy is very weak? Shouldn't he be strong?" RJ questioned.</p><p>"Di sni, Baron britau RJ psal Foxy punya kelebihan dri dia punya Eternal Heart"</p><p>"That's why his is completely different from mine, Mr. Ralph," the Baron repeated back his previous sentence. "Foxy does not have the boost of strength permanently. It's temporary. In my guess, there is a trigger for him to receive the massive strength"</p><p>RJ pondered for a moment after the words sunk in. He wondered what might be the trigger. Then he snapped his fingers.</p><p>"Of course," RJ said. "His act to protect those who he loves and love him back. This explains a lot; like how he managed to dislocate a giant bull's arm. It needs a huge amount of force do that"</p><p>Of course, Foxy also has his ability of immunity to other's ability. That ability eliminates El Toro's ability to increase his strength. But even in his base strength, El Toro can easily blow off Foxy's arm. But now that RJ knew about Foxy's extra perk, it explains a lot.</p><p>And Foxy is permanently in his object form because of his secret and unbeknown Creation ability. His metallic body is strong and hard enough; by adding the boost of massive strength into the equation, that's a whole different story.</p><p>"Damn that pirate fox. He is full of surprises," RJ commented.</p><p>"Considering that all Creation abilities are being block by his, I am not even surprise," the Baron commented on RJ's comment.</p><p>"Heh, rugget jua cara ia becakap atu.."</p><p>"Well, that's a very nice comment"</p><p>"Dan di sni RJ bru perasan yg Baron kn ckap psal kenapa seorang yg ada Eternal Heart buleh bahaya apabila ke universe yg lain"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Baron, you told me that it is lethal for those who have Eternal Heart to travel through multiple universes. Why is that?" RJ inquired from the cat figurine. The Baron sighed, now getting into the serious topic.</p><p>"Foxy is currently in a different universe, different dimension. And he is currently on the verge of death," the Baron informed, causing his fiancée and RJ to stiffen up.</p><p>"Why is that?" RJ demanded. "The people who love him are currently still alive. There are enough of them for him to <em>not</em> be on the verge of death"</p><p>"That rule won't apply to Foxy," the Baron immediately answered the question, being expecting it from the beginning. "Because it isn't exist to Foxy"</p><p>"W-what?" RJ stuttered in disbelief. "Why?" he demanded more forcefully than before. "That's ridiculous. Why does it not apply to Foxy? And what do you mean it's not exists?"</p><p>"Mr. Ralph," the Baron calmly started. "The people who love him are <em>here</em> in <em>this</em> universe. Foxy is out <em>there</em> in a <em>different</em> universe," he said to the confused RJ. "Basically Foxy is currently living in a world where the people who love him do not exists"</p><p>RJ's dark green eyes were widened in shock and realization. That explained why it is lethal for ones who have Eternal Heart to travel through universes.</p><p>"Even if Foxy appeared in a universe where people love Foxy, our Foxy's Eternal Heart won't apply the rule because that people love <em>their</em> version of Foxy instead of ours," the Baron added. "He is still alive because his friends and family are with him, luckily"</p><p>RJ's mouth opened and closed trying to find a word. Finally he was able to speak.</p><p>"Is there any way he can live longer out there in a different universe?"</p><p>"There is one way," the Baron answered. "If he earned the love from the person out there, then he will live longer and it applied to the rule of his Gold Eternal Heart," he explained. "There are only a few people who love Foxy, which is why he is on the verge of death"</p><p>"So if Foxy is alone in a different universe…" RJ trailed off, not wanting the answer. The Baron knew what he meant. He nodded in affirmation before opening his mouth.</p><p>"He will instantly die"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shameless self-insert moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. This Foxy…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova woke up from her spot. She stretched as her body transformed from crystal to flesh, covering her fatigue under her palm. It's early in the morning and the sun is peeking out from the horizon. Her clock had restored; good for her.</p><p>She looked around the café. It looked like everyone is still sleeping. The animatronics are huddling together on wall of the one side of the café. Goldie was slumping on the wall near the huddle in his animatronic form, his <em>face</em> against the wall.</p><p>One of them all is supposed to be up all night to be a lookout. But apparently everyone is just so tired from the yesterday's event. Goldie was on the second shift tonight, but Nova guessed he passed out as soon as he got back on his feet and slammed his face onto the wall.</p><p>'<em>That's gotta hurt…' </em>Nova winced at the thought of the face-plant.</p><p>She then noticed that Thanatos and Moirai had slept side by side, one of Thanatos' broken wings draped over Moirai's small form. The two really are very close to each other.</p><p>Alaska was leaning back against the wall near the entrance of the café with Max curling up at her side. AD-16 was sleeping with his arms crossed as he sat down on a chair that Nova believed that it might break any time soon.</p><p>Mercedes and Talanya was leaning against the wall opposite to the animatronics while Alpha slept on top of a shelf that stills hold on until now, far away from anyone.</p><p>Nova stood up silently, not wanting to wake up anyone. She noticed that two extra persons are missing from her sight. She looked around, searching for the two before her eyes landed on them at the back of the café, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>It looks like Foxy woke up last night and moved beside alternate Alaska, his arm around her form as she buried her face in his shoulder. Both of them had their eyes closed. Nova then, noted something since alternate Alaska arrived yesterday.</p><p>Apparently this Alaska is not a Living Object but a living being, a cross between a fox and a human girl; an anthropomorphic creature. Nova didn't know that those kinds are actually exists.</p><p>Well, alternate Alaska is actually from another world. Anything could happen, out there. Nova would believe, in a different world, that this current event she and everyone else in is actually just a story written by a random guy and named the story 'War Between Universes'.</p><p>Nova felt sad for alternate Alaska. She and everyone else heard about her tragic story with her Foxy. At first before she knew what happened, she clung to Foxy like a lifeline. She told him how much she missed him, how life had gone without him as she cried into his chest.</p><p>Foxy stayed quiet the whole time but eventually pulled her away and said to her that he is not who she thought. Alaska's sapphire eyes widened in disbelief, Nova remembered, upon hearing his words. Her mouth flapped open and close, trying to find any words to deny it. But eventually, she agreed that he was right.</p><p>She pulled away from Foxy and sobbed into her hands. But knowing Foxy, he approached her and embraced her in comfort. Alaska cried one more time into his shoulder as she embraced him hard, and that was when she spilled the bean.</p><p>Just as the story ended, Foxy fell down onto his back, which caused everyone – except for Alpha – to panic, especially alternate Alaska. It turned out that Foxy was back to his sleep, <em>again.</em></p><p>"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Freddy commented yesterday when Thanatos remarked that he was envied of the pirate fox for easily passing out like that. Freddy and the animatronics admitted that they would prefer Foxy to stay up even longer than he is now.</p><p>Nova is getting more and more suspicious about Foxy the Pirate Fox.</p><p>Nova focused back on the two foxes and jumped a bit when she noticed that Foxy's golden eyes are opened and gazed curiously at her. Nova blinked and recomposed herself before she silently greeted the pirate fox.</p><p>"Good morning, Foxy," Nova whispered, not wanting to wake up alternate Alaska. Foxy only blinked as his greeting in return since his whole body is occupied by the girl on his side. Nova smiled down at him before she walked away to leave them alone.</p><p>The sun rose higher and higher from the horizon, giving more light into the café. The ray of sunlight slowly crept its way onto the two foxes' faces. Foxy was unfazed, but alternate Alaska squeezed her eyes tighter when the sunlight hit her eyes.</p><p>"G'mornin', Lass," Foxy said softly as she began to wake up. She shuddered upon hearing his voice and further buried her face into his shoulder to keep her tears at bay. She repeated in her mind, over and over again, that this is not <em>her</em> Foxy.</p><p>But…</p><p>"Can I stay… for a bit longer?" she whispered, her voice muffled by Foxy's shoulder.</p><p>At least she could pretend for a while. His gloved hand squeezed a bit in comfort.</p><p>"Ye can stay as long as ye wan', lass," Foxy replied back. A sigh escaped through Alaska's lips and wound her arms around his body and squeezed in the need for comfort.</p><p>Foxy squeezed back in respond and relaxed down since he will be stuck there a bit longer. He wouldn't mind, though; he will stay there forever if he wanted to.</p><p>This Alaska had lost someone precious to her, and she is still recovering. Foxy is there for her, comforting her, although he looked like – and actually <em>is</em> – the person she lost.</p><p>But Foxy, being the caring person himself, comforted her and tried his best to mend her wounded heart. He had helped young children's hearts for several years now; helping Alaska is quite similar like it. Although her wound may prove challenging Foxy will not give up in helping her.</p><p>As the sun rose higher, everyone else began to wake up, their bodies shifted into flesh. Thanatos immediately went over to the windows after he woke up. He sighed in relief when the scenery is as peaceful as before.</p><p>"I don't get it," he spoke as he went over to the group. The animatronics had just woken up and AD-16 stood up at the last second before the chair collapsed. "Hanon could easily find us here with just his Joy of Creation ability. Why hadn't he found us yet?"</p><p>"He likes to play with his victims," Mercedes instantly answered as her body shifted into flesh. "He's bored that his victims died early. Playing cat and mouse or hide and seek makes the game more fun for him"</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to her, weirdly staring at her. Mercedes mysteriously sweated under their gazes, felling uncomfortable.</p><p>"Mercedes," Alaska – Thanatos' Alaska – slowly spoke. "How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p>"W-well, I think logically," Mercedes answered nervously, taking a step back. "Think about it, if you guys are in his shoes don't you think that it would be boring if your preys die early. Where's the fun of it?" she added hastily.</p><p>"Are you saying that you had once in his shoes?" Moirai implied. "It sounds like you knew that he is playing with us. How is that, Mercedes?"</p><p>"Why does her name always reminds me of a car?"</p><p>"This is NOT the time to be playing around, TB"</p><p>Nova had to agree with Moirai there, earlier. Nova is smart but she is not smart enough to get into Hanon's mind. But Mercedes somehow knew what Hanon is thinking. Unless…</p><p>"Mercedes," Nova spoke up. "What did you do before Hanon invaded Earth?" she questioned as everyone closed in on her.</p><p>"You're a spy for Hanon, aren't you?!" Alpha yelled, getting into conclusion a bit too quickly. He took a step closer toward her but got blocked by a crystal angel.</p><p>"Guys, stop!" Talanya shouted as she took her position in front of Mercedes. Alpha growled at her menacingly.</p><p>"What are you doing, Talanya? She is a villain; an enemy!" Alpha stated, growling but stayed in his spot.</p><p>"We need to hear her side of the story first before we get into conclusion," Talanya reasoned. "<em>Then</em> we decided to get into conclusion," she added. Everyone looked at each other, thinking about the idea. Finally everyone nodded before turning their attention toward Mercedes.</p><p>"It looks like I owe you guys some explanations," Mercedes stated, relief that she will live for another day. She took a deep breath and began to start her story.</p><p>"I was once the enemy-"</p><p>"See!?"</p><p>"Pipe down, Alpha!" everyone roared at the grey wolf. He growled at them but stayed silent, and Mercedes continued.</p><p>"I was a heartless monster, killing people coldly and heartlessly. You could say that my mind was like Hanon's," everyone had their blood ran cold as Mercedes continued. "But as time went on, I began to question my action of killing. Is it really worth it? Killing for fun? Is that what my creator wanted me to become?"</p><p>Mercedes questioned herself, her eyes distant while everyone kept their guards up and kept a close eye on Alpha since he could strike any moment.</p><p>"When I met Hanon for the first time three years ago, I could see myself murdering lives for fun and games. And that's was when I know my motivation. I kill to protect, not to destroy. So I changed my way into the good side and try to put my dark past behind me. I am struggling, but I am on my way there"</p><p>"So you're a person with a bad past," Alpha commented. "You changed your way in the middle of the path into the good side," he added, summarizing Mercedes story. "But doesn't mean you're not going back to your previous path," he suddenly growled and took another step toward the puppet doll.</p><p>"Enough, Alpha!"</p><p>The grey wolf sharply turned his head to the speaker. Foxy was now standing from his spot, his only gloved hand balled into a fist as he glared at Alpha with his two golden eyes. Alternate Alaska is still sitting but she had her knees pulled to her chest and buried her face into them.</p><p>"Are you ordering me, fox?" Alpha threatened, slowly approaching the pirate fox. Foxy moved away from alternate Alaska and approached Mercedes but kept his golden eyes on the grey wolf.</p><p>"The lass deserve a secon' chance," Foxy started, stopping right in front of the puppet doll, facing the growling Alpha. "E'eryon' deserves a secon' chance. A person can change. <em>She</em> had changed. If she be still as bad as she said, we wouldn' be alive no', aye?"</p><p>Everyone slightly nodded their heads, while Alpha still growled menacingly at the pirate fox.</p><p>"Mercedes 'ere had foun' teh path o' teh good. She nee' a secon' chance ta prov' she be good," he stated simply, not in the mood to make any longer speech. He managed a pat on Mercedes' slumped shoulder of relief and then began to walk back to alternate Alaska.</p><p>But apparently, Alpha wouldn't take no as an answer.</p><p>"Fine, then," the grey wolf spoke a tad too loud. "If we are all killed in her hands I put the blame on you, fox. I <em>will</em> cut off your head," he threatened at the unfazed Foxy. "Just because she said she had found the good path doesn't mean that she will be the good guy at the end"</p><p>What the grey wolf stated next will be an unforgettable experience for him and everyone else.</p><p>"Like that stupid fox-girl there," he nodded at the curling alternate Alaska who stiffened at the mentioning of her. Alpha smirked when Foxy noticeably stopped. "She cried and cried because she had found her love one; her <em>dead</em> love one"</p><p>Alpha laughed manically as alternate Alaska curled even tighter and her eyes began to spill tears.</p><p>"How touching. But we don't know the <em>real</em> story. Maybe she lied to us. Maybe she is an alternate version of Hanon in her universe, who took a form of a <em>whore</em>," he emphasized the last word, causing the fox to sob into her knees while holding tight to her purple cloth. "That's why we shouldn't trust anyone and kill that son of a motherfu-"</p><p>Alpha couldn't finish his word when his face suddenly slammed onto the floor, shattering it. He suddenly got lifted from the ground and held high above the ground with a hand around his neck. He looked down at the attacker.</p><p>Foxy had his only gloved hand around Alpha's neck, holding the grey wolf inches above the floor, dangling him by the neck. Everyone else had their eyes widened in surprise, shocked that Foxy had moved that fast.</p><p>Alpha was taken back by the piercing glare he received from the golden pair of Foxy's eyes. He growled warningly at the pirate fox but was cut short when the hand around his neck tightened dangerously. The strangling was so tight that Alpha couldn't even manage to utter out an agonizing grunt.</p><p>Mercedes, Thanatos and the others were about to react when they saw Alpha in agony. Sure, the grey wolf may be rude, but he is crucial in the group. They only took a step forward when they got blocked by the animatronics.</p><p>Everyone stated at the blocking animatronics in confusion and disbelief. But the animatronics only shook their heads sadly, telling everyone to not involve in the scene. They pursed their lips tightly, but very reluctantly complied without protesting. They will get some answers sooner or later.</p><p>Alpha tried to transform into his other forms. He tried his hard but he found himself couldn't. He didn't have time to be confused since his life is on the line right now.</p><p>Alpha tried his best to glare or snarl at Foxy, but his eyes bulged out from their sockets and his mouth hung silently wide open when the hand tightened. He couldn't breath; the hand didn't just stop the blood from coming into his brain, it tightly shut his windpipe too. Everyone else swore that if Foxy squeezes tighter, his fingers would've met through Alpha's neck.</p><p>Alpha clawed Foxy's gloved hand, in attempt to break free. But the more he struggle the tighter the hand got around his neck. He began to loose his vision as his struggle began to weaken. His grey eyes began to flutter as his claws lost their strength. Then, his eyes closed and his body limped lifelessly.</p><p>Foxy released his hand and the grey wolf dropped onto the floor like a sack of potato.</p><p>Alpha rolled over coughing and gasping as he tried to regain his lost breaths. His grey eyes were wide in fear, for the first time in a long time. That was when everyone rushed toward the grey wolf's side.</p><p>He nearly died; that was a fact. Thanatos and the others suspected the animatronics crowded around Foxy, but surprisingly they are the first one to arrive at Alpha's side, checking on him. Foxy towered over everyone, his eyes fixed on the gasping Alpha before he walked away and towards the frightened white fox.</p><p>"What the hell was all that?!" Talanya hissed harshly at the animatronics, who looked acted nothing had happened earlier. "Your <em>friend</em> there nearly killed him"</p><p>"We wouldn't be surprise," Freddy answered casually as Marionette patiently gave Alpha a breathing exercise. Everyone, except for the animatronics, was taken back by the answer.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mercedes slowly asked. The animatronic sighed before Mangle decided to answer the question.</p><p>"Alpha harshly insulted a member of his family," she answered, looking up to watch the pirate fox approached the frightened alternate Alaska. "A <em>closer</em> one, that is"</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the pirate fox.</p><p>Foxy slowly crouched down in front of Alaska. His only gloved hand slowly crept forward but caused the white fox flinched frightfully and curled even tighter, holding her purple cloth closer to her face. Foxy sighed and retracted back his hand before he stood up.</p><p>He began to step back but Alaska immediately shot up from her spot and immediately threw her arms around his chest. Foxy stopped in his steps. Slowly, carefully, he placed his arms around her shaking form in comfort as she buried her face into his chest. The animatronics knew the silent words Alaska gave him just by that gesture.</p><p>"<em>You're only defending me. Thank you for your kindness. Thank you for caring me, although you don't know me"</em></p><p>Foxy may not be able to love her like they way <em>her</em> Foxy would. But the kindness, the caring, and the comfort he gave her are as strong as the love her Foxy would give. Foxy love her, but not romantically.</p><p>The reason why Mangle said that the alternate Alaska is a closer member of the family to Foxy is because Alaska had lost a person who was close to her heart. More specifically, Alaska had lost <em>him</em> in her world.</p><p>Foxy knew how it felt to lose someone who is close to your heart. He had lost some parents, who were once children of the pizzeria, in his whole lifetime; especially since several years ago. He had lost his creator, a person who Foxy respected highly.</p><p>And Foxy had lost dear Mary.</p><p>Mercedes stared at the pirate fox with wide disbelief eyes. Not just because of the current scene but the previous one. She looked down at the gasping Alpha.</p><p>Foxy had nearly killed him, with <em>ease</em>, as a matter of fact. For one thing that Mercedes knew about Alpha is that he is among the strongest Creation in this world. He can take her out easily if he wanted to. She can build an entire <em>army</em> of giants but Alpha could easily mow down all of them.</p><p>But somehow, this ordinary pirate fox can easily kill him, just by <em>strangling</em>. It's baffling, but it became a fact.</p><p>"Do you guys remember…?" Old Bonnie suddenly started as she gazed fondly at the pirate fox who she called 'Papa Foxy'. "That we told you that it's not us who killed Anon the Titanium Human?"</p><p>"It imprinted on my mind to tell that me that you guys are useless," Alpha managed to mutter out before receiving glares from everyone else.</p><p>"Well, to be more specifically," Toy Bonnie dramatically paused. "It is actually <em>one</em> of us who killed him"</p><p>That gained everyone's attention. They sharply turned their attentions to the animatronics, their eyes wide in surprise and anticipation.</p><p>"Who is it?" Alaska – <em>their</em> Alaska – questioned eagerly, leaning in closer in anticipation. "Tell us; who is it?" she repeated.</p><p>"Is it Marionette? Or is it Goldie?" Moirai asked, pleading for the answer. It looked like the opening the portal is a fortune.</p><p>The animatronics kept silent and held their gazes. As they slowly began to figure out the answer their eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"<em>HIM?!"</em> Alpha managed to grunt out in disbelief. "<em>He</em> killed Anon the Titanium Human?" he questioned them. The animatronics kept silent but their silence already gave away the answer.</p><p>"<em>Yes"</em></p><p>Everyone slowly turned their attention to the pirate fox. He gently pulled Alaska away from his chest. He wiped away the tears with his gloved hand, speaking softly to her with soft words as he gazed softly into her eyes. Very slowly, a shy smile appeared on Alaska's face.</p><p>"How could be someone so caring like him, could take down an invincible monster?"</p><p>Beaming, the pirate fox affectionately patted her head, causing her to giggle for the first time since she arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. …Is Not Her Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her Foxy had never been that fast.</p><p>Sure, Foxy P. Dýrasson is probably the fastest person Alaska had ever met, but he couldn't move incredibly fast until to the point where she didn't even blink and he is already on the other side of the room.</p><p>This Foxy, who named Old Foxy the Pirate Fox, is just that fast. When those <em>words</em> came out from the grey wolf's mouth, he instantly stopped in his track, his face expressionless. And he was already on the other side of the room before the grey wolf could finish his word.</p><p>Her Foxy had never been that fierce.</p><p>Sure, Foxy P. Dýrasson is fiercely protective of her that he would beat the crap anyone who speaks bad about her, but he wouldn't strangle the person to near death while dangling him or her inches above the ground like a coldhearted killer.</p><p>This Foxy, who named Old Foxy the Pirate Fox, is just that fierce. He didn't hesitate to strangle the grey wolf when he insulted her. Alaska could see it, in his golden pair of eyes that she really adored, if they are belong to <em>her</em> Foxy.</p><p>Alaska felt afraid of this Foxy. He is faster, stronger, meaner and fiercer than her Foxy. He is physically and mentally different. Well, this Foxy is thinner than her Foxy, and she had to admit that he is handsomely slim though.</p><p>But that didn't stop her from thanking him for defending her. This Foxy strangled the grey wolf to defend her because he cared of her. He might kill someone, but he would kill to protect her.</p><p>Just like what <em>her</em> Foxy would do.</p><p>And when Foxy made her giggled just now, he had gotten stronger than before. Of course, no one knows that except for four people in a different universe than where Foxy and his friends currently now at.</p><p>But one of them started to have suspicion on Foxy.</p><p>Nova was staring calculative at the pirate fox, wondering and puzzling pieces together in her mind about him.</p><p>Yesterday night, before anyone went to sleep, Nova, Moirai and Mercedes managed to exchange information about each other's groups. They told each other about individual's powers, strategies and other stuff that might help each other in the battlefield.</p><p>Nova noted that Mercedes can make objects come to life, like golems or something along the line. Talanya the Crystal Angel has the power to make one's dream or nightmare comes to life, giving her the edge of the battlefield but only for a short period of time.</p><p>And then, there's Alpha's magnificent power.</p><p>Alpha can transform into four other forms, determined by his anger. According to Mercedes, Alpha's least powerful form is his 'Werewolf' form, the form that he used to 'greet' everyone earlier. It may be his least powerful form, but Mercedes said he could take down a twenty foot giant with it.</p><p>And then, there's the 'Big Wolf' form; Alpha's second form, taking the form of a gigantic wolf. It's significantly stronger than Werewolf form. Mercedes even admitted that Alpha had once taken out her whole army of golems with that form, which frightened Nova.</p><p>But Mercedes said that his Big Wolf form isn't his strongest form.</p><p>She personally hadn't seen it yet, only that Alpha said to her that his strongest form is called 'Leader of the Pack'. If Alpha can take out an entire army with his second form, imagine what he can do with his third, final and strongest form.</p><p>That information about Alpha, though, made Nova questioned.</p><p>If Alpha had the ability to transform into something stronger, why wouldn't he do it when Foxy strangled him?</p><p>Apparently no one voiced that statement out. As she kept questioning to herself, more suspicious things she noticed about Foxy. But one statement coming from the animatronics made her stopped dead in her mind.</p><p>Old Foxy the Pirate Fox, the person who acted like an old man, the person who literally slept most of the time, the person who is very caring about others, is the person who took out an invincible monster, Anon the Titanium Human.</p><p>That statement baffled Nova that made her brown eyes bulged out from their sockets.</p><p>Nova didn't believe them at first. Like what Talanya said earlier, "How could be someone so caring like him, could take down an invincible monster?"</p><p>But they kept insisting that what they said was real, that Foxy is the one who took out Anon the Titanium Human. Everyone said that they were lying but Moirai stated that it's the truth.</p><p>Apparently she had an extra ability that can see anyone's feeling and expression. She looked through the animatronics and found out they were telling the truth. Moirai herself didn't believe them at first either, but her power didn't lie to her.</p><p>It is a fact: Old Foxy the Pirate Fox is the one who slay the invincible Anon the Titanium Human.</p><p>The fact had made Nova questioned herself.</p><p>'<em>How?'</em></p><p>How someone like Foxy could took out a monster that was invincible? A monster that had three Joy of Creation abilities? A monster that had the ability to create and to destroy? A monster that was purely indestructible or unable to die?</p><p>Is it possible to kill something that's unable to die?</p><p>'<em>W-well, RJ Ralph didn't believe in living forever or unable to die. So when it comes to him, it </em>is<em> possible,'</em> Nova sweatdropped at her very thought.</p><p>But how someone like Foxy – RJ Ralph pushed aside – can kill Anon the Titanium Human? Nova pondered so hard until her head hurt so much. As she held her head in pain, a thought had landed on her mind.</p><p>Her brown eyes snapped open.</p><p>Could he be…?</p><p>Nova decided to test out a theory.</p><p>Currently now, Thanatos' group along with Goldie, Vyrn, Sam and Mercedes were huddling together, discussing something about how to take down Hanon with Foxy's help. TC and OC were treating Marionette's earlier wound. Alpha was infuriating in the corner.</p><p>The two bunnies were rolling on the floor, fists flying around yet <em>again</em>.</p><p>The two bears, Mangle and BB were talking with alternate Alaska. The whole time, alternate Alaska had a smile on her face but she tried to hide it with her purple cloth around her neck, shy about her own smile.</p><p>Did she miss anyone?</p><p>Oh yeah, the pirate fox himself.</p><p>"Ye okay lass?"</p><p>A surprise yell erupted from her mouth and turned around to look at the intruder. Apparently the centered attention person is right behind her.</p><p>"Foxy!" she softly scolded, glaring up at the slightly surprised pirate fox. "Don't sneak up on me like that, ever again!" she stated hotly. "And how did you move that fast?"</p><p>Her answer was a half-lidded eyes coming from the said fox. Nova immediately blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Right; dumb question," she admitted silently. Foxy had moved from one side of the room to the other faster than a blink of an eye. So it's dumb of her to ask him the question.</p><p>"I be wi' teh lassie o'er thar'," Foxy stated slowly, making his way to alternate Alaska and his friends. As he made his way to group, Nova noticed how Alaska had brightened up. She noted her action, but she had a theory to prove.</p><p>"Moirai!" Nova yelled, gained the little girl's attention. "Can you come here?" she waved her over. Moirai blinked in confusion but approached the crystal maiden.</p><p>"You need something, Nova?" she asked, fiddling with her black long hair as she gazed up at Nova.</p><p>"Can you do something for me?" she requested, bending down a bit to be eyelevel with the little girl. Moirai nodded in affirmation. "You said you can 'see' someone's feeling or internal expression, right?"</p><p>Moirai nodded again.</p><p>"Can you see what Foxy is feeling right now?" Nova pointed toward Foxy, who had alternate Alaska at his side. Moirai stared at her in confusion but complied without any other words.</p><p>Moirai stared intently at the pirate fox, the fingers of the void surrounding her feet twitching a bit. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, before they suddenly widened in confusion.</p><p>Nova watched as Moirai's expression shifted from frowning concentration to a shocking confusion. She waited patiently for Moirai's result, but according to her face, she already had her answer. The void that seemed to grow is enough to strengthen her theory.</p><p>With a frustrated sigh, along with the enlarged void, Moirai turned towards Nova, her expression slowly shifted into utter confusion.</p><p>"I… can't," Moirai stated in a hush whisper, baffled that she actually can't. "I-I'm sorry Nova, but I seem to… unable… to do it," Moirai herself couldn't believe what she was saying. She had the ability to see someone's feeling or something along the line.</p><p>Why couldn't she now? She was pulled away from her own thought when Nova placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"It's alright; that's already enough for me," Nova stated while her eyes locked onto the pirate fox. She may conclude her theory too soon, especially with little evidence. But that one test is enough to her. Why hadn't she sees this one earlier!? She felt angry toward herself because of missing this information.</p><p>Foxy the Pirate Fox is a Creation.</p><p>Or he could be. Nova didn't even know; she didn't have enough evidence to completely prove her theory.</p><p>But the fact that he took out Anon the Titanium Human is another evident. An ordinary Living Object couldn't take out a monstrous Creation; that's suicidal. So the logical explanation is probably a powerful Creation. And that powerful Creation is none other than Foxy.</p><p>But what kind of Creation power or powers does Foxy have?</p><p>What kind of a power that even outpowered an ability of invincibility?</p><p>Nova's only clue is that is somehow blocked Moirai's power. It's obviously not enough to know his power. But as Nova thought back in the past days, more clues puzzled in. Like the moment where he caught the invisible Vyrn, and saw Sam in his shadow form.</p><p>But it's still not enough.</p><p>"Do you need anything else, Nova?"</p><p>Moirai had snapped her out from her thought, bringing her back into reality.</p><p>"Nothing else, Moirai; thank you," she answered. "By the way, what are you guys discussing?" Nova asked curiously before Moirai could walk away any further, staring at the huddled group.</p><p>"Oh, we're discussing about how to take down Hanon with Foxy's help. But we're very skeptical about it; we still not fully sure on the fact that Foxy took out your alternate version of Hanon," she answered, glancing at the said pirate fox.</p><p>Upon hearing Moirai's answer, an incredible thought came to Nova's mind.</p><p>"Thank you Moirai, you can go now," she urged the girl to her group as she turned around and headed toward the center of attention.</p><p>"Hey, Foxy," she said out loud, gaining the pirate fox's attention. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" she requested. Foxy blinked in confusion but agreed to. He left Alaska and followed her for a conversation away from everyone.</p><p>"Ye nee' sumthin' lass?" Foxy asked as his tail swished behind him in curious manner.</p><p>"Yes," Nova said, turning around to face him. "Everyone is kind of skeptical about how you took out Anon the Titanium Human. Or who you would call, 'Purple Man'," Nova said.</p><p>Upon mentioning the name he hated with such passion, Foxy blinked and tilted his head down a bit. His eyes radiated out an emotion of anger and hatred, which took Nova by surprise over the instant change of demeanor.</p><p>"Wha' be tis all abou'?" Foxy demanded lowly, almost growling out. Nova swallowed her fear down. Although she knew that he wasn't angry at her, his anger was enough to frighten her.</p><p>But not as frightening as the Baron, though.</p><p>"I want you to test out your fighting skill, to know for sure that <em>you</em> are the one who killed him"</p><p>"I <em>crushed</em> his skull wi' me onleh han'," Foxy growled angrily, clenching his only gloved hand into a fist. As the tremor bubbled inside Nova, she noted his tone and action. It seemed that Foxy is very angry at Anon, who he called 'Purple Man'.</p><p>"Then let's prove everyone that you actually killed him, Foxy," Nova stated, hiding her fear from letting out. "Everyone here except for your friends, does not believe it. Prove it to them that you actually killed him, will you?" she tried to reason, hoping that he will accept the idea.</p><p>Foxy was silent for a moment, internally pondering for the request. Finally, he gave his answer.</p><p>"Alrigh'," he muttered out, causing Nova to grin widely.</p><p>Minutes later, after the decision was made…</p><p>"Ye didn' tell Ol' Foxy tha' Ah be fighin' wi' all o' ye!"</p><p>Everyone was now outside, behind the building of the café built. Apparently the area was large and very spacious and also surrounded by tall buildings. Quite a coincidence…</p><p>"I didn't say you're fighting against me," Nova slyly stated with a sly grin. "I just said that you're going to test out your skill"</p><p>Foxy stood in the middle of the spacious area. Surround him, a distant away, was all the Creations except for Goldie and Marionette. They were doing their warm-ups, preparing for a fight they agreed with Nova without Foxy's knowing until now. The animatronics along with alternate Alaska were standing at the sideline, watching the scene safely.</p><p>"This is going to be so much fun," Alpha grinned sadistically, rolling his shoulders in his Werewolf form. "And I finally have my vengeance"</p><p>"As much as Ol' Foxy wante' ta prove ta ye, Ah don' wan' ta hur' ye lots," Foxy stated worriedly, not liking the idea that he will be hitting the people who he now called family.</p><p>"Don't worry, Foxy," Sam waved his worry away with his furry hand. "After all, this is a good warm-up when we'll be facing Hanon"</p><p>"And also we'll get to know that you're the one who took out Anon the Titanium Human," Mercedes answered.</p><p>"While I beat the crap out of you," Alpha muttered silently to himself, but silent enough for Mercedes and Talanya, who glared at him hotly.</p><p>"Ar' ye guys sur'?" Foxy asked again, still worried.</p><p>"Just took everything out, Foxy. It won't be that bad," Vyrn said, cracking his knuckles to prepare himself.</p><p>'<em>Especially for the fact that </em>all<em> of your opponents are Creations while you alone are just an ordinary Living Object,'</em> he cackled internally at the thought. He wondered why Nova need all of them to fight against Foxy alone. It seemed unnecessary.</p><p>But then again, Foxy <em>is</em> the one who killed Anon the Titanium Human. Vyrn suddenly sweated at the idea.</p><p>'<em>I am currently preparing myself to fight against an opponent who actually killed an indestructible monster'</em></p><p>He doesn't know whether or not he regretted his decision on accepting the request.</p><p>"Give us your best shot, Foxy," Nova urged. "Release everything," she added, doing her own warm-ups before the fight. Foxy sighed in defeat.</p><p>"If tha' wha' ye all wan'…" he said, swiftly dropped into his battle stance. His hook and right foot forward, his left hand at his side and his left foot back. Everyone else stopped their warm-ups and instantly dropped into their own battle stance, quite excited for the battle.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Moirai asked Goldie and Marionette one more time. The two animatronic Creations shook their heads, a smile on their faces.</p><p>"No, but thanks for the offer," Goldie answered.</p><p>"Besides," Marionette added. "We know how strong he can be," he, along with Goldie, slyly smirked at the black girl. Moirai raised a confused eyebrow but then shrugged her shoulders. Goldie and Marionette moved away while Moirai went into the spacious area and dropped into her battle stance.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" alternate Alaska asked for the umpteenth time, staring worriedly at the lone pirate fox on the spacious area, now became a battleground. Her hands clutched tightly on the purple cloth around her neck.</p><p>"He'll be perfectly fine, Alaska. Don't you worry about him," Marionette gently placed a hand on her shoulder in comforting manner. But Alaska wasn't buying it.</p><p>"Are you sure?" she pressed a bit more, not removing her eyes on the pirate fox. "He's completely outnumbered and outpowered. This is suicidal!"</p><p>"Just trust us on this, Alaska," Goldie came to her other side, smiling at the scene. Alaska snapped her head at him, staring at him with pleading eyes. "He <em>will</em> be perfectly fine, I assure you. <em>We</em> assure you," he gestured towards the animatronics, his family.</p><p>All of them had the perfectly matched confident smile on their faces. Alaska bit her bottom lips very hard; the seed of worry is still there inside her. But trusting the people who are close to <em>this</em> Foxy, she stopped and watched as the battle about to start.</p><p>The animatronics' smile widened when they saw Foxy slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled very slowly, he opened his golden eyes; his eyepatch not covering his right eye. It was placed above his right eyebrow.</p><p>His expression became neutral.</p><p>On the battlefield, everyone was motionless. Nobody made a move and no muscles were contracting or slackening. The wind blew, billowing not one but two purple cloths.</p><p>Suddenly, the first move was made by Max, who instantly disappeared from his spot. Upon his disappearance, everyone charged. Everyone agreed with Nova that they're going to use brawl at first and use their powers later, except for Max who rely on his speed for offense.</p><p>Max appeared right behind Foxy, grinning as he thought that the pirate fox won't realize about it.</p><p>He was proven wrong when a booted heel, plated with shiny metal slammed his side. He yelled in pained and quickly ran away to safety before collapsing onto the ground in pain.</p><p>Still running, Nova noted his action that he somehow knew Max would be behind him.</p><p>Foxy's back was facing everyone when he turned around to backfire Max, and the next person to arrive was Alpha. With a furious battle cry, he drawn back his fist and thrust it forward, directly aiming for the back of Foxy's head.</p><p>Amazingly, Foxy only tilted his head to the side, completely missing the hit just by an inch. He spun on his heel and slammed his elbow squarely on the side of Alpha's head. With a grunt of pain, Alpha flew out of the crosshair.</p><p>Still approaching, Nova noted that Alpha had mysteriously transformed back into his wolf form even before Foxy slammed his elbow.</p><p>The next opponent was the real Alaska and Mercedes. The two females decided to do a duo combo, since their steps are nearly synchronized. Alaska jumped into the air and retracted her foot back, preparing for a strike. While Mercedes retracted her fist back, preparing for a synchronized strike with Alaska.</p><p>With these strikes, Foxy is unable to jump or ducks to evade. It is nearly impossible to avoid. With simultaneous movement, the two females thrust out their offending limbs.</p><p>Facing them, Foxy pulled his left foot back and thrust it out. Thinking that he was about to strike Alaska, the two females grinned. He may hit Alaska, but he's unable to avoid Mercedes.</p><p>But what took them by surprise was that Foxy jumped using his right foot, and used the momentum he created with his left leg to spin into the air, parallel to the ground. He jumped over Mercedes and below Alaska. The two females stared in shock, not noticing the gap between them.</p><p>At the same time Foxy, with his only hand, grabbed Alaska's other leg in mid spin, bringing her along with the spin and crashed her into Mercedes' back. The two females skidded away as Foxy swiftly landed back onto his feet. His purple cloth dramatically waved by the spin.</p><p>But his dramatic style got cut short when he heard rapid footsteps approaching. Turning toward the opponent, Foxy had a fraction of a second to react when a round shield closing into his face.</p><p>He was too late as Talanya slammed her shield into his body at great force, but suddenly she noticed that Foxy immediately planted his feet onto the ground. His feet screeched as they began to slow down.</p><p>Talanya was surprised that Foxy managed to stop her dead in her track, but she instantly reacted as she swung down her broad sword. Shockingly Foxy blocked her attack with his hook, stopping the sword from cutting his face.</p><p>Swiftly, he tore her shield of from her arm and made a move to knee her in her abdomen. But Talanya was faster; she jumped back as Foxy thrust up his knee. She sighed in relief at the fact that she didn't get hit.</p><p>But she was taken by another surprise when she immediately landed onto the ground. A familiar UFO, which is her round shield, flew straight into her face. A loud clank was heard and the shield flew into the air as Talanya dropped onto the ground, clutching her face in pain.</p><p>During this window where Foxy was recovering from his strike, Vyrn and Sam sprinted on either side of him with loud battle cries erupted from their mouths. They thrust out their fisted, both aiming for his head.</p><p>Sadly the two did not thinking about their strategy of attack, since Foxy leaned back and let the two fists passed him. The two only hit each other in the face simultaneously, embarrassing themselves in front of their opponent.</p><p>At the same time, Thanatos was spinning Moirai around him by her arm, building up speed and momentum for their own combo. Nova was purposely lagging behind, taking notes of Foxy. Her study had to cut short when the pair of golden eyes landed on her, causing her to stiffen.</p><p>Apparently his next opponent is her.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Foxy appeared at her side. Nova snapped her head towards him and jumped away but took note that he stood straight instead in a battle stance. Nova was about to strike him when she suddenly heard a loud battle cry, not coming from Foxy but from behind him.</p><p>He suddenly sidestepped and a shocked-looking Moirai flew straight into Nova's face. Before Moirai could shout out a warning, the two head butted each other, very painfully. Thanatos jumped in shock.</p><p>"WOW! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Thanatos shouted, not paying attention to his opponent, who appeared beside him. Foxy spun on his heel and slammed the back of his foot onto the back of Thanatos' black feathery head.</p><p>He skidded away as Foxy brought his foot back down and stopped spinning. His purple cloth wound him for a moment from the momentum before billowed away by the wind as his opponent grunted and groaned in pain around him.</p><p>Alternate Alaska had her eyes bulged out from their sockets while the animatronics smirked widely. Alaska was shocked that <em>this</em> Foxy had taken out an entire group of powerful people singlehandedly. Goldie and Marionette silently snickered at her shocked expression.</p><p>'<em>Oh you haven't seen everything yet,'</em> Goldie thought, glancing at alternate Alaska before looking back at the only person standing on the battleground. He, along with all of the animatronics, thought of the same sentence when they noticed one thing about Foxy.</p><p>'<em>This is just the beginning'</em></p><p>Foxy still have his right golden eye uncovered.</p><p>The fallen Creations turned to face Foxy from their spot, shocked and speechless. Foxy alone had taken out all ten of them singlehandedly. They were baffled beyond words that just by brawl, he already won.</p><p>Of course, over half of the Creations don't really know hand-to-hand combat, showing a massive disadvantage in brawl fight. Then, all of them smirked.</p><p>There's a grand total of <em>eleven</em> Creation who are fighting him.</p><p>AD-16 suddenly appeared behind Foxy, his right fist pulled back in prepare for a strike. The human android had been hiding instead of charging toward him. He waited for the right opportunity to strike, and when Foxy had let his whole guard down that was when he made his appearance.</p><p>AD-16 thrust his fist directly at the back of Foxy's head, but shockingly and mysteriously, the fist didn't land. Foxy didn't block or even evade the assault.</p><p>Because the fist disappeared.</p><p>AD-16 mysteriously shifted into his android form. His whole right arm decayed and turned into dust, his skin and clothes decomposed, revealing his metallic decaying android body. The life inside him had instantly gone and fell onto the ground beside Foxy with a heavy thud.</p><p>The drop caused dust to send into the air and made the purple cloth billowed dramatically. And Foxy wasn't even acknowledging AD-16's lifeless body. He only stared at the air in front of him, unfazed by anything.</p><p>Nova stared with wide shocked eyes at the lifeless form of AD-16. She was utterly confused on why he suddenly turned into a decayed android corpse. He didn't even manage to hit Foxy. She mentally took note of the mysterious action.</p><p>Suddenly, all Creations turned their heads towards her. Knowing the looks they gave, she nodded.</p><p>It's time to use their Creation powers, and the real battle begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All-Out War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's time to turn it up.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to be this early, everyone had to agree. They didn't expect to be beaten so early in the game, but they did.</p><p>And they had got defeated with <em>style</em>.</p><p>Everyone shakily got back to their feet, holding back their grunts of pain. Alpha was the first one to be up. His grey eyes glowed angrily at the Creations' only opponent.</p><p>Unbelievable! A regular Living Object had beaten him! Alpha will <em>never</em> be defeated by an ordinary Living Object, especially a Living Object he held grudge with.</p><p>With an angry roar, he transformed into a gigantic wolf, his second form he called 'Big Wolf'. He roared furiously at his opponent's direction. His opponent was unfazed and kept staring at the empty space before him.</p><p>The next one up is actually Moirai, followed closely by Thanatos. She had tears ran down her cheeks but a scowl on her face. She sharply wiped away the salty water from her face as the void that surrounded her got bigger. But the first thing she did was running to Thanatos' side, checking for any injuries.</p><p>Although the human crow can heal himself, it didn't stop her from worrying over him. He wasn't injured but she noticed that he was holding his head in pain. Just the thought of him in pain already made her angry.</p><p>Black tentacles began to grow from her black void and danced according to her emotions: anger and frustration.</p><p>Talanya was next to get up. She buried her sword into the ground and shakily got onto her feet. Her nose is a bit… disordered, and that her head was hurting like hell from the UFO- err… her shield her opponent had thrown directly at her face.</p><p>Shocking, she had to admit. She is probably the most strategic Creation among the others, probably even more so than Alpha. She didn't just wield a broad sword and a shield for display. She was created to <em>use</em> them like how a real swordsman used them.</p><p>Gritting her teeth in frustration, she grabbed her shield and put it onto her left arm, holding it with an iron grip so she won't lose it again. Clanging her sword onto her shield, creating a vibrating sound, she dropped into her battle stance; her sword at her side and her round shield in front of her.</p><p>Sam was next, and he was not happy. He – along with Vyrn – had embarrassed himself in front of his opponent, who didn't even trying to defeat him. He had endlessly fought with Caelix for seven years. Or probably more, he had lost count. Fighting is in his everyday life, so he should be use to it and can take anyone down easily.</p><p>So why does this particular opponent, who acted like an old man minus the back ache and a cane, an ordinary Creation, can take not just one but <em>twelve</em> Creations with ease?</p><p>Although this is just a warm-ups before this Hanon guy make his appearance, Sam didn't want to be defeated by an ordinary Living Object. It's time for a payback.</p><p>His silver fur slowly morphed into shadow black and his eyes turned glowing red. Half of his body sunk into the shadow on the ground.</p><p>Vyrn followed closely as he slowly got back onto his feet. He shook his head to clear away the throbbing pain, especially the one on his face where Sam had punched him. He, like Sam, had embarrassed himself in front of his opponent.</p><p>And his opponent wasn't even bothering to land a hit on him, since Sam had done the job for him. And that's embarrassing as hell. Glowering, Vyrn slammed his fists onto the ground in anger and dropped into his battle stance, his fingers now curled into claws.</p><p>Alaska and Mercedes weren't happy when they got back onto their feet together, helping each other in the process since they were on top of each other. They felt their pride had gone from their grasps, and the feeling of the consequence is tremendously awful.</p><p>To add insult to injury, they were defeated with <em>style</em>. Further more, by an ordinary Living Object. Although they did not physically do anything to express their anger and broken pride, their insides were bubbling with anger. They dropped into their battle stances, mirroring each other.</p><p>Max, on the other hand, was baffled beyond words. Unlike the others who felt anger or frustration or both, he felt shock and afraid. He suddenly regretted on agreeing with the deal on fighting against this particular opponent.</p><p>Although he only received a kick on his side, he is already at the disadvantage. Max relied on speed and invisibility, and when he got hit on the first time, he already knew he was at a massive disadvantage.</p><p>He hesitantly got into his battle stance, but kept a determined expression on his face. Although he will probably lose on the first try, he can at least help the others on taking this particular opponent out.</p><p>Nova was the last one to get onto her feet. All the while, she had a calculative look on her face, studying every move their opponents made and their reactions on his moves. She was surprised that he managed to take out everyone with ease.</p><p>And he even took them out with <em>style</em>. She had heard that the animatronic who took out Anon the Titanium Human had done it with style, so that's another prove that it <em>might</em> be him who took out Anon. Nova still not sure <em>he</em> actually killed Anon like he and the animatronics had said.</p><p>But the fact that Goldie, a Creation that can teleport and heal instantly, and Marionette, a Creation that can take control <em>anyone</em> on his fingertips, had not participating this previously called 'warm-ups'.</p><p>"<em>I know how strong he is," </em>Nova remembered Goldie laughed at her request, Marionette closely followed. <em>"I already know that I will be beaten to near death just at the beginning"</em></p><p>"<em>That is if he willing to go pass beyond the neutral stage,"</em> she remembered Marionette added, stifling his mirth as he wiped away the tears. Then, she remembered clearly what they had stated her in unison.</p><p>"<em>And he wouldn't need to use his eyepatch to take you all out"</em></p><p>Nova narrowed her brown eyes at her along with other nine creations' opponent, trying to get a better view of his face. His eyepatch was placed above his eyebrow. He isn't wearing it.</p><p>What does his eyepatch had to do with anything? She glanced at the animatronics at the sidelines.</p><p>All of them had a huge smirk plastered on their faces as if their assumption was correct, except for the alternate Alaska. She had an utterly shocked expression on her face.</p><p>Who wouldn't blame her? In her world, these Creation and battle-to-death stuffs do not exist. So watching them is baffling to her, especially for the fact that an alternate version of <em>her</em> Foxy had taken out eleven Creations with ease.</p><p>Shaking her head to clear away the unnecessary thoughts, she turned her attention to her opponent and dropped into her battle stance.</p><p>Now is not the time to think those thoughts. It's time to think of a strategy to take out him. This fight was just supposed to prove that <em>he</em> was the one who took out alternate version of Hanon, but with the angry and determined faces from everyone, it changed.</p><p>It had become an all-out war. Everyone was determined on taking down the pirate fox.</p><p>Everyone was surrounding him from all angles, except for his front which is an empty space. Sensing that everyone was up for a second round, the pirate fox turned around to face them and dropped into his own battle stance. His purple cloth billowed dramatically by the wind.</p><p>This time, no one hesitate. Most of them launched, their battle cries were nearly in unison. Even their steps were almost synchronized. The only one that had stayed behind was Thanatos and Mercedes.</p><p>While running, Sam along with Vyrn and Max had disappeared from sight while everyone else charged straight ahead, with Sam disappeared into the shadow while the other two vanished from thin air.</p><p>Alpha was obviously the first one to arrive with his massive strides. The ground shook over his heavy strides caused by his massive paws. He pounce the pirate fox once he was close enough with a furious roar.</p><p>But all the pirate fox do was sidestepped and Alpha went passed him. It took the wolf by surprise as he planted his paws into the ground and skidded to a stop. As Alpha tried to stop himself, the pirate fox was busy with something else.</p><p>He was pulling back his only fist, preparing for a punch as the others still approached him at a very fast pace. They were confused on why he preparing a punch so early since there is quite a distance between them and him.</p><p>Their question were answered when he thrust out his fist and somehow managed to hit something because everyone heard a cry of pain. Appearing out of nowhere, Vyrn was skidding on the ground towards their direction. Some of them had to jump over him to avoid him.</p><p>During the jump, Talanya began to use her power. She pointed her round shield directly at the pirate fox. The center of it glowed brightly before a stream of light shot out towards the pirate fox.</p><p>Talanya had the ability to make targeted person's dreams or nightmares come to life, either mentally or literally physically. And her target is dead center on her crosshair. She smirked at his overconfidence when he didn't move away.</p><p>But then, Talanya frowned in confusion. Once the light of her power hit her target, it mysteriously turned into sparkling dust and the pirate fox wasn't even faze by it. Her power had never done that before. And then, Talanya was even more confused.</p><p>The pirate fox should be screaming in horror by now, reliving his worst mental nightmare but he didn't. His expression was only neutral, still unchanged since this battle started.</p><p>Thinking that she didn't put enough effort in her power as she landed back onto the ground, she decided to bring the pirate fox's worst nightmare comes to life, <em>physically</em>.</p><p>As everyone continuing their charge, Talanya held her spot, directly pointing her shield at her target one more time. This time she slid her broadsword into a hidden sheath behind the shield. The sword was pointing vertically down from the sheath and Talanya held her round shield with both hands.</p><p>Instead of the middle of her shield glowing, the whole shield emitted bright silvery light, glowing brighter every second. It's going to take a long time to charge her power, but at least the others will keep him busy from targeting her.</p><p>Alaska decided to show her power of ice. She made a small jump and slammed her foot onto the ground, shaking it a bit. The ground shook even more and glaciers of ice shot up from the ground. Spikes of ice kept growing and growing from the ground, drawing near to the pirate fox.</p><p>The only opponent braced himself for the hit, but instead of attacking him, the growing ice encapsulated him, trapping him from escaping. Not long after that, thick walls of trees began to surround the cocoon, adding more barriers by Nova.</p><p>This gave Alpha the opportunity to strike. He charged at the encapsulated pirate fox at fast speed. The thick barrier may <em>slightly</em> reduce his strike, but luckily Moirai decided to help him out. Using the tentacles from her void, she tore enough opening for Alpha to strike, opening at the right time so that the pirate fox won't escape.</p><p>Alpha's giant form disappeared into the cocoon as he lunged at his target, only to reappear back from the cocoon in his original wolf form skidding away to a stop. Exactly after that, the other end of the ice-wood cocoon burst open, revealing none other than the pirate fox himself.</p><p>And he was making a speedy beeline for Nova. The crystal maiden stumbled on her power, taken by surprise that the pirate fox had burst out from the thick cocoon.</p><p>She regained her sense instantly and shot out thick barks from her palms and from the grounds. But he evaded them all with ease, even doing a barrel roll one time.</p><p>Make that twice.</p><p>'<em>Show off!' </em>Nova thought bitterly, continuing her assault as the pirate fox continuing his evade. She was getting more panicked each dodge her opponent had made, but kept herself calm. But the fact that the pirate fox was getting closer and closer at fast rate didn't help her stop panicking.</p><p>Luckily she had an extra ally helping her. A shadowy figure of a wolf with red eyes appeared out from the shadow and thrust out his black shadow fist directly at the pirate fox's face.</p><p>Sam smirked victoriously at his surprise attack. He was waiting for the right moment to strike. He was planning on striking when the pirate fox let his guard down, but since Nova needed a little help he lend a hand. Or a shadowy fist to be more precise.</p><p>Sam was taken aback with a shocking surprise when the pirate fox didn't even flinch from the attack. Upon seeing the extra opponent, the pirate fox planted his foot and got close and personal to Sam. Their faces were only inches apart from each other.</p><p>And just like that, Sam's shadow form left him like a gush of wind blew them away, taking the silver wolf by another surprise.</p><p>His surprise was cut short when a hard gloved fist crashed into his face, sending him backward and skidded his way to Nova's feet.</p><p>Nova looked down at the injured silver wolf with wide shocked eyes before looking back up at the pirate fox. She got a fraction of a second seeing the pirate fox gotten up to her face before receiving an elbow to her temple.</p><p>As Nova flew out from the pirate fox's hitting range, he spun on his heel just in time to stop a gigantic grey wolf from crushing his body.</p><p>Alpha had been quickly sneaking up on him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. After Nova was safely out of the way – it's not like he cares, anyway – he struck by opening his enormous jaws wide open, preparing to crunch the pirate fox.</p><p>He was speechless when the pirate fox had stopped his sneak attack. But what made him unable to breath from utter shock was that the pirate fox had his gloved hand around his snout, shutting his mouth shut. Not only that, Alpha was back to his original form, causing him to fill with shock and confusion until to the point where he didn't pay any attention to his opponent.</p><p>The pirate fox brought his head down to the ground hard before throwing the grey wolf away and immediately turned around and held out his palm.</p><p>A giant spear made out of thick ice made contact with his palm and immediately turned to sprinkles of water. The thrower, Alaska, had her eyes widened, shocked that the pirate fox had reacted to her attack. But she was beyond words when her ice spear mysteriously turned into liquid.</p><p>She snapped back into reality when the pirate fox approached her at a fast pace, his face was neutral. Reacting on instinct, Alaska shot out another round of multiple harpoons and spears. But they mysteriously turned into sprinkles upon making contact with his palm. She was about to shoot out another round of fire, but Talanya cut her off.</p><p>The crystal angel's power had reached its maximum. She had only one chance at this, so she's going to make her shot count. Pointing her shield directly at where the pirate fox stood, she shot out a large of beam of crystal light, causing the pirate fox to turn towards her direction.</p><p>Just as he turned, the beam of light hit him, engulfing him. Talanya smirked as she kept on firing her beam at her target, making sure that the pirate fox will <em>physically</em> relive his worst nightmare in reality that even everyone can watch.</p><p>But out of nowhere, while her beam of light kept pouring out from her round shield, a gloved hand grabbed hold of the said shield from the said beam, causing the wielder to gasp in shock. At that instance, her beam of light had mysteriously ceased, leaving only sparkling dust around the owner of the said hand.</p><p>On instinct, Talanya made a move to grab her broadsword that usually strapped onto her back but remembered that she had put it onto her shield. She was already too late to grab it since the pirate fox had ripped the shield along with the broadsword off from her arm.</p><p>Talanya took a step back, dodging the incoming hook, and took another to dodge the incoming foot. She managed to dodge every single of his attacks, her weapons still on his grasp. She tried to at least grab a hold of her sword as he kept attacking her, but every time she did her hands would slap away by either his knees or elbows, leaving her no room to grab it.</p><p>In the middle of the moment of making another attempt on latching onto her sword she succeeded, but made a mistake in her steps, leaving her wide open for her opponent. Seeing the window, the pirate fox immediately brought his knee to Talanya's abdomen at a fast speed. Talanya grunted in pain, releasing her sword in order to grab hold of her aching abdomen.</p><p>This moment of weakness made the pirate fox stuck her head with the same knee, throwing her head up. The pirate fox spun on his heel and smashed the back of his metal-plated heel onto the side of her face, causing her to fly over to the unexpected Nova.</p><p>The crystal maiden had only a fraction of a second to react when he saw the crystal angel flew into her view, but she was already too late and now they are piling up on each other.</p><p>At the same time, the pirate fox switched the shield onto his right arm and quickly pulled out the broadsword from the hidden sheath with his left hand. He spun and held up the sword in defense, right at the moment as an invisible diamond claws and an ice sword clashed onto it.</p><p>But the pirate fox didn't able to dodge a jaw that went onto his left shoulder.</p><p>Vyrn and Alaska smirked a bit when Alpha had finally able to land a hit on the impossibly strong opponent. But at the same time, they felt confused on why Alpha was in his original form. When he charged, he took the form of 'Big Wolf'. But now, he was just in his regular wolf form.</p><p>But what made the trio taken off guard was that the pirate fox wasn't even deter from the injury he received. He pushed back the claws and the ice sword, causing the two to stagger back, creating a bit of a distance between them. Using the shield on his right arm, he slammed the edge onto Alpha's side.</p><p>The hit was so hard that Alpha swore he heard and felt something broken inside him. He released the pirate fox shoulder and fell onto the ground, but skidded away painfully when the pirate fox kicked him away.</p><p>But the grey wolf had ripped something off from the pirate fox since he felt something around his teeth. Fur, maybe?</p><p>Like a flash, the pirate fox immediately charged toward the other duo. Vyrn and Alaska was immediately on defense when he swung the broadsword at them. But Alaska only received a false attack since the pirate fox was actually focused on Vyrn, who stopped the sword with his diamond claws.</p><p>But while he may block the sword from cutting his face, he's unable to dodge the incoming shield into his side in time. His eyes bulged out as a roar of pain erupted from his mouth. He felt something snapped inside him.</p><p>And Alaska didn't have enough time to dodge when the pirate fox charged at her with his shield directly facing at her. Her body slammed into the shield and felt heard cracked inside her. As the Winter Fox skipped across the ground, the pirate fox spun and thrust out his foot.</p><p>Somehow he managed to trip Max in his hyper speed and invisibility. The cat doll gave out a startled yelp when he got tripped and skipped across the ground multiple times.</p><p>The pirate fox spun the broadsword a bit before throwing it directly to his left for no reason. It was then that Sam had appeared out from his shadow form and the sword cut his side and arm as it spun passed him. He roared in pain and held onto his bloodied side as he dropped to one knee; his shadow form entirely left him.</p><p>The only opponent then grabbed hold of the shield and threw it across the ground like a wheel. It headed straight to the unexpected Moirai who didn't had time to produce a shadowy tentacles to stop the shield.</p><p>It crashed into her body, right dead center of her ribs. She grunted in pain as the air from her lungs left her. She fell onto her back as the shield flew into the air and landed onto the ground a distant away with a clank, clutching her chest.</p><p>Then, the pirate fox turned his attention toward the next two opponents: Thanatos and Vyrn.</p><p>The two Creations were actually charging their powers. Thanatos had spread his broken wings and they seemed to glow dark gloomy blue. His opened palm hands gave out dark gloomy blue aura as he grinned wickedly at the pirate fox.</p><p>Mercedes had her eyes illuminated bright blue, and her hands also emitted bright blue flame-like aura. Her whole figure was surrounded by a giant bright blue aura as she grinned wickedly at the pirate fox.</p><p>Suddenly, Thanatos slammed his two palms together, causing the gloomy aura to shine brightly like a single star in the night. He then crouched down and put his hands onto the ground.</p><p>"<em><strong>Regenerate!</strong></em>" he commanded, and the gloomy aura spread the ground in all directions. It hit every single person on the ground, but somehow it evaded the pirate fox. When the aura hit everyone, the pain they felt inside their body seemed to leave them. Broken bones fixed, horrible bruises healed, annoying aches mended.</p><p>The injured Creations on the battlefield, now all completely healed and well, felt like brand new. They flawlessly jumped back onto their feet and dropped into their battle stance, ready for another round. But Mercedes cut everyone off.</p><p>The huge scar on her face glowed bright blue and she slammed her hands onto the ground. Unlike Thanatos, her aura seemed to suck into the ground instead of spreading out. The giant blue aura surrounding her and her glowing eyes intensified as she pressed her hands harder into the ground.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground shook like an earthquake. Out of nowhere, a giant earthly hand shot up from the ground, followed by another around twenty more and the number kept increasing. Crawling out from the ground were nine foot golems, ranging from dirt to metals, from gold to diamond. And there are a lot of them.</p><p>"<em><strong>Golems!</strong></em>" Mercedes bellowed as she straightened back up, still glowing bright blue. "<em><strong>I summon you to accomplish a mission on my command!</strong></em>" the golems growled deeply in responds. "<em><strong>Defeat the enemy before you!</strong></em>" Mercedes commanded, pointing a glowing finger at the pirate fox.</p><p>The nine foot golems turned their attention to the target. Immediately, they launched at him, making the ground shook over large amount of heavy feet. Mercedes grinned so widely that it might rip her face in half.</p><p>But the wicked grin lessened noticeably upon seeing the battle that was about to unfold before her. The pirate fox was <em>barely</em> reacted to the charging giant golems. In fact, he didn't even react at all. He just stood there with that neutral expression on his face.</p><p>The golems had finally reached their main target. They roared and swung their fists and feet at him, but the pirate fox just stood there, not reacting or anything.</p><p>Suddenly, the golems went poof into dusts before they could manage to land a hit on him.</p><p>One by one, the golems disappeared into dust as they swung their limbs at him but unable to land a hit. Finally, the only one standing was the pirate fox himself. His purple cloth billowed dramatically.</p><p>Everyone had their eyes widened in shock as their breaths hitched up in their throat, especially Mercedes. No one knew what happened, but all they knew that <em>the god damn pirate fox is still frigging standing.</em></p><p>'<em>How can someone made giant golems disappeared without even touching them?'</em> everyone thought simultaneously since words were unable to form at their lips.</p><p>Since everyone was frozen in their spot, the pirate fox took the chance quickly dashed towards the glowing Mercedes, who snapped back into reality from her thought. She quickly summoned another golem in front of herself to defend her.</p><p>But the pirate fox broke though it like there was no golem roaring at him at all, taking Mercedes by a shocking surprise. She crossed her arms in front of her to block out his incoming fist. She choked out a grunt of pain when it hit directly in the middle of her crossing arms. She didn't expect that much force coming from him.</p><p>She staggered back from the force but the pirate fox was not finish yet. He stepped closer and thrust his fist at the same spot. The fist didn't hit her chest, but the force behind his fist was enough to bruise her chest through her defending arms.</p><p>She was about to fall onto her back from the force, but one more time, the pirate fox wasn't finish. He hooked his… well… hook onto her blue jacket and brought her closer to him. He crashed his fist onto the same spot as last time, causing Mercedes to choke out a grunt of pain as her eyes bulged out.</p><p>Receiving the same strong force on the same spot the third time, Mercedes swore that both of her arms' bones got broken, and also a few of her ribs. This time, the pirate fox let her dropped onto the ground with a painful thud.</p><p>Seeing another person got injured, the shocked Thanatos snapped back into reality and slammed his hands onto the ground. Dark blue aura spread to where Mercedes was lying.</p><p>But before it could arrive at her, the pirate fox appeared right beside the human crow. Thanatos turned at the exact same time the pirate fox struck him in the face with his knee, the aura disappeared and his broken wings lost its glow.</p><p>At the exact same time, every Creation on the battlefield that was once healed suddenly dropped onto the ground in pain. Bones broken, bruises reappeared, aches resurfaced. Everyone was incredibly confused at the sudden reappearance of the pain.</p><p>Nova, was now grunting on the ground from the sudden reappearance of pain, watched helplessly as the pirate fox picked up Thanatos by the neck and threw him away, skipping a few times before skidded to a stop.</p><p>But something flashed into her eyes, coming from the pirate fox. Her eyes squinted for a better view before she frowned in confusion.</p><p>'<em>Metallic shoulder?'</em> she though in confusion as she studied the pirate fox's left shoulder that glittered by the sunlight.</p><p>Suddenly, everyone heard a screech. Turning toward the source, it looked like it came from Moirai. Her eyes were wide with fear and anger; tears ran down her face and the void surrounding her shivered as the black tentacles twitched violently.</p><p>Slowly, her whole body shifted into completely dark black, very similar like Sam in his shadow form. The only things that weren't white were her eyes, her tears and her teeth. Her eyes became large round circle and turned white and her teeth became evenly sharp fangs as white tears ran down her black face.</p><p>As she slowly stood up, the void surrounding her gave out a darkly groaning sound as the tentacles significantly grew in size. Windows from the surrounding buildings shattered into million pieces by unknown forces, the concrete buildings themselves began to crack. Moirai glanced at Thanatos.</p><p>The human crow was trembling on the ground in pain. Usually he could instantly heal himself, but looking at him right now, he had a troubling time on healing himself with his own power. That was enough for Moirai to loose her sanity.</p><p>Without a second thought, Moirai shot out her tentacles at the pirate fox in a blinding speed. But the pirate fox only stood there, still with that neutral expression on his face. When the black tentacles was about to hit him, they mysteriously changed into black smoke and went passed him, blowing his purple cloth dramatically.</p><p>Moirai took a step back in shock and confusion. She shot another three more of her large black tentacles, but they ended up on similar fate. The pirate fox wasn't even fazed by it.</p><p>Instead of running straight ahead, the pirate fox walked calmly at Moirai, who took another step back in fear. She produced more of the tentacles from her void, greater in number, greater in size, but no avail. The pirate fox kept coming at her at a calm pace.</p><p>Moirai trembled in fear, even her void seemed to shrink a bit. Her power had never done that before. Nothing had ever stopped her power ever since she was created. So why does it have to start <em>now</em>? Why does her power acted like that around this god damn pirate fox?</p><p>Suddenly, in a flash, the pirate fox stood in front of her. And just like that, Moirai's black form turned into black mist and left her back into her regular form, as if it was scared of him too.</p><p>Moirai didn't have time to be confused. She was terrified at the pirate fox that was standing before her. The purple cloth billowed behind him.</p><p>The pirate fox looked down at Moirai with both of his golden eyes. Her eyes were wide and her whole figure trembled. It was now that he realized that she was scared of him. He gave out a long sigh and relaxed his shoulder.</p><p>He lifted his hand, which caused Moirai to flinch fearfully. Without a word, he gently patted her on the head, which caused her to flinch once more but suddenly turned into confusion. She looked back up at the pirate fox before her.</p><p>His neutral expression had changed into something softer. He was giving her a small reassuring smile that he won't harm her anymore. Moirai relaxed in relief.</p><p>But before anything could happen, everyone got interrupted by an… applause?</p><p>Everyone on the ground looked around searching for the source of the applause. Their eyes trailed to one of the windows of a building on the second floor. Their blood instantly went cold in fear.</p><p>Hanon was clapping cheerfully as he sat on the window, a sadistic smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Time to get this going"</p><p>A familiar cat doll stood outside his home, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow while keeping his white gloves and his eyes closed. He took some deep breaths, slowly in and out before letting out a long sigh.</p><p>He slowly raised his gloved hands in front of him, his palms facing outwards. Unfamiliar chanting words slowly spilled from his mouth in a whisper. Wind were picking up and spiraling around his small form as his tone getting louder and louder.</p><p>He sharply opened his eyes, which are now brightly shone as bright as the sun itself. His chants turned into shouts as the wind blowing even faster. He suddenly clapped his hands together, producing a loud bang that broke away the spiraling wind and blew in all direction.</p><p>A portal was produced in front of him. At first, nothing happened; just something ordinary: bright light came from the portal surrounded with blue ring. Then, out of sudden, shrieks and wails suddenly appeared and the blue ring disappeared; the other side of the portal kept changing over and over.</p><p>And just like last time, multiple silver robots appeared from the said portal, at least forty of them. Cursing under his breath, the cat doll dropped into his battle stance.</p><p>"Baron!"</p><p>Hearing his fiancée's call, he held out his hand to his side and caught the cane Haru threw at him. He expertly twirled around the cane and slammed it onto the offending robots as RJ came to his side for assistance.</p><p>Haru pulled the young RJ back a bit, away from the upcoming battle before them. She was calm, knowing that everything will be okay. The young RJ, on the other hand, had his dark brown eyes wide in anticipation, excited to see the Baron fights.</p><p>It didn't take long, for the duo – mostly on Baron's part – taking out these mysterious yet familiar silver robots. Baron shrunk them in appropriate size before he and RJ took them out.</p><p>"What's up with all these robots anyway?" RJ asked no one in particular as he dropped the crumbled head of one of the many robots he destroyed. "They looked familiar, though," he muttered as he went back to the green house.</p><p>The Baron followed closely behind him. He mindlessly tapped his sturdy brown cane as he lost in thought. He idly patted young RJ on the head as he passed him before linking arms with his fiancée.</p><p>"Our yard is getting more messy, Love," Haru commented, taking advantage of the moment to snuck a kiss on her fiancé's furry cheek. "It's a <em>bit</em> too much for me to handle"</p><p>"Let me handle that," RJ stated as he made a U-turn back to the littered field. The engaged couple along with young RJ stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"It's a bit too much for you to handle alone, wouldn't it?" Baron questioned, but RJ gave the cat doll a reassuring smile.</p><p>"I won't do this alone," RJ replied. "I got a whole army to help me"</p><p>Knowing what he meant, Baron and his fiancée nodded in understanding. They started back to their home, but noticed that young RJ was still unmoved, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"He'll be fine," Baron reassured the young lad, who shifted his gaze to the cat doll. Noticing the confusion still held on his face, Baron approached young RJ and placed a gloved hand on his small shoulder.</p><p>"Just trust me"</p><p>Just that quote alone, it was enough to erase the doubting confusion off from young RJ and brought a broad smile on his fair face. Young RJ nodded, knowing that the two be able to understand him. He jogged his way back to the bureau, the engaged couple followed slowly behind him.</p><p>"Still charming as ever," Haru commented, placing her head lovingly on her fiancé's broad shoulder. Baron only smiled down lovingly at her.</p><p>They heard a loud yell behind them but politely ignored it. They were expecting multiple loud thuds followed closely, but a bit confused that nothing came. They momentarily stopped in their tracks to look over their shoulders, staring at RJ in confusion.</p><p>"It'll take them a while to get here," he stated, placing his hands behind him. "Since they are unable to use portals they have to get here manually," he added, giving them a reassuring glance. "Take care of RJ Ralph in there for <em>his</em> sake. He can be a bit mischievous, but he'll behave around you two"</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Baron replied as he and Haru continued their way to their home, leaving RJ to wait patiently for the Army Ants to come.</p><p>When they entered the green house, young RJ was walking around the house, eyes moving everywhere in awe. For the past few days, he had been busy writing down something and taking a long rest that made the couple worried if it weren't for RJ's reassurance.</p><p>Now, he had the chance to admire the sight. Baron smiled in pride at the awed expression the young lad showing. But he had to drop the smile, though. He approached his desk to sit down, young RJ politely moved away.</p><p>Baron rolled his sleeves back down before placing his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together. Knowing the sign that her fiancé will be mentally busy for the moment, Haru decided to keep young RJ busy.</p><p>She made some tea with her own batch. It won't be as good as her fiancé's, but it will be good enough. She brought two cups of tea and placed them onto a table, right beside the chess set.</p><p>She called young RJ over, who came over and sat on the sofa opposite of Haru. Seeing the cup of tea, he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. She smiled and nodded, granting him. Young RJ gently yet eagerly took a cup and sipped politely.</p><p>Haru also took a sip on her cup of tea, and noted thankfully that her own batch today is a good batch. She put down her cup and her eyes trailed to the chess set on the table.</p><p>"Chess?" she suggested. Young RJ stared at it for a moment, thinking for a moment. He then shrugged and put down his own cup of tea.</p><p>"Bah," he said in his tongue. Noting the note he used, Haru guessed he agreed to play chess. She doesn't know about young RJ's skill on chess but it wouldn't hurt to try. She herself couldn't even hold a candle to her fiancé, but she'll probably have fun now.</p><p>She glanced at her fiancé for a moment. He had his eyes closed with a frown on his face. He is very deep in thought; a crash won't be enough to break him off from his thought. She focused back onto the game at her hand.</p><p>Haru was right; Baron now <em>is</em> seriously in deep thought. He had been trying to find out why the portal behaved this way. If it's just the portal to <em>this</em> universe only, it won't make much of a big deal. But this happens to <em>all</em> portals <em>everywhere</em> around <em>every</em> universe.</p><p>He had been doing research for a while now – <em>years</em>, to be more precise – trying to find out what causes this mysterious phenomenon. He tried several possible solutions but he ended up on similar fate.</p><p>The portals on the other side kept changing constantly, releasing shrieks and wails before the same silver robots flew out and fought him.</p><p>He is very certain that some of the alternate versions of himself are still looking for possible solution to this problem, and ended up on similar fate like him.</p><p>He sighed tiredly, finally released from his deep thought. He opened his slanted green eyes and looked up.</p><p>He noticed that Haru and young RJ were playing chess. It looked like they had been playing chess for sometimes now, and they were evenly sparred. It was too early to decide the winner, despite having a few had left on the marble board.</p><p>Young RJ was still a teenager, and he had to endure this… portal problem. His family must be very worried by now, noticing his disappearance. Luckily he ended up <em>here</em>, instead of somewhere else. Young RJ was about to move a bishop when he mysteriously stopped.</p><p>His body froze as his expression kept changing slightly, murmuring under his breath very silently. His dark brown eyes darted all over the marble chess board. He slowly placed a finger on the queen before moving the finger to the king.</p><p>Something told Baron that young RJ wasn't coming up with a strategy.</p><p>Young RJ slowly removed his finger away from the king and gazed intensely at his palm. He gazed at it for a very long time, making the engaged couple worried a bit.</p><p>He suddenly and quickly stood up and grabbed something from the board, startling the couple a bit. He turned towards Baron and shouted something frantic in his language. Baron doesn't know what he was shouting about, but from the way how frantic his voice and gesture were, he knew that young RJ beckoned him to follow. Standing up, he quickly followed the young boy out the door.</p><p>And he did expect the loud cry from the said boy upon exiting the house. Exiting the house, Baron noted that there were multiple giants all around his field, holding something like a broom. RJ Ralph was talking to the kneeling Commander, who stared in surprised at young RJ.</p><p>"Is that you?" Commander questioned RJ beside him, who nodded silently and stared at his alternate self in confusion.</p><p>"Let's get the introduction aside," Baron waved a hand away as young RJ placed a hand over his heart, nearly got a heart attack at the gigantic surprise. "He gestured me to come with him outside. He probably has something to tell," Baron said as he approached the two best friends.</p><p>Getting over the shock surprisingly quickly, young RJ nearly ran toward the alien RJ and spoke quickly in his tongue. RJ frowned in confusion before replying something back in the same tongue, but young RJ replied persistently.</p><p>Raising his hands in a surrendering gesture, RJ backed away and approached the Baron, who tilted his tawny orange head in confusion.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" the cat doll inquired once RJ was close enough.</p><p>"He requested for you to open up two or more portals," RJ replied. The request surprised Baron. "He said he has a theory"</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Baron asked, glancing at the younger RJ, who took a step away from the curious Commander.</p><p>"I don't know, actually," RJ said in honesty, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "But he is more certain any of us"</p><p>Baron thought of the request for moment, thinking about the decision. Decided his decision, Baron walked towards a clearing field and began to chant something under his breath.</p><p>"Army Cleaners," RJ called, gaining the giants' attention. "Prepare yourself for assault," he stated. The giants immediately dropped into their battle stance, Commander stood protectively in front of young RJ.</p><p>The Baron's chanting gotten louder a bit. Young RJ didn't say what type of portals he requested, so Baron decided to use only the easy ones. With an ease, Baron created three portals side by side.</p><p>Just like every other portal Baron made before, shrieks and wails came from the portals, the other sides of the portals constantly changing.</p><p>But something caught Baron's attention.</p><p>The shrieks and wails were in unison even through the three portals. The changing portals were in synchronized. Then, they turned black at the same time, and then the familiar silver robots came out from the portals.</p><p>The three portals closed behind them as the Army Cleaners attacked the offending robots. Baron didn't bother to fight them, fully aware that the giants can take them out easily and he was completely lost in thought.</p><p>"RJ," Commander called his best friend after the short battle, inspecting the newly made metallic corpses. "These silver robots are the similar robots several years ago," he stated. Young RJ carefully approached the motionless Baron. He tugged on the cat doll's white sleeve, gaining his attention and looked down at him.</p><p>Young RJ was holding up a king piece of chess.</p><p>Baron had to agree to his theory.</p><p>"Someone's in controlling the world through these portals"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Anger Resurfaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"H… H… <em>Hanon</em>"</p><p>The Silver Human was clapping cheerfully as he sat there at the window. Everyone down below, except for Foxy, stared with wide fearful eyes as they cowered back in fear.</p><p>To those who are able to, by the way. Most of the Creations down below were already on the ground in pain caused by a certain and only pirate.</p><p>'<em>I didn't think this through,' </em>Nova thought sheepishly on the ground. She didn't expect Hanon to show up right now, but since there was a <em>loud</em> battle going on, she wouldn't be surprise that he will appear earlier than usual.</p><p>It's just that she didn't expect that nearly all Creations are all on the ground in pain, unable to fight; unable to stand even, from so much pain caused by what everyone thought was an ordinary Living Object.</p><p>But truthfully, he isn't <em>just</em> a Living Object, Nova had finally found out, smirking painfully on the ground.</p><p>"That is some enjoying view, I might say," Hanon said in a cheerful tone. "I've never seen such an exciting scene in my life!" he exclaimed gleefully.</p><p>Everyone only trembled as a respond. Foxy, on the other hand, was blinking his golden eyes rapidly, looking away for a moment before looking back at him.</p><p>Why does this person reminded him of the color purple? Hanon then looked down at him with a smile.</p><p>"I should've thank you for making the job easier for me. These pests had really bugging me to end. I've been hunting them for a long time but they seemed to get away every time; it irritates me," he said, leaning back against the side of the window. "I could've intervened earlier, but I found the battle amusing, and you beat them with <em>style</em>," he chuckled humorously.</p><p>Then he grinned sadistically and disappeared from the window.</p><p>"Now, I think it's time for me to claim my prize you've lend to me," he licked his lips as he gazed down at the cat doll before him.</p><p>Max looked up in horror and dashed away at hyper speed. But wherever he went, Hanon seemed to appear in front of him every time. Now, he realized that he is the first one to die as the Silver Human plunged his hand right through Max's small body. His body instantly transformed into a doll as his life instantly left him.</p><p>As Hanon pulled his hand out, Foxy had stumbled a bit, trying to keep himself upright and not fall down.</p><p>Hanon grinned even more and disappearance once more. He appeared in front of Talanya kneeling down, while another Hanon appeared right beside Vyrn. Talanya didn't have time to react because Hanon had ripped her body opened while Vyrn tried to disappear, only to be grabbed by the neck by another Hanon and squeezed until his neck was no more.</p><p>Their bodies instantly changed into their object form, stating out that they are no longer alive. At the same time their life left them, Foxy had suddenly dropped to one knee, surprising Moirai in front of him.</p><p>Both Hanons licked their bloodied hands and shivered in pleasure as one of the two Silver Humans disappeared.</p><p>"Do you smell that?" he said to everyone and inhaled deeply. He gave a long satisfied sign and dropped his hand back to his side. "That's the smell of fresh dead bodies," he stated, giving everyone in the area his toothy grin. Then, he frowned.</p><p>"Max the Cat Doll. Creation title: Vanish. Powers: hyper speed and invisibility. Lame; I already have thousands of speed and invisibility," he recalled, rolling his eyes during the process.</p><p>"Talanya the Crystal Angel. Creation title: Dreamweaver. Power: making targeted people or a group of people's dreams or nightmares come to life. How interesting," he mused, nodding a bit at the new power he received.</p><p>"Vyrn the Crimson Dragon. Creation title: Rift. Powers: invisibility and able to pull object or people from other worlds. Another lame power"</p><p>Instantly, Goldie and Marionette stood in front of everyone, right between Hanon and the Creations. Hanon shifted his attention back to them and grinned as the Creation duo dropped into their battle stances. But before anything could happen, a mysterious portal mysteriously appeared and puked out a very familiar person and disappeared.</p><p>The new person was dazed from the sudden teleportation as he slowly stood up. He looked around and his eyes landed on a group of people he had huge grudge at.</p><p>"<em><strong>YOU!</strong></em>" Caelix roared at Living Objects at the far back, the ones who played 'tennis' with him. The fear among the Creations and Living Objects heightened upon seeing another enemy appeared; an angry one, to be more precise.</p><p>"Now who are you might be?" Hanon asked at the pink Human Clay. Caelix turned his attention to the Silver Human, the scowl on his face disappeared. The two made eye contact and silently studied each other.</p><p>At the same time, everyone else was trembling in fear. Not only are they going to face one strong opponent, but two of them. The downed Creations tried to get back to their feet but due to the pain, they dropped back onto the ground, grunting.</p><p>The Living Objects at the far back were already at their guards with alternate Alaska behind them, guarding her. Alaska was confused but seeing how defensive and scared everyone got suddenly, she knew something bad is going to happen.</p><p>Everyone watched with horror as Caelix made contact with Hanon and his pink body shivered as abilities after abilities seeped into him. Nova and Sam cursed under their breaths. They knew that Caelix had an ability to temporary absorbs other Creation's ability. Now he is absorbing Hanon's abilities, including his ability to <em>permanently </em>absorb other Creation's ability. So now he is exploiting that ability.</p><p>And now he is basically the second Hanon the Silver Human.</p><p>Hanon and Caelix were grinning sadistically at each other, Nova noticed. She was freaking out, sweating profoundly as she tried to think of a way, <em>any</em> ways on defending from the two powerful Creations, <em>defeating</em> them if possible.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea struck her.</p><p>"Foxy!" Nova yelled, trying to gain the pirate fox's attention. The said pirate fox was still downed on one knee, his only gloved hand flat on the ground. He looked oddly tired; probably because <em>he took out eleven Creations ALONE </em>earlier.</p><p>The two powerful Creations shared the same laughter before turning their attention to the downed Creations. Their sadistic grin widened as they disappeared in thin air. The appeared right above the downed Alaska, who looked up in horror.</p><p>Without hesitation, they plunged their hands straight into her back, causing the Winter Fox to choke out a gasp of pain, but immediately died from her mouth as her life, slowly and painfully, slipped passed her body.</p><p>But before her body completely transformed into ice, Alaska brought her hand down onto the ground and pierced the two powerful Creations with her ice as a final attempt to at least slow them down.</p><p>But her final act was all for nothing as Caelix and Hanon laughed boomingly, their bodies slowly healed by themselves.</p><p>"Alaska the Ice-Sculpted Human Girl. Creation title: Winter Fox. Power: Manipulation of ice," Hanon and Caelix spoke in unison. They experimenting their new acquired power by shifting their hands into ice and inspecting it.</p><p>Goldie and Marionette quickly reacted after snapped out from their shock at the fact that the two Creations moved passed them. Marionette made an attempt to control at least one of them while Goldie disappeared.</p><p>Marionette successfully grabbed Hanon with his thin wires, but the Silver Human was grinning at him. Without warning, Marionette received an elbow to the face by another Hanon. The thin wires disappeared.</p><p>"Marionette the Black Puppet. Creation Title: Puppet Master. Power: Control living things. This is interesting," Hanon said as Marionette skipped across the ground a few times before skidded to a stop.</p><p>Goldie was no better. In the middle of his teleportation, Caelix had suddenly showed up of nowhere and grabbed the golden bear by the neck before slamming him onto the ground, causing Goldie to roar in pain.</p><p>"Goldie the Golden Freddy Fazbear. Creation title: Timer. Abilities: Teleportation and instant heal. How ni- Oof!" Caelix grunted when Goldie instantly kicked the human clay by the face. The golden bear breathed out as he landed back on the ground.</p><p>Alpha somehow finally had enough energy to stand up and transformed into his Werewolf form, the only form his body can withstand for now, before charging straight into the ongoing battle, ignoring his protesting body.</p><p>"FOXY!" Nova yelled even louder over the battle that happened. The pirate fox finally turned toward her, albeit a bit slowly. Nova took a few deep breaths, knowing her next sentence will have massive impact on Foxy.</p><p>"Those two people over there are the alternate version…" she talked about Hanon and Caelix, dramatically paused to take another deep breath to ease the pain she felt and of fear.</p><p>"Of Purple Man"</p><p>
  <em>Purple Man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purple Man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purple Man</em>
</p><p>Foxy froze in his spot upon hearing the name he hated so much. He sharply turned his head and stared hard at the two persons he never met before. Hanon and Caelix were cackling; Foxy's eyes flashed and he started to see the color purple.</p><p>He saw not one, but <em>two</em> Purple Men standing before his now even more injured friends, cackling the same way several years ago as Goldie, Marionette and Alpha flew passed him. A deep menacing growl slowly erupted from his throat, as well as his anger inside him.</p><p>Finally, he roared.</p><p>"<em><strong>PURPLE MAN!</strong></em>"</p><p>Hanon and Caelix turned towards him, wearing identical confused expression. Foxy slowly stood up, still growling deeply as he glared at the two Creations. Foxy stood straight, his purple cloth billowed dramatically by the wind as the sadistic grin appeared on the Creation duo's faces.</p><p>"Well, it looks like someone volunteer," Caelix licked his lips as Hanon came to his side.</p><p>The two sadistic Creations seemed to be getting along well; probably because they both shared the same sadistic mind. Their reply from the pirate fox was an angry snarl.</p><p>But the snarl immediately died from his throat. His only gloved hand slowly made its way to his face and slowly flipped his leather black eyepatch over his eye. His hand was large enough to cover his eyes.</p><p>When he lowered his hand, his right eye was now hidden behind his eyepatch, and his left golden eye seemed to glow brightly. His expression became neutral.</p><p>Knowing the action the pirate fox had made, Freddy Fazbear bellowed.</p><p>"The eyepatch is down!" the Fazbear gang turned sharply towards the pirate fox and noted that the eyepatch <em>is</em> down. Their eyes widened and immediately took actions.</p><p>They dragged the downed Creations to safety, right near the alternate confused Alaska. The down Creations were confused at the brown bear's bellow, especially his statement.</p><p>"What's up with that?" Samuel grunted as the Living Objects kneeling down beside them. Thanatos would've healed the wounded, but the human crow was too injured to even heal himself. The pirate fox did a number on him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" OB decided to ask, keeping her eyes on the straight posture of who she called 'Uncle'.</p><p>"Freddy yelled something about eyepatch or something," Moirai said, managed to sit up beside Mangle and BB.</p><p>"It's something we found out years ago about Foxy," TC answered as she gazed at the billowing purple cloth. "Whenever his eyepatch is down, it shows that he will become serious; whether to entertain the kids back in the pizzeria…" she paused to swallow her fear that built up when the pirate fox finally moved.</p><p>"…or taking out an opponent he hated"</p><p>The event that happened several years ago was still fresh in everyone's mind who witnessed it. They could see <em>and</em> hear how furious he was.</p><p>And that time, his eyepatch was down.</p><p>Everyone was silent, and their eyes trailed to the pirate fox that slowly approached the two cackling Creations.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Alaska asked worriedly, her knuckles turned white as she gripped her own purple cloth. Nova breathed out a grim laugh despite the pain.</p><p>"Considering he had taken out <em>eleven</em> of us easily, he'll be perfectly fine," she reassured the white anthropomorphic vixen, smiling up at her.</p><p>'<em>And also for the fact that he is </em>not<em> an ordinary Living Object,'</em> Nova added silently, biting back her satisfactory grin for finding out the truth.</p><p>"Oooh, so scary," Hanon shook his hands, pretending to look scared but with a grin on his face.</p><p>"An ordinary Living Object against two powerful Creations; how nice," Caelix said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest as the pirate fox's pace increased.</p><p>In the snapped of a finger, the pirate fox roared and charged towards the two laidback Creations. Hanon and Caelix were minding their own businesses not bothering to defend themselves, knowing that his attacks would be harmless.</p><p>Caelix received an elbow to the face, and Hanon was taken by surprise when the pirate fox planted his hook directly into his neck.</p><p>As Caelix stumbled away, the pirate fox swung Hanon around by the neck like a madman. Then he pulled Hanon off from his hook and slammed him onto the ground. Before the silver human could grunt in pain, the pirate fox kicked him away, skipping for a few times before skidded to a stop.</p><p>At the same time, Caelix was recovering from the hit he received. He shook his head to clear away the pain, a bit surprised by the strength of the force he received. He wasn't even fully recovered when he arched his back in pain when a knee slammed onto his back.</p><p>Taking advantage of the moment, the pirate fox grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down before slamming his elbow onto Caelix's throat. Now that his windpipe is broken for the moment, Caelix silently roared in pain as the pirate fox threw him toward the downed Hanon.</p><p>Of course, the two Joy of Creation wielders slowly stood back up; their wounds slowly healed as their smiles slowly grew.</p><p>"So… that's how we're going to see the 'great animatronic who defeated a Joy of Creation wielders'?" Alpha grunted from his position in the huddled group as the two Joy of Creation wielders laughed maniacally. "From the way I look it, he failed to live up to that so-called title"</p><p>"This is just the beginning," OC stated quietly, putting away her two pans as she kept her eyes on the neutral pirate fox, who slowly advanced towards the two maniacs.</p><p>Hanon and Caelix stopped laughing, but the smile on their face stayed. They mimicked the pirate fox's movement. They both silently agreed to play with their prey for a bit.</p><p>With just another snap of a finger, the trio charged towards each other. The Joy of Creation wielders thrust out their fists with synchronized movement. Their fists slowly morphed into burning carbon and diamond to add more force into it.</p><p>They were taken by surprise when the pirate fox didn't even flinch from their attacks. Their fists were pushed back by his own face as he thrust his own fist that made contact with Hanon's abdomen.</p><p>As the silver human bent over, the pirate fox thrust out his knee straight towards Caelix, who managed to stop it by crossing his forearms over his chest. That stopped the blow, but it didn't stop Caelix from sliding back from the force.</p><p>But the pirate fox hadn't had enough. He charged at Caelix one more time and threw out a booted foot straight to his pink face. Caelix dodged, stumbling a bit since he was still in momentum.</p><p>As the two fought, Hanon took advantage of the moment to form an iced spear he received from the vixen-girl earlier. It wasn't his first ice power, but the tricks from her were new to him. He can create something more deadly, but he and Caelix agreed to play with their prey for a bit.</p><p>Even though their prey is a bit difficult for them to play with.</p><p>He threw the spear directly at the pirate fox's back as Caelix kept walking backwards, dodging every fast attacks. He didn't look like he was having fun though, which made Hanon confused.</p><p>Why is Caelix having a trouble time with an ordinary Living Object where he could just easily dodge those attacks with his speed?</p><p>He was even more confused when the iced spear suddenly dissolved into sprinkles of water before they made contact with the back of the pirate fox.</p><p>In a fast reflex, the pirate fox managed to land a punch on Caelix's face and then decided to focus on Hanon. As Caelix stumbled back, he made a beeline for Hanon who quickly in defense, catching himself by surprise.</p><p>He had never been on the defense before, but this pirate fox is a difficult enemy to handle. He crossed his arms over his chest to block the upcoming fist, quickly transformed his arms into diamond.</p><p>But as the pirate fox thrust his fist out the diamond arms suddenly returned back to regular arm, causing Hanon to be confused. He gritted his teeth in pain when he suddenly felt something snapped.</p><p>But the pirate fox wasn't having enough. He pulled back his fist and punched the same spot again. The arms were visibly bent on weird angle. Choked a gasp, Hanon tried to jump away from him, but the pirate fox had his hook around his neck and brought him closer to slam his elbow to his face.</p><p>That was when the pirate fox mercilessly beat the crap out of Hanon's face over and over again as he held him by the neck with his hook, alternating between his elbow and his fist. Blood spewed to the air from Hanon's nose, soaking a part of the pirate fox's fur.</p><p>But he didn't stop. Even when Caelix threw endless numbers of weapons at him, only to have them mysteriously disappear, the pirate fox didn't stop his assault. Hanon struggled to break free, using every single ability he had on the pirate fox but nothing seemed to work. His struggle lessened significantly as the pirate fox kept assaulting.</p><p>Finally, his arms limped to his sides, stopping the pirate fox his assault. He gazed at the smashed unrecognizable face of Hanon for a second before throwing the dead corpse away like a piece of rubbish.</p><p>He then turned his attention to the baffled Caelix. Fear slowly grew inside the human clay as he stared at the pirate fox before him, who had half of his furry face covered with blood. He took a few steps back when the pirate fox suddenly approached.</p><p>But then, Caelix scowled angrily.</p><p>"You are just an ordinary piece of crap!" he roared as his body burst into angry flames. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you bastard!" his body buffed into multiple strong hard material and then charged at the pirate fox with a charged iron burning fist.</p><p>The pirate fox mirrored his movement with the purple cloth billowed behind him dramatically. He prepared his only gloved fist at his sides as Caelix roared a battle cried. Once they were close enough, they thrust their fist simultaneously.</p><p>But just before their fists could connect, something happened. The ground shook like an earthquake, and parts of the ground suddenly shot up. The walls made up the ground separated the down Creations and the Living Objects away from each other, and multiple portals suddenly appeared.</p><p>They disappeared, swallowed by the portals. Two portals appeared between the pirate fox and Caelix, right between the two fists, swallowing them individually.</p><p>The deserted area was now fell silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in a universe, in a large dark place where no living human had ever seen, portals suddenly appeared and threw out four familiar Creations.</p><p>Sam grunted in pain after he slammed onto the ground. The ground he fell was a bit softer than he expected, but he suddenly choked a roar of pain when a Creation dropped on top of him.</p><p>"Get… off… of me…" Alpha gasped below him. Sam and the person above him rolled off of him but didn't stand up since they were still in pain.</p><p>"Sorry," Mercedes apologized as she scanned the area around her. When her eyes landed on the other Creation with them, her heart stopped.</p><p>Caelix stood up, shaking his head to clear away the pain before looking around in confusion. He looked around the place they seemed spread endlessly in all direction. His eyes suddenly landed on the downed Creations and grinned sadistically.</p><p>But before he could even open his mouth, he suddenly got stuffed into a very small glass box that appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"That's enough of you for now," a new yet familiar voice endlessly echoed. A form of a body materialized out of thin air and stood in front of the contained Caelix, who struggled to escape his glass prison. He was surprising failed at the attempt, despite having nearly <em>all</em> abilities of Joy of Creation.</p><p>First: got easily beaten by an ordinary Living Object. Second: got stuffed into a glass box. What's next: someone wants to press B to blow?</p><p>The three downed Creations narrowed their eyes to get a better view of the new person. He looks very familiar yet very different.</p><p>"Freddy?" the trio muttered, shocked seeing the brown bear. He was, in fact, looked a lot like Freddy Fazbear, yet he looked very different. Something was crawling all over his body and he had needle-like fingers. Some parts of his brown fur were metals.</p><p>'Freddy' merely chuckled as he glanced at them with his brightly glowing eyes.</p><p>"I was inspired by the character with that name," he stated, his voice was very similar like Freddy's. "But I am not Freddy Fazbear. I've got plans to do with all of you, <em>especially</em> you," he said pointedly towards Caelix.</p><p>Suddenly, two other figures appeared out nowhere, approaching the brown bear: a purplish-blue one and a yellowish-orange one. The blue one looked like a robotic rabbit and built very similar like the bear. The yellow one was probably the most terrifying one out of the three, especially with those three rows of needle-like teeth.</p><p>"These four are seemingly the likely candidates for our test, Akumu," the blue one spoke, looking directly at the contained Caelix with his brightly blowing blue eyes.</p><p>"They are still not worthy enough, Ankth," the brown bear replied, seemingly to frown.</p><p>"What should we do to them?" the yellow one questioned, looking at the downed and shocked Creations with gloomy yellow eyes. The brown bear glanced at them in silence, thinking for a moment.</p><p>"Put them away for later use, Inkub," the brown one waved a hand. The yellow one then raised a clawed hand and immediately curled into a fist. The down Creations suddenly levitated and disappeared from thin air.</p><p>"What did you do to the anthropomorphic female white fox that had been with them earlier?" Ankth directed his question at Inkub, who looked down at her clawed hand.</p><p>"I put her back where she belonged. She's no use to anything or <em>everything</em> in particular," she answered, now lowering down her hand.</p><p>"Is the machine still functioning?" Akumu asked Ankth, who nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"It's still a wonder the teleporting machine is still working," he answered before frowning in confusion. "You know, why should we use the machine instead of our abilities?"</p><p>"Our abilities can easily give away our position easily and someone can come here in an instant. The machine there can hide its track and prevent anything, <em>everything</em> from detecting our position," Akumu explained.</p><p>Ankth then sighed as Inkub fisted her hands before slowly opened them.</p><p>"It has been several years now," Ankth stated as multiple screens floated all around the three nightmare looking figures with Inkub's Creation ability of foresight, out of the many. "We had found only a handful to only fill the side powers. We still haven't found out the one for the main power"</p><p>"It took you fifteen years to create <em>this</em> single universe, Ankth," Akumu pointed out, looking around the screens around him. "Time consuming may be our arch enemy, but patience is on our side"</p><p>"Why do we need the red one anyway?" Ankth questioned as he followed Akumu's action, mentally taking notes at the things happened through the floating screens.</p><p>"Our full power potential is divided into four; each is placed in every one of use including <em>him</em>. He may be separated from the three of us but he is a part of our full power. With him alive, we can have the <em><strong>FULL</strong></em> control on every matter that existed in every existed world"</p><p>Ankth then turned and looked at an invisible door that led to the dead corpse of <em>him</em>; the red one; the fourth dimension of their full power.</p><p>"Why wasn't he alive in the beginning anyway?" Ankth cannot help but asked the question he had longed for a very long time.</p><p>"The process of bringing him to life was disturbed and incomplete. His body was completed but his soul was not. So right now, he is just an empty shell that needs a soul to live in," Akumu answered, crossing his arms over his chest, the mini Akumus moved away to allow him doing so.</p><p>"So what made the process stopped?"</p><p>"Apparently Allfather woke up in the middle of the nightmare, cutting off the process and stopping it from continuing again. So right now, all we need is to find a soul with an incredible Creation ability"</p><p>"And we need to find that soul fast," Inkub spoke up after a long silence. She gazed at the screen with hard eyes and the other two followed her gaze. "One version of the Baron had finally figured out that someone was controlling the portals"</p><p>The trio watched as the Baron spoke hastily to RJ Ralph and a small group of the Army Ants. A human, the alternate version of RJ Ralph, was guarded protectively by two gigantic Army Ants, and another three giants were guarding the Baron's fiancée.</p><p>"It's only a matter of time before they figure out to block the interference of our machine," Inkub stated as the trio kept watching.</p><p>"Tell me about this Baron, Ankth," Akumu commanded, and the blue one obeyed.</p><p>"This Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen is currently the most powerful Creation in this particular universe he lived in, and he possess an Eternal Heart"</p><p>"An Eternal Heart, you say?"</p><p>"Yes, Akumu," Ankth nodded in affirmation. Akumu hummed in thought and then opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"A Creation who possesses Eternal Heart won't live in another universe where no single being knew one," Akumu spoke to himself. "Ankth, activate the machine and transport the Baron away. We could easily take him out that way"</p><p>Ankth nodded and obeyed his order. He activated the hidden machine and set in the coordinate. Through the screen, Akumu and Inkub saw a portal started to form exactly right beside the Baron.</p><p>It quickly expanded to swallow the Baron, but the cat doll seemed to expect it and moved faster. Baron jumped away and planted his gloved hand on the ground. The said portal glowed in different color and quickly disappeared.</p><p>Akumu, Ankth and Inkub cursed as the Baron spoke up.</p><p>"<em>They are watching right now, and they know that we know"</em></p><p>"He already figured out to counter the portal," Inkub stated through her menacing teeth. "We need to act fast, Akumu, before they locate our location," she said to the brown one beside her as Ankth shut off the machine, knowing that it'll be fruitless if he ever try again.</p><p>"And here I thought that he's just a regular cat doll," Ankth commented in a baffled tone.</p><p>"Ankth, he is the alternate version of the Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen in our universe. The Baron in our universe is the one that made us stay permanently in our object form. Not only that <em>he</em> is the one that made us in our… <em>withered</em> and <em>decaying</em> state," Inkub said, gesturing towards herself in distaste.</p><p>"But he's just a <em>doll</em>"</p><p>"Size doesn't matter when it comes to a person like the Baron," Akumu stated, glaring heatedly at the Baron. "It's <em>who</em> he is that's really important, and every other version of the Baron is all the same"</p><p>Akumu then turned his attention to Inkub as Ankth moved to his other side.</p><p>"Inkub, you find anything?" he questioned and more screens appeared around them.</p><p>"So far everything the same," she stated in a summary, quickly scanning through the floating screens. Akumu and Ankth sighed almost in defeat.</p><p>"We need to keep searching-"</p><p>"But…" Inkub cut Akumu in midsentence, gaining his and Ankth's attention. "I did found something interesting"</p><p>Without even gesturing, a single screen flew in and expanded in size, focusing on it more as other screens moved aside.</p><p>"This is the battle earlier, right?" Ankth questioned, since Caelix, Alpha, Sam and Mercedes were featured in the floating screen.</p><p>"That's right, but watched closely," she said as the screen shifted a bit. Akumu and Ankth frowned a bit at it.</p><p>Caelix and Hanon the Titanium Human were standing side by side and seemingly to laugh their butt off of something. Akumu and Ankth thought they were laughing at the downed Creations and the Living Objects.</p><p>But the downed Creations and the Living Objects were far back out of the battlefield, and the duo was focusing something closer. Suddenly, they charged and thrust their fists out, hitting something in midair.</p><p>Akumu and Ankth frowned in confusion at this, and they were even more confused when Hanon suddenly bent over in pain and Caelix slid back from an unknown force.</p><p>"Are they… fighting something?" Ankth asked as they watched Caelix stepped back from the unknown force.</p><p>"And they seemed to be having a hard time too," Akumu commented as Hanon threw an ice spear directly at Caelix, only for it to mysteriously dissolved.</p><p>"They <em>are</em> fighting <em>something</em>, aren't they?" Ankth asked Inkub, but the yellow one also looked uncertain.</p><p>"I'm not really sure," Inkub answered honestly. "But the way we see it right now…" they watched as Hanon got lifted from the ground and then mercilessly hit in the face by something they cannot see. "…they are fighting something"</p><p>"A Creation?"</p><p>"I don't know but it's a high possibility," Inkub stated, watching curiously as Caelix's assaults were useless to the unseen… something.</p><p>"Is it invisible?" Akumu questioned, a bit curious about this mysterious… something. "If it is, then how can <em>they</em> see it while <em>we</em> can't?"</p><p>"I seriously don't know"</p><p>Surprised by Inkub's answer, Akumu and Ankth stared at her in shock. Her Creation ability of foresight enabled her to see <em>everything</em>. Hearing her saying that she can't see a thing is sure made the duo speechless.</p><p>"Whatever that thing is, we need to know about it," Akumu said, now even more curious. "He could be the most likely candidate for the red one," he added.</p><p>Ankth was silently watching the scene, lost in his own thought and remembered something upon seeing the familiar pattern on the screen.</p><p>"Do you guys think that this invisible thing is the same thing that took out Anon the Titanium Human several years ago?" he asked. Hearing the question, Inkub brought up a screen that showed the battle several years ago when Anon first invaded Earth.</p><p>"Now that you said it, the injuries and the wildness of the attacks are very similar," Inkub stated as she put the two screens side by side. "This is the same person that terrified Anon enough to call us for our help"</p><p>"We seriously <em>need</em> to know about this thing," Akumu stated, almost in excitement. "Now he <em>is</em> the most likely candidate for the red one. <em>Nothing</em> had ever terrifies an invincible being and <em>killed</em> one"</p><p>"Should we take it now?" Inkub suggested, but Akumu shook his head but kept his eyes on the screen, watching as Hanon's dead body dropped onto the ground and slowly turned silver.</p><p>"We need to know a bit more about it, studying it for a moment before we could spontaneously act. We still don't know about it just yet," he stated calmly, despite the growing excitement inside him.</p><p>"So what do you suggest we need to do?" Ankth inquired. Akumu thought for a moment, finally removing his eyes from the screens since the 'movies' were over.</p><p>"Are the four Creations you kept still alive, Inkub?"</p><p>"Yes they are," she answered, causing the brown one to grin widely, revealing rows of needle-like teeth; an idea struck his mind.</p><p>"Let's make ourselves some Nightmares"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Real Pirate Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova, Thanatos, Moirai, Freddy and the gang silently screamed in terror as they endlessly wondered through the empty space. The multiple portals seemed to bring them all in one place.</p><p>And before they knew it, their silent cries became audible as they suddenly felt gravity pulled them. Gravity seemed to pull them onto something hard and solid, something that is not a soft ground. And they were piling over each other.</p><p>They slowly got off from each other, grunting in pain while at it. The pain they received increased by two fold from the group piling. They heard quick yet heavy footsteps approached them, causing them to glance up a bit painfully.</p><p>Their visions were a bit blurry but they sights were greeted by a familiar crimson color.</p><p>Before a word could form at their mouths, their visions were greeted by a bright light, signaling them that a portal had opened up.</p><p>And out came the pirate fox, thrusting his fist out to continue his previous momentum. Foxy was directing his assault at the person with the crimson color, and that person had only a fraction of a second to react before the hit could land on him.</p><p>But even with that fraction of a second, the said crimson person was fast enough to dodge Foxy's attack. The crimson person retaliated back by thrusting out his own fist at Foxy, who dodged it on instinct.</p><p>Foxy spun on his heel and thrust out his elbow directly at his opponent, but the crimson person seemed to anticipate it as he easily blocked it with his hand. He then copied Foxy's movement: spun on his heel and thrust out his elbow.</p><p>Having only one hand Foxy was unable to stop the attack. The only thing he could do is dodging. And so he did, taking a step back and the elbow flew past his face with only an inch away. He regained his footing and made a move to give the unknown crimson person a right hook (heh). The opponent suddenly disappeared from his sight, causing him to stop in his track.</p><p>That was when he heard a ringing vibrating sound.</p><p>Foxy raised his hook in just enough time to stop a sword from reaching his head. The sword quickly moved away and attacked at a different angle, leaving the same ringing vibrating sound. Foxy blocked it once more, but as soon as the sword touched his hook, it left immediately and attacked at another angle at faster speed, leaving the same ringing vibrating sound in its wake.</p><p>Sensing that the opponent had the upper hand, Foxy immediately moved away from the assault. He planted his feet onto the solid floor and skid to a stop a few meters away from his opponent. Now that he wasn't moving at high speed dodging and attacking, Foxy was able to get a better look at his opponent.</p><p>And he felt like he was looking at a mirror.</p><p>Nova, Thanatos, Moirai, Freddy and the gang, who had been on the ground the whole time, stared with astonish at the two Foxys before them, very closely resembles to each other but with small differences.</p><p>The crimson person, who is actually an alternate version of Foxy himself, looked <em>EXACTLY</em> looked like Foxy himself. He had similar built, similar fur color, similar hook, similar clothing – shirtless, even – similar <em>everything</em>. Even the purple cloth was around his waist. Two differences of alternate Foxy are that he looked slightly aged, and he looked more <em>alive</em> than Foxy.</p><p>But the most obvious difference on him than Foxy is that he had a large sheath replacing one of the three bags that hung on the left side of his hip. The large sword he held in his left gloved hand looked like a mix of a broadsword and a cutlass. The jewels of the hilt were a beauty sight to see too.</p><p>Taking advantage of the moment, alternate Foxy swung his large sword close to his feet; the tip of his sword nearly scraped the ground. It swiftly cut the air, leaving the ringing vibrating sound in its wake.</p><p>Out of nowhere, ropes snaked toward Foxy and the others and grabbed their limbs. They struggled with their bounds but no avail. Even Foxy was struggling with the ropes. Moirai can easily release herself from her bound, but she was too weak to release her power.</p><p>Alternate Foxy suddenly raised his sword vertically up. The beautiful jewels of the hilt caught the sun's ray and glittered beautifully. Foxy and the others suddenly got suspended into the air by the ropes. They wiggled and moving around in attempt to break free, but no avail.</p><p>Foxy, on the other hand, had a better luck than the others. Despite being hung upside down, Foxy leaned up and cut the rope around his leg with his hook. He dropped onto the solid ground with a solid thud but four more ropes wrapped around his limbs and suspended him back into the air. He struggled but stopped when he got nowhere.</p><p>The alternate Foxy slowly brought his sword back to his side. Even the slow movement, the sword created the same ringing vibrating sound, although not as loud. He spun the sword in his hand and held it in reverse. Then he swiftly put the large sword inside the large sheath on his side.</p><p>The ringing vibrating sound stopped. His gloved hand was still on the hilt though as he confidently approached the suspended group and stopped a few feet away from them. While his right eye is covered by a black leather eyepatch, his intense golden left eye scanned through them, looking closely at each and every one of them.</p><p>And the pupil of his golden eye was a slit instead of round, another difference between him and Foxy. Finally his eye landed on Foxy.</p><p>"Who are you?" he demanded. His accent wasn't as thick as Foxy's but it was definitely there. The two crimson foxes had a staring standoff for a brief moment before Foxy answered his question.</p><p>"Me name be Foxy teh Pirate Fox," Foxy answered, staring down at his standing alternate self. "Now who ar' <em>ye</em>?" he returned the question. Alternate Foxy blinked in surprise at the answer, although he barely showed any facial expression.</p><p>"Me name is Foxy P. Foxtrot," alternate Foxy answered, staring up at his suspending alternate self. The two returned back to their staring standoff, seemingly exchanging silent words through their single eyes.</p><p>Alternate Foxy then tightened his grip on the jeweled hilt, playing with it slightly. Foxy and the others suddenly lowered gently onto the ground and the ropes that seemingly came to life snaked away.</p><p>Now that no duo was fighting over each other's throat, and that everyone was now on the ground and back to their senses, they can finally looked around their surrounding. They are a bit disoriented but they managed to.</p><p>The first thing that greeted them, after their senses finally registered, was the smell of salt water sea. It turned out they were on a ship this whole time, sailing across the endless sea that stretched out miles in every direction. They are not just on any ship; they are on an actual 16th century <em>pirate </em>ship.</p><p>There was mysteriously no crew members on the deck of the ship; only alternate Foxy stood there. His golden slit eye scanned through the group as he released the jeweled hilt of his sword, seemingly curious despite the ferocity that emitted through his eye.</p><p>He then slowly blinked and crossed his arms over his chest, carefully though since he also had the exact same hook as Foxy for a right hand.</p><p>"Now if you wouldn't mind me asking," he suddenly started as OB and TB helped Moirai and Thanatos while the two brown bears and the two chicks helped Marionette and Goldie. "Why are <em>you</em> looks like meself, while the some of your… friends here look like me friends?" he demanded with high authority.</p><p>It was like he was an <em>actual </em>pirate.</p><p>"Foxy?"</p><p>A soft voice interrupted everyone. Foxy only tilted his ears in acknowledgement, knowing that it was not him who got called. It was the alternate Foxy who reacted to the call. He turned around to look at the source of the voice.</p><p>Coming out from a door, a half-cat half-girl emerged rubbing her eye with her hand. She looked young, and she seemed to just wake up from a deep slumber. Her skin color was pale cream, and her long wavy was blonde in color.</p><p>The cat ears were tilted sideways and were the same color as her hair. Her tail was long and slim and shared the same color.</p><p>She was adorably <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>"Mary," the alternate Foxy replied back as the cat-girl approached him, a hint of concern in his tone. "You should be resting," he stated to her softly.</p><p>His previous ferocity and high authority seemed to disappear around her instantly. The cat-girl, Mary leaned into his shoulder once she was close enough before answered back.</p><p>"I can't get a wink since you left," she muttered softly. Her statement was proven more correct from how weak she answered. Her dazzling blue eyes suddenly landed on the newcomers. Weakly, she looked surprised.</p><p>"Who are they? How did they get here in the first place?" she questioned in confusion. "And more importantly <em>why</em> is she look like ChiChi?" she weakly pointed a finger directly at TC, who stiffened in slight horror.</p><p>"That's also what I want to know," Foxy said as he placed his arm around her shoulder to keep her balance. Mary's eyes landed on another person in the group, the most standout in her eyes. Her eyes widened a bit before narrowed back in confusion.</p><p>"Foxy, is that… <em>you</em>?" she asked with baffled tone, looking directly at the somewhat shocked Foxy. Foxy, not the sword wielding Foxy, flipped his eyepatch up and stared at Mary with wide silent baffled eyes. Everyone noticed this but didn't make a sound.</p><p>"By the looks of it, I think he is," the alternate Foxy answered, also staring at the silent shock Foxy. Mary's weak eyes suddenly landed on the downed Creations, noticing their injuries.</p><p>"They're hurt," she pointed out. She removed herself from Foxy's arms and tried to approach them, but she collapsed on her second step. She would've hit the floor if the alternate Foxy didn't quickly save her.</p><p>"Mary, please don't exert yourself," Foxy said worriedly, balancing Mary in his arms.</p><p>"I'm fine," Mary forcefully protested despite the sweats running down her forehead. She tried to pry Foxy's hands off of her but she was too weak to.</p><p>"Mary-"</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," she hissed through her teeth, her tone even more forcefully. Despite her words, her entire frame was shaking and she was heavily breathing. She tried to break free from Foxy's arms but he merely tightened his embrace around her.</p><p>It's time to Nova to speak up before the cat-girl collapse, and then take the blame on them for not doing anything, and then face the wrath of a sword wielding Foxy who is as fast and as swift as <em>their</em> Foxy.</p><p>"Please, don't mind us!" Nova quickly said a bit louder, making Mary stopped her struggle and alternate Foxy relaxed in relief. "We can heal ourselves. All we need is to rest," she stated.</p><p>Alternate Foxy blinked, and gave her an inrediculous eye while Mary gave her a confusion look.</p><p>"It's a long story," Freddy said, knowing the confused look. "Alright, here's the deal; we rest <em>first</em> and then we tell you <em>everything</em>. Okay? Deal?" he suggested.</p><p>Alternate Foxy averted his attention to the brown bear, looking at him up and down. He was looking at him suspiciously, internally debating whether or not to trust them. They knew that he don't trust them, considering that he had just met them and then they instantly request a deal.</p><p>Then, they saw his only eye glanced at the cat-girl in his arms. Mary couldn't stand on her own now, and she was leaning heavily to Foxy. She was breathing heavily too, and sweats were running down her pale forehead.</p><p>She was incredibly sick. Foxy gently placed his only gloved hand onto her blond hair and placed her head onto his crimson furry chest.</p><p>While he may no agree to the deal, they knew that Mary would in an instant. She couldn't answer right now because she was sick.</p><p>"Alright," alternate Foxy sighed in defeated. "I'll lead you to the room," he said as he very gently picked up Mary and cradled her in his arms, closely and protectively to his chest. Mary laid her head on his shoulder on instinct as he began to advance to the door that leads to below the deck.</p><p>Foxy and the others slowly followed. OB and TC were assisting Moirai and Nova, while the two brown bears had to carry Marionette since he couldn't support himself anymore. Goldie and Thanatos were well enough to walk on their own.</p><p>Thanatos insisted that he could heal everyone right now, but Nova kept saying that it won't be necessary for the moment. Nova glanced at the crimson fox, <em>their</em> crimson fox Foxy who is not wielding a large sword.</p><p>Now she that knew his secret power, she suddenly felt confident like she could tackle the world when standing by his side. Luckily Thanatos was at the far back of the group and Foxy at the far front. His power seemed won't register on Thanatos that far.</p><p>Finally, the sword wielding Foxy led them into a large room under the deck, large enough for the whole group to sleep in. Everyone settled down in relief. The wooden floor was rough but seemingly not uncomfortable.</p><p>"You can settle down here for the time being," alternate Foxy stated, snapping everyone wake up when they dozed off. "If I found you backstabbing us, know your consequences," he threatened them with a piercing golden slit eye, holding the cat-girl closer to his chest.</p><p>He wiggled the large sheath at his side. Even through the cover, the sword emitted a muffled ringing vibrating sound. This signaled them what happened earlier.</p><p>It showed who has the power right now.</p><p>He then walked away, up the deck and probably into his personal chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Quest Of Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova suddenly woke up with a surprised gasp when she suddenly jumped up from the wooden floor before slamming back onto the ground hard. Luckily her body was still in its object form, so she didn't feel any pain.</p><p>She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand as her body slowly shifted into flesh. Her yawn quickly turned into a yelp in surprise when she jumped off from the floor again, before dropping back down hard.</p><p>Since her body wasn't in its object form anymore she gave out a shout of pain, but she quickly silenced herself as she placed her hands over her mouth. She quickly scanned over the large room and noted with silent relief that no one had woken up.</p><p>Knowing that she won't be able to go back to sleep, she stood up and decided to head up to the deck. Before she leaves the room, she made one final scan over the people in the room, counting each head.</p><p>'<em>I wonder where Alpha, Sam and Mercedes are,' </em>Nova silently questioned to herself, noting the missing trio. She then left the room and climbed up the stairs to the deck. <em>'Wherever they are, I hope they're okay'</em></p><p>When she hit the deck (no pun intended) she noticed that the sky was dark, but it wasn't at night. She went to one side of the ship and gazed at the horizon at the sun.</p><p>"Sunset?" she mused out loud, noting the position of the sun. Had they really sleep that long? Well it's not really that long; Nova and the others had arrived when the sun was high in the sky.</p><p>"Nay, lassie; it is sunrise"</p><p>Nova got startled by the sudden voice behind her. She quickly turned around to look at the speaker and stiffened a bit in surprise.</p><p>It was the sword wielding Foxy.</p><p>"Good morning, lass," he greeted as the sun rose higher in the horizon and slowly illuminate his face. "Had a nice long sleep?"</p><p>"Fairly fine," Nova greeted back, slightly stunned that it was a sunrise. "How long have we been out?"</p><p>"The whole day yesterday. I was expecting deafening snores from y'all but all I met was a deafening silence," the sword wielder replied, leaning on the edge of the wooden rail. Nova was stunned.</p><p>'<em>I guess that battle with Hanon and Caelix wears us out. Both physically and mentally,"</em> Nova silently thought to herself, gazing at the rising sun.</p><p>"Now, as a deal your… friend bear had made yesterday, start explaining yourself on why are your group looks a lot like me friends and where you come from," the sword wielding Foxy suddenly started as he inspect his mechanical hook.</p><p>Nova stiffened a bit before sighing, remembering the deal Freddy instantly made yesterday. At least it was <em>her</em> who is going to explain everything.</p><p>"So, you're from a different world than here, a different dimension," the sword wielder commented with his arms crossed over his furry chest after the total explanation. Nova nodded at him. "You are an object with soul with 'magical abilities' called Creation"</p><p>"Something like that," Nova shrugged her shoulders at his statement. "But not all objects with souls have magical abilities"</p><p>"If you wouldn't mind me asking, if one of your friends can instantly heal someone, why don't just use him instead of taking a long wasteful rest?"</p><p>"Because your alternate self has a-"</p><p>Before she could finish the sentence, she remembered what RJ Ralph had told her a long while ago.</p><p>"<em>Whatever you found, whatever you discovered, keep everything to yourself. Don't let anyone know about it. Understand?"</em></p><p>'<em>Is that what he actually meant? That Foxy is in fact a Creation that no one realizes at all?'</em></p><p>The sword wielding Foxy narrowed his only eye at her sudden stop, causing her to panic a bit.</p><p>"What about me alternate self?" he demanded, uncrossing his arms and dropped them to his side as he turned to face her. Nova mentally thought of a way to find a way out of this.</p><p>"That he… uh…"</p><p>'<em>Crap, what do I do?! My tongue already slipped a little too far!'</em></p><p>"Nova…" he threatened lowly, placing his only hand on the jeweled hilt of his sword. The large sword had already releasing its ringing vibrating sound through the sheath.</p><p>Nova could easily beat him, since she had finally regained her abilities back after the long rest. She's a Creation, a living object with powers. He's just an ordinary anthropomorphic furry crimson fox.</p><p>…that is just as fast as their Foxy – even gaining an upper hand when fighting with him earlier – and is wielding a large sword that emitting a spine tingling, ringing, vibrating, eerie sound. Not only that, ropes suddenly came to life at his command.</p><p>Nova doesn't know which one is scarier:</p><p>A, a fast speedy fox that seemingly indestructible on the battlefield, immune to any sort of abilities and killed <em>two</em> immortal Creations.</p><p>B, a fast speedy fox that wields a large sword that's like a second nature to him, able to bring dead matter to life, and is rivaled to the fast speedy fox that seemingly indestructible on the battlefield, immune to any sort of abilities and killed <em>two</em> immortal Creations.</p><p>But Nova doesn't want to fight the sword wielder. She is a maiden of peace, so she decided to spill the bean instead. She looked around so no one else is on the deck to eavesdropping them.</p><p>"Your alternate self there is a Creation just like me, Thanatos and Moirai," Nova started slowly, trying to continue in the simplest way possible. "He is immune to every Creation abilities, and I mean <em>every</em> Creation abilities. And he also has the ability of neutralization"</p><p>Not only that, it also solved many questions Nova had ever since she heard about him.</p><p>"Thanatos' healing ability is his Creation ability. If our Foxy stands closer to him, his healing ability cannot work. Not only that the wounds he healed on someone else will resurface since they are healed with Creation power," Nova explained as simple as possible. The sword wielding Foxy stayed silent for a moment before voicing out his thought.</p><p>"I'm guessing that no one knew that he is a Creation?" he inquired, and Nova nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"I'm probably the second or third person who knows this. He is just so immune to all abilities that even an ability of detection won't work on him. So everyone was convinced that he's just an ordinary Living Object, making them underestimating him in the battlefield"</p><p>The sword wielder snorted a bit with a small amused smirk on his face.</p><p>"A sly bastard ain't he?" he mused before he asked her another question. "So what are you going to do with all this… portal mystery stuff that randomly pukes out people out of nowhere?"</p><p>"We're trying to solve it," Nova answered in a serious tone. "There was a seer, several years ago, told us that there is a war going to happen. That war is a war between universes, caused by these mysterious portals. We don't know what cause it but we're trying to stop it"</p><p>"That's quite a huge quest you got there, lass," the sword wielding Foxy commented. Shaking her head to clear away the thought, Nova decided to ask him something.</p><p>"So where are we heading to?" she curiously asked him. "You dressed… well… surprisingly not as a pirate. But we <em>are</em> on a pirate ship and you wield a sword. Are you going on a quest of your own?" she continued.</p><p>Is this Foxy really is a pirate? Nova knew for a fact that most pirates aren't very kind and they are notorious for their invasion. Since she and the others are still alive on the ship, does that make this Foxy an evil pirate?</p><p>Surprisingly the sword wielder didn't answer her immediately. He stayed silent for a moment, his golden eye faded slightly. He looked away from before he answered her question.</p><p>"I have two, actually," he muttered quietly, almost in pain. Suddenly, his head snapped up like he remembered something. He sprinted up the personal chamber that placed at the quarterdeck, leaving Nova all confused at the deck alone.</p><p>That was when everyone started to show up to the deck, all drowsy and sleepy. One by one, they climbed onto the deck, only to drop onto the wooden rail at the side of the ship in tiredness. A few leaned over the rail to throw up.</p><p>Only Foxy the Pirate Fox was missing. Not a surprise.</p><p>"I hate seasick," Thanatos muttered and leaned over the rail again to throw up once more as Moirai rubbed his shivering back.</p><p>"No kidding," Marionette agreed as half of his body was already off the rail. The sound he made as he emptied his stomach made everyone else cringed and wanted to puke.</p><p>TC decided to voice out her thought as she leaned onto the opened barrel near the rail.</p><p>"So… where are we? I know for a fact that we are on a pirate ship right now, and we are probably in a 16th century era. Luckily the pirate here is Foxy and is kind. So…" TC trailed off as OB peered into the barrel.</p><p>"Oh hey look, lemons!"</p><p>Everyone then looked around the ship. It was stationed in the middle of the endless sea, the masts are rolled up and the anchor was down. The whole ship seemed to be a little bit too empty too.</p><p>"Where are the crews anyway? Aren't there suppose to be ship crews running around scrubbing the floor, man the cannons, or do the lookout on the Crow's Nest above?" TB lets the questions out from everyone's minds.</p><p>Those are good questions, though. Where <em>is</em> everybody?</p><p>Then, the door to the personal chamber swung open, revealing the <em>real</em> pirate fox himself. Instead of going down to meet them, he stayed up at the quarterdeck and looked down at them from his position.</p><p>"From what I had heard from your friend earlier, you have a big problem on finding your way back, mateys. So for the time being, you will be sailing across the seven seas with me. You'll be safe when I am around," he stated calmly to everyone on the deck with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Welcome aboard to 'Brother's Conquest'. From now on, all of you shall call me Cap'n Foxy"</p><p>"Is it because you are actually you are the captain of this ship?" TB asked blandly with blank face.</p><p>"It is to avoid confusion between me and <em>your</em> Foxy," Cap'n Foxy stated, answering the blue bunny's question. "And also I'm the captain of this ship," he added, giving the groaning TB his sly smile. "Now then, all of you grab hold of something and brace for movement"</p><p>Everyone was confused at his statement but obeyed anyway. They held onto something solid and unmovable – those who didn't lean over the rail to empty their stomachs anyway – and held on for dear life.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy then grabbed the jeweled hilt of his sword that strapped onto the left side of his hip with his surprisingly naked left hand. He pulled the large sword from its large sheath, creating the ringing vibrating sound.</p><p>He swung the sword down and slammed the tip of it onto the wooden floor, intensifying the ringing vibrating sound. Then he held the sword vertically up into the air, catching the sunray and shone into everyone's eyes.</p><p>The masts suddenly unrolled themselves and opened to their biggest size. The anchor lifted up its own without any hands doing any works. The steering wheel spun on its own, despite Cap'n Foxy stood far in front of it.</p><p>Then he thrust the large sword forward in front of him. The ship suddenly moved forward as if the wind followed his command and blew the masts to push the ship forward. The sudden movement surprised everyone as they held on for dear life. They were freaking out but also awestruck.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy then spun the large sword in his hand and slowly sheathed it back into its cover at his side. The ringing vibrating sound was still emitting, muffled through the cover before slowly faded silent. They stared at him with wide eyes as he went down the stairs with a wide smirk on his face.</p><p>"Now you know why I don't need any crews in me ship," he stated, calmly approached them with his naked hand on the jeweled hilt. They stared at him with wide disbelief eyes.</p><p>"What… was that?" Moirai asked with stunned tone, causing the smirk on the captain's face to widen.</p><p>"That is the power of the sword," he started as he pulled out the sword from its sheath, the ringing vibrating sound emitted. "This… is the legendary Sword of Triton"</p><p>Now that he was close enough and not swinging it around, everyone can get a closer look at the sword.</p><p>It was actually a broadsword with a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade. It was broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, which arcs over to the pommel, and the handle grip was covered in black leather. The hilt was embedded with blue sapphires.</p><p>"This infamous blade was forged by the sea deity Triton himself in the lost city of Atlantis. These sapphires are pieces of one of the three sapphires of Triton. The sapphires grant the sword its power to bring dead matter to life"</p><p>To prove his point, he swayed the sword slightly and ropes began to move on their own. Some crept up their legs, causing them to shriek in horror while Cap'n Foxy chuckled amusedly.</p><p>"This power is used on everything associated with ships at seas, including their rigging and sails, and move according to the will of whomever wields it. Anyone brandishing the sword would rule the ship, controlling the vessel to do his indomitable will"</p><p>"Is it only ships?" Eddy curiously asked, watching with amusement at the snaking ropes, and at the two brushes and mops that scrubbed the wooden floor behind the captain.</p><p>"Aye; and any vehicles that associates with the seas," Cap'n Foxy nodded. "Despite its great power, the sword's power is diminished away from any ships. Once I am on land, this legendary sword is nothing but an ordinary sword"</p><p>He held the sword in front of him as he turned it a bit, clearly admiring the beautiful sword. He then slowly put it back into its sheath.</p><p>"This sword was once wielded by Edward Teague, also known as Blackbeard before the notorious Hector Barbossa claimed it, hundreds of years ago. It has been passed down from one generation to another, and I manage to get me hands on it"</p><p>The Fazbear gang stared at him with disbelief eyes when they heard the two infamous names. They didn't know that the movi-</p><p>"So where are we heading?" Goldie asked as he leaned over the side rail, looking out toward the endless sea. He wondered if there was any land or endless seas in this world. His eyes scanned for a bit. Finally his eyes landed on something beside water.</p><p>There was a huge ship in the distance, only a few kilometers away, a cargo ship. It seemed the cargo was heading the same way they were. It's too far for Goldie to give them a wave.</p><p>Then, he stopped moving when a thought crossed his mind. Aren't they in like the 16th century era? If they are, why is there a cargo ship in the distance? Or is it because they are on an old ship with a dressed up fox in the 21th century?</p><p>Cap'n Foxy came to his side, placing one hand on the rail as he gazed out to the sea. He stayed silent for quite a while, keeping a firm gaze at the sea as his own purple cloth billowed by the wind. His naked ungloved hand gripped tightly on the wood.</p><p>"Meeting a person who could help Mary," he answered airily. He removed his eye from the sea and turned around, just as his eye landed on Mangle.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy mysteriously froze, his golden eye widened with such disbelief as his mouth slightly gapped. Receiving the attention, Mangle felt a bit discomforted at his gaze. She was about to walk away when he opened his mouth.</p><p>"Come here, lassie," he said softly, urging her a bit with a slight wave of a naked hand. Nervously, Mangle approached him and stood a foot away from him. She had to tilt her head way back to look at his face.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy kept staring at her. Mangle was still feeling uncomfortable at the gaze, but quickly turned in confusion when she gazed into his eye.</p><p>Instead of shock and disbelief, this time it was sadness and pain.</p><p>"What's your name, lassie?" he asked softly, still staring down at her.</p><p>"My name's Mangle," she answered. Cap'n Foxy twitched an ear upon hearing the name.</p><p>"Mangle?" he repeated, causing her to blush in embarrassment and looked away while the Old Animatronics laughed.</p><p>"Margaret, our creator, got himself all tangled up and mangled in wires and all when Mangle was born. He shouted, "Get me out of this… mangle!" and hence, the name," Freddy explained, still laughing while Mangle blushed even more.</p><p>"I thought he called out to me and named me, that time. When I found out that he wasn't, the name was already and instantly stuck," Mangle said with small voice, still embarrassed about the situation.</p><p>She suddenly stiffened in surprise when she felt a hand landed on her head, right between her pink fox ears.</p><p>She looked up at Cap'n Foxy in confusion as he kept affectionately rubbed her soft hair. His facial expression was neutral, but sad longing was obvious present in his golden eye.</p><p>The touching moment had suddenly interrupted, when the forgotten BB shouted.</p><p>"Hey, Mister Captain Foxy, sir," BB called out as he peered out into the open sea over the rail as he is a bit too short, gaining the captain's attention. "I think I see something in the distance there," BB pointed out towards the sea.</p><p>Intrigued and confused, Cap'n Foxy removed his hand from Mangle's soft hair and went to BB's side, replacing his hand onto the young boy's head during the process.</p><p>BB was right; there <em>is</em> something in the distance. Cap'n Foxy narrowed his eye for a better focus, leaning over the rail as he did so. It was a small boat, rocking aimlessly. Thinking that someone may be on the small boat, Cap'n Foxy took action.</p><p>He grabbed the jeweled hilt of his sword as kept a firm gaze with the small boat. The Sword of Triton emitted a slight ringing vibrating sound as Cap'n Foxy slightly pulled it out from its hilt.</p><p>The small boat in the distance slowly turned and made its way to the ship. From someone else's perspective, it looks like the waves of the open sea move the boat towards the ship, but everyone on the 'Brother's Conquest' knew better.</p><p>Once the small boat is close enough, everyone could see that there is someone on the boat, as they all saw a figure lying down on the boat.</p><p>Finally, the boat hit the hull of the ship. With the power of the Sword of Triton, Cap'n Foxy took control of two ropes and gently lifted the person off from the boat and onto the deck. OC and the other girls inspected the unconscious person.</p><p>It turned it isn't just a person. It was a coyote, but not <em>just</em> a coyote. This one is made out of sapphire gem. Only one thing crossed everyone's mind.</p><p>"A Living Object?" Marionette said in a stunned voice. Everyone sharply turned their heads towards the captain of the ship, questions in their eyes.</p><p>"Is there any other like us on this world?" Eddy asked, almost demanded, the captain. Cap'n Foxy shook his head, also stunned at another appearance of a Living Object.</p><p>"I had never seen your kind in me world," he answered. Everyone turned back towards the coyote. TC was about to touch it when everyone got interrupted.</p><p>A silvery wolf suddenly materialized from thin air with its claws aimed directly at TC as it roared. She looked up with horrid eyes as the claws drew closer and closer.</p><p>Luckily Goldie was fast enough to teleport in front of her and defended TC just in time. He repelled the wolf away and pulled TC to safety. Marionette took action; thin wires formed at his fingertips and made their ways to the wolf.</p><p>But before they could reach their target, the wolf snapped its jaw and everyone was blinded by bright light just for a second before gaining back their sights.</p><p>The first thing they noticed was that the wires produced from Marionette had disappeared, and the black void around Moirai had also disappeared. Marionette tried to produce the wires again but no avail. The sudden inability caused everyone to be confused and one thing appeared in their minds.</p><p>'<em>A Creation!'</em></p><p>Now knowing everyone is vulnerable, the Creation wolf slowly advanced towards them with its fangs bared. It was about to leap at them when a rope suddenly wound around its neck and four more ropes wound around its limbs.</p><p>The ropes lifted the wolf off from the ground and suspended it a few inches from the ground. Just its expression, the wolf was taken by surprise. Everyone turned their attention to the one responsible of the ropes.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy stood straight with his sword drawn at his side pointing at the floor; his only eye rounded instead of a slit, surprisingly. He approached the struggling wolf Creation as the sword emitted a ringing vibrating sound at his side. He stopped a foot away from it when it growled.</p><p>"You're not a Creation, are you?" the wolf growled in a feminine tone as <em>she</em> gave Cap'n Foxy a, surprisingly, soft glare. Cap'n Foxy gave a long sigh through his nose and slowly closed his eye.</p><p>"No," he answered airily. Then he opened his eye and gazed back at suspending wolf before him. "I'm just a brother"</p><p>Everyone stared at him weirdly. What kind of a reply is that?</p><p>"Put me down," the female wolf demanded with a tone softer than her action earlier.</p><p>"Then stand down," the crimson fox stated with a tone firmer than his action now.</p><p>"Those people there were violating my brother," the wolf said firmly.</p><p>"Those people there were <em>inspecting</em> on your brother whether he is fine or not," Cap'n Foxy retorted firmly.</p><p>The female wolf growled in irritation as she glared at the group behind the commanding fox before. The Creations had finally gained back their abilities, but they were still confused why their abilities won't work for a moment there.</p><p>"<em>Are</em> they?" she questioned with an irritated tone, her patience running out.</p><p>"They are the alternate version of me friends; most of them, anyway. But I trust them," Cap'n Foxy replied back with calm tone, his patience still a mile long.</p><p>The wolf growled once more, this time menacingly at the fox before her. Cap'n Foxy was unfazed at her threatening growl, especially for the fact that he had her fully in his grasp. Finally, the wolf sighed in defeat.</p><p>"Alright," she said, her head hung as low as it can despite the rope around her neck. The ropes around her limbs and her neck unwound and dropped her onto the ground.</p><p>"Introduce yourself," Cap'n Foxy inquired the wolf, still holding his sword. He was still wary of the wolf.</p><p>The wolf slowly stood up, and as she did so, her form began to change. Her limbs started to grow as her fur shrunk into her skin and clothes materialized around her form. Her maw shrunk and her slanted her eyes moved to the front of her face, becoming more round.</p><p>Finally, the silvery wolf turned into a half wolf half human girl with shiny white high ponytail and electric blue eyes. She stood straight and looked straight into the captain's golden eye, although she had to tilt her head way back since she is only an inch taller than Mangle.</p><p>"My name is Angelina the Dream Wolf. Please call me Lauren," the wolf introduced herself, bowing slightly at the crimson fox. She stepped around him and bowed at the group lowly. "I apologized for mistaking you for being the enemy," she apologized.</p><p>"Apology accepted," Goldie replied.</p><p>"What kind of a Creation are you?" Moirai inquired as Lauren stood straight up.</p><p>"My Creation title is 'Manipulator', as my ability is canceling other Creation abilities within time limits"</p><p>"That explains why we couldn't use our abilities," Nova said.</p><p>'<em>Almost like Foxy's, but hers is limited and known. I wonder if her ability will work against him,' </em>Nova continued in her thought. Lauren turned her attention to the sapphire coyote. Everyone followed her gaze.</p><p>"That coyote there is my younger brother. His name is Jason the Sapphire Coyote. His Creation title is 'Retriever', as his abilities are speed and regeneration"</p><p>"What happen to him?" TB asked, seeing that the sapphire coyote still not awake, especially after the havoc just now. Lauren growled deeply.</p><p>"We were minding our own business earlier when a mysterious portal showed up and out come two wolves which I assumed are also Creations. The wolves got the upper hand as they injured Jason during the process. Luckily a portal suddenly appeared and dropped us onto a boat in the middle of the ocean. So our only quest right now is to get home"</p><p>"How can you tell that they were Creations?" Thanatos asked.</p><p>"One of them can transform and became the shadow, while the other can transform into three different types of wolf. The latter one attacked with me in a form of a gigantic wolf form. No ordinary wolves can do those"</p><p>Freddy and the others stiffened at the familiar description, while Cap'n Foxy was intrigued as he sheathed his sword at his side, the ringing vibrating sound slowly faded.</p><p>"What do they look like?" Eddy demanded, taking a step closer at the wolf. Surely their friends – at least one of them anyway – would hurt someone like Lauren for no reasons.</p><p>Would they?</p><p>"Well, one of them was silver while the other is grey," Lauren answered, causing everyone – except for the captain – to stare at her in horror. "Another reason that they aren't just ordinary wolves was that their bodies were completely like decaying metal"</p><p>That newly added description made the horror disappeared from everyone's eyes. Now confusion filled them.</p><p>"What do you mean?" TC asked in confusion. Cap'n Foxy decided to sit this one out – literally – as he grabbed a chair and sat down while keeping his ears opened.</p><p>"It's like they were made out of metal, like robots. They're like… animatronics," Lauren answered, slightly feeling like she was being interrogated.</p><p>The others sighed in relief; so it wasn't Alpha and Sam. That was a huge relief to them. But why with the similar abilities? It's probably the evil alternate version of them.</p><p>"But with the decaying state they were in, the needle-like claws, wires sticking out everywhere and broken LED eyes, they looked like… a <em>nightmare</em>"</p><p>Like the word struck magic, a large portal appeared on top of the deck and two figures instantly jumped out and landed. Everyone stared in horror at the newcomers.</p><p>"It's them," Lauren whispered.</p><p>The nightmarish Alpha and nightmarish Sam got into their battle stance and roared a battle cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"StoryMakingDragon210" for the OCs:<br/>Angelina AKA Lauren the Dream Wolf<br/>Jason the Sapphire Coyote</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Creations immediately got into their battle stances, preparing themselves for the upcoming assault. The two nightmarish Creation transformed themselves into their own powerful forms: Sam into his shadow form while Alpha into his Leader of the Pack form, basically a gigantic form of a wolf.</p><p>"Goldie, get Jason to safety!" Marionette ordered as Lauren transformed into her own wolf form and the void around Moirai grew in size. Goldie followed as ordered as he teleported and dragged the sapphire coyote to safety.</p><p>Not wasting anytime, the two nightmarish Creation charged full speed just the Creations stepped in front of the ordinary Living Objects.</p><p>Marionette produced the thin wires at his fingers. They made their way to the shadow wolf at blinding speed, but he was faster as he quickly became one with the shadow surrounding him and disappeared. Marionette cursed at his failed attempt.</p><p>Nova was at a very disadvantage in her position. She could use her plant life control, because there is no plant life in the middle of the ocean. Well there's the seaweed on the ocean floor; will it make it in time?</p><p>Nova immediately snapped from her own sarcastic thought to reality when she realized that the giant wolf had her in his crosshair. She is too late to use her ability of illusion now.</p><p>Luckily Lauren came to save her. With a force that seems unbelieving coming from a body like Lauren's, she managed to knock the bigger wolf away from Nova and slammed him to the rail of the ship. The giant wolf didn't roar in pain; he only instantly charged directly at Lauren instead.</p><p>Lauren was taken by surprise from the instant action. She didn't even have time to prepare herself from the impact when the larger wolf crashed into her. The nightmarish Alpha threw her into the air and jumped to take a big out of her. Lauren is a vulnerable target now. She couldn't use her cancel ability yet; she still needs time to recharge.</p><p>Fortunately she was saved from someone speedy, a speed Lauren very familiar with. She and her savior were only an inch away from the nightmarish Alpha's massive jaws.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Lauren commented as she and her younger brother landed on the quarterdeck at the exact moment the larger landed, rocking the ship dangerously.</p><p>"I was healing from this dude's attack earlier," Jason retorted as he leaned over the rail to glare at his gigantic opponent, who roared at him loudly. "Is your power ready yet?" he asked his sister.</p><p>"I still need more time," Lauren said as she came to his side, preparing herself to launch at the larger wolf. He may be larger, but that doesn't stop her from defending her family and friends, if she could call these new people her friends.</p><p>Marionette, Goldie and Moirai were back to back with each other, watching every movement they could catch. They were very wary of the shadows surrounding them, knowing that their opponent is somewhere in the shadow.</p><p>Something moved among the shadows, gaining the trio's attention. Goldie prepared as Moirai grew her black void and Marionette readily produced his wires.</p><p>A black figure instantly popped up and drove a fist directly into Goldie's cheek. The golden bear roared in pain just as the other two began their assault, but they weren't quick enough. The shadow wolf disappeared back into the shadow.</p><p>The trio cursed at their timing. Now they have to prepare for another round of attack. They waited more as the nightmarish Alpha fought with Lauren and Jason along with Nova.</p><p>Finally, they caught a movement in the shadow. The trio instantly reacted, just as the shadow wolf appeared. He was aiming for Moirai, but because of the trio's perfect timing, he didn't get his strike.</p><p>Goldie teleported and struck the shadow wolf in the cheek as a retaliation. The shadow wolf stumbled, enough time for Marionette to grab him with his controlling ability. At the same time, Moirai used the tentacles from her void to wrap around him.</p><p>She suddenly froze when she sensed something through her tentacles.</p><p>"Hold on," she said as she concentrated more into her power. Goldie and Marionette stared at her in confusion, but they stood back and waited as the shadow wolf kept struggling.</p><p>Suddenly, the shadow wolf's roar shifted into wails of pain. His shadow form disappeared, revealing the decaying state head that poked out from Moirai's tentacles. The decaying head of the nightmarish Sam slowly shifted into flesh.</p><p>It revealed the real Sam himself. The trio stared in shock.</p><p>"Nightmare," Sam whispered to them, tears ran down his cheeks from his wide fearful eyes. He still struggled, not in a way of breaking free but in a way of getting away from something.</p><p>"Kill us," the trio heard the begging in his voice, tears continued ran down his face. "Kill us"</p><p>Sam twitched violently and his cries of pain shifted into a roar of anger. His form slowly shifted from flesh into the previous decaying state. His now LED eyes glowed angrily as he glared at the trio.</p><p>His roar got louder as he began to fight against Moirai's power, surprising the girl at such power. Finally, Sam broke free of Moirai's control, making her flinched away. He was about to shift into his shadow form when everyone heard a snap and then blinded by a blinding light.</p><p>Once everything cleared out, everyone noticed that they couldn't use their abilities; even Alpha was in his regular wolf form, which means Lauren had used her cancel ability.</p><p>Everyone is temporarily Living Objects.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy smirked. He had been watching from the sideline, guarding the regular Living Objects while waiting, preparing to intervene if he needs to. Now that the Creations had temporarily lost their powers, he can take the enemies out easily.</p><p>But somebody had a different plan.</p><p>Freddy and Eddy shot passed the captain, stampeding their way directly to Alpha and Sam individually. Their rapid footsteps stomped the ground as they prepared their fists. Once close enough, they thrust their fists out.</p><p>Sam and Alpha saw this one coming, so they dodged effortlessly, but they didn't expect a yellow chicken and a pink female fox to appear behind them.</p><p>Mangle wrapped her bandages around Sam and dropped him onto the ground while Old Chica sandwiched Alpha's head between her two pans she hid… somewhere.</p><p>"You guys went on ahead! OB and I had to stay behind for obvious reasons!"</p><p>"I think I broke another string, TB…"</p><p>"Don't… you take mine, OB"</p><p>Alpha immediately dropped onto the floor, clutching his throbbing head and Freddy and Eddy immediately jumped on top of him to hold him down. Since Sam was already wrapped up (pun intended) he is no trouble.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy relaxed in relief. He took his naked hand off from the hilt of his sword, ropes silently snaked away. He smiled at the victorious Living Objects before him, suddenly feeling proud of them.</p><p>'It looks like it doesn't always need extraordinary powers to take out the extraordinary,' he thought as he approached the down nightmarish Creations.</p><p>"What do you reckon we do to them?" he asked, gazing down at the struggling Creations. Nova and the others stayed silent, not knowing what to answer.</p><p>Suddenly, Moirai, Goldie and Marionette remembered something. They stared at the roaring Alpha and Sam. They heard rage but they also heard pain of agony inside it. They remembered what Sam begged them to.</p><p>"We should end their misery," Goldie stated, causing everyone to stare at him like he's gone crazy. He immediately put up his hands defensively, noticing their stares. "It's not me who wants it. Sam here who begged us to end their lives"</p><p>Everyone shifted their attention to Sam and Alpha, who kept roaring in rage. They were mentally debating with themselves, whether to end their misery or not.</p><p>"We better make the decision quickly; my ability starts to run out," Lauren pointed out as she transformed into her half wolf half girl form.</p><p>Everyone sighed, finally made a decision. Then they looked at each other, another debate started: who will do the 'honor'?</p><p>"I'll do it"</p><p>Cap'n Foxy stepped forward, closer to the nightmarish Creations. Everyone was staring at him, not quite confident of the idea.</p><p>"I have no relationship with either of the two. So I won't feel as much remorse as any of you"</p><p>He's right. The way he said it was cold and heartless, but he's right. He never knew anything about Sam or Alpha. So he is probably the most favorable person to do the job.</p><p>"Release him," the captain commanded as he pulled out his sword, the ringing vibrating sound returned. "I got this"</p><p>Following his command, Mangle let go of Sam while Freddy and Eddy got off from Alpha, just in time as multiple ropes wrapped around their forms. He stepped closer to them, and Sam and Alpha roared to his face.</p><p>He barely reacted to it. He merely sighed and turned his sword slightly.</p><p>"Me father grew up by the sea, before moving far on land to form a family. He told me, when you grow up by the sea, you spend a good deal of time looking at the horizon," Cap'n Foxy suddenly started. "You wonder what the waves might bring you and where the sea might deposit you. Until you know you have lived between two places"</p><p>He swung the sword once and stopped it at his side, keeping his gaze locked onto the nightmarish duo, who slowly gaining back their abilities.</p><p>"The scene of arrival…"</p><p>He tightened his grip on his sword, preparing to end their misery.</p><p>"…And the point of departure"</p><p>He swung once, and the blade of the sword went cleanly through both of the heads, cutting of their roars.</p><p>And silence fell upon everyone.</p><p>Freddy and the others barely holding back their gags of disgust, and the tears that formed at the corners of their eyes. TC and Mangle blocked BB from the scene.</p><p>"For life and death are one, as the land and the sea are one"</p><p>Cap'n Foxy gently lowered the decaying corpses into the water below. He let go of them, and their bodies slowly sank to Davy Jones' Locker.</p><p>"May your souls rest in peace as the calm sea itself"</p><p>He concluded as he slowly sheathed his sword to his side with his head bowed. Everyone else followed his action, silently mourned over the lost of their newly found friends right before their eyes.</p><p>But the drama didn't end just yet.</p><p>Large waves suddenly hit the ship, rocking it dangerously. Everyone screamed and braced on anything solid to keep their balance. Cap'n Foxy quickly sprinted to the rail to look for the source.</p><p>Right far in front of them, a few kilometers away, the water was spiraling like a large hurricane on the water surface. The spiral was so huge, expanding kilometers in radius. The spiraling motion seemed to be getting faster and smaller, and more concentrated on the middle. Cap'n Foxy kept a wary hand on his sword, sensing something bad is going to happen.</p><p>Then, the water surface broke and out came a creature so horrific and so huge it's like it came from a nightmare.</p><p>The black creature itself looks like a cross between a Kraken and Godzilla itself. But there was an obvious difference. Some parts of its gigantic body were shining like metal, and its glowing red eyes were shining like lights.</p><p>Its appearance bears very similar decaying form of Alpha and Sam.</p><p>The creature emitted a static roar from its gigantic mouth, showing dozens of rows of teeth that were as large as Marionette himself. Everyone was terrified to their pants as the same thoughts crossed their minds.</p><p>'How can we fight a creature with that size?!'</p><p>They had fought two of their friends that they received only a day ago, only to lose them right before their eyes in a form of unknown to them. And now this!?</p><p>"I don't even think I have enough power to fight something that size," Moirai said as the void around her grew and shrunk over and over again.</p><p>"I don't know if I can control it, even," Marionette added, sweating profoundly.</p><p>'Sure, we… well, FOXY had taken out two powerful, indestructible Creations. But those guys were his size, and for the fact that Foxy is an immune Creation makes things easier,' Nova thought to herself. 'This Creature was hundreds times his own size, and we don't even know if this thing is a Creation or not'</p><p>The Creature opened its mouth and matters started to form around it. Lights began to emit and screeching sound were made. It looks like the creature is charging a shot.</p><p>And its crosshair was aiming at them, and they cannot escape.</p><p>'God, where is Foxy when we need him?!' Nova yelled in her thought.</p><p>Then, it fired.</p><p>Luckily, Lauren finally gained her cancel ability and used it at the last minute.</p><p>And then nothing happened.</p><p>Everyone slowly opened their eyes. They were confused at where the beam had gone to. They slowly untangled themselves from each other and inspect themselves. When they noticed that they were still alive, they cheered.</p><p>But it had to cut short when the huge creature roared once more and charge another beam.</p><p>'It's a Creation!' Nova yelled in her thought when she realized that the beam suddenly disappeared when Lauren used her power. That thought made her smiled a bit. 'We can defend ourselves from its Creation abilities!'</p><p>She looked back up at the creature that seemed to be confused on why it cannot use its power. Unlike before, Nova didn't cower in fear or panic like a maniac, now that she knew that the creature is a Creation.</p><p>Her smile quickly disappeared when a thought crossed her mind.</p><p>'While we can defend ourselves from its Creation abilities, we cannot defend ourselves from its brute force'</p><p>Cap'n Foxy reacted instantly. His naked hand instantly gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it out once more like a gush of wind. He held it high above his head vertically up and the ringing vibrating sound intensifying.</p><p>His round golden eye had transformed into angry slit. It wandered around for a moment before it landed on the cargo ship, now a few kilometers further away. He pointed his sword directly at it.</p><p>The cargo ship had stopped, and the ship crews suddenly got kicked off from the ship. Luckily the lifeboats had lowered down with them. Soon, the cargo ship got abandoned as the lifeboats rowed away to safety.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy raised his sword again high above his head. The cargo ship gave a thunderous echoing honk in response. He then pointed his sword directly at the gigantic creature that quickly approached them.</p><p>The cargo ship honked again and drove directly towards the creature at alarming rate.</p><p>It crashed into the creature's side, destroyed into pieces during the process. It was not enough to take down the giant creature as it was too small, but it was enough to make it stunned for a moment. Cap'n Foxy growled angrily.</p><p>"If you wouldn't mind, I NEED AN EXTRA HELP!" he roared aggressively at the group on his ship while still retaining his eye on the stunned Creation.</p><p>"We would gladly to destroy that thing, but none of our powers can take that thing down!" Goldie yelled back, though not as aggressive. He was trying to find a way to at least escape from the creature.</p><p>But nothing came. He himself could teleport away, but he wouldn't abandon his friends and family. He's not that cruel.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy growled, cursing under his breath. His golden slit eye wandered around, trying to find any vessel to slow down the creature.</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn't find any on the surface.</p><p>But…</p><p>Cap'n Foxy spun the sword in his hand and held it in reverse. He stabbed the tip of his sword onto the wooden plank on the floor and got down to one knee. He closed his eye in concentration and dulled down any sound around him.</p><p>"Captain, this is not the time to take a nap!"</p><p>"You do realize there's a giant creature approaching us again, right, Captain?"</p><p>Cap'n Foxy kept focusing, ignoring the protests he received. He concentrated, searching for his target. This is the open sea; at least there's one of them bound to be around. He snapped his golden slit eye open.</p><p>He found it.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy quickly stood up and spun the sword in his hand. He then pointed the tip of the sword at the creature that was now a few meters from the ship. It roared at them and held up a clawed hand above its head.</p><p>Suddenly, the water surface on both sides of the ship suddenly broke and burst out two torpedoes, flew into the air and straight towards the creature's face. Upon contacted, they exploded.</p><p>The ship swayed and rocked dangerously from the explosion. Everyone was holding on for dear life from blowing off from the ship. Some had blown to the back of the ship, luckily. Once the explosion had died down, everyone looked up warily at the gigantic creature.</p><p>The top half had completely disintegrated. Only the lower half left standing, but not for long as it leaned back and dropped into the water, creating a huge splash. The splash made the ship rocked unsteadily before settled back.</p><p>Then everything went quiet. Everyone was still, speechless at the scene that had just happened before them. They slowly turned their attention to the captain of the ship, who stood straight in complete calm.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy relaxed his posture and slowly closed his eye. He spun his sword twice before slowly sliding it into its sheath. The ringing vibrating sound slowly faded as he slowly opened his eye. It was now round instead of slit.</p><p>He suddenly turned around and sprinted up to the quarterdeck and straight into the personal chamber in a blinding speed, leaving everyone on the deck in utter silence. They stared at the door for a long moment before a sound had finally emitted.</p><p>Surprisingly it was none of anyone on board that created the sound. Instead, it was coming from the water below. Fearing that the creature is still alive, they braced themselves. Their sights were greeted by a huge block of metal, but not just any kind of block.</p><p>It was a submarine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relieved that it was not the creature, everyone relaxed and stood straight.</p><p>The hatch of the submarine suddenly swung open, and came out three uniform wearing people. They are incredibly different from each other, like different species. One of them is a Human man. The second one is a wolf that stood on two legs and wore clothes.</p><p>The last one, however, looked like a crossover between the previous two. He looked like a Human, but he had the wolf features on him, especially the ears that poked out from his head and the bushy tail swaying behind him.</p><p>The marine soldiers – as it was already obvious enough – let their eyes roamed around, scanning the area to see any potential threats. When they found none, they shifted their gazes on everyone on the deck of the ship.</p><p>"Ahoy there!" the Human shouted at them as he and his colleagues waved a hand in greeting. Now knowing that they are friendly, everyone waved back.</p><p>Moments later, the marine soldiers had boarded the Brother's Conquest. They introduced themselves to Nova and the others. The Human's name is Joe, the wolf is John, and the Human-wolf is Jonathan. They were staring in confusion at the silent Jason, but shrugged the thing aside.</p><p>"Any of you know anything about this?" John asked them after the introduction. When everyone shrugged their shoulders, the marine soldiers scratched their heads in confusion and irritation.</p><p>"What happen just now?" Mangle question as she comforted the young BB. The soldiers sighed, knowing that there are witnesses just now.</p><p>"That monstrous creature…" Jonathan spoke about the creature just now. "It showed up in a sudden out of nowhere. One moment there is nothing, and then boom, there it is showing on our radar. It's like it got teleported into this world"</p><p>Freddy and the others swallowed at the irony at that statement. Nova, on the other hand, was feeling suspicious about the situation involving the creature just now. She looked back at the sea where it laid dead.</p><p>'<em>It feels like we've being tested. Or is it, </em>one<em> of us is being tested,'</em> Nova thought silently to herself.</p><p>"What happen to the crews of the cargo ship?" Eddy questioned, remembering about the mysterious cargo ship.</p><p>"We already called in the rescue team to save them," John answered. Then, he frowned in confusion. "All of them said that parts of the ship came to life and kicked them off the ship, and that the lifeboats dropped on their own"</p><p>Freddy and the others stayed silent; they had to bit their lips for it. They <em>knew </em>what caused it, but something told them to not tell anyone about it.</p><p>"We would think they were bluffing, if the same thing didn't happen a week ago," John continued, gaining everyone's interest.</p><p>"What happen a week ago?" Jason asked, earning him a look from the marine soldiers.</p><p>"Don't you read the news? It's all over the world," Joe said, making the group flinched slightly at the question.</p><p>"We uh… hadn't had any news for about a week right now, since you know… this 'old tech' ship," OC answered quickly after a quick thought. The marine soldiers stared at her for a moment but they bought the story.</p><p>"A week ago, a large cargo ship had forced its way onto the land, around a kilometer away from the beach. The ship was mysteriously empty because the crews were left in the middle of the ocean. They said that the ship moved on its own even when they got kicked of the ship," Joe explained as John massaged his forehead.</p><p>"And then there's <em>our</em> submarine. The missiles that fired just now weren't even on command. They just fired on their own," he added as he closed his eyes. "Weird things had been going on for the past year or so," John silently commented.</p><p>"So who's your captain?" Jonathan inquired, looking at each of them. He was expecting that one of them stepped forward earlier.</p><p>"He's in his personal chamber at the quarterdeck," OB pointed her finger at the door. The marine soldiers headed straight to it, ready to confront the captain. Nova decided to join them and told the others to stay put.</p><p>"Who's he?" one of the three soldiers asked Nova as they climbed up the stairs to the quarterdeck, closing in to the quarterdeck.</p><p>"He's Foxy P. Foxtrot. At least, that's how he introduced himself to us," Nova answered. Frankly, that's the truth. Cap'n Foxy never said anything else about himself other than the Sword of Triton.</p><p>Well, he did he had <em>two</em> quests earlier. Does that count?</p><p>"What's up with the ship?" Joe asked curiously. Nova gave him a confused stare. "Why a, uh… a 16th century pirate ship?" he asked again.</p><p>"I actually don't know. He never said anything more other than his name," Nova shrugged her shoulders. The marine soldiers glanced at her suspiciously.</p><p>"Aren't you his crew?" Jonathon asked suspiciously. Nova sweated slightly. After a quick line of thinking to save herself and her friends, she answered his question.</p><p>"We had recently become his crews, and he still hadn't trust us just yet," she said nervously. At least that's the half truth. The soldiers still stared at her suspiciously but they bought the story as the personal chamber drew near.</p><p>Once they arrived at the door, John rapped his knuckles on it to knock. When they didn't receive anything in response, they looked at each other. They moved their eyes to Nova, question in their eyes.</p><p>Nova shrugged her shoulders. She doesn't know what Cap'n Foxy is doing inside. Seeing no other choice, Joe slowly opened the door, hoping that they won't intrude anything personal.</p><p>Surprisingly there was no sound of protest. The door creaked as it opened wider and the quartet stepped inside. There is nothing special about the captain's personal chamber, except for the large bed that placed at the far back of the room facing the door.</p><p>And there he sat on the left side of the said bed: the captain himself.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy stared blankly at them on the small stool he sat with his elbows on his knees. It looked like he doesn't mind the intrusion. Then he moved his attention onto the bed, and the quartet moved in closer. Once they were close enough, they noticed there was a person on the said bed.</p><p>It was Mary. She was in a fetal position under the bed sheet, facing Cap'n Foxy. She was sweating, and her breathes were laboring. She looked like in pain in her slumber.</p><p>In her right hand, she clutched tightly on a brown glove.</p><p>'<em>So that's where it went,'</em> Nova thought when she noticed the glove.</p><p>Mary shifted slightly in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowed together as her clutch on the glove hand tightened. Cap'n Foxy softly laid a hand on her white hair, right between her velvety white ears.</p><p>A pained moan escaped her soft lips but she desperately leaned into his touch, needing the comfort she received. Cap'n Foxy gently placed forehead onto her as his hand delicately ran through his hair.</p><p>The gesture somehow worked, as Mary relaxed visibly. A very soft purr erupted from her throat, and only Cap'n Foxy can hear it.</p><p>Nova was staring in confusion, wondering why Mary was so sick. Her thought suddenly got interrupted when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look at the grabber and noticed that it was John.</p><p>Without using any words, John urged her to get out of the chamber as the other two marine soldiers exited. They seemed to sense something since they got out in a hurry. Nova followed them but something caught her eyes. She looked to the wall on the right, and her eyes widened in astonish and awe.</p><p>Swords…</p><p>Multiple swords were hanging on the wall by the specific hangers. Fascinated, she walked closer to the sword far to the left.</p><p>Before she could inspect the sword, she noticed that there're hangers there but no sword. She looked above the said hangers and noticed there's a name carved up there.</p><p>
  <em>Sword of Triton</em>
</p><p>'<em>So this is where Cap'n Foxy places his sword,'</em> Nova thought before she focused back on the sword before her. <em>'Correction: </em><em><strong>swords</strong></em><em>'</em></p><p>The sword is a claymore type of sword, large bloodstained and battle-worn. A few edges of the blade even clipped. Nova heard something coming from the claymore. She leaned a bit closer to get a better hearing.</p><p>"<em>Heads…"</em></p><p>Nova jumped back in shock and stared at the sword in fear when she heard the creepy whisper. She looked up at the carved words above the sword.</p><p>
  <em>Eyelander</em>
</p><p>"<em>Heads…"</em></p><p>Nova quickly moved away from the sword and onto the next one. Instead of one sword, the next one on the line was a dual sword. One is red while the other is blue. They are scimitar type of swords, but at the same time, aren't.</p><p>The design on this pair of swords however is incredibly interesting. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock. The ends of both are slightly jagged. At the butt end of the swords contain a head-like pommel on each sword.</p><p>Among other swords, these two swords are the biggest. Nova looked up at the name above.</p><p>
  <em>Agni &amp; Rudra</em>
</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>Nova jumped at the sudden voice. She looked around for the source of the voice, but her only source came from the swords themselves. Nova stared mutely at the 'heads' of the swords that seemed to stare at her.</p><p>"No touching," the head of the red scimitar muttered, giving her a fiery gaze.</p><p>"Master's order," the head of the blue scimitar added, giving her a windy gaze.</p><p>Not knowing what to do, Nova decided to slowly back away from the talking swords with her hands raised in surrender.</p><p>"You should get out like those creature said," one of the two head said, and Nova gladly obliged just to away from the weird swords.</p><p>"Do you think we made the right decision, Brother?"</p><p>"I think so…"</p><p>Nova quickened her pace out through the door, the rambling of the swords disappeared behind her. She closed the door behind her and sighed in relief.</p><p>She looked around as she descended the stairs and noted that the marine soldiers were getting onto their submarine. Nova stared at them in confusion; surely that's not the only thing they did when they got onto the ship, is it?</p><p>"You guys leaving already?" she asked just as Jonathan jumped onto the hull of the submarine.</p><p>"There's nothing much for us to do here. So there's no point of staying longer," John replied as Joe descended into the submarine.</p><p>"Didn't you guys to speak with the captain?"</p><p>Nova question took them a few seconds to answer.</p><p>"We changed our mind; we don't want to disturb him and the girl," Jonathan answered as John disappeared into the submarine. "Have a safe journey to your destination," he said as he entered the vessel and closed the hatch above him.</p><p>And within minutes, the submarine slowly sunk back into the ocean. Nova stared at the surface of the water for a while longer before rejoining back with her friends.</p><p>And it looked like Foxy had woken up from his dead slumber.</p><p>'<em>I am envying him for sleeping through the battles we've been through earlier,'</em> Nova thought bitterly as she watched him weakly and tiredly talked to his family.</p><p>Her eyes stayed at his metallic shoulder the entire time, wondering why the pirate fox had that kind of shoulder.</p><p>'<em>Probably something to do with his Creation abilities'</em></p><p>The 'Brother's Conquest' suddenly moved on its own, making everyone to hold onto something solid for stability. It looks like they continued on their journey. They looked up and noted that the sun was setting in the horizon, signaling that the day will turn into night soon.</p><p>When the moon was high up in the sky, it was time for them to take their rest, and shockingly enough Foxy also went to sleep, much to his family's concern, and Nova's confusion.</p><p>'<em>Why is he weak so much?'</em></p><p>That was the last thought crossed Nova's mind before she was overtook by sleep. Through the entire time, the captain stayed in the personal chamber taking care of Mary.</p><p>And when the sun rose from the horizon on the next day, Nova instantly woke up from her mental clock. This time, the ride was smooth and she didn't get thrown all over the place. She got up to the deck above with a yawn and noted that the captain had already woken up, since he was facing the sunrise.</p><p>When she cautiously and slowly approached him, she noticed something placed between his shoulder blades, hidden among his crimson fur. As she got closer and came to his side, it was something mechanical in the shape of a diamond colored black.</p><p>Nova decided to stay silent and watched the sun rose higher in the horizon. She was sensing a sense of déjà vu.</p><p>"How's Mary?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off from the horizon. Cap'n Foxy took a few moments to answer.</p><p>"Still not well, but she is resting," he answered with honesty. He then looked at the direction where they are heading. "Land ho," he said when he spotted land for the first time in numerous days.</p><p>"Do you think the person you're searching for is there?" Nova couldn't help but asked. Cap'n Foxy sighed before answering her question.</p><p>"Hopefully," he said more to himself before he began to walk away. "Wake the others up; it's time to dock on the port and I want everyone get off the boat on my command," he commanded her softly before disappearing into the personal chamber.</p><p>Nova huffed slightly irritated that he freely gave orders around like he's the boss. Well, he <em>is</em> the captain of the ship they all boarded on, so… yeah.</p><p>When the 'Brother's Conquest' was about to dock, everyone was already woke up. Even Foxy was up, although he was the last one to wake up.</p><p>When they finally docked, they were greeted by many kind and welcoming faces. They spoke in foreign language but warm and friendly. Freddy and the others waved them hello while waiting for the captain's order.</p><p>The said captain finally emerged from his chamber with the sleeping Mary cradled in his arms, but Freddy and the others noticed something extra on him.</p><p>While he still had the Sword of Triton on his hip, carrying on his back were three more swords. One was pointed vertically up in a sheath, whilst the other giant two, colored red and blue, crossed over one another. The swords seemed to be hovering on his back since there are no straps or anything.</p><p>When he passed by them, Nova noticed that the diamond shape on his back earlier were illuminating slightly, perking her interest.</p><p>'<em>That's an interesting technology,' </em>Nova thought when she pieces the things together. That diamond shape on his back is what held the swords in place.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy swayed the Sword of Triton a bit, and a plank came out of nowhere and dropped onto the dock with a thud. The welcoming peers stepped back when he came down onto the dock, intimidated by his menacing appearance.</p><p>Freddy and the others followed slowly behind him, getting down from the old ship and onto the dock. They carefully helped each other with the help from the native people as Foxy began to talk with one of the natives, an old wise-looking man, who apparently spoke the same language.</p><p>They watched as his expression changed from shock to sadness and gazed at Mary in Cap'n Foxy's arms. He laid a hand on her head, in which she flinched in pain as a delicate cry escaped her mouth. Cap'n Foxy pulled her away while hastily said something to the old man, who looked up in shock once more.</p><p>He then looked unsure. The old man began to talk around his people. Most of them shook their heads in denial about something but a young boy jumped up and down while speaking something excitedly in their tongue. That was when the old man beamed happily. He urged Cap'n Foxy to follow him, and the captain signaled his peers to come with him.</p><p>"Where are we?" BB couldn't help but asked curiously as his eyes wandered all over the place. Most of the place they were in was covered in colorful color of green trees and dirt roads. There are no motor vehicles, except for motorboats they all saw earlier at the dock. Concrete houses placed closely together but there are still large spaces there and here.</p><p>"We're in a place that can only be reached by sailing," Cap'n Foxy answered simply before going back quiet as they followed the old man. Sensing that he won't give anything more, BB stayed quiet while staying close to Mangle.</p><p>The old man led them to a cottage that stood out among the others because of how bright it is and slightly bigger than the others. He knocked on the door, and few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a tall Human in black clothing. His hair was long, tied into a braid. He had a slightly thick facial hair and his eyes are dark brown.</p><p>The man looked surprised when his eyes landed on him as the old man excused himself and leaved them with him.</p><p>"Can I help you?" he spoke in their language. Cap'n Foxy stepped forward, gaining the man's attention.</p><p>"The people from the Middle West told me you could help," he explained before gesturing towards Mary in his arms. "She needs your help"</p><p>The man took a closer at Mary. Spotting the symptoms, he quickly became alert and quickly urged everyone to enter his cottage.</p><p>"Lay her there," the man said quickly, gesturing at the sofa. "Kyoto, I need some help," he called out as Cap'n Foxy lay her down gently and then removed his swords from his figure.</p><p>As the man began to inspect the she-cat, a small Japanese doll from a table dropped onto the floor and increased in size. Her hair was white as now and wore a flowery kimono. The most interesting about her is her eyes: her right eye is green while the left is purple.</p><p>Everyone was staring at her in shock before their eyes landed on the man.</p><p>"I found her lying in the middle of the forest a few days ago. She said she came from another dimension or whatsoever. She's… a Creation… I think that's what she called herself," the man explained, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"What do you need Remy?" the doll, Kyoto, inquired.</p><p>"Get my medical kit," he instructed, and the doll disappeared. "How long has she been in this state?" he asked the captain.</p><p>"I lost her two weeks ago, and saved her about a week ago, so she must been in this around those time," Cap'n Foxy explained, wincing a bit when Mary moaned in pain.</p><p>"She survived more than a week?" the man said in a baffled tone. "She must be very strong to endure those pains, and something must've gives her the will to go on," he added while continuing inspecting her.</p><p>"Can you help her?" Cap'n Foxy asked one more time, more worried that before. The man stayed silent for a long time before answering his question.</p><p>"Yes I can," he answered but he wasn't finish. "But I don't know if she can survive the recovery," he then gazed into Cap'n Foxy's eye. "Her mind is already fragile from the symptoms. I can recover her physically, but her mental will shatter"</p><p>"She'll survive," Cap'n Foxy interrupted sternly. "I know her. She's strong and she will survive," he said confidently.</p><p>But the man looked unsure, though. He was pondering whether to heal her or not. If he heals her, she might not survive despite what the crimson fox said. If he didn't, then she'll suffer a terrible fate.</p><p>"I wish my brother is here," he whispered harshly to himself. "He'll able to figure this things out, but I seem to unable to connect to him," he nearly growled.</p><p>"Foxy…"</p><p>Everyone heard a delicate moan coming from Mary. Her eyes were still closed but her hand went up searching for something. Upon seeing this and hearing his name, Cap'n Foxy immediately went to her side and grasped her searching hand.</p><p>Mary's entire form immediately relaxed upon feeling a familiar touch and a soft delicate purr escape her lips. Her actions didn't go unnoticed. The man saw these and he came up with a solution to his problem.</p><p>"Everyone, get out," he commanded as he stood up, just in time for Kyoto to reappear with a medical kit in her hands. Everyone was looking at him in confusion. "Out, now. Kyoto, you need to follow them," he commanded once more, and everyone reluctantly followed. "You, stay"</p><p>Cap'n Foxy stopped midway from the exit door when the man spoke to him.</p><p>"I need you to stay by her side," he said, when the crimson fox looked confused. Following his order, Cap'n Foxy came to Mary's side and held back her hand.</p><p>Before the man could close the door, <em>Foxy</em> stopped him and gazed at Cap'n Foxy, who gazed back at him. The two stared at each other silently, silent words were exchanged.</p><p>They don't need words to speak to each other. The both are the same Foxy. They know what each other's thoughts, they know the questions, they know the answer.</p><p>Foxy walked away to his family, finally got his silent answer. The man looked confused a bit at the silent exchange but shrugged it off.</p><p>"Whatever happens, whatever you hear, do <em>not</em> enter. Understand?" he commanded everyone, who nodded in understanding. Then he closed the door, locking it during the process.</p><p>Foxy's expression was expressionless, but Freddy and his family knew better. They knew he's worried and concerned as much as Cap'n Foxy.</p><p>After all, the two are basically the same person.</p><p>Everyone had to stand around and wait, since there is no chair around. They're not going to sit on the dirty dirt ground, but Lauren and Jason didn't seem to mind as they lay down.</p><p>"So how did you get here?" Lauren asked the Japanese doll.</p><p>"Some mysterious portal showed up out of nowhere and grabbed me. I landed in this world and that man, Remy Ranéldo, found me and took me in," she explained to them. Suddenly she slapped her forehead as if she forgot something.</p><p>"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kyoto the Japanese Doll. My Creation title is 'Blood Shifter' for my ability to manipulate blood"</p><p>"Sounds bloody"</p><p>Everyone gave TB half-lidded eyes with bemused expression, not amused at the pun.</p><p>Suddenly everyone heard a piercing shriek coming from the cottage, frightening everyone by it. Another bloodcurdling shriek was heard, sending chills down their spines. Foxy nearly sprinted into the house, but remembered the stern command. He reluctantly stayed put and had to bear the shrieks.</p><p>The shrieks continued on, endlessly giving everyone chills.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to:</p><p>"Insanity21" for the OC,<br/>Kyoto the Japanese Doll</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Old Enemies, New Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bloodcurdling shrieks had been going for nearly an hour, constantly. Everyone didn't have time to utter a word. Even if the could, they probably don't have anything to talk about.</p><p>The shrieks were just purely terrifying to hear. Everyone was scared, especially the young BB. Foxy was able to mask his fear and concern, but everyone knew he was the one worried the most among the other.</p><p>Finally, they stopped. When the bloodcurdling stopped, everything was eerie quiet. Not a sound was made, not even the swaying of the leaves of the trees.</p><p>The people that lived nearby rushed towards them when they first heard the shrieks. Worry and fear filled them, even after Kyoto explained to them. They went away after silently giving Freddy and the others, especially Foxy, some encouragement.</p><p>After a few minutes the shrieks stopped, the front door finally swung open, revealing the captain himself. He was silent, not making any eye contact with anyone. The first person approached him was Foxy himself, and Cap'n Foxy looked up to meet his gaze.</p><p>The two had a staring contest for a moment, one filled with questioning gaze while the other was expressionless. Cap'n Foxy blinked his only eye, and Foxy instantly relaxed in relief.</p><p>"She's fine," Foxy stated, his tone filled with relief and everyone instantly sighed in relief.</p><p>"How's she?" OC asked the captain.</p><p>"She's awake. Tired, but awake," Cap'n Foxy answered with a small smile. "And she's eager to meet you all," he stepped aside to let them and meet Mary. They eagerly yet slowly entered the cottage.</p><p>"Be easy on her," the man, Remy, warned softly as he stood back from the couch where Mary was laid. They were greeted by a different cat, however.</p><p>The one resting on the couch was not a white cat with wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Instead, the cat had crimson red hair, sharp and short, reaching her shoulders. Her cat ears and tail were colored black, except for the white at the tips.</p><p>Her eyes were golden in color, almost as gold as Cap'n Foxy's own eye.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy noticed their confusion. He smiled slightly and decided to give everyone a bit of explanation.</p><p>"This is how she truly looks," Cap'n Foxy said as Mary tiredly smiled at them. "She… got something around a week ago that alters her physical form. She is still the same Mary," he added, giving the tired cat-girl a smile, to which she smiled back.</p><p>"Hi guys," she tiredly greeted from the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself when we first met. I'm Mary Key Neko. It's nice meeting you," she gave everyone a tired yet dazzling smile.</p><p>"Don't you think you should rest, Mary?" Remy asked, wiping his wet hand with a towel given by Kyoto. He thanked her for it while Mary shook her head slightly, still tired.</p><p>"I want to get things straight first," she stated at him before speaking back to everyone. "Foxy told me everything. Well, <em>my</em> Foxy told me everything. He told me that you guys are from another dimension, an alternate universe and all those scientific stuff that scientist had been theorized for a long time," Mary said before moving her eyes back on Remy.</p><p>"That means your story <em>is</em> true then, Remy"</p><p>Everyone suddenly sharply turned their heads towards Remy, who didn't flinch at the shocked gazes he received.</p><p>"What does she mean your story is true, Remy?" Moirai asked suspiciously. Remy just shrugged his shoulders casually.</p><p>"I've been telling everyone here that my older brother and I came from a completely different universe but no one believes me. They thought I was crazy so the avoided from me, except for these people here. They welcomed me although they still think I'm just bluffing"</p><p>"Am I missing something here?" Cap'n Foxy questioned Mary and Remy. "Have you two met before?" he asked but Mary shook her head gently.</p><p>"Not him. His brother, RJ Ralph"</p><p>"RJ RALPH?!" Freddy and his gang along with Nova roared in shock. Mary and Remy blinked at them while Cap'n Foxy stayed quiet, feeling slightly amused.</p><p>"You guys know him?" Mary asked.</p><p>"He's in <em>our</em> universe," Nova answered, causing Remy to perk up in interest.</p><p>"What's he doing?"</p><p>"He's helping an important person to try to solve the world's problem. Random portals showed up everywhere mysteriously and no one can summon one without any interference," Nova answered.</p><p>While Nova and Remy talked to each other about their topic, Mary's golden eyes suddenly trailed to Foxy in the crowd, who stayed silent the whole time while not taking his eyes off from her.</p><p>Mary saw something in him, and beckoned him to come closer. He was hesitated a bit, but did so slowly, gaining everyone's attention. He dropped to his knee and Mary gently held his face. She stared deeply into his eyes before her eyes widened in shock, knowing the feelings he shown through his eyes.</p><p>"You lost <em>me</em> in your world, didn't you?" she whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. Foxy looked away, confirming her suspicion. "You must've loved her, don't you?"</p><p>Foxy took a bit longer to answer her question, making her second thought his answer.</p><p>"I care' aboot her. She… loved me…" he slowly started, not looking at her. "But I… don' share teh feelin'," he ended, not knowing that he had made Mary's heart cracked and her hands trembled.</p><p>While this happens, Nova caught something at the nearby window. It was only a glimpse but she noticed it was something yellow and metallic before it moved away. She could've sworn she saw Old Chica at the window, if she wasn't standing at her side.</p><p>The moment had to interrupt when everyone heard explosion outside, gaining everyone's attention. They all quickly rushed outside albeit Foxy a bit slowly, while Cap'n Foxy stayed behind for a moment, approaching Mary.</p><p>When they were outside, they were greeted by burning forest and craters. People were running to safety and desperately trying to extinguish the flames. But huge chunks of earth rained down and they scattered.</p><p>A figure was skipping across the ground before skidding to a painful stop right at Remy's doorstep. He was a tiger, very muscular in body and entirely covered in swirling golden armor. He hastily stood up, wiping away the blood from his lips.</p><p>He slammed his palms onto the ground, producing a gigantic wall of earth that was huge enough to cover Remy's entire home, just in time to block the giant stream of flame. When the stream ended, the tiger produced a pair of broadswords from the ground and pulled them off as the wall collapsed.</p><p>Right on the opposite side of the gigantic wall, Freddy and his gang was greeted by six very familiar yet incredibly different figures.</p><p>On the fat left was a ten foot bull, standing on two legs with yellow body. Next to the bull was a very muscular seven foot barbarian human that wields a humongous battleaxe. Next to the man was a female tiger-cat creature.</p><p>On the far right was a golden giant dragon that stood on two legs, towering everyone as it stood magnificently thirteen feet tall, and next to him was a gray human werewolf that had dual long swords strapped onto his back. Next to the werewolf were werewolf was a man that looked like a joker.</p><p>And all of them looked mechanical, withered, rotten, decayed and old. They all looked like Nightmare Sam and Nightmare Alpha.</p><p>But overall, Freddy and his gang completely knew who they are.</p><p>"Who are they?" Nova asked, noting their decaying appearance as the previous tiger finally noticed their presence. Her answer was whispers of horror.</p><p>"El Toro the Wooden Bull," Freddy pointed at the giant bull.</p><p>"Bills the Iron Werewolf," Old Bonnie pointed at the werewolf.</p><p>"Jockey the Rubber Doll Joker," Goldie pointed at the joker.</p><p>"Ax the Barbarian," Toy Chica pointed at the barbarian.</p><p>"Drago the Golden Dragon," Mangle pointed at the giant dragon.</p><p>"Chimera the Failed Human Experiment," Marionette – who was by far the most terrified among the others – pointed at the tiger-cat creature.</p><p>"Okay, enough chitchat. Fight these bastards!" the muscular tiger roared and charged ahead with his swords engulfed in flames. The Nightmare Creations gave static roars before following his action. Some of them were charging their powers.</p><p>Everyone didn't have time to think. The Creations sprinted to the tiger's sides without planning of attack. Before doing so, Nova turned her attention to two Creations of the group.</p><p>"Foxy, guard the Living Objects! Thanatos, find some place hidden and heal us if you can!"</p><p>Thanatos nodded without hesitance; he sprinted to other direction beside forward and disappeared. Foxy looked reluctant at her order, but a glance at his family made him nodded and stayed back.</p><p>Frankly, Nova wants him to stay away from other Creations for a while being. She doesn't want his Creation ability to stall everyone.</p><p>Then, <em>now</em> everyone charged blindly, straight on to the head without planning.</p><p>Jason was the fastest and had Jockey in his crosshair. He slashed his claw at the joker and successfully landed a hit. But Jason felt like he was slicing an incredibly strong rubber. Instantly, Jockey's fingers wound around his neck and squeezed tightly.</p><p>His body would've slowly turn sapphire if it weren't for something red sliced Jockey's fingers and released Jason during the process. He quickly sprinted away to safety and looked at his rescuer.</p><p>Surrounding Kyoto was red liquid-like tentacles that reminded everyone of blood. Well, her Creation title is Blood Shifter, and she the manipulation of anyone's blood.</p><p>She would've use the blood of her enemies to use it against themselves, but it turned out that the enemies don't have blood since their entire body was mechanical. So she decided to use the blood of the unfortunates that had died.</p><p>Kyoto and Jason then charged at the recovering Jockey for a second round.</p><p>Moirai and Nova had their eyes fixed on Bills with his red hot swords and his red hot LED glaring eyes. Nova produced a large bark of a tree and shot it at Bills. He cut through it flawlessly, but the tree was just a test.</p><p>Moirai produced multiple tentacles from her void at shot it directly at Bills, but the nightmarish werewolf effortlessly and surprisingly cut through her black tentacles, to the girl's shock.</p><p>'<em>He can cut through my void?'</em> Moirai thought in bafflement. Nothing had ever cut her void before. Whoever this Nightmare Creation is, he is certainly powerful enough to rival Moirai.</p><p>Lauren decided to take the bull alone. A bad idea, she agreed but nothing can stop her now. She transformed into her complete wolf form and strike as soon as she was close enough. Her attack was fruitless when she barely did a scratch on the bull and dodged away when he swung his fist. She will have a hard time dealing with this.</p><p>Goldie fought with his previous opponent he defeated, Ax. The golden bear thought that this would be as easy as last time, but he was proven wrong after twenty five continuous hits on the barbarian. Not only that, Ax's explosive destruction is more destructive than ever before. It actually made Goldie very cautious despite can heal instantly.</p><p>Marionette was absolutely <em>not</em> fight with Chimera, he had vowed. Lucky for him, the muscular tiger had kept her busy. Unlucky for him, he had to fight with Drago. He had pervious experience with the golden dragon before, but like Goldie, it was proven harder than before. The dragon's reflex was a lot faster, fast enough to dodge Marionette's wires.</p><p>Jockey was a bit trickier than what Kyoto and Jason would've thought. First, they knew his Creation power is based around elastic like rubber, since whenever he was sliced he reformed back like gluey rubber, despite his mechanical body. Second, he can re-grow his elastic fingers and they would always go for the neck.</p><p>But two beat one. Eventually, Jockey was not fast enough for Jason's speed and the quantity of Kyoto's assault. His healing ability wasn't fast enough to withstand their assaults. Emitting one final roar of pain, his decaying body perished.</p><p>But Kyoto and Jason weren't going to celebrate just yet; they still not more problems. Just as Jockey finally died, Lauren crashed into them after got flung by El Toro. She was deeply wounded and barely able to stand up.</p><p>"Sister!" Jason shouted in concern of his older sister once he and the other two regained conscious. Kyoto immediately stood guard as the bull made its way to them at an alarming rate. Lauren grunted before opening her mouth to speak.</p><p>"I'm going to use my cancel ability," she tried to speak louder so the others can hear her warn, but she could only mutter in pain. Kyoto was shooting strikes after strikes of spear formed blood at the bull but they did nothing, and she started to run out of blood to use.</p><p>Lauren was just opening her mouth to use her ability when Kyoto got slapped away and a giant fist connected to her face with tremendous amount of force behind it. Jason didn't even have enough time to react to dodge the foot that crashed into his abdomen.</p><p>Kyoto, Lauren and Jason flew in different directions, all in extreme pain as they skidded across the ground; all caused by Nightmare El Toro the Wooden Bull.</p><p>They were all groaning in pain on the ground once the momentum stopped, when gloomy blue aura from the ground snaked towards them and encased them fully. Once the aura disappeared, the trio was completely healed and all new. They immediately stood up and directed their attentions to Nightmare El Toro while silently thanking Thanatos for his heals.</p><p>The muscular tiger were actually giving Chimera a run for her money. She can form any weapons with her limbs while the tiger can control all elements, including lights and shadows. Between the two, it was hard to tell whose winning.</p><p>"Messing with the Excalibur Of The Stars, eh?" the tiger sneered to her decaying face, when the two crossed swords. Chimera only roared statically at him before transforming her right hand into a saw blade.</p><p>Before she could swing a bright light shone into her face, blinding her. The tiger took the opportunity to strike but Chimera jumped away in blinding speed. She snarled at him once she regained her sight.</p><p>They charged head on, weapons readied at their sides.</p><p>Goldie's arm exploded in millions of bits when he dodged Ax's battleaxe. He choked a roar of pain as he teleported away to safety while recovering his arm back. He just finished his teleportation when Ax showed in his face with his axe swung.</p><p>The battleaxe made contact with Goldie's torso and exploded. His lower half was obliterated, no longer existed; he only a head and a neck now.</p><p>With the last thin line of life in him, Goldie teleported away once more while recovering his entire body during the process. When he was fully recovered and was a distant away from Ax, he sighed in relief that he was still alive.</p><p>If he was a second too late, he would be dead permanently.</p><p>Ax was in his face once again but Goldie was fast enough to teleport behind him. He struck Ax in the head, the same thing he did several years ago and hoping that it'll do the same trick as last time.</p><p>Goldie's attack barely did anything on the nightmarish barbarian. In fact, he had got angrier. He swung his axe at the same time Goldie teleported and crashed his elbow to his face. But every attack seemed like nothing to the nightmarish barbarian.</p><p>Marionette got flung by Drago with great force. He painfully skipped across the ground before crashing into the unexpected Goldie. The two skidded across the ground before they stopped.</p><p>The puppet was heavily injured and his arm was burned. He can barely stand up and his entire form is aching. Luckily, Thanatos saw his condition and quickly reacted from his hidden spot. Marionette was incased by gloomy blue aura and soon enough, he was completely healed.</p><p>He stood up helping Goldie during the process while silently thanking Thanatos for healing him.</p><p>This action didn't go unnoticed, however. Chimera had watched the whole process. With the perfect timing and opportunity, she kicked the tiger to Drago to keep him busy for a while. She looked around, looking for the source of the blue aura.</p><p>She shortly found it. Transforming her right hand into a gigantic sword, she swung it at a tree, cutting it down in one single swing. As the tree fell down, Thanatos emerged from the canopy and slammed onto the ground. His appearance gained everyone's attention.</p><p>'<em>Geez Thanatos, that's a very convincing hiding spot you got there. No wonder you're a crow,'</em> Nova thought sarcastically, remembering her order earlier.</p><p>"Thanatos!" Moirai yelled in concern just as she dodged a cut from Bills. As Thanatos slowly stood up, Chimera transformed both of her arms into a pair of minigun. Just as Thanatos realized that her crosshair was on him, she fired her countless bullets at him.</p><p>Moirai tried to break free from Bills attacks to rescue her friend but Bills was strong enough to hold her back even with Nova's constant strikes.</p><p>She wasn't the only one, though. Goldie tried to teleport to Chimera's side to stop her but whenever he teleported, Ax would be there with his axe ready. Goldie had to teleport away from harm.</p><p>Marionette was unsuccessful; he didn't have enough time to produce his wires to control Chimera. Drago kept getting in the way, even if the dragon had a tiger on his back.</p><p>Kyoto and Lauren tried to hold El Toro back to give time for Jason to run. But the bull was incredibly strong and fast enough to hold the speedy Jason back. Just as Jason and Lauren had skidded away by his force, El Toro brought Kyoto to the ground and stomped on her entire form countless times before flung her away to a tree.</p><p>Kyoto's body lifelessly limbed at the base of the tree as El Toro kept Lauren and Jason busy; she was barely alive. She looked up and took in that everyone was struggling fighting against these nightmarish creatures.</p><p>With the very last line of life inside her, she made a decision. Painfully, she pulled back her sleeve and gazed down at her wrist with her mismatched green and purple eyes.</p><p>"I hope I have enough sanity to take out the enemies. I'm sorry everyone, if I went out of control," she whispered before sinking her teeth into her wrist and sucked her own blood that was still there.</p><p>Moirai had finally broke free from Bills' attacks and made a beeline for Chimera. She shot her tentacles at the tiger-cat creature but a giant fist slammed onto her back, disrupting her control of her tentacles.</p><p>She skidded across the ground as El Toro turned around and managed to block the strikes from Lauran and Jason, despite Jason's speed. Moirai tried to stand up once more and tried to regain her ability as her eyes locked onto Thanatos.</p><p>Infinite numbers of bullets went through his body, but with his regeneration ability he was able to keep himself alive. But if this keeps going, he will have no more energy to regenerate. He felt his life slowly slipping from his body.</p><p>Chimera didn't stop; there's nothing stopping her from pumping her bullets onto the human crow. Suddenly, an unexpected fist collided with her face. Her arms returned back to normal as she flew away.</p><p>Foxy retracted back his only fist to his side as he gave the tiger-cat a blank stare. Suddenly, he dropped to his knee as his body shuddered. Everyone's eyes darted to Thanatos.</p><p>They were only greeted by a pile of onyx, with no Thanatos around. Foxy was a second too late.</p><p>Words were unable to form in Moirai's throat. Reality sunk into her: Thanatos is dead. Tears were formed at the corners of her eyes as her whole figure slowly morphed into dark black and the void surrounding her trembled.</p><p>Soon enough, her entire form was completely black. Only her eyes and her teeth were white, along with the tears. Humongous tentacles shot up from her void and immediately started to destroy anything they could reach.</p><p>Thanatos is dead. The words seemed to echo in her mind, mocking her. Thanatos is dead. Thanatos is dead. Thanatos is dead. Thanatos is dead. Tears kept rolling down her black cheeks as she lost control of herself.</p><p>"Moirai, get a hold of yourself!" Goldie yelled and managed to teleport away to avoid the tentacles as he watched in horror.</p><p>Bills rushed towards her with his red hot swords at his sides, ready to swing. But before he could get any closer, multiple gigantic tentacles shot out to him. He tried to cut through them but there was just too many to cut and too powerful.</p><p>The black tentacles wrapped around his body and squeezed without any hesitation. His body was immediately crushed.</p><p>The muscular tiger had jumped at the last second before a gigantic tentacle slammed down onto Drago, killing him in an instance. He looked up in awe and horror of the destructive power of the girl.</p><p>Even Ax couldn't keep up. He may have the ability to explode whenever he or his battleaxe touches something, but the ability seemed to backfire. The tentacles wrapped around his form and let the force of the explosions to take care of the problem.</p><p>Chimera was fast enough to evade each tentacle and was smart enough to not charge at Moirai.</p><p>Lauren and Jason didn't stop fighting with El Toro; they can't anyway. But something stopped them.</p><p>"<em>Blood…"</em></p><p>Lauren and Jason heard an eerie whisper before a tentacle impaled El Toro through his chest. Instead of black, the tentacle was red in color. Another red tentacle went through his chest in a different angle. El Toro gave one last cry before his LED eyes faded.</p><p>The tentacles retracted and El Toro dropped onto the ground lifelessly. Lauren and Jason were greeted by Kyoto but in a form that sent chills down their spines.</p><p>She was floating in the air with multiple tentacles supporting her. Her face was completely blocked by her loose white hair with some blood on it. She looked up at them through her hair.</p><p>The color of her eyes had switched. Instead of green right eye and purple left eye, it was now green on the left eye and purple on the right.</p><p>Before they knew it, tentacles impaled through their chests from behind. Lauren and Jason could feel their blood slowly drained from their bodies.</p><p>"<em>More blood…</em>"</p><p>'<em>So this is how we're going to die,'</em> Lauran and Jason thought. <em>'Two of our colleagues suddenly went insane and start killing everyone and everything on and off sight,' </em>the siblings managed to chuckle at the ridiculous thought before their bodies had drained.</p><p>Kyoto threw their lifeless bodies away, Jason's body transformed into faded sapphire while Lauren's body faded in thin air. Kyoto scanned for another target. Her crazed eyes landed on Freddy and the others, causing her to grin sadistically.</p><p>She was about to charge at them when a stream of fire burned her and a strong gush of wind blew her away.</p><p>She landed a distant away, right beside the insane Moirai, who didn't notice each other's presence. Kyoto looked up at her attacker just as Moirai finally focused on before her.</p><p>Foxy slowly stood up, wobbling a bit for unknown reason. He was about to fall down just as Cap'n Foxy came to his side to stabilize him. The two crimson foxes exchanged silent words as the two stood on their own feet, and faced their soon to be opponents.</p><p>The battle had shifted, and it is time for round two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to:</p><p>"DeathFox4" for the OC,<br/>Antonio the Tiger Statue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Fox Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foxy and Cap'n Foxy stood side by side, their backs were facing Freddy and the others. The other Creations had quickly retreated to them, all bruised up and injured.</p><p>"You! Tiger guy Creation with muscles!" Goldie called out, gaining the irritated tiger's attention in the distant.</p><p>"What?!" he yelled back in irritation. Not in the mood of yelling, Goldie teleported to his side to save some shouts.</p><p>"It is better if we stand down and let them finish the job," Goldie advised the tiger. He only spat the ground before answer back.</p><p>"I can take them down on my own," the tiger responded trying to march at Moirai and Kyoto for a second round, but Goldie stopped him.</p><p>"Do you think you have a chance of stopping them on your own?" the golden bear pointed out, reminding him about what happened earlier. "We, including <em>you</em>, had hard time taking those… Nightmare guys out. But these two girls had easily took them out with an ease"</p><p>"Those two foxes aren't any different," the tiger retaliated, sneering at his face. Goldie was unfazed and opened his mouth to reply back.</p><p>"I beg to differ," Goldie replied, perking the tiger's slight interest. "One of them had taken out <em>two</em> invincible Creations <em>alone</em>"</p><p>That answer earned a shocked look from the tiger. Without saying anymore words, Goldie persistently pushed the tiger to where the others are resting. They can't bear the tension in the air.</p><p>"What about the other one?" the tiger asked.</p><p>"Let's just say that at least one of us believed that he is stronger that the other one in many ways," Goldie answered. "By the way, I didn't catch your name"</p><p>The tiger growled deeply but answered anyway.</p><p>"Just call me Antonio. No more," he gave and stayed silent after that, no more words came out from his mouth. But his eyes were glued at the two foxes, seemingly interested in the battle that was about to begin.</p><p>The two foxes may stand there silently side by side. Since they are the same person, the same mind, they don't speak to each other. They already knew what their plans going to be. It had silently been formed.</p><p>Originally, the plan was hit as much and to anyone you can without backing down.</p><p>But since Cap'n Foxy knew something more than Foxy the original plan had to scrap and Cap'n Foxy had a better plan. He remembered what Nova said to him two days ago about his alternate self.</p><p>"Fox," Cap'n Foxy spoke, silently gaining the surprised Foxy's attention. "Take care of the girl in black," he said, referring to Moirai who slowly bent over in despair.</p><p>Dark depression consumed her once more over the thought of Thanatos had been gone forever, and the huge tentacles flailed around once more, destroying anything in their paths. Following Cap'n Foxy's suggestion, Foxy flipped his eyepatch and made a beeline towards her on slower approach.</p><p>At the same time, Kyoto launched herself toward Cap'n Foxy, who she sensed large amount of irresistible blood. Cap'n Foxy drew out the Sword of Triton and sliced the upcoming red tentacles as much as he can.</p><p>One blood red tentacle managed to wrap around his body and immediately sucked his blood, causing the insane Kyoto to shudder in pleasure.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy roar in pain, but it suddenly shifted into a roar in war cry as he swayed his sword a bit. Just in a few seconds later, a whistling sound was heard. Looking up Kyoto gazed in horror as multiple cannonballs raining down on her.</p><p>She managed to dodge them all but unknowingly releasing Cap'n Foxy during the process. He landed on his knees in pain, weak due to lesser blood in his body. He looked up at Kyoto, glaring at her as she shrieked at him.</p><p>With hard determination, he swiftly stood up and swung his ringing vibrating sword around. At his command, multiple cannonballs rained down on her. Kyoto managed to dodge them but a few of them landed on her. Yet she still had enough strength to fight back.</p><p>The cannonballs stopped raining. Taking the opportunity, Kyoto shot her red tentacles at Cap'n Foxy who stumbled into his defensive position.</p><p>He cut a few of the tentacles with his Sword of Triton and rolled away to dodge. He skidded on his feet to a stop, snarling at the insane Kyoto. Just as she shot another round of her red tentacles, Cap'n Foxy quickly sheathed his Sword of Triton and his hook transformed into a mechanical hand.</p><p>Both of his hands went to the two scimitars on his back: Agni and Rudra. Red aura circled around his left arm and blue aura circled around his right arm.</p><p>Just as the tentacles about to land on him, Cap'n Foxy swung both of the scimitars. Mixture of fire and storm rushed out and destroyed the blood red tentacles. The storm was strong enough to push Kyoto back a few meters.</p><p>She held up a number of tentacles just in time to block the stream of blazing flame. The blood red tentacles were evaporating at an alarming rate. The tentacles evaporated and burned Kyoto alive.</p><p>She shrieked in pain and jumped away, but landed on where Cap'n Foxy wanted her to. He swung the red scimitar directly at her and landed on her shoulder. It didn't cut her but a snap along with a sizzle was heard.</p><p>Kyoto shrieked once more and moved away. She growled at the crimson fox, her arm hung limply and burnt flesh was seen. She would've healed her shoulder but she began to run out of blood. She had used too much to block the crimson fox's assaults.</p><p>And the crimson fox still hadn't enough with her. He appeared at her side and slammed the blue scimitars at her knee and the red scimitar brought down onto the back of her neck. Her knee shattered and her spine snapped as Cap'n Foxy jumped back.</p><p>He pulled both scimitars to one of his side and swung them out with full force. Now, an angry firestorm headed her way. She lay there helplessly, staring at the firestorm as one final shriek escape her mouth before it engulfed her entirely.</p><p>The firestorm disappeared and a burned doll was all left. Cap'n Foxy sighed slowly but didn't let his guard down. Immediately, he raised both scimitars above his head just in time to block the giant axes from slicing his head in half.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you," Cap'n Foxy stated as he reflected the axes away. The owner jumped away and roared statically at him and transformed her limbs from axes to guns. Chimera aimed and fired as Cap'n Foxy dodged with a bit of effort.</p><p>He rolled away over and over again to dodge the bullets. Just as the bullets stopped Chimera teleported to his side and swung her war hammer directly at his face. He managed to cross the scimitars over his face to block the hammer but the force pushed him back meters away.</p><p>He skidded to a stop and dropped to one knee. His fight against Kyoto earlier wears him out. Not only that, his body also had lesser amount of blood stolen by Kyoto. He shakily stood up and got into his defense stand, the red scimitar in front of him with the blue at his side held in reverse.</p><p>Foxy at first didn't have any trouble with Moirai. He didn't acknowledge the black tentacles at all. They turned into smokes before touching him as he approached her quickly. Moirai noticed this, though. Instead of directly attack him with her tentacles she slammed them down on the ground and sent huge chunks of earth to his direction.</p><p>That was when Foxy started to move. He dodged them with slight difficulty, rolling away and bent over. He approached her even quicker, but the incoming chunks made it difficult. Two steps forward one step back.</p><p>He slowly made his way to her as she continuously threw chunks of earth towards his direction, but a familiar shriek distracted him and caused him to look at the source.</p><p>The chunks of earth actually landed dangerously near his friends and family, and Nova didn't have enough energy to build bigger wall of thick trees. Even that, the trees weren't even strong enough to hold against Moirai's throw.</p><p>Since he was distracted, concerned over his friends and family, a giant chunk of earth slammed into him and he landed further away from everyone. Another chunk skipped across the ground towards him.</p><p>Luckily the chunk landed beside him, causing him to sigh in relief. But his relief soon disappeared when his family screamed in horror. Moirai's tentacles approached them at an alarming rate. He tried to stand up but something held him down.</p><p>Looking to his left, he noticed that the previous chunk of earth had actually landed on his entire arm. He tried to push it off of him but he seemed to be weaker than before and the chunk was too big for him.</p><p>Their screams gained his attention once more. Fear grew inside him as he tried to lift himself up to help them. The sound of the black giant tentacles raging around made the feeling grew even more.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy also noticed this as he cross swords with Nightmare Chimera. Fear rose inside him, and also anger. With a grunt of effort he pushed Chimera away as he bared his fangs.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy placed Agni and Rudra on his back and they snapped into place. He transformed his right hand back into a hook just as Chimera transformed her limbs back into guns.</p><p>His hand went to the vertical sword on his back: the Eyelander. Upon touching the claymore, his only left eye shone burning golden yellow flare.</p><p>Before Chimera could fire her guns, Cap'n Foxy disappeared in a flash. Before she could even realize it, her arms had fallen off before her head flew away from her body.</p><p>With a final grunt of effort, Foxy lifted himself up from the ground and tore his own left arm from his torso.</p><p>Without even realizing of his loss, he rushed to his family and hoped he'll get there in time. Just as the tentacles about to bring down onto his friends and family, he appeared in front of them and held his arm out.</p><p>The tentacles stopped in midair, meters away from Foxy and the others. They looked up at it in confusion before moving their eyes to Moirai.</p><p>They paled in horror.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy was behind her with his claymore impaled through her chest. Her eyes were wide as the black color on her figure slowly faded and reverted back to normal. The black tentacles faded away as the void around her disappeared.</p><p>Cap'n Foxy pulled his claymore out and swung it at her neck. Two separate parts dropped onto the floor. Everyone had an urge to vomit at the gruesome sight, but her bodies suddenly got surrounded by void and then disappeared from thin air. The bright burning flare of Cap'n Foxy's eye shuddered slightly.</p><p>He released a breath as his body relaxed. He spun the claymore once before placing it back onto his back. The flare on his eye slowly faded, revealing his eye.</p><p>Everyone was greeted by a deafening silence, just as they noticed what had been missing on Foxy.</p><p>"Your arm!" someone shriek in horror. Finally noticing his missing arm, Foxy looked down at where his arm once connected. His fake crimson fur was ripped, revealing his metallic shoulder as oil spilled and wires sparked.</p><p>Almost everyone was instantly at his side. Cap'n Foxy rushed into Remy's house with the owner closely at his heels, while Antonio just stood there staring curiously with Nova at his side.</p><p>She would've bothered that Foxy was mechanical instead of flesh, but since she now knew that he had somewhat immune Creation ability, she didn't.</p><p>As Foxy was gently assuring everyone that he was fine, something caught Nova's eyes out in the opening where the battles had occurred a distant away. She narrowed her eyes for a better view.</p><p>She saw a yellowish-orange figure. Its body was withered and decayed like the Nightmare Creations, except this figure was the most terrifying one Nova had ever seen (the humongous creature Cap'n Foxy defeated at the sea excluded) especially with those three rows of needle-like teeth.</p><p>Apparently Nova wasn't the only person who saw the figure.</p><p>"YOU!" Antonio suddenly roared in anger, his eyes glued onto the yellow figure as he drew out his swords. Without a second thought, he rushed towards the figure at full speed.</p><p>He wasn't close to the figure when something knocked him back with strong force. Antonio flew back, crashing into Foxy while everyone else had moved away. The pair skidded across the ground and stopped right at Nova's feet.</p><p>Out of nowhere, two separate portals appeared. One portal swallowed Freddy and the gang while another swallowed Foxy, Nova and Antonio. Before the portals closed, everyone heard one last voice.</p><p>"Inkub! The Baron had figured out! We need to act now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Nova smelled after she landed on something hard and soft at the same time like tall grass was the smell of green mint.</p><p>She hadn't smelled that scent for a very long time. The last time she smelled green mint was back at her library at her home world. Such a nostalgic feeling.</p><p>The next thing she smelled was oil, because Foxy had just landed on<em> top</em> of her, to her dismay. She could've sworn she heard something snapped inside her.</p><p>She noticed that Foxy wasn't moving a single inch. With great effort, she pushed him off from her and took a deep breath of relief. Despite being very exhausted, Nova sat up and gazed down at the crimson form of Foxy.</p><p>He wasn't moving, at all. He had passed out again. To say that he's in his animatronic form is a bit ironic, since he's <em>always</em> in his animatronic form. No more oil is spilling out from his shoulder and no more sparks anymore.</p><p>The only question is <em>why</em> is he passed out? He was fine earlier. Seriously, he had taken out strong Creations few seconds ago, with a help from his alternate counterpart that is. So why is he out cold? Did he take advantage of the moment and decided to sleep for the time.</p><p>She had to say, he had been up for quite a time before he passed out again just now, probably the longest.</p><p>Just as Nova was about to stand up, she realized that the portal was still open and out came the tiger, Antonio. Unlike her, he swiftly landed on his feet with his swords at his side. He stood up slowly and took a deep lingering breath. He released a slow longing sigh.</p><p>"Home," he whispered. He shook his head and chuckled lowly as he strapped his swords to his back. "I can't believe it that I'm home"</p><p>Then, he noticed Nova and Foxy.</p><p>"I almost forgot you two had joined along for the ride," he commented as Nova slowly and painfully stood up.</p><p>"Where are we?" Nova asked with a groan, a hand on her back. She needs to rest soon to heal her body.</p><p>"Welcome to my home, where mint can grow everywhere and every time, just as I realized when I got teleported to another dimension," he stated with a disdain growl, not for the mint but the teleported part.</p><p>"Are you sure this is your dimension and not just a different dimension of your home?" Nova asked just to make sure.</p><p>"I am absolutely sure with no doubt," Antonio answered with no hesitation. "I know the smell of mint of my home, and every single grass grow on this land," he then began to slowly walk away.</p><p>"Where are you going, may I ask?"</p><p>"Where I live"</p><p>"Can I have some help here?"</p><p>Antonio stopped in his tracks and turned around to gaze at Nova, raising an eyebrow at her. She glanced at the laid form beside her and Antonio followed his gaze.</p><p>"I'm sure you could take care of him yourself," Antonio pointed out before turning around to go back to his tracks once more. But Nova stopped him.</p><p>"Please, I need your help in carrying him," Nova asked, almost pleaded. Antonio gave her a suspicious look.</p><p>"And to where exactly?" he asked her suspiciously.</p><p>"To your place and patch him up," Nova answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it's not the obvious thing to Antonio. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest.</p><p>"Is there a reason why should I trust you to not stab me in the back?"</p><p>"If I would stab you in the back that one of my friends wouldn't come and save you from being mauled by those… nightmarish Creations. And I would've done it back in that previous dimension we were in," Nova answered, almost hotly.</p><p>Antonio blinked slowly, his facial expression softened as the words processed in his mind.</p><p>"I'll help you and the fox there," he stated. "But if you ever hurt my family-"</p><p>"We won't," Nova answered almost immediately. "I assure you that we won't do anything harm," she repeated at a slower and softer tone. "Now can you help me with Foxy here?"</p><p>"Is it really that hard in carrying the fox?"</p><p>Antonio really should put his foot into his mouth for saying that. He was grunting in exertion and sweated endlessly as he and Nova carried the comatose fox with extreme difficulty.</p><p>Why is the crimson fox so heavy?</p><p>Nova and Antonio, along with the comatose fox, had arrived to a small cottage. It was placed right in the middle of a clearing grassy field and away from civilization.</p><p>Immediately just as they arrived, a tiger emerged from the said cottage. The tiger was slimmer and shorter, and rushed quickly to them.</p><p>Antonio released Foxy – to Nova's dismay – and held his arms out just as the shorter tiger threw its arms around his form and squeezed tightly.</p><p>"You're back!" the shorter tiger almost shouted in a feminine voice.</p><p>"I'm back, Sister," Antonio cooed comfortably as he ran the shorter tiger's back in a comforting manner. The female tiger squeezed even tighter and Antonio squeezed back with equal force. They reluctantly pulled away but Antonio dropped a kiss on her furry forehead.</p><p>"Antonio?"</p><p>Another figure emerged from the cottage. This time, instead of a tiger, was an ordinary Human; a pretty one that is.</p><p>"Mira," Antonio gasped when his eyes landed on her.</p><p>The two slowly approached each other. Once close enough, the two held each other and placed their foreheads together. They stayed in that position for a moment before sharing a passionate kiss.</p><p>"How long have I been gone?" Antonio softly asked once the two separate.</p><p>"Nearly six months," Mira answered with same tone. Her answer baffled Antonio as he gazed down at her like she grew a second head.</p><p>"Impossible. I've been spending three days trying to survive against those Nightmares," Antonio replied with baffled tone.</p><p>"Time is not in unison in every universe"</p><p>Antonio, Mira and the shorter tiger looked at the speaker, who was grunting in effort as she stood up.</p><p>"Time doesn't pass exactly the same in all universes. In one universe, time only passes one minute. But on another universe, at the same time, time passes one year," she explained as she slowly and cautiously approached them.</p><p>She knew that they don't trust strangers like her. Well, to be more precise, <em>one</em> of them completely didn't trust her, and he is giving her a doubting look.</p><p>"Who're they?" Mira asked Antonio beside her, looking up and down at Nova, not realizing Foxy was with her on the ground.</p><p>"Someone who stumbled with me," he replied, a hint of distrust in his tone.</p><p>"Mira, look!" the younger tiger pointed at Foxy, finally realized him there. When Mira's eyes landed on the crimson fox, she immediately took action.</p><p>"We need to help him, Nikki. Antonio, don't just stand there; help me carry him!" Mira commanded. Antonio rolled his eyes and reluctantly helped the girls on the fox. He can't disobey the two; they're the center of his life.</p><p>The task is simple: carry the crimson fox inside. Easier said than done, Nova and Antonio thought at the same time.</p><p>Even with four people, they still had a hard time carrying Foxy inside. They had to drag him and lay him down on a couch. All of them almost passed out from exhaustion.</p><p>"What happened to him?" Mira asked Nova as she inspected his damage.</p><p>"I'm not sure, actually," Nova answered in honesty. "There was a battle going on and it's hard to pay attention to everything"</p><p>"It looks like his arm got ripped off," Mira concluded and stood up. "Luckily I'm a mechanic and had an arm that's just might suit for him. By the way, I'm Mira," she introduced herself as she thrust her hand towards Nova.</p><p>"Nova," Nova replied as she shook hands with the Human. The younger tiger came bounding in.</p><p>"I'm Nikki," the tiger introduced herself. "The grumpy's younger sister"</p><p>The said tiger grunted in annoyance but didn't comment.</p><p>"Why did you have an animatronic arm?" Nova couldn't help but asked.</p><p>"Like I said, I'm a mechanic. And I'm hoping to create at least a Living Object with my bare hands. But the dream could hold of for a moment; it's time to help your friend there. Let's just hope mister grumpy there wouldn't mind"</p><p>Antonio growled deeply but before another word could make, everyone heard a mighty swoop coming from outside followed by a heavy thud. While Nova was confused, the other three completely knew <em>who</em> that would be. When they opened the door, Nova was stiffened in horror.</p><p>There was a gigantic black raven on the ground in front of the cottage, bigger that a stallion itself. But that was not what made Nova horrified.</p><p>It was the person who crouched on the back of the giant raven.</p><p>"Greetings, Lord Baron," Antonio greeted respectfully, putting a hand on his chest and bowed. Mira and Nikki followed his action while Nova stood there froze in horror.</p><p>"Antonio, I suspected you had returned when the portal showed up," Baron commented as he shifted a bit to make the giant raven a bit comfortable. "Luckily it was not the enemy," he muttered under his breath before his mint eyes landed on Nova.</p><p>He wasn't any different from the Baron of <em>her</em> universe. One of the differences is that he wore a trench coat instead of tail-coat.</p><p>Another obvious difference was that this Baron wields a gigantic broadsword, because he easily balanced the said sword on his shoulder.</p><p>"And who are you might be?" he asked kindly, although one might heard the interrogation tone hidden in it as he shifted the giant sword on his shoulder. Nova hastily bowed in respect.</p><p>"I am Nova from an alternate universe. I beg your mercy for intruding your dimension"</p><p>Is this Baron even created this dimension? The said person chuckled warmly as the raven shifted under him.</p><p>"You're welcome to my world, just as long as you don't do anything rash," he spoke, but Nova clearly received the hidden threat.</p><p>"Should we go now Baron?" the raven under him spoke, glancing at him. Baron patted his onyx feather gently.</p><p>"Yes, Toto; let's go home"</p><p>With one mighty swoosh the raven took off, nearly sending the quartet on the ground off their feet. Once the bird was only a speck in the sky, Nova finally spoke up.</p><p>"Was that…?"</p><p>"That's Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," Nikki stated, almost proudly. "He's the strongest person in the world. Even my brother here wouldn't admit it," she said while smugly glanced at Antonio, who snorted but kept quiet. Nova groaned and put a hand on her forehead.</p><p>"Just when the Creation had just left my mind, another one came back in"</p><p>"Oh, Lord Baron is not a Creation. He's a living person," Nikki commented.</p><p>"That still doesn't ease me a single bit," Nova groaned even more. "I'm going to find a place to rest"</p><p>She went inside and the others followed her. She just goes where her legs lead her to. She sat down on the ground and leaned back against the side of the couch, the same couch Foxy laid. Before anyone could say another word, Nova had transformed back into crystal.</p><p>"Well, I would've lead you to a bed, but the grumpy tiger there wouldn't let any foreigner out from his sight," Mira stated to the crystal form of Nova, although she knew Nova wouldn't be able to hear her.</p><p>"I would appreciate it if you and Nikki <em>stop</em> calling me grumpy, Mira," Antonio commented with a glare from his spot, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"You and your trust problem," Mira commented back, returning the glare. "Stop clinging to the past and start trusting someone"</p><p>"If I do, I'll lose you two like my creator and my siblings from those…" Antonio paused in midsentence, baring his teeth in anger. "…<em>Nightmares</em>"</p><p>"But these guys are <em>not</em> the Nightmares, Antonio," Mira pointed out as she was about to go to the back of the cottage to grab a mechanical arm, but Nikki bounded in with the required arm in her hands.</p><p>"I searched around and found the arm that is probably fit the fox," Nikki said as Mira inspected the arm.</p><p>"Perfect. Thanks Nikki," Mira nodded and patted the tiger on the head before Nikki bounded away. "I know you got betrayed by a Human years ago, and then your family killed by the Creations created by the same Human. But that doesn't mean <em>everyone</em> will betray you, Antonio"</p><p>"I don't want to make the same mistakes again, Mira," Antonio growled, clenching his fists tightly. "I don't want to lose you and Nikki like how I lost my family," he said in a firm tone. Mira sighed at the tiger's stubbornness. It's hard to sway him even a bit.</p><p>"What did you witnessed when this fox loses his arm?" she asked as she began working on the arm. She cursed under her breath; the fox needs oil for the pistons and a few wires for connections. More works need to be done.</p><p>"Their friends and I fought those Nightmares"</p><p>That gained Mira's attention. She stopped her action and turned her head towards him.</p><p>"All three of them?"</p><p>"No, it's not the infamous trio we all know and hate," Antonio shook his head. "These… Nightmares were probably got enslaved by the trio"</p><p>"Is that when the fox lost his arm?"</p><p>"No, that came after. Two of his friends seemed to lose their sanity and started to destroy anything and everything in sight. That was when this fox here and an alternate version of himself budded in and took the stage. I was forced to back down from the fight"</p><p>"Was the insane Creations that deadly?"</p><p>"They were deadly enough to annihilate a handful of powerful Nightmares with an ease"</p><p>"And you're saying that this fox and another same fox are stronger?" Mira asked suspiciously as she continued working on Foxy.</p><p>"One of their friends, a golden bear, stated that one of the two had killed <em>two</em> immortal Creations"</p><p>Mira's hands froze in mid air as her breathing stopped. What kind of a Creation power that able to kill something invincible?</p><p>"And what about the other?"</p><p>"One believed that he is even stronger than the other"</p><p>Mira had to force her hands to work despite the shocking news. She had one of two incredibly powerful beings at her hands. Which one is this fox is?</p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>"This fox here is a Living Object, according to the others. The other is a living Anthropomorphic fox that wields four swords"</p><p>"This fox must be in such agony when he lost his arm," Mira commented, leaving the news behind her. It was too much for her to handle. Surprisingly Antonio didn't reply to her immediately. After a while he did answer.</p><p>"Actually he wasn't even in pain at all," Antonio said, causing Mira to look at him in surprise. "He insisted that he was fine and not in pain"</p><p>"Didn't he have… you know, blood pouring out from his shoulder?"</p><p>"He <em>didn't</em>. Instead, it was oil that was pouring out"</p><p>"Are you saying he was in <em>this</em> animatronic form when he lost his arm?"</p><p>Antonio gave up; he himself doesn't even know to the answer to that. The question hung in the air as Mira continued working on the fox. She had to cut the fake fur on his chest to install his arm.</p><p>When she opened his chest plate under his fur, a blinding bright light was shone, bright enough to light the entire room.</p><p>"Oh… Dear… Baron…" Mira whispered in awe and disbelief.</p><p>It was in the middle of the night when Nova woke up. Her entire body had healed prettily and the first thing she noticed was the moon high in the sky through the window. She stretched her body and almost yelped when Mira's face instantly covered her vision.</p><p>"There's something you need to see," Mira said in a tone that made Nova worried a bit. She slowly stood up and walked towards Foxy since that was where Mira led her.</p><p>Nova was confused. Did something happen to Foxy while she was out? She noticed that Foxy's fur on his chest had been cut, revealing the chest plate. When Mira opened the chest plate, the whole dark room instantly filled with blinding golden light.</p><p>"Oh… My… Goodness," Nova whispered in disbelief as she stared at what lays inside the chest.</p><p>A lump of pure gold was placed inside Foxy's chest, emitting blinding golden light. It was placed right where a heart would place, and Nova instantly knew what it is.</p><p>"An Eternal Heart," Nova whispered in disbelief, not removing her eyes from the gold lump. "An <em>Eternal Heart</em>," she repeated again, even more shocked than before. She ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>This explained everything; why Foxy had constantly rest and took a long time, why Foxy acted like a weak old man. The only answer is his Golden Eternal Heart.</p><p>"Why didn't I see this <em>sooner</em>?!" Nova hissed to herself in anger. "Why didn't the thought of an Eternal Heart crossed my mind?"</p><p>"I guess from your reaction you don't know <em>about</em> this but know <em>what</em> it is"</p><p>Nova's ramble got interrupted by Antonio who came to Mira's side while keeping his eyes on the Golden Eternal Heart.</p><p>"You don't know what this is?" Nova asked. When Antonio and Mira shook their head, it didn't surprise her. Eternal Hearts are incredibly rare; the fact that Nova is looking down at one right now is incredibly lucky.</p><p>"This is an Eternal Heart. This is what keeps him alive," she gestured at the golden lump. "A heart that isn't flesh and blood but a certain object. A heart that beats not by muscles but by the amount of love they received"</p><p>"Is it rare?"</p><p>"It's incredibly rare. The fact that we're seeing one right now is a one to a million chances," Nova answered Nikki's curious question.</p><p>"You said this heart beats by the amount of love they received. What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"His life is dependent on others who he considers as family. The more people he loves, and loves him back, the stronger he gets. If everyone he loves died, he goes along with them"</p><p>When Nova finished the sentence, she froze. She and Foxy is currently in a different dimension where the people Foxy loves didn't exist. It is incredibly dangerous for him. Nova would've believed that he's dead if it weren't for the still shining Golden Eternal heart.</p><p>Then what keeps him alive? Are some of his friends around in their current dimension? Nova didn't know but she highly doubted that. Then, she realized.</p><p>'<em>Me?'</em> she thought once it hit her. Has he really considered her as a family member to him? Is she really the only person to keep him alive?</p><p>"Does this exist on everyone?" Nikki asked, snapping Nova from her thought.</p><p>"No," she shook her head. "Only Creations can have Eternal Hearts"</p><p>When Antonio gave her a sharp look, Nova immediately slapped a hand over her mouth realizing her tongue had slipped.</p><p>"Only Creations can have Eternal Hearts?" he asked suspiciously. "Everyone else said that this fox here is a Living Object and nothing more"</p><p>Nova tried to find a way out of it, but the damage had already been done. Twice had her tongue slipped.</p><p>"Foxy here <em>is</em> a Creation, but no one knows because his Creation ability is some sort of immunity. It blocks out others' Creation abilities, including the one that able them to detect a Creation"</p><p>"So with his Creation ability, Creations think he's just an ordinary Living Object?" Antonio asked in a surprised tone. When Nova nodded, he was impressed.</p><p>"So this is the only ability that can kill a Creation with Immortality," Mira stated in baffled tone.</p><p>"Which is perfect for us"</p><p>The quartet was interrupted by a new voice. When they turned towards the speaker, everyone grew fear except for Antonio, who drew out his swords and roared furiously.</p><p>"<em><strong>Nightmare Bastards!</strong></em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Last Line Of Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akumu, Ankth and Inkub were surrounding them, all in their decaying nightmarish state. Antonio growled deeply and furiously at them, his Creation powers started to show. Mira and Nikki cowered in fear behind Nova who was protecting them.</p><p>The three infamous Nightmares weren't really paid any attention to any of them. Their LED eyes were locked onto the frozen form of the pirate fox on the sofa.</p><p>Without even thinking twice, Antonio charged with his swords at his side, roaring a battle cry. His swords lit up in fire as he swung them at the Nightmare bear. Akumu dodged Antonio's advances and batted his hand at the tiger.</p><p>His decaying hand only met black smoke and Antonio reappeared above him, his flaming swords pulled upward in preparing a strike. He swung them down, leaving two trails of flame. Akumu blocked the attack with his bare decaying arm, not even flinch a single bit despite a sizzling sound was heard.</p><p>Antonio disappeared once more and reappeared right beside Akumu to kick at his side, sending him out from the cottage through the door, pulling it off from its hinges. He leaned to the side, right in time to avoid the fist from the blue rabbit.</p><p>He switched his hold on his swords in reverse and stabbed Ankth, going through his body. Since the decaying rabbit was stuck to the swords, Antonio took advantage of it and threw Ankth out the house through the same door.</p><p>Nova saved the tiger when Inkub tried to attack him. She encased the decaying chicken with thick barks before throwing her out through the wall.</p><p>"Sorry for breaking down your wall," Nova apologized as she and Antonio made a move to exit the cottage.</p><p>"It's better than loosing our lives," Mira replied as she and Nikki stood back, not wanting any part of the fight. "Nikki and I will look after Foxy," she stated before Nova and Antonio exited.</p><p>Before the pair could locate the Nightmare trio, something invisible grabbed them, restricting their movement and lifted them off from the ground. They struggled to break away as the seemingly floated to somewhere but no avail.</p><p>"We have no time to play child games with you two," Akumu said as Nova and Antonio floated towards his direction, Ankth had his hand balled into a fist; no doubt that he was the one who held them with his power. "Find the fox, Inkub. Be warn; our powers won't work around him. Any damage we take is a forever permanent damage"</p><p>The yellow Nightmare nodded and headed inside. Nova and Antonio struggles even more, trying desperately to break free. Ankth curled his hand even more and the two Creation gasped in pain. Suddenly, a pair of shrieks of horror was heard, making Antonio froze as fear gripped his soul.</p><p>The shrieks were belonged to Mira and Nikki.</p><p>Turning back to the cottage, everyone had just in time to see the Mira and Nikki stumbled out the house, dropping to their knees and hands. Next, the comatose pirate fox got thrown out through the door, dropping lifelessly to the ground. His chest area was still opened, revealing the Gold Eternal Heart.</p><p>"I did not know that the fox is <em>that</em> heavy," Inkub complained, holding her aching back from carrying the heavy Foxy. She hadn't been using her physical strength in <em>years</em>, relying too much on her Creation powers.</p><p>"Mira! Nikki!" Antonio yelled, now struggled even harder to break free; his protective instinct kicking in.</p><p>"Someone's a bit protective," Akumu said, giving the tiger an evil smile. He stepped closer to the two female Living Objects, who huddled together in fear. He put two fingers under Nikki's chin, forcing her to look up at him.</p><p>"Get your dirty hands off from my sister!" Antonio growled angry. He struggled even harder, letting out an angry roar. Akumu gave Antonio a sadistic grin, enjoying the moment.</p><p>Ankth looked down at his hand in surprise. The said hand was trembling, forcefully slowly uncurled itself. Antonio's power was strong enough to rival his.</p><p>"What should I do with <em>you</em>?" Akumu said to himself, turning his attention to Mira, who trembled in fear as the grin on Akumu's face widened. Ankth's hand trembled even more as Antonio roared.</p><p>Inkub suddenly went to the bear's side, alert in her LED eyes as she regained back her powers now she's a distant away from Foxy. While she would like to stay and watch the torture, there's a more important task at hand. Not only that, a certain <em>someone</em> might appear.</p><p>"Akumu, we need to move quickly before-"</p><p>A large broadsword suddenly came out of nowhere and impaled Ankth by the head, causing him to release Nova and Antonio and dropped onto the ground. Now that he had the moment, Antonio drew out his swords and charged blindly at Akumu.</p><p>The decaying brown bear along with Inkub disappeared just as Antonio swung his swords. He growled in irritation but turned his attention to Mira and Nikki.</p><p>"Are you two alright?" he asked worriedly. The two nodded, although fear still gripped their souls. Nova ran to their side and dropped into her battle stance just as Akumu and Inkub reappeared beside the fallen decaying rabbit.</p><p>Ankth stood up by invisible force, the large broadsword still sticking out from his face. With shaky hands, he reached up and painfully pulled the sword from his face. Once the sword is completely out, he was shocked beyond words that he had actually felt pain. He was confused at first, until he along with the other two Nightmares looked down at the said broadsword.</p><p>Suddenly, Inkub roared in agony as a green colored lightning bolt struck her in the back. The broadsword in Ankth's hands suddenly flared up in green flame, causing him to roar in pain. The two pained Nightmares dropped to their knees as Ankth threw away the swords.</p><p>Suddenly feeling presence behind him, Akumu quickly turned around just in time to unfortunately receive a gloved fist to the face. His head exploded, dropping the body onto the floor as the attacker flipped his way in front of Nova and the others.</p><p>Baron straightened up his top hat as he held out his left hand. The dropped broadsword flew into his hand. He spun the sword in one hand, slicing the air. The Nightmares slowly and painful got to their feet as Akumu's head reformed. All three of them had pained grimace on their face but Akumu suddenly grinned.</p><p>"Baron, how nice to see you," Akumu said with an evil yet pained grin on his decayed face. Baron swiped his broadsword to his side before he replied back.</p><p>"Nightmares," he said in a low yet dangerously calm tone. A big gush of wind was felt and Toto landed right beside the tawny cat.</p><p>"Is there anything I could do, Baron?" the giant raven asked while keeping a wary eye on the Nightmares.</p><p>"Go home and look after Haru. I'll call you when I need you," Baron answered without taking his glaring emerald green eyes on the Nightmares, especially Akumu. The Nightmares had finally recovered from his attacks and they could strike any moments now.</p><p>The giant raven bowed before flew away, sending a huge gush of wind. While Nova and the others covered their eyes from the dust, Baron and the Nightmares weren't even deterred. The three Nightmare Creations had a glaring contest with the lone Baron.</p><p>"How has it been?" Akumu asked in a mockingly kind tone. "Have you managed to catch Allfather yet?"</p><p>"Three years to find him. Dead by my own bare hand," Baron answered coolly. The smile on the Nightmares' faces faltered a bit but held firmly.</p><p>"Well if you excuse us, dear Baron, we have to go and take our prize," the decaying bear stated, giving Baron a mocking bow with his top black hat over his chest.</p><p>"Not unless I take you out first," Baron replied in a low growl.</p><p>With that, he and the Nightmares disappeared in thin air. Antonio and Nova dropped to their battle stance, ready to strike when needed.</p><p>"Get to safety! Get into the bunker if needed!" Antonio commanded the two female Living Objects. They nodded and ran inside for safety. Antonio and Nova returned their attention back to the battlefield.</p><p>Sounds of clashing and explosion were heard but nothing to see. Baron and the Nightmares were probably fighting in hyper speed or in invisibility, Nova and Antonio doesn't know.</p><p>Suddenly, Inkub and Ankth appeared out of nowhere and flew straight towards Nova and Antonio. Their states were worse than before but that doesn't mean Nova and Antonio just going to stand there and do nothing.</p><p>They struck once the Nightmares were close enough. While Antonio had managed to land a hit on Ankth, Inkub teleported at the last moment and struck Nova in the face. The crystal maiden flew back and skipped a few times before skidding to a stop. She looked up only to see numerous weapons flew in her direction, produced by Inkub.</p><p>She tried to use her tree power but found herself couldn't. She sat there helplessly watching the weapons getting closer by milliseconds. But before they could land on her, they mysteriously vanished in thin air.</p><p>Both Nova and Inkub stared in confusion. Suddenly, Nova sharply turned around noticed that she had landed right beside the unconscious form of Foxy. Even out cold, he still managed to save her; she was silently thanking him for it. An idea suddenly struck her.</p><p>"Antonio! Stay close to Foxy!" she yelled at the tiger, who received massive hits from Ankth. He planted his feet onto the ground and skidded to a stop, spitting blood at the ground before wiping it away from his lips. Hearing her words, he immediately made a run for Foxy.</p><p>Unfortunately, the Nightmares had also heard Nova. Both Ankth and Inkub had done their best to take out Antonio. He had a hard time getting pass them, but Nova helped him as much as she can. She stepped out of Foxy's range and used her power to stall the Nightmares.</p><p>Antonio had finally reached Foxy, received a lot more cuts and bruises than his entire life. He shook his head to stay conscious while still kept his swords at his sides. The Nightmares were holding their position.</p><p>"Why do they want Foxy?" he asked Nova at his side, silently feeling self-conscious that he was stripped from his Creation power. Nova shook her head.</p><p>"I don't even know," she answered, keeping wary eyes on the Nightmares. "But one thing that I do know is that they're after his Creation power"</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, large chunks of ground sped at their direction. Nova and Antonio dodged at the last moment, glancing up at the attacker. Apparently the Nightmares had found ways to attack at a distance and getting pass through Foxy's ability; by using their Creation power to shoot chucks of earths at them.</p><p>"I thought the fox have an invulnerability ability!" Antonio shouted, slicing some incoming blocks of rocks and earths.</p><p>"These are not Creation power but mere physics!" Nova shouted back, dodging the blocks as much as she can.</p><p>A few chucks were too large for Nova to dodge, and a few were too thick for Antonio to cut. The chunks crashed into them, throwing them a distant back and away from Foxy. At the same time, Akumu appeared from thin air and skidded on the ground by his face, his body state at its worst condition.</p><p>"Ankth! Open up the portal and take the fox out of here immediately!" Akumu managed to shout at the blue Nightmare, looking up at him with hollow socket eyes and barely there face. Ankth nodded and took out a button. Pressing it, a portal immediately opened up. He and Inkub immediately carried Foxy, or at least tried to.</p><p>"Why is he so <em>heavy</em>!?" Ankth complained, wheezing out as he and Inkub lifted the pirate fox. Baron appeared out of thin air and immediately threw his sword directly at the two Nightmares. Inkub and Ankth looked very confident, and Akumu saw this.</p><p>"INKUB! ANKTH! HE IS NOT A CREATION!" Akumu yelled as he began to stand up, his body slowly recovering but he was already too late.</p><p>The broadsword went through Inkub's arm, completely obliterating it into nonexistence as the yellow Nightmare roared in pain. Akumu immediately went to the Nightmares' sides, assisting them carrying the pirate fox.</p><p>Baron hastily retrieved his sword to throw it once more at the Nightmares as they went through the portal. It closed just in time as the broadsword entered. Baron hissed in anger and frustration before composing himself just as Nova and Antonio emerged back. The two mirrored Baron's expression but didn't compose themselves, especially Antonio.</p><p>"Damn Nightmare bastards!" Antonio yelled in anger before sheathing his swords onto his back with an angry growl.</p><p>"They took Foxy with them," Nova stated in horror.</p><p>"What's the story about the fox?" Baron asked as he adjusted his hat.</p><p>"Foxy there is a powerful Creation with powerful ability: immunity. I bet the Nightmares are taking him for that ability. The only question is why?"</p><p>All three of them were now deep in thought, thinking quickly.</p><p>"Your friend is a Creation with an Eternal Heart, correct?" Baron asked the crystal maiden. When she nodded, he asked another question. "Wouldn't that bringing him to another dimension without another company of his would lead to his death?"</p><p>"Now that you've mention it, you're right," Nova agreed. "The Nightmares probably have one of his friends in captive but whom?"</p><p>Nova pondered hard, reflecting back the moment she had with Foxy and his friends and family. She reflected back the times where everyone got separated. And then some of them returned in the form of Nightmares.</p><p>"Mercedes…"</p><p>"I beg your pardon, miss?"</p><p>"In my guess, they probably have Mercedes in captive, one of those who we recently met. She and Foxy had only met briefly but with Foxy, that's enough for a connection and to keep him alive"</p><p>Exactly after that, another portal showed up. Both Baron and Antonio got into their guards, prepared. This time, however, nine figures came out from the portal: three bears, two rabbits, two chickens, one vixen one colorful boy and one man in black.</p><p>"Guys!" Nova shouted once she recognized the group as Baron and Antonio lowered their weapons and their guards. "How did you get here?"</p><p>"Baron sent us. Apparently he found a way to break the spell of the mysterious occurrence on the portal. Is Foxy here?" Marionette asked, a somewhat walkie-talkie gripping in one hand.</p><p>"You just missed him. The Nightmares had <em>just</em> taken him away," Nova answered, causing the puppet Creation to curse under his breath. He held up the device in his hand.</p><p>"He was here, but we just missed him, Baron," he spoke into the device. "We need to pinpoint his location once more"</p><p>"<em>Give me a moment,"</em> a voice through the device replied, sounded like their world of Baron, and the device glowed brightly in green.</p><p>"We would've arrived sooner of Goldie would tell Baron the <em>exact</em> coordinates," Freddy said, pointedly stared at the golden bear who sheepishly looked away. Nova was suddenly curious.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"We landed in some place that just… blew our mind," OC stated, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>"And where-"</p><p>"THERE'S SO CUTE!" Toy Bonnie suddenly squealed loudly, gaining attentions and groans in dismay. "They are <em>so</em> cute; oh… my… gosh! I just want to hug them! Even the ones like me! The endoskeleton looks weird but they're still <em>cute</em>! And Mangle! And her paddleball! It was <em>adorable</em>!"</p><p>"From her reaction, you don't want to know," Eddy answered Nova's interrupted question.</p><p>"<em>I can't find his exact pinpoint. It's been shadowed by unknown forces. I need a direct linkage to his location,"</em> the device went online and stopped glowing. The Baron in current universe perked up. He then approached Marionette.</p><p>"May I…?" he asked politely. Marionette and the others were taken by a shocking surprise once finally noticing his presence. Marionette absentmindedly handed him the device in his hand.</p><p>"I have a direct linkage to the Creation's location," Baron spoke into the device. The device went silent for a moment before it went online.</p><p>"<em>A Baron in a different dimension?"</em> the Baron in the device spoke. The living being Baron smirked.</p><p>"It seems that you had never meet another version of yourself"</p><p>"<em>For a Creation with an Eternal Heart, I am unable to,"</em> the cat doll Baron replied through the device. <em>"Back to where we were before, you said you have a direct connection to Foxy's location"</em></p><p>"I do. My sword, a personal creation of my own from my own power"</p><p>"<em>That's good enough. Hold onto the device tightly"</em></p><p>Following the command, the current world Baron held the device tightly as it glowed green. Slowly, his body started to engulf by the same shine as the device.</p><p>"A handy tool," Baron commented, looking down at it.</p><p>"<em>A recent gift from a traveler"</em></p><p>"Where is he now, may I ask?"</p><p>"<em>Away, helping another fox in a different universe, the same universe his younger brother currently is"</em></p><p>A few seconds later, a portal showed up before them as the green shines disappeared. He handed the device back to Marionette.</p><p>"This is it," Baron said, looking through the portal. The aura the portal emitted was the same aura that the Nightmares emitted. Without a second thought, he jumped through.</p><p>"Time to save Foxy," Eddy stated as he and everyone else stepped through without a second thought, for Foxy.</p><p>"Are you coming?" Nova asked the tiger, lingering at the mouth of the portal.</p><p>"No," Antonio shook his head. "I have a family to look after. Good luck"</p><p>Nova nodded before she stepped through and the portal closed silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baron, Nova, Freddy and the others landed on the other side of the portal. Their feet touched something that was similar like tiles. The area they were currently in was… empty. Yet every step they made echoed endlessly.</p><p>"We need to find Foxy," Mangle suggested.</p><p>As if on command, everyone heard electricity in the distance, gaining their attention. Everyone couldn't see it but started to run at the direction, somehow feeling that it is where Foxy will be. Something suddenly dropped in front of them, halting in their steps.</p><p>"Mercedes!" TB yelled as she and the others made a beeline for the woman in blue clad inside a cage that was very small for her.</p><p>"What are you doing here!?" Mercedes shouted in horror. "Get out of here right now before-"</p><p>Before any of them could get any closer, a single streak of purple lightning struck her, cutting her off. Mercedes shriek in pain as she thrashed in her tiny cage, halting everyone in their advance. The cage holding her down burst open and she rolled out in pain.</p><p>Her shriek in horror slowly shifted into roar of anger as she slowly stood up. Her body turned metallic and started to decay. Her pair of blue LED eyes glared furiously at everyone.</p><p>She roared furiously and slammed her fists onto the ground. Black mists suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gathered behind her. Multiple ghostly figures with blood red eyes appeared made out of the black mists themselves.</p><p>And there were a lot of them.</p><p>Mercedes – now a Nightmare – roared statically. The ghostly figures joined her and roared in unison, vibrating their entire body and the whole empty space. They slammed their fists onto the empty ground and prepared themselves to charge.</p><p>The Creations quickly got into their battle stance, willing to fight through them to get to Foxy. But before any of them could attack, Baron stepped in front of them.</p><p>"Let me handle them," he stated coolly at them over his shoulder as he kept eye contact with Mercedes. He held out his left hand at his side, his hand wide open. Ringing sound was heard and a broadsword flew through a few of the ghostly figures.</p><p>Baron snatched the broad and swung it expertly at his side. He then curled on of his hand, almost into a fist. Nova, Freddy and the others were suddenly encased in a transparent bubble.</p><p>Baron then threw his curled hand towards the direction of where they heard the electricity came from, like chucking a ball. The bubble followed his movement and Nova and the others flew over the gigantic army of darkness and landed much closer to the source of the sound.</p><p>The bubble popped, and they had a slight painful land. They ignored the pain and made a beeline for their target destination. They got nothing else in their mind but saving Foxy (the sandwich they've been dying for does not count).</p><p>They heard huge explosion behind them, causing them to stop and turned around. Sure enough, green flames were all over the place, green lightning stuck there and here and bright green lights blinded them. The ghostly figures flew and disappeared in thin air from Baron's powerful attack.</p><p>"Come on; we got Foxy to rescue," Marionette pointed out. Swallowing their shock and fear, they continued back to their destination. They started to get tired but they were determined to save Foxy.</p><p>Finally, after hearing so many explosions behind them despite how far the battle already, they had arrived and stop dead cold.</p><p>They were greeted by a familiar giant pyramid. This time, seemingly dark streaks of lightning filled the entire pyramid up to the top. Sitting lifelessly on the chair on tip of the pyramid is their target. Streaks of dark lightning ran all over his entire body, twitching violently.</p><p>A giant wire was attached on his chest, directly over his Gold Eternal Heart. The giant wire went up high in the air to a floating red figure, too high for them to see clearly.</p><p>"Foxy," OC whispered once her eyes landed on the pirate fox. The Creations tried to get close but immediately got zapped by one of the lightning streaks; probably a barrier. They cursed under their breath and tried to come up with an idea to get to Foxy.</p><p>The lightning streaks suddenly stopped. Foxy was lifelessly still, his entire body hissed with steam. The giant wire on his chest removed on its own, revealing a dull lump of gold in his chest.</p><p>The red figure suddenly got released from its invisible force and dropped onto the ground. The figure landed on its feet, crouching. It slowly stood up, revealing its entire figure.</p><p>It was Foxy, another one. But this Foxy was in the decaying state like the Nightmares. He released a mechanical sigh, emitting a mist from his maw. He looked down at its mechanical hand and rusted hook.</p><p>"You might be asking us…" a voice was heard and echoed through the entire empty area; probably from one of the three Nightmares. "Who is this? Why are we kidnapping Foxy the Pirate Fox for <em>him</em>? Why? Why? Why?"</p><p>The three Nightmares materialized at the base of the pyramid, a respectful distant away from the Nightmare Foxy. They had similar smile on their face.</p><p>"This," Akumu gestured at the Nightmare fox before him. "Is our fourth dimension; the final piece of our maximum potential. Initially, he had no soul; just an empty shell. So we need another soul to fill him"</p><p>The sadistic grin on his face widened as the Nightmare fox kept staring at his limbs; either didn't hear him or just plain ignoring. Akumu waved his clawed hand at the pirate fox at the top of the pyramid.</p><p>"Foxy the Pirate Fox is <em>the best</em> and <em>the most suitable</em> soul for our fourth dimension. His Creation power is a bit difficult to handle with. We can't simply pull his soul out from his body. Luckily he has an Eternal Heart, so we do things practically, or in this way, mechanically"</p><p>"Our fourth dimension," Inkub continued still with the smile. "Not only has the ability to create and to destroy and invincibility, he also has Foxy the Pirate Fox's immunity and neutralization abilities. He is the most perfect being ever created"</p><p>A dark chuckle began to erupt from Akumu's throat before he bellowed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"<em><strong>NIGHTMARE VERSION OF FOXY THE PIRATE FOX! DESTROY THE ENEMIES THAT STAND BEFORE YOU!</strong></em>"</p><p>The Nightmare Foxy looked up from his hand and hook, and gave them a pair of LED yellow eyes. His maw slightly agape, revealing multiple rows of deadly needle-like fangs. His elongated mechanical tongue slithered out for a moment before disappeared back behind his teeth. He released a mechanical breath, releasing steam from its maw.</p><p>He lowered his hand and hook to his side as his LED yellow eyes shone brightly, almost blinding them. The Creations stood still and motionless as Akumu's information sunk in. They snapped back into reality.</p><p>He turned around.</p><p>"That means I have to destroy <em>you</em>"</p><p>Everyone gaped in utter shock and confusion. The Nightmare fox turned around and firmly marched his way to the Nightmare trio, who stepped back at his approach.</p><p>"Wait, what are-"</p><p>"I am the direct, albeit Nightmare, version of Foxy the Pirate Fox," the Nightmare fox cut off Inkub's words in a constant approach. "You have taken his soul <em>directly</em> from his Eternal Heart and put it into me. Foxy the Pirate Fox's enemies are you. So <em>my</em> enemies are <em>you</em>"</p><p>The Nightmare foxy already disappeared from thin air before another word could form from the three Nightmares' mouth. The next second, all three Nightmares disappeared followed by a shriek of agony.</p><p>Constant bangs and explosions were heard. Gravity seemed to shift inconstantly around the area. Ground smashed and cracked by invisible forces. All the time, constant shrieks of agony were heard.</p><p>Akumu, Ankth and Inkub reappeared on top of each other; they were barely recognizable. Before their bodies could recover from the attack, the Nightmare fox reappeared and slammed down his foot on top of them, stopping their regeneration.</p><p>He balled his fist. Yellow mist formed around it, emitting yellow sizzling. The next second, the said fist erupted into flame, emitting angry cackling. The three down Nightmare Creations stared at the fist in horror as one last thought crossed their mind.</p><p>'<em>Our decades of effort had failed. All for nothing. Their own plan had backfired onto themselves'</em></p><p>The Nightmare fox brought his fist down onto them. The ground cracked and burst out yellow lava straight into the air. Nova, Freddy and the others had to move away to avoid the lava. The Nightmare fox brought his fist into the air. The lava flowed back into the crack and sealed.</p><p>The Nightmare Creations were no more.</p><p>The Nightmare fox tilted his head back, as if basking in the quickly achieved (albeit disappointingly short) glory. His posture relaxed as he released a mechanical sigh; steam came out from his frightening maw.</p><p>Just like what Foxy would do after a fight.</p><p>They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Looking at the source, Baron was slowly approaching them, seemingly finished with his own battle with Nightmare Mercedes.</p><p>He was missing his top hat, his long coat was torn there and here and he had some cuts all over his body. But he doesn't seem bother by them as he calmly strode towards them with his broadsword on his shoulder.</p><p>Baron and the Nightmare fox locked eyes with each other. The Nightmare fox released a steam from his nose and didn't do anything else, not bothered by Baron's appearance. Baron blinked but didn't make any move to attack.</p><p>"Grandpa Foxy?"</p><p>A child-like voice gained everyone's attention. Looking up at the top of the pyramid, they found the source. BB was standing right beside the motionless Foxy, shaking him by his shoulder. Slowly, everyone went up the stairs and surrounded Foxy. Baron kept a close eye on the Nightmare fox.</p><p>"Grandpa Foxy?" BB said, shaking Foxy a bit more persistently. The pirate fox didn't respond. Fear started to grip the animatronics. BB tried once more, not giving up.</p><p>"It will not work"</p><p>The Nightmare fox's voice interrupted them. Everyone turned their attention towards him. His LED eyes dimmed slightly as another steamy sigh escaped his deadly maw. He looked down with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"He's now-"</p><p>"No"</p><p>The Nightmare fox was cut off by OC's cold single word.</p><p>"I <em>refuse</em> to believe that <em>he</em> is dead," she said in a stern angry voice. "He had been through so much in his life, probably even more before the Fazbear family was even <em>born</em>. We are not going to give up on him just because <em>you</em> are <em>born</em>," she stated with venomous tone, probably for the first time.</p><p>She looked down as she clenched her fist. A lone tear dripped from her face but she didn't seem to notice it.</p><p>"We, his family, are here with him. So that should be enough for his Eternal Heart, shouldn't it?"</p><p>Nova looked at her with baffled eyes.</p><p>"You knew about his Eternal Heart?"</p><p>"Of course we knew," OC snapped at her. "He's the most important member of the family," then she looked away. "It took us a long time though. We only knew about it when Mary died and how badly it affected him"</p><p>Without another word, she turned around and walked straight towards Foxy. The animatronics went to Foxy's sides and tried their best to… wake him up. The Nightmare fox just shook his head, knowing how fruitless the thing was while Nova and Baron gazed motionlessly. Mangle's head suddenly snapped up and sharply turned her head towards the bleeding Baron.</p><p>"Baron…?" she trailed off. Baron received the message, to which he shook his head sadly.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't, miss," he replied as polite as he could. "I may be a lord of a universe but I can't bring a person back to life"</p><p>"There is no use for it," the Nightmare fox spoke up, having enough of the situation. "There is no soul in Foxy the Pirate Fox," he stated before looking up at the pirate fox. "For his soul is transferred into my body"</p><p>The animatronics looked away as tears began to form at the corners of their eyes. Hope inside them faded even further at the thought of their beloved Foxy's life.</p><p>"Wait…" OB spoke up out of sudden. She turned around and looked at the Nightmare fox. "You said that Foxy's soul is transferred to you. Does that mean that…?" she trailed off as her eyes glittered with hope.</p><p>The Nightmare fox knew what she meant. Sadly he shook his head.</p><p>"I am not Foxy the Pirate Fox, although his soul is resident my body," he answered with even tone, like he had since he first started talking. "While he is me, I am not him"</p><p>He then looked down at his hand and hook. He could feel the extreme power running though his very decaying body. He clenched his hand and both of his arms erupted in dark red flames. They extinguished as quickly as they appeared.</p><p>"I was created from a nightmare by a worldly killer who named himself as Allfather. He had successfully created the bear, the rabbit and the chicken. I, on the other hand, was the unfortunate. While my body was created my soul was not. So I was an empty shell who needed a soul to inhibit"</p><p>"So they chose Foxy because he had an ability which can counter every single Creation being, a powerful ability in general," Marionette finished the sentence. "We already know that from one of you Nightmares. Tell us something we don't know please"</p><p>"I am living as two persons in one body. I am <em>me</em>, the fourth dimension of the Nightmare. And I am <em>him</em>, Foxy the Pirate Fox. But I am using <em>him</em> to live. So he is dominant. But I am not <em>him</em>," he released a steamy sigh and clenched his fist, unknowingly erupting it into dark red flame.</p><p>"There is an internal conflict going on," he said with the still even tone. "I feel like I don't deserve this life, and that is the dominant Foxy the Pirate Fox saying, but I am not <em>him</em>," he released another steamy sigh as the flaming fist grew wild.</p><p>The Nightmare fox was very confused, unable to think about the current situation. He can't solve the paradox he had created. Finally he came up with a solution.</p><p>"I'm giving back the soul to its owner," the Nightmare fox said with finality as he pushed aside the animatronics to get to the pirate fox. "I'm not sure if this is going to be successful," he said doubtfully as he shooed everyone back further a bit.</p><p>"But this soul is originally his, anyway"</p><p>He immediately planted his palm over the dull Gold Eternal Heart. His body erupted into dark red angry flame as he focused his energy into Foxy. The flame grew bigger but gradually decreased over time. His hand started to gleam in gold light, slowly trailing up his arm and finally encasing his entire body. The sound of the cackling flame disappeared.</p><p>The Nightmare fox slowly drained the golden light from his decaying body, starting from his feet and slowly up his body. The light seemingly went straight into the Eternal Heart. Once the golden light left the Nightmare fox entirely, his LED eyes dimmed and he dropped onto the ground lifelessly.</p><p>A very small golden spark came from Foxy's Gold Eternal Heart. The animatronics leaned closer in anticipation; hope began to rise. When the spark began to dim, they started to panic.</p><p>They don't know what to do. They came up to his side, saying to him to come back to them, that they need him. But no matter what, the golden spark continued to dim until it eventually disappeared. It left only a dull Eternal Heart. The animatronics burst into tears.</p><p>Foxy the Pirate Fox was no more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. In The Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marian sat there, in the same chair she had been sitting down ever since she was five, inside the place that had became a part of her childhood. She had her sketchbook in her hands.</p><p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is supposed to be a fun and cheerful place where fantasy comes to life, both children and grownups alike. But Marian wasn't feeling happy anymore about the place. She had never been happy about the place ever since she was fifteen.</p><p>She is currently now twenty-five years old, still single and had a part time job. She had been at the pizzeria ever since she was five, which was twenty years ago. Even until now, she was amazed at how this pizzeria is still standing.</p><p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been opened before 1980, and there is a huge gap between that time and this current one. She loved this place to her heart.</p><p>She also loved the animatronics.</p><p>Old Freddy Fazbear still got his black top hat and his microphone. His voice still hadn't changed over the past decades. It is still beautiful as ever. His clothing has changed, however; he is more stylish now than before. His brown suit is now larger to fit his build, and had glitters on them and his shoes are extremely shiny. But overall, he is still the same Freddy Fazbear.</p><p>Toy Freddy Fazbear is not much different. His black top hat and his microphone are still with him but his clothing had changed. His light brown suit is now shiner than a metal, and wore the same shoes as Old Freddy. His hair is now neater then before.</p><p>Goldie is still the same, now. But his clothing had changed the most. Instead of yellow suit like usually had, he now has an actual golden suit on him. It shines brightly under the sunlight and Goldie likes it.</p><p>The three bears, sometimes, didn't have a heart to sing. But Marian knew why.</p><p>Old Bonnie the Bunny had brought a new guitar. Her current guitar is much cooler than the one she had before. It is still red in color, since she likes her guitar red. Her clothing didn't change at all, but her hair grew a bit.</p><p>Toy Bonnie the Bunny also had brought a new guitar. It is different from Old Bonnie, it is red in color. Her blue hair is now as long as Old Bonnie, but she tied it into a thick braid. Everything else, she is still the same.</p><p>The two bunnies fight lesser now. But Marian knew why.</p><p>Old Chica the Chicken is still as motherly as ever. She still cares deeply about the children. Her usual yellow gown is now golden in color, brighter than before. She still had that apron of her, and still had that trick where she can pull out two frying pans out of nowhere. Her skills in cooking pizzas have become better than ever, and a lot more people love her cooking.</p><p>Toy Chica is still sexy as ever, but she wore a slightly baggy white tee-shirt instead of her usual white tank top, and wore pink sweatpants instead of the pink shorts. She is less expose now, but she is no less sexy. She still loves cooking and had bake cupcakes ever since.</p><p>Their cooking can be bad, sometimes. But Marian knew why.</p><p>Mangle is still hanging around the pizzeria. The bandages that usually wrapped around her limbs are now changed into something stronger and more comfortable. She is still in her white-pink dress, and her pink bowtie is still there around her neck.</p><p>She spends lesser time hanging around the ceiling. But Marian knew why.</p><p>Balloon Boy is still the same cheerful boy ever since he was created. He is still the balloon loving boy who loves to give away balloons to cheer someone up. Even his clothes never change until now. The only different about him now is that he has more capable on holding more balloons than before.</p><p>His smiles aren't as big as before, however. But Marian knew why.</p><p>Marionette has never change except for his clothing. He wears a baggy cloak and a pair of baggy pants. The sleeves of his cloak are baggy and covered his entire hands. His clothes are still black with white stripes on his sleeves and pants. He still has his present box as his bed. He still gives presents to everyone.</p><p>He gives lesser presents than ever before. But Marian knew why.</p><p>Margaret Fazbear, former manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, had passed away five years ago. The whole Fazbear gang and Marian were there, present at his funeral. The current owner of the pizzeria is Maxwell Fazbear, Margaret's grandson. He is still young but he had given so much stuff into the pizzeria. The Fazbear gang is thankful for him.</p><p>Not only that, Maxwell had successfully created not one Creation, but two. One of them is a golden male version of OB, and his Creation power is becoming one with the shadow. The other is also the same, just smaller in size and his Creation power is invisibility.</p><p>The former is named Springtrap while the latter is Plushtrap, and they are the newest members of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They have their own stage called the Horror Attraction. Their job is to tell stories to the children something spooky and scary since their theme is… well… spooky and scary.</p><p>Most adults don't like the pair since they thought he is replacing the… previous storyteller.</p><p>"I was created to replace no one, so does my partner," Springtrap stated when he was questioned. "We are just the new members to the family"</p><p>Springtrap and Plushtrap gained many attentions from the young children. While their appearance seemed scary and their theme is spooky and scary, Springtrap is a very kind Creation. He is gentle with children and cared them when injured. Even his fluent voice is gentle and calm.</p><p>Plushtrap is fun to hang around with. He was constantly in children's arms, because they love hugging him, and he loves being hugged. He rarely talks but he let actions speak his words.</p><p>But despite that, the adults don't really like them since their hearts still contained that special storyteller.</p><p>"We had never met him," Springtrap said while Plushtrap nodded on his shoulder. "I really want to meet him, especially my companion here. When we heard the amazing tales everyone said about him, and how defensive they are when it comes to him, we are regretting on not meeting him"</p><p>But despite that there is a new stage in the pizzeria the previous stage was still there, untouched.</p><p>The Pirate Cove is still present inside the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, in the memories of… the previous storyteller.</p><p>Marian's eyes glued to the iconic purple curtains, her heart wrenched tightly in her chest in agony. She stood up from her chair and slowly approached the closed curtains as she held tightly to her sketchbook.</p><p>When she arrived at the curtains she stopped, hesitating. Finally she took a deep breath, holding her sketchbook close to her chest, and stepped in through the crack between the curtains.</p><p>The Pirate Cove is a very strict place. Publics aren't able to go pass beyond the purple curtains; even the employees unable to pass through easily. They have to ask for permission from the animatronics themselves.</p><p>But the only person that can freely go into the Pirate Cove is none other than Marian herself.</p><p>When she stepped inside, she was greeted by a gloomy sight. There is no more wooden pirate ship, no more cutout sea from cardboards, no more treasure chest that made entirely out of woods, no more happiness. There is no light in the Pirate Cove. The only light source was from the crack between the curtains. It was completely empty.</p><p>Well, <em>nearly</em> completely empty.</p><p>On the far back of the Pirate Cove, there are three drawings plastered on the wall. All of the drawings contained <em>him</em> in them, along with a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. They're not just any drawings.</p><p>They are Marian's.</p><p>All three of her drawings of <em>him</em> are there plastered neatly on the wall, from the first one she had ever given to him, to the last one she had given to <em>him</em> ten years ago.</p><p>Painful memories ran through Marian's mind as she gazed at her drawings. She remembered the first drawing she gave to him. She drew with crayons, that time, since she was five. It was the first time she had ever met <em>him</em>, but she was instantly attracted to him.</p><p>The next drawing on the wall was the one she gave to <em>him</em> three years later when her drawing skill improved. It's in pencil and so much better than the previous one. She fully remembered the reward she received when she gave him the drawing.</p><p>An affectionate kiss on the forehead.</p><p>It was the first kiss he had ever given to her, and the kiss warmed comfortably on her forehead for at least three weeks.</p><p>And it was at that time, she realized why her mother really loved him.</p><p>The last one was even better than the previous two. It was drawn with colored pen and it was very colorful, very pleasing to the eyes. She gave it to him seven years later and he was immensely impressed, causing her to blush.</p><p>The drawings were plastered by <em>him</em> himself. And he told everyone to never, <em>ever</em>, take them off. To honor his words, they kept the drawings on the wall. They brushed away the collecting dust and re-plastered them back onto the wall when they pealed off.</p><p>With heavy and painful heart, she slowly trailed her brown eyes to the middle of the Pirate Cove and held her sketchbook closer to her chest. <em>He</em> is gone.</p><p>…but his body stayed behind.</p><p>And there he sat, in his red blood armchair, his arms placed on the arms of the chair and his head leaned to the side a bit, like a deceased king sitting in his long forgotten throne.</p><p>Ten years ago, he along with the Fazbear gang had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Even Margaret Fazbear was confused that time. He had to close down the pizzeria with heavy heart.</p><p>They reappeared back about a month later, all dirty and disheveled. But what made everyone heartbroken was what they carried.</p><p>The mechanics tried to reactivate him back to life, but the animatronics said that it's no use. They don't have the heart to scrap him, so they decided to keep his body in the memory of <em>him</em>.</p><p>When Marian, at fifteen years old and had recently lost her mother, found out that <em>he</em> had died, she screamed at the top of her lungs that they lied, that he is still alive, crying the whole time and refused any comfort she received.</p><p>Marian gazed at the sign that placed above the armchair, above <em>him</em>.</p><p><strong>In The Memories Of</strong><br/>Foxy The Pirate Fox<br/>19XX-20XX</p><p>Every year, the Pirate Cove opened to public on his birthday. It was a coincidence that it is also the same day he left the world. The pizzeria does this in the memories of him, to remember him.</p><p>Although the proof of him no longer alive is placed right in front of him, Marian didn't believe it a single bit. Deep down in her heart, she believed that he's just sleeping; in a coma. He needs something to wake him up.</p><p>And Marian had one idea in mind.</p><p>She held her sketchbook even tighter to her chest. Containing inside the sketchbook was only one drawing; a very special one. She had been working for this one special drawing for ten years. <em>Ten years</em>. That's a very long time.</p><p>But it's for a special occasion, and hopefully, <em>hopefully</em>, it'll work.</p><p>Marian took a few deep shaky breaths, holding the sketchbook impossibly closer to her chest. With a shaky smile, she went to his side.</p><p>"H-hey… Uncle Foxy," she slowly started with trembling voice. "It's… I-it's been a while… since I talked to you"</p><p>'<em>Ten years, actually,' </em>she thought sadly. She tried to make the one-sided conversation as casual as possible, but the feelings inside her made her stammered and made her sentences cutting off.</p><p>"L-look, I made another drawing… of you, and… and… and me," she shakily flipped open her sketchbook, stumbling with her grip because her hands were trembling horribly. "Here…" she held out the drawing near to his face, hoping that he would turn his face toward it.</p><p>The drawing was <em>incredible</em>. The coloring was very realistic and the details were wordlessly amazing. Every single detail could be seen; every single strand of hair could be count. It is probably her best drawing she had ever drawn.</p><p>"It took me ten years to finish this, Uncle Foxy," she said, her sketchbook kept trembling. "What do you think about it?" she inquired from him, smiling shakily.</p><p>…</p><p>"What do you think of it, Uncle Foxy?" she questioned one more time, her smile dropped a bit.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Please say something," Marian whispered, tears formed at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>Silence is all she received.</p><p>"Uncle Foxy, please just say something,<em> please.</em> Just one word, a sigh, <em>anything</em>," Marian began to plead as tears now ran down her face as her hands trembled even worse.</p><p>Still silence.</p><p>The smile on her face instantly disappeared and the sketchbook dropped onto the ground.</p><p>"Uncle Foxy, please, just <em>please</em>, for the love of God, say something to me. A groan, a whisper, a <em>cuss</em> I don't care. Just. <em>Say. </em><em><strong>Something</strong></em>," Marian begged, clutching onto his furry shoulder as the dam burst open.</p><p>"Please, Uncle Foxy, I <em>beg</em> you, say something or do anything to show that you're with me now," she shook him by his shoulder in desperation.</p><p>"<strong>SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!</strong>"</p><p>But no matter how many times she begged him, he didn't respond. He was just… motionless… unmoved… <em>lifeless</em>. She dropped to her knees as tears endlessly ran down her face, sobbing into his furry forearm.</p><p>It was around half an hour later when her tears had finally subdued. Marian slowly stood up and wiped away the tears from her bloodshed eyes. She looked back at him.</p><p>He was still unmoved. Marian closed her eyes, keeping another wave of tears at bay. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked back at him for one final time, before slowly, with so much reluctance she turned around and walked out from the Pirate Cove.</p><p>… alone…</p><p>…isolated…</p><p>…in the darkness…</p><p>…unseen by everyone…</p><p>…</p><p>An only gloved hand picked up the dropped sketchbook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic will feature a lot of OCs created by my readers from FF.net</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>